


Soulmates Lana and Clark

by Sgmanclanafan



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 100,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgmanclanafan/pseuds/Sgmanclanafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana and Clark get another chance in this AU-verse at happiness.  The couple gets back together again with some changes to the established cannon.  They solve the suit issue allowing them to marry starting a long life together with a lot of future adventures.  On other sites ksite, sweet, and fanfiction this is two stories the first chapter is called Soulmates Clark and Lana and from chapter two on its called Soulmates II Lana and Clark.  I thought that this is a new posting so I would finally make this a single story.  I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Short summary: Clark and Lana Get a second chance at a life together, neither are doing well apart so their friends step in and get things started down the right road. 

Disclaimer: Smallville doesn’t belong to me, unfortunately, but to Tollin/Robbins Productions, Millar Gough Ink, DC Comics, and Warner Brothers Television. I’m just having some fun here. 

 

The Loft ….. flash back to winter 2008. 

 

Clark hasn’t moved much since the night Lana left him. She couldn’t face a life where she couldn’t touch her soulmate. Clark felt that Lex had been more than a curse to he and Lana “the star crossed lovers” as that a**hole put it that night. Clark can still see Lana’s Prometheus suit adsorbing the kryptonite from the bomb and the smell of ozone permeating the air atop the Daily Planet building. It’s a sight that Clark relives nightly in his dreams. Those nights are a constant in Clark's life because of his very twisted broken heart. It has been a year since that night on the roof top that changed their lives forever. Clark feels broken without Lana, he can't see doing anything the blur has completely stopped patrolling Metropolis he hasn't gone out to save anyone in a long time.

 

Winter 2009

 

Chloe and Oliver have been watching over boyscout trying to get him back in the game of life, however Clark isn’t having any of it. Martha has been aware of Clark’s condition but she has avoided the farm because of the memories of Jonathan. Martha talked with both Oliver and Chloe about them taking care of Clark for her. They both understood the pain she felt at the farm so were more than happy to take that role in Clark's life for now. She has also had Lana on her couch for the last 4 months, it’s hard to say which one of them is more broken. Lana’s is still crying about the night she left him and said good bye in the loft, her heart and soul are haunted and broken too.

 

Martha said “Lana honey, Oliver called today he says that they found some old Luthor Corp research on the early stage Prometheus nanite production and their abilities”. Martha has been hand holding Lana for the last four months without letting Clark know. 

 

Lana looks at Martha “what does that mean, that there might be some more research and more years of study before any results are produced.” “I don’t think I can take any more Martha I’m broken, there is only one thing my heart wants and that is Clark”. “What Lex did to us made sure there can be no us”. Lana said at the point of tears “I just don’t know what to do anymore, the league has used up all the knowledge they have trying to get me back to a non-radiation kryptonite state but there is nothing anyone can do for me”? 

 

“Lana honey there has to be something that can be done”. “My position as the Red Queen has produced limited results but not what we need just yet”. “I have two teams working your issue, its just too early to tell yet”. Martha felt bad for her son and Lana. “Wait a minute I just remembered that Jonathan and Clark used Clark’s space ship to counter a bacterium that was killing me back when I was in Smallville Medical Center and the doctors gave up on me saying I had very little time left to live”. 

 

“That was the only time Clark was ever sick he had some kind of a flu bug too”. 

 

“The ship cured me and everybody in the hospital that night”. “They still call it the night of the miracle”. “The important thing I recall is that it also turned your necklace you always wore from green meteor rock to a clear rock that was inert”. “I found your necklace in the glove box in a lead lined box I guess either Clark or Jonathan had put there and forgot.” “I wonder if there might be a way to reconstruct the technology from Clark’s ship”? 

 

“Do you really think that Clark’s fortress has the knowledge to be able to recreate Clark’s ship Martha”? 

 

“I don’t know sweetheart the only person who would know that answer is Jor El and he’s really not a person”. 

 

“Do you think that Jor El would talk to me Martha”? 

 

“I’ll be honest with you Lana my impression is that Jor El does as he pleases”. 

 

“I hope that’s not true according to Clark in the time line where I died in that car accident Jor El approved of me as Clark’s wife and called me daughter, hopefully I am still that person according to him and hopefully he will help Clark and I by lifting this Luthor imposed curse”. “I talked with Chloe the other day she won’t tell me what is going on with Clark but I know he’s not been out for a while now”. “I worry about him Martha he’s my everything, I feel like my heart has been ripped from my chest leaving a black hole in my chest were my heart used to be”. “My world stopped the day Lex handed us this curse.” “I never thought that I would say this but I’m glad that both Lex and Lionel are now both dead and the Luthor legacy is no more”. “I know that you had something with Lionel and I hope I haven’t offend you by saying this, after what I’ve been through I’m still glad they are both gone”. “I wake every night to the same nightmare that’s the last kiss I got from Clark in the loft”. “The look of pain on his face as he approached me I begged him to not to come any closer but he just kept on coming until we kissed”. “The pain he had to have been in I just can’t imagine”. “I miss him so much Martha, being apart from him is killing me”. “I’m out on patrol here in DC trying to keep the streets safe but I have no heart left”. “I carry him with me every day and I still feel him inside my heart what little is left of it”. “Being apart from him this way is something that’s just too hard too take”. “Clark is my soulmate I just don’t think I can go on without him”. “That night at the loft I was weak and saw the only way to go on was away from him”. “This last year has taught me that I was very wrong I can’t go on without him”. “I have nothing left to give I needed Clarks tender warm loving arms to wrap me up and hold me tight to embrace me in his presence so we draw our strength from each other”. “Martha the Luthors took my soulmate away, the lack of Clark took my everything away”. “I’ve been wandering and saying away from anywhere Clark might be but there was no home for me and there is no moving on for me”. “My soulmate is close to me yet out of reach”. “I would give anything to once more experience Clark’s warm embrace”. “I miss him so much it hurts”. 

 

“Oh Lana that is so heart breaking I wish I had your magic wand that you waved over me the day you granted me my dearest wish so I could grant yours honey”. Both Martha and Lana embrace on the couch and fall into a soft sobbing cry.

 

The next day Martha is on the phone with Oliver and Chloe talking to them about both Clark and Lana and how they are both broken hearted and what might be possible to do something for the both of them. 

 

“Ok Senator Kent, I get it that at least twice green kryptonite has been changed to something else and rendered inert”. “The problem we have is according to Tess Mercer the design document for the Prometheus suit nanites were destroyed by Lana”. “Doctor Ghroll and his team have revisited the design and cant figure a way to turn off the nanites”. “Nor can they figure out a way to make them stop adsorbing kryptonite so we have two issues to work on”. 

 

“Chloe what do you think about all this”? 

 

“Well the Senator is right, the spaceship did fix her health and changed Lana necklace”. 

 

“I guess either Chloe or I are going to make a trip to the farm to see Clark”. 

 

“Lois says he hasn’t been to work in months”. 

 

“I’ll go out to talk to him this afternoon Mrs. I mean Senator Kent”. 

 

“Oh, please call me Martha when it’s just us that goes for the both of you”. 

 

“Ok, Martha I’ll be out at the farm this afternoon”. “I’ll talk to Clark to see if he thinks Jor El would help us out”. 

 

Clark is sitting on the couch in the loft with his head in his hands, his tears are long gone they stopped months ago he just couldn’t cry any longer. He had no more tears to cry out he was in a deep and dark despair that settled on his heart, it was empty, his soulmate was gone, never to return. Clark heard a car driving up the gravel drive towards the house, he didn’t move. He didn’t want to move, there was no reason to move, everything was over as far as he’s concerned he has no reason to go on. His friends stop by to cheer him up to no avail, Clark isn’t buying any of it. He had what he wanted all his young life he had someone to share his life with on his level. Lex changed all that in a few minutes and the worst part is Lana stopped him from taking out his anger, his angel made him stop and think about what he was about to do which was to kill Lex. His angel showed him he had to take the higher road not just react, he never got to chance to say thank you, it was slowly killing him. 

 

When Clark heard the car door slam he did nothing he just sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Whoever it was knocking on the door of the house calling his name, he had the world on ignore, he sat on the couch not moving or saying anything. Oliver finally found Clark in the loft “hey there Clark how are you doing”? “Chloe and I stopped by to see how you were doing no one has seen you for a while what’s up dude”? “Ok, so not talking still, ok look Chloe is making food in the house would you consider joining us in a meal”? Clark moves for the fist time in days he lifts his head from his hands and looks at Oliver. 

 

“Can’t you guys leave me alone my heart is broken and I just want to be alone”. These are the most words Clark has said for a while now. 

 

Oliver isn’t about to give up “look Clark I’m your friend right”? “With what you are going through you need to open up buddy, if you keep it bottled up inside it will eat you up and spit you out in little pieces”. “Look you pointed that out to me a long time ago I just trying to be here for you and be your friend”. 

 

“Ok I get it” says Clark, “fine, I’ll come in the house and eat with you guys”. Meanwhile Clark thinks to himself ok, if you do this they will go away and leave you alone or so he thinks. 

 

Chloe is in the kitchen of the Kent farm house, to her it feels almost like her home because she has been there so many times over the years. She is completely speech less when in walks Clark who sits down at the kitchen table and barely mumbles to Chloe a “Hi”. 

 

“Wow, Clark, way to go with the big-time greeting” chirps Chloe, “I expected at least a hug or something”. “You know no one has seen you for the last week or so”. “We have been giving you space but it looks like you have turned into a rock”. “What is going on with you Clark”? 

 

Clark slowly gets up from the table and walks over to Chloe and hugs her he says “there that better”. 

 

Chloe hugs Clark then the smell hits her nose “wow Clark, man you stink, what have you been doing, boy oh boy, do you need a shower with soap in a bad way”. 

 

“Thanks for noticing Chloe”. 

 

“Clark what have you been doing” she asks looking into his eyes? 

 

About that time Oliver enters the farm house. “Hey I just got off the phone with your mom…” looking at Clark and Chloe in a hug. “Ummm, am I interrupting something”? 

 

Chloe looks at Oliver stepping away from Clark “drag this boy up stairs to the shower and get him some clean clothes”. 

 

Clark looks hurt and gets the hint “ok I’ll go and shower and even change ok, just leave me some food ok”? 

 

Clark heads up stairs while Chloe and Oliver start laughing to each other, “how did you miss that smell coming off him” whispers Chloe? 

 

“Hey he was in a barn and I didn’t hug him”, “not my style I just don’t swing that way”. 

 

“And I love you for it” said Chloe. 

 

“You love that I’m not gay”? 

 

Chloe looks Oliver in the eye and deadpans him with “well you do wear tights after all.” The delivery includes that famous Chloe “who me” smile. 

 

Oliver just shakes his head and decides to kiss his wife and change the subject “so when are we going to tell him about Martha’s plan”? 

 

“After we get some food in him I know he can go for a long time without food unlike us humans just how long I don’t know”. “I think he would be better hearing about this plan with a little food in his stomach don’t you think”?

 

Clark finishes his shower finds some clean clothing in his room, changes and heads back down stairs to join Oliver and Chloe at the table. They all sit down and eat the take out the Queens brought over. After lunch Chloe starts up a conversation they aren’t sure how Clark is going to receive.

 

“Umm Clark, we got talking to your mom the other day”. 

 

“Yea I haven’t been returning anyone’s calls”. “I’ve just been up in the loft reliving my last seconds with Lana”. 

 

“Yea that’s kinda what we would like to talk about”. 

 

“No I can’t do that it’s too painful it feels like my heart has been ripped out”. 

 

“Woo hoo there, slow down we want to talk to you about resolving Lana’s issue with the kryptonite adsorption and maybe at some point out of the suit”. 

 

Clark says nothing for a few moments and just stares at both Oliver and Chloe, he is appalled that his friends can make a joke out of his pain and suffering. Finally he looks at them and says, “this isn’t a joking matter I appreciate that you are concerned about me but that’s just going to far making fun of this horrible situation, please leave”. 

 

They don’t move Oliver looks Clark in the eyes and says “Clark were not kidding here Lana needs you, your mother needs you, we need you, the world needs you Clark”. 

 

“We are very serious about this your mother remembered something your space ship did a while ago and we think it just might be the answer you both want and need”. 

 

Clarks face smiles for the first time in a very long time he looks at the Queens and says again “you’re not kidding me right”? 

 

Oliver gets up and walks over to where Clark is sitting and rubbing his shoulder says “Buddy you need her, we all want you to have happiness in your life”. “You who has the weight of the world on your shoulders deserves to have someone to share your life with and for you its Lana”. “We want to do everything we can to get you two back together”. 

 

Clark sits with his mouth open not knowing what to say for a few moments, finally he takes a deep breath and with a tear running down his face and sighs, “what do we have to do”….

 

One month later…………

 

Clark and Oliver have been making trips to the fortress of solitude in the arctic for weeks now “well buddy that's the last of the materials you said you needed so how long before you can get it all put together and do you need anything else”. 

 

“According to Jor El I have some tools I need to make first then I should be able to make the circuits for the ships life support system that’s what cured my mom and all those other people back in Smallville years ago”. So a few weeks go by for Clark with Oliver checking in with him daily. Clark calls Oliver late one evening, “Clark, hey man how’s it going up in your northern work shop”? 

 

“What me and Santa” asked Clark? 

 

“Yea”, said Oliver. They both laugh for a while. 

 

Finally Clark says to the both of them “I think its ready”.

 

“Really” says Chloe “wow you must be high on life just now”. 

 

“Jor- El says it should work, its exactly what he built into my ship so hopefully by this time tomorrow”. “Lana and I will be one again”. 

“Oh Clark, I hope so for the both of you, dx78 it has been nice to see you interested in life again” said Chloe. 

 

Clark just grins and says “yea it’s nice being back I don’t know how much longer I would have sat on that couch maybe forever if it wasn’t for my mom and you guys”. 

 

“If this works I’ll have a life again”. “Lana and I will have a lot of things to talk and figure out about our life together”. “Then I’ll get back to being a hero again”. “Jor El made me promises that I would complete my training and fulfill my destiny before he would help me so that’s going to be the first thing we talk about, its up for grabs after that”. “One thing that came out of this is I can fly now Jor El insisted that I had to learn how to before he would even consider helping out, so that said I’m off to see my Mom and Lana in Washington DC”. “Oliver can I impose on you guys for a favor, can you pick up Lana in DC and bring her to the Grandville airport and to the Kawatche caves so you can get her to the fortress using the key please”. 

 

“Yea, Clark no problem be happy to help you out big guy”. 

 

“Hey Clark can I tag along to the fortress too” asked Chloe? 

 

“Sure” Clark said “just dress warm it can be cold until you are in the fortress”. 

 

“Sure got it dress warm” answers Chloe.

 

Later the same day…………..

 

Clark takes off and leaves the fortress behind he is not only flying he is also floating on air. He feels as a great weight has been lifted from his soul. Clark can’t still believe that his angel Lana is going to be back in his life if everything Jor El said to him is true. “Lana here I come”. 

 

Moments later he lands in a dark alley about a block away from his mother’s townhouse in Georgetown. Clark changes from his blur costume to his Clark clothes and heads to Mom’s door. He knocks, Martha answered the door, “Clark oh it’s so good to see you, Lana, I have a surprise for you” Martha calls for Lana. She looks at Clark saying “my son I am so happy for the both of you, very soon you will be able to be together I am overjoyed for the both of you”. 

 

Just then Lana appears behind Martha asking “is that the Chinese already”? She sees Clark and starts to go to him, Clark get a very sick look on his face Lana realizes that she is still poisonous to the love of her life. Through a veil of tears Lana asks Clark “what are you doing here you know just my presence can kill you, did you forget what happened in the loft a year ago”. Lana is torn between the joy seeing the love of her life her soulmate and being pissed at Clark because this is going to rip her apart once he’s gone, she is torn with wanting to leap into his arms hug him and kiss him but the hurt of knowing that will never happen for them again settles like a anchor around her heart. Martha asks Lana to please back up so Clark can come in without experiencing the pain of kryptonite poisoning, Lana moves to the farthest chair in the living room from the door and Clark. Clark is dumb struck not even 10 feet in front of him is his soulmate the woman he has loved from age 5 when he met Lana in Nell's flower shop 19 years ago. 

 

Martha goes up to Clark gives him a hug and says under her breath “are you going to tell her or am I because you can’t talk just yet”. 

 

Clark starts to talk when Lana interrupts Clark with “tell me what”? “What are you going to tell me, let me guess” she says in a very pissed off tone “you met someone else and are here to tell me you have someone new in your life, just great Clark !!!” Lana stands up looking very unhappy. 

 

Clark finally finds his voice and almost shouts at Lana “we have a cure we think”! Lana is dumb struck, she looks at her feet, the silence is thick, Clark says again “I think we have a cure for your kryptonite poisoning” much more softly this time. Clark is starting to look at Lana thinking she must not have heard me. 

 

Lana looks to Martha whose smiling face is lit up like a100 watt light bulb who is nodding her head up and down to Clark who is just drinking Lana’s presence. Lana just breaks down falling to the floor. Both Martha and Clark head over to help Lana up but Clark starts feeling the effects of kryptonite poisoning. Martha helps Lana to the chair she was standing in front of. Finally Lana is crying sitting there with tears streaming down her face “Oh Clark this had better not be a dream, I will loose my mind if this isn’t true”. 

 

“Lana I swear on my fathers grave that its true”. “We think we have a method to completely cure you by this time tomorrow night”. “You and I will be in each others arms again”. “I know this has to have been the hardest thing either one of us have had to faces”. “This has been the trial of trials”. “Lana, I love you and I want so many things for us but we will have that talk after the procedure at the fortress of solitude”. “Oliver and Chloe will pick you by private jet and take you to Smallville in the early morning then to the caves and onto the fortress where we have set up a reactor similar to what cured all those people at Smallville medical when my Mom had that virus that was killing her”. “My dad and I used the ship to do that and I rebuilt that technology with Jor El’s help at the fortress.” 

 

“Jor El what did he want from you this time Clark” asked Martha? “Every dealing we have had with him has had some hidden cost.” 

 

“This time it seems to be clear cut”. “I have to finish my training or he wouldn’t have helped me with the technology”. “I would have been ok making the technology but without Jor El I wouldn’t have the cure and we wouldn’t have a future together we would be just stuck suffering apart with broken hearts and half of my soul missing”. 

 

“Clark, I love you soo much,” Lana smiles and realizes that this nightmare just might be over at long last.

 

Martha has been smiling for a while now and just overjoyed with the prospect that the two people in her life who deserve each other will be able to be together at last. Martha just did a little daydreaming sitting on the couch imagining Lana and Clark happily married with kids. Grandchildren, Martha could hardly wait. Clark turned to Martha and asked her if she was planning on going to the fortress, “no Clark it's a little to cold for me there I can just about stand our cold winters in Kansas and don’t get me started on DC winters.” Martha got up asking both kids if they wanted anything because she was going to go to the kitchen her real motive was to let them have some time alone. 

 

Clark said to Lana with misty eyes, “You are my soulmate the other half of me without you I am nothing, you are my light in the dark and my guide through life”. “I can’t live without you, we are in each others orbits like two magnets pulling together when everything want to keep them apart”. “I can’t go another day without you even though I have to wait one more day before I can feel your calming presence in my arms telling me everything will be ok”. “That the events of life, are for us, to go through with each other together, together heart, mind, and soul”. “Lana I have loved you for so long, even when I pushed you away because I though I was protecting you by not having you in my life.” “What a fool I was, I will never push you away from me and I promise that I will share all of me with you from now on and I want you to keep me on the straight and narrow on that commitment”. “Lana I love you I want to marry you once we are able to touch each other again.” 

 

“Clark that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, if that was a marriage proposal the answer is yes, Clark, absolutely yes, I will be your wife and soulmate the north to your south”. “I love you Clark Kent I think I always have no matter where I was or what I was doing, you Clark Kent have always been the person that warmed my heart and soul even when I was mad at you”. “I can’t wait for the morning to be done with this curse”.

 

Martha had been listening in the kitchen; she was dancing in the kitchen, happy to hear that they were both in love and wanted to be together. Now how to just get them working on grandchildren. She gave them a few more moments together before she brought tea in for everybody. 

 

Lana and Clark said dreamy eyed good nights to each other, it’s hard to pull off lust from 10 feet but Martha sure noticed these two did it with aplomb in spades. Clark had his goofy grin on his face and told Lana it was time to leave that he had to return to the fortress and prepare for the morning and ending this curse. 

 

He walked off into the night to find an alley to change and headed to the fortress to make sure everything was ready for the morning and the love of his life. Lana for her part was unable to sleep she just kept bouncing up and down she was so excited she was getting her Clark back, she didn’t know who, how, or, why nor did she really care; she was going to have the other half of her soul back the love of her life was hours away. She was happy for the first time in a very long time. 

 

Martha and Lana sat down on the couch and had a long happy cry together. After the tear fest they talked about what they might do first Lana reminded Martha that Clark had made a comment to Jor El to complete his training and that had to come first before anything else. Once that was done Lana was thinking a marriage ceremony would be in order and Martha agreed with her, a wedding would be planned in short order. 

 

Martha decided to ask the question she had been thinking about for weeks “have you and Clark have given thought about kids?” 

 

Lana just about jumped up and down “I know I want kids and I’ve seen Clark around small children not to mention us taking care of Evan, I’m sure he wants to have kids too”. 

 

“I have a lot of good memories of Clark and me taking care of Evan and doing a decent job of it”. “Yes Martha, how do you feel about being a grandmother”? Martha just smiled, babies, grandchildren, oh happy day Martha had the famous 100 watt Kent smile plastered on her face just thinking about the prospects. 

 

Lana and Martha talked for a couple more hours and Martha finally said “I have to go to bed I have a full schedule tomorrow I have to have some sleep”. “G’night Lana,” “G’night Martha” said Lana “I’m sorry but I’m too excited to go to sleep, I will try my hardest to keep any noise down so you can sleep ok?” 

 

“Lana dear do what ever you need or want to; you are less than a day away from having your love back, my son I am so happy for you two.” “Oh gosh I almost forgot” giving Lana a big hug “welcome to the family sweetheart even though I’ve always thought of you as my daughter for years already.” 

 

“Then I’ll make it official good night Mom I love you!” 

 

“Goodnight daughter” said Martha with a huge smile plastered on her face. For her part Lana couldn’t sleep at all she kept thinking what would Clarks training be like also how long would it take, could they start on a family right away? A million questions ran through her mind all night. 

 

Around 5AM she packed her bag for a few days and made sure she had warm clothing as well. The limo arrived shortly after 6:30 Lana and Martha exchanged hugs and kisses as Lana left the town-home heading for the airport. Oliver and Chloe were on the plane having a light breakfast when Lana arrived. Oliver checked with the pilot once Lana was onboard and settled in telling both women that it wouldn’t be long before they were airborne.

 

Once they were in the air Lana and Chloe got into a long discussion about what tomorrow might hold for the future Kent’s. Lana just smiled at hearing Chloe say the “Kent’s” in fact her smile lit up her whole face. Oliver participated in the conversation a little but worked on last second details for Clark and some work stuff he had to look over today. Lana was almost bouncing allover the place every mile they got closer to Smallville. It was almost like riding with an over stimulated child asking “are we there yet?” every couple of minutes. 

 

Chloe and both Oliver just laughed. They landed at Grandville airport and met their limo. The first stop was the Kent Farm to get the key, key in hand then off to the Kawatche caves thought Oliver. Lana on the other hand had other plans, Lana walked up the stairs to the loft slowly as she reached the top she could still see the very spot where Clark fell and where she stood crying out her eyes knowing she would never ever hold her soulmate ever again. A tear rolled down her cheek. Her telling him it would be too hard for her to have him in her life and not be able to touch him. Oliver started up the stairs but Chloe stopped him and told him to wait, she would collect Lana. Chloe heard Lana crying as she climbed the stair case. Once she got to the desk she saw Lana sitting with the picture of her and Clark at the prom together their only prom dance. They went separately and Lana almost didn't go but they so looked like a couple deeply in love. So many hours spent in their place, the loft. Just the memory brought a smile through her tears. So much time they spent apart over the years she was determined to make up for every second of this lost time. Chloe put her hand on Lana’s shoulder they both smiled at the picture in Lana’s hand. Chloe said they should go. Lana just looked around remembering everything she and Clark ever did it this loft. This was Clarks space but it belonged to her too there was just too much that happened here for it to not be both of theirs. 

 

Chloe gave Lana a little shake, Lana got up from the desk started to put the picture down but then picked it back up saying to Chloe “this will be something for Clark to hold on to while this procedure goes on”. Chloe just smiled full well knowing that picture is the one Clark had in his hand’s or near him every time she came out to the farm to check in on her best friend. As they got to the bottom of the stairs Lana took one more longing look up into the loft. She couldn’t barely wait for Clark and her to be back together. 

 

They took off in the limo they had the driver park the car, unloaded their stuff and went into the caves giving the driver instructions to hang out at the talon until they called. Oliver waited until the driver left from sight at the cave entrance. With the driver gone they all gathered at the table. Lana let a tear loose remembering the story of her first trip with Clark. Chloe placed the key in the slot they stepped up to the table and in a flash they were in the arctic at the foot of the fortress of solitude that looked like a shining crystal palace on the ice. Oliver called out “Clark were here and I think you have a very excited lady who wants to get this over with” as they continued their walk into the ice palace. 

 

Clark walked up from behind them he asked Lana if she was ready she replied “I would have gone with you last night if I could have but just being this close to you is still a problem right now but were here to fix that right”. 

 

Clark just smiled and Lana beamed back at him “I love you Clark Kent don’t you ever forget that”. 

 

Clark in a mock salute said “yes sir” while quickly dropping his salute. 

 

“Are you ready, love of my life” asked Clark, 

 

“Oh Clark I’ve been on pins and needles ever since last night please can we start, I want you in my arms again”. “Clark I have something I want you to have and hold on too while this procedure goes on please give this to Clark Chloe” as she passed her the photo from the prom to Chloe. 

 

Clark just smiled pointing to a pedestal off to the right “please go stand over there a crystal tube will rise from the floor which you will enter Jor El told me you will feel cold, hot, and some pain we think this will take several hours but am not exactly sure how long it will be”. “Once we start the process it can’t be stopped.” 

 

“Clark I want this night mare over I can’t say it enough I want to be in your arms again I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get back into your arms lets just start.” 

 

“Let me move this crystal and the chamber will rise once you close the door touch the crystal in front of you and the process will start”. 

 

“Ok here goes” both Oliver and Chloe walk over to Lana and give her a hug and a kiss before she enters the crystal chamber as Lana closes the door Clark blows her a super cooled kiss with his super cold breath while holding the picture from prom. Lana catches the kiss and her heart melts. Lana looks at Clark and mouths an “I love you Clark” then giving thumbs up to everyone as she touches the crystal. 

 

A bright white light shines over Lana and her crystal cocoon, Lana seems to be frozen inside the cocoon Clark turns to both Oliver and Chloe “you both might as well go back to Smallville just put the key in the column on the right on your way out, and only the right please”. “The left side leads off planet and I don’t think you want to go there.” 

 

Oliver looks nervous and says “right then, right side only Chloe,” Chloe playfully punches Oliver’s right side saying “what happened to your sense of adventure.” 

 

After they activate the portal Jor El asks “Kal El this procedure will take a while should you choose I will wake you when the process is within a earth hour of completion”. Clark is a little surprised by Jor El’s offer. 

 

Jor–El also asks “this human this is the one from Smallville that you have have feelings for, yes?” 

 

Clark answers “yes”. 

 

Jor El asks “and this is the one who after accidentally gaining your powers and loosing them trained herself and her mind to be a stronger person and went to great lengths to improve herself so she could be your equal or at least on a equal footing with you”. 

 

Again Clark answers “yes” 

 

“This is your choice for your life mate as well?” 

 

Clark again answers with a very tired “yes”. 

 

“I see my son” says Jor El, Clark is a little surprised by the questions but thinks little of it at the moment. “Go to the sleep chamber” says Jor El “I will wake you in time”. Clark lays down in the sleep chamber his eye close within seconds. 

 

A ghostly form appears next to Lana’s cocoon its form materializes and it’s none other than Lana’s Aunt Louise “Joe” she calls out “you promised me you would fix this, this time.” 

 

Jor- El states “Louise my earth bound lover I have looked in detail into our joint family trees and at the times they have crossed, twice in Europe, then in the Kawatche Indian tribes in Kansas and finally my experience with you and now with my son with your niece”. “This niece of yours Lana Lang has gone to great lengths to be with Kal El and made herself an equal to my son”. “If anyone deserves to be joined to the house of El, Lana Lang is the one”. “I just wish it had been you my sweet Louise”. 

 

“So I see you can still turn a pretty girl’s head Joe” said Louise. “Can I come back and talk to both of them when you are done with this procedure” asked Louise? 

 

“Yes, certainly, please, I do miss you so, my love”. 

 

“Joe you’re a luck man your soul on Krypton has your wife Lara and here you have me I would say you’re a very lucky man”. 

 

“Yes, I am” said Jor El. Several hours later Jor El wakes Clark “Kal El my son wake, its almost time to release you life mate from the crystal.” 

 

Clark wakes and finds his cell, calling Oliver he says “within the hour we will know”. 

 

“Were back on our way to the Kawatche caves see you soon buddy, ok”? 

 

The next call was to his mom “Lana will be out in less than an hour mom”. 

 

She asks if he is worried,” “well”, Clark says “yes and no.” 

 

“What do you mean dear” asked Martha? 

 

“Yes because this is something I made not Jor El under his guidance, but not his hands and no because Jor El would have told me if there was a problem with anything I have made so one has to hope”. 

 

“So if those reasons make sense to you those are the issues haunting me now with less than a hour to go”. “I so want to hold her in my arms and kiss her”. “If this doesn’t work mom I just have no idea what I’ll do”. 

 

“It will be ok Clark, have faith Jor El got you across what 100000 light years to deliver you to us in Smallville right”. 

 

“Yea, your right mom I just have to have faith, I’ll have a lot more of that once I have my love at my side”. “Thanks, Mom” said Clark. 

“Ok honey, please let me know how everything goes, bye” Martha hangs up. 

 

About 20 minutes later Oliver and Chloe show up. “Hey boy scout is the pop up done yet” quips Oliver. Clark gives Oliver the look and Chloe just whacks him “nice comment Mr. Sensitivity”. 

 

“What did I say” goes Oliver, Chloe rolls her eyes and Clark just shakes his head. 

 

40 minutes later Jor El announces “it is done Kal El it is done, you may remove her from the chamber, and give her time to adjust”. 

 

Chloe looks at Clark “just stay back the 10 feet that seems to work for you until we get her out of the cocoon ok Clark”? 

 

Clark looks at Lana he wants to be the one to help her out but thinks she will understand his and Chloe’s caution. Clarks takes his position and Chloe pushes the door open slowly Lana opens her eyes. Lana slowly gains focus as if coming out of a deep sleep she sees Clark a bit away from her and node her head a little disappointed but with understanding a few moments more won't make any difference if this worked. Her heart rate started to increase. Oliver and Chloe help her out. She stands still on her own still a little unsteady. She take a step towards Clark, he takes a step toward to her, Clark feels no effect. Clark smiles at Lana she breaks out into a huge Kent smile they look into each others eyes. They start to run to each others arms only to have Lana hit super speed mode and end up on the side of the fortress Clark, Lana, Chloe, and Oliver look at each other and all say “what the hell.” 

 

Clark looks annoyed and in a very loud voice “exactly what did you do to Lana Jor El” sounding very pissed as Lana walks very slowly and carefully over to stand besides Clark wrapping herself in Clarks warm and loving arms staring into Clarks twinkling green eyes. 

 

“My son, I have given your life mate a full kryptonian body she has all your abilities plus because of the blood witch ancestry she can perform great feats of magic”. Both looked at each other slowly as the huge Kent smiles appeared on both faces. 

 

“Jor El, is this for real” asked Clark? 

 

“Yes my son, you need a life mate someone to balance you”. “After what you went through this last year is proof that without having a partner in life you fall into despair”. “The Earth needs guardians”. “With Lana El at your side I expect great things from the both of you, you will be together for many many years and you will be the beginning of a line of guardian for earth and other worlds”. “You Kal and Lana El will show this world how to travel the stars and create a civilization greater than even Krypton”. “You two will be the beginning of this line of guardians for this universe do you accept your challenge”? 

 

Clark pulls Lana into a hug and a very deep kiss. This kiss goes from pg to nc17 very quickly……. Lana pulls back from Clark “well Kal El what do you think” she says giving her sexiest wiggle while looking into his eyes? 

 

Chloe and Oliver both look at them and say “take the deal, then get a room you two”. Two shadowy figures slowly start appear in the chamber with the rest or the group as they solidify one figure is Louise and the other is Jonathan Kent they move to either side of Lana and Clark. Louise talks to Clark, “you remember who I am from your father’s memory engrams you found in the caves when you helped out Lana’s Uncle in prison my husband right?” “Yes” said Clark surprised. “Well you and my niece are the end of a road started over a 1000 years ago it was almost me and your father who were the beginnings of these guardians leading humankind to the stars to create a intergalactic civilization”. “You are the beginning of this line if you don’t take Joe's offer humankind never gets off this planet”. “Unless you two lead them to a better and brighter future.” Jonathan was about to say something to Lana but just at that moment she looked over at Clark shaking her head up and down, Jonathan walks to his son after giving Lana a hug and telling her “welcome to the family sweet heart”, Jonathan looks at Clark saying “Clark I brought you up to protect the ones you love and to always love the ones you protect do you think between you and Lana have enough to love for the world”? Clark looks at Lana with her head moving up and down. Chloe and Oliver are just past the point of belief. Clark says “ok Jor El, we'll take your offer” Lana jumps up on Clark and climbs onto his chest with her legs wrapped around Clark’s waist hugging him tightly. “You have made a wise choice my son, one I wish I could have made”. Lana goes over to Chloe and very carefully gives her a very light hug Chloe looks at Lana and says “what’s up with that”. Lana laughs and says “well I’ve got the same super powers as Clark now, I don’t want to hurt you with me being too excited about everything”. 

 

Clark thought for a few moments he was very wary of Jor El because up to this point all his dealings had a cost when it came to Jor El. Clark asked Jor El “what else haven’t you told us” thinking about all the times Jor El gave and took a lot more away. Jonathan looked over at his son while Jor El answered “because of the time you two lost, I started your family a little early for you. Lana El is pregnant, about a month along the baby should be full term in about 8 months. Chloe and Lana started dancing around with Aunt Louise, happy to hear the news. Clark was at a loss for words until his father and Oliver came over to give him a warm congratulations, Clark just smiled at Lana who just landed in his arms giving him a very deep kiss “I love you my super husband and soon to be super dad”. Clark smiled back, a family, Clark is thinking to himself (wait a second that means Lana and I have to get married right away, thank god I asked her last night to marry me.) (I still have the ring and the piece of coal in my trunk back at the loft like I did in the aborted timeline), whew! thought Clark. Clark just thought (I’ll make the ring and propose in a place that has special meaning for Lana and I that will make it even more special to my wife to be). 

 

Jonathan and Louise made their way over to the happy couple and told them it was time for them to go back to where they had come from. The happy couple exchanged kisses and hugs with their departed ones and had a long good bye. As they both walked off Louise said “I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again love you both” and with that they just faded out leaving nothing behind. 

 

A hidden program directive was met with the joining of Lana and Clark the directive to complete the mission was now amended to advise the new El family on anything they wanted to know. No longer would the program known as Jor El impend the progress of their lives, no more talk of destiny, because destiny is something living breathing being make happen not a executable line in a computer program no matter how advanced.   
“Kal El” “yes father” said Clark “You both must complete the training this means there is no longer a single guardian for planet earth.” 

“I know that we are married by Krytonian law Jor El but we need to also be married under the laws of this planet as well.” “Jor El can Lana and I leave today and return next week to discuss training.” 

 

“That is acceptable” sounded out Jor El. What he didn’t tell him is that the training would now go much faster once both Lana El and he were at the same training level. Jor El had a lot of faith in Lana El because not many humans strived to grow to be a guardian of the peoples of their planet. A leader who is willing to show people there is another way and willing to save them. Jor El had great faith in the new Kryptonian couple who would repopulate the race and inter breed with the humans making them all stronger. Jor El was happy that the misunderstanding was now gone and his only son and daughter were going to be the leaders of a new race that would populate the entire universe bringing peace everywhere. He was very proud that the house of El would rise again. To bad Clarks didn't remember the words of Dr Swann, “Kal El you must write your own destiny”. If Clark had paid heed to those wise words back when they came back from China after having the stone of fire in his hands things would have been a lot different.

 

Clark turned to Chloe and Oliver and asked them if they were ready to leave Chloe just looked at Clark leader of a new dynasty “so I should call you your highness now?” she said with a smirk. 

 

Clark just laughed, “no Chloe it just little old super powered Kent family” (“wow that was fun to say”) thought Clark on that thought was Lana’s voice in Clarks mind (“you sure got that right Mr. Kent”) (“what, .. we can read each others minds that’s so cool”) said Lana. 

 

Then Clark said “lets go and tell Mom that we have a wedding to plan and she is going to be a grandmother” (“that will make her a very happy woman Clark”) said Lana telepathically. “Chloe please leave the key in the tool box at the farm, Oliver and Chloe we both owe you a great thanks and your drafted to be the best man and brides maid” said Clark with Lana nodding her head. 

 

“Ok, off we go, see you two soon Mr. and Mrs. El” snickered both Oliver and Chloe. 

 

Clark turned to his bride and wife “I love you” taking her in his arms “and I thought that I would never ever get to have this feeling again”. They melted into each other with yet another deep kiss. 

 

Lana looked up into Clarks green eye and says “so Mr. Kent exactly how are we getting back, more of a question really?” 

 

Clark did a double take at Lana “did you forget no more Prometheus suit, no more kryptonite adsorption; you’re the same as I am with all my abilities plus you have the ability to do magic as well because of your ancestry”. 

 

“Right kind of slipped my mind the whole were married and oh by the way you’re pregnant kind of blew me away for the moment”. “Talking about that we need to tell mom”, “Mom is it” said Clark teasing “thought she was my mother.” “Well I will have you know that she told me to call her mom last night of did you forget about the marriage proposal you made last night Clark”? 

 

“Are you kidding” said Clark “that was next to my happiest moment in my life last night, sorry baby you’re stuck with me forever.” 

 

“I’ll take that offer husband of mine” giving Clark a short kiss on the lips “come on Mr. Kent lets go already this palace is nice but lets get rolling already.” 

 

“By the way are you expecting me to fly” asked Lana? 

 

Clark answered with “no my wonderful and beautiful wife I’ll do the flying for now you get the best seat in the house in my arms I’ll bet you can even snuggle up to my neck on the way over to Georgetown plus you get to see the stars from outside the atmosphere for the first time you should be able to hold your breath for a real long time so that isn’t a problem”. 

 

“Ok, but this is going to take a little getting used to the flying thing is new and some of the other things are different from the last time I got you’re powers by accident”. 

 

“Remember we don’t have to talk in flight, we can talk to each other with our minds”. 

 

“Right lets go husband Georgetown next stop unless I freak out ok”. 

 

“Ok” said Clark “let me pick you up and it’s up and away”. 

 

“Really Clark that is soo corny you have to come up with something better” Lana said rolling her eyes.

 

They take off into the evening sky Clark has a small surprise stop planned for this trip so its back to the Kent Farm for a short stop. 

 

(Um Baby that looks a lot like Smallville down there if I’m not mistaken.) 

 

(Good eye Mrs. El we are taking a side trip there is something we need to do before we see mom.) 

 

(Oh really is it a surprise Mr. El?) 

 

(Yes one I hope you will be happy with my wife.) 

 

(Come on Clark you need to think about what the surprise is for me to see it in your mind) 

 

(What, oh you are fast on the uptake you figured that out already) 

 

(Women mature faster than men Clark must I remind you about your cousin Kara) 

 

(Oh look there is the farm going down)

 

Clark and Lana landed in front of the barn “ come up to the loft with me Lana”. They walk hand in hand up the stairs once they are in the loft Clarks directs Lana to the couch and sits her down “no peeking” “and no mind reading either.” 

 

“Aw” said Lana “well don’t keep me waiting husband.” 

 

Clark starts to think of (S’mores) to keep Lana busy and heads for the desk opening the drawer he takes out a small ring box and opens it. Inside is a plain gold engagement band next to the box is a piece of coal. “Ok, open your beautiful eyes my angel”. Clarks shows the coal to Lana she is wondering what Clark is doing when he takes the coal and crushes it in his hands a whitish light comes from his hands he opens his hands blows the coal dust from his hands and shows Lana a 3 carat uncut diamond (nice trick Mr. Kent). 

 

(You haven’t seen anything yet), Clark focus his heat vision on the diamond and cuts it to a perfect 2.5 carat princes cut fiery blue white diamond. He then takes a gold band from his hand attaches the diamond and uses his heat vision to weld the diamond and band together. 

 

(Your scoring some big points here Clark) Clark goes down on one knee “Lana Elizabeth Land will you marry me and be my wife”? Lana holds out her hand “you say the sweetest things to me Clark, yes I will be your wife” (even though we are already husband and wife) as Clark slips the ring on her finger. Lana looks at the ring hugs and smothers Clark with kisses. The kisses get more pronounced and deeper finger start touching Lana and Clark are lost in each other their world starts and ends with each other. (Oh my god your Mom, Clark we have to stop and go) kiss, nibble, nibble, kiss (yea stop and go sounds good to me) Lana pulls back from Clark, he frowns” aw isn’t this what you want” Clark bats his eyes doing his best puppy dog look at Lana. “Come on Clark lets go there will be lots of time for that later, let’s go see your mom baby, please”. Clark gives in, picks up Lana, Clark carries Lana down the stairs kissing all the way down from the loft turning off the lights and they depart the barn, close the barn door and they take to the skies with Lana in her new favorite flight position in Clark’s warm arms.

 

Five minutes later Clark and Lana are knocking on Martha’s door, “hold on a second I’ll be right there” sounded Martha’s melodic voice. As Martha opened the door she saw Lana and Clark in each others arms. Martha couldn’t utter a word, she stood there with her eyes and mouth wide open with a look of shock on her face, and finally she gets out “Oh my god, it worked”. As they entered the town-home Lana hugs her and says “Martha it worked and even better I’m just like Clark now”. Martha notices the ring saying “and it seems you have some news too it looks like, I’m so happy for the both of you I just knew that you would be together you have been so much to each other through out your lives if anyone deserves to be together it you and Clark”. “Well we have some more news Mom” added Clark. Lana and Clark exchanged knowing smiles “I’m pregnant!” blurted out Lana. Lana and Martha hug and jump up and down a little. Martha gets a very confused look on her face with one question on her lips “how, you couldn’t have had a much time together, I’m confused”. Lana and Clark both hug Martha telling her “we have Jor El to thank for our first child mom during the procedure besides the powers I now have I’m going to be a Mom” Lana finished. Jor El apparently took a sample from Clark while he was sleeping and impregnated me with it during the procedure. Martha was still stunned at the news, Jor El had only caused Clark pain for not doing what he wanted him to do so far, this was something new she was unsure how to react to this news so she quickly decided to just go with the moment and be happy for Clark and Lana’s news. Martha finally closed the front door and they started to talk about wedding plans and her new grandchild that was to be coming. 

 

Clark sat on a chair watching his mom and his lovely wife after a while he thought it would be a good time to get a water out of the refrigerator Clark sat back listening to the love of his life talk with his mom he started to drift in his thoughts a little thinking about three weeks ago Chloe and Oliver showed up at the farm to pull him out of the pit he was in, boy was he ever going to owe them. Clark also thought about something Oliver said about Lana and he both hunting Lex in Cuba and his invite to Lana for her to come back to Smallville for Chloe’s wedding to Jimmy. If it hadn’t been for Oliver, Lana might never come back into Clarks orbit. Clark also thought about all the other times they had missed or were held back, he thought well its about time for the anvil to drop this is the point that something has always gone wrong in the past. This time there was nothing going to happen Clark had decided to create a destiny for he and Lana. No more being a slave to what others thought what his destiny should be that was up to them. Clark offered a short prayer up to God for delivering him and Lana from the Luthor imposed hell they had been in and a huge thank you for Aunt Louise and his father being able to come to see them. Clark spent the next several minutes going over his thank you list when he heard in his head (hey there sexy your being mighty quiet over there, care to come sit by me, I’m sure cuddling with me is way better than sitting by yourself). (Clark chuckled back, there are some thing I want to do Mrs. Kent and they involve no clothes.) (Think mom will let us sleep together in the same room?) (You know we are married under kryptonian law). (Clark baby your mom is happy for us and she is ecstatic that we going to have a baby somehow I don’t think sleeping arrangements are going to be a issue). (Big Dummy), Chloe invented this term during high school for Clark because of him always just messing thing when it came to maters of the heart and Lana. (Oh sh*t Chloe told you about that) (Yep and other things too big boy) (Crap thought Clark I’m in deep sh*t now) (Not yet Mr. Kent let me see about keeping you out of the poop pile ok?)(Sounds like a plan to me replies Clark). “Hey mom its late you and Lana can spend all day talking about wedding plans I’m sure your tired and I know we both are so what do you think mom”. “Yes your are right I did have a long day not to mention what you two have been through in the last 24 hours bed sounds good to me”. Before Martha said another word Clark chirped in with “you understand we are married with a child on the way right mom” asked Clark? Martha almost laughed and kind of shook her head side to side “good night you too just don’t be too loud an old lady needs her sleep” at that both Clark and Lana turned bright red. Martha shook her head again walking to her bedroom. Clark and Lana made a beeline straight for bed with Lana super speeding them both to the bedroom Lana had been using. Clark noticed the pictures of them on the dresser he went over and picked up the one of them sharing their only dance at the prom (the whole time I was hold up in the loft this was my happy picture, this was the only thing that kept me from going over the edge) (its mine too my love, now lest do something about those pesky clothes humm) Clark super sped them thought clothes being removed in a flash Lana found herself and Clark in bed wearing nothing but huge smiles the last of the clothes hit the floor as the sheets lost the air from the fast entry. Clark and Lana made passionate love two feet above the bed they figured why not a super powered couple could save a lot on broken beds frames from overly energetic love play. 

 

They settled under the sheets and slept cuddled to each other, any closer they would have been in each others skin if that was even possible. They slept the night with the hugest smiles on their faces. Sleeping two feet above the bed has to be the best sleep in the world according to Clark and Lana. Martha wasn’t just prepared for the sight when she walked into their room that morning to wake them for breakfast Martha was used to seeing Clark floating and sleeping above the bed because she saw it all to often when Clark was growing up but seeing Lana floating up there with him was just a little too much that morning at least the happy couple put on clothes and covered themselves before calling it a night. They finally had what they wanted each other and a future. The mission Clarks was sent on was to save earth and its people, Jor El had visited earth and decided then over 60 years ago that if something ever happened to Krypton Earth would be the one of the remaining beacons of hope in the universe. That mission would again be spearheaded by the El family. The spirit of Jor El implanted into the crystals of the fortress ran a program it had no concept of failure to complete its programming a the future for the Kent’s was looking up Lana was happy as well as Clark being happy, they had no idea what tomorrow will bring but they knew that they would be facing it together.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we join the story a months after Lana has been freed from the suit They both are planning to move on with their lives and start living as a couple a very happy couple very much in love. They will have a lot of adventures before we reach the end of this story.

Disclaimer: Smallville doesn't belong to me, unfortunately, but to Tollin/Robbins

Productions, Millar Gough Ink, DC Comics, and Warner Brothers Television. I'm just having some fun here.

[I]Italics[/I] = thought not verbalized  
Parentheses ( ) = telepathic thoughts to each other

 

The Dress Hunt 

 

Chloe has been talking to Lana for a couple of weeks now about how she needs to get a dress for the upcoming wedding. Lana has been dragging her feet and it has been making Chloe crazy.

 

Chloe sits in her home office at Sherwood the new estate of the Queen’s she really had a issue with Oliver calling the place Sherwood but she was getting used to it after she made the green archer take down the robin hood statues either side of the main gates. 

 

Chloe thought to herself even Batman doesn’t have bats all over Wayne manor her husband just didn’t get subtlety very well, she just smiled at the thought.

 

Ok back to Lana, Chloe picks up her phone and speed dials a frequently called number “hey girlfriend what are you doing today’ was Chloe’s first question. 

 

Lana answered “hi Chloe, actually today is a day where I don’t have much going on?” 

 

“I was going to hound you about getting a dress you know the wedding is less than six weeks away. Have you at least picked out invitations yet?” 

 

“Um well not yet Clark wants to pay for everything and the budget is kind of small, Clark doesn’t make that much yet at the Daily Planet so were going to have a small wedding it looks like.” 

 

“What says Chloe, this is the guy who saves people everyday and doesn’t ask for anything in return ever. I will have to have a talk with Mister Clark Kent about this.” 

 

Lana says “Clark is pretty set about this Chloe.” 

 

“Set or not I will not have my two best friends who deserve much better, leave mister cheapo to me Lana. You might own his heart but I still know how to appeal to his brain. So back to my original question what are you doing today?” 

 

“Well nothing really important unless an emergency comes up and Clark needs help” 

 

“So you’re free for the day” asks Chloe? 

 

“Yes” is Lana’s answer 

 

“How fast can you get over here to Sherwood?” 

 

“Let’s see its about 120 miles right so that should be like a couple minutes at most.” 

 

“Ok, get here now.” 

 

“Let me get my purse and phone and I’m on the way.” 

 

Less than three minutes later Lana is ringing the front door bell. Chloe hit the door buzzer and the intercom “Lana come on in and welcome to Sherwood.” 

 

“Turn right at the second archway that will lead to the kitchen and family room were I’m at” said Chloe.

 

Lana was impressed this place is huge like 24000 sq. ft. it’s almost unbelievable that Chloe was two years ago living above the talon in her old apartment but now she is in a mega house mansion. Lana shook her head in amazement how things have changed for all of them. As soon as Lana found her right she entered the kitchen and beyond was the family room with Chloe.

 

‘Chloe this place is huge, how many people do you have for house staff.” 

 

“It’s just me and Oliver we have a cleaning staff that comes in twice a week otherwise it just the Queens. Oliver always hated having people waiting on him so when we moved here he didn’t hire anyone. His parent’s house still has a staff and we went there last year for a meeting of some kind, yet no one lives there anymore.” 

 

“Well I talked some sense into Clark I got him to see that his friends want to be part of the life that you two are starting and that means we are going to have a wedding not huge but around 100 or so people.” 

 

Lana was speechless she didn’t know what to say only Chloe could get through Clarks thick head sometimes she said a silent prayer of thanks she really wanted Clark to have great memories of getting married. 

 

She looked at Chloe “how did you pull that trick off?” 

 

“Simple I told him his wife deserves to be lavished and fawned over. I told him that his friends would be pissed forever if he didn’t invite them to share your guy’s happiest moment.”

 

“Ok” said Lana not knowing what else to say.

 

Chloe grabbed Lana’s arm “you and I are going to get a couple of days of girl time in; we have 40 minutes to get to the airport.” 

 

Lana's jaw dropped in shock and surprise “Huh”, said Lana “airport, where are we going?” “We are going shopping and you are getting a wedding dress I set the appointment. We are expected this afternoon.” 

 

“But Chloe I don’t have any clothes with me.”

 

“That’s fine we can buy some there and wear them home ok let’s get going.” 

 

“Hold on a second I have to call Clark and tell him…”  
Chloe looked at Lana and said “I’ve already done that, you’re going missy and you’re going to have fun check your text messages you should have one from Clark any second. 

 

Seconds later Lana’s phone went off it was a message from Clark (“baby I love you I have been a fool our friends demand to be part of our life’s and if I won't let them attend our wedding they won't ever talk to me again, I can’t have that; so enjoy your trip. If I can get away I might stop in and visit you and Chloe, have a good time I love you Lana.”) 

 

Lana texted back (“I love you too are you really sure about this?”) 

 

Clark replied with only one word, “yes.” 

 

“Ok Chloe I guess were going on a shopping trip” smiled Lana. 

 

Chloe said “lets get the limo out front and we can go.” Moments later the two women climbed into the limo and Chloe told James’ the driver “airport please.”

 

James replied with “yes Chloe” and away they went.

 

When they arrived at the airport they entered through the private aviation section, they were meet by Clark and Oliver “hey ladies enjoy your trip” said Oliver giving Chloe a kiss then hugging Lana.

 

Clark kissed Lana and gave her a small carry on bag. Holding her tight he said in a low whisper “I packed a few things for you.” He kissed her deeply and said “I love you have a good time don’t worry about anything.” 

 

Lana was surprised to see this change in Clarks plans for their wedding. She asked “are you really ok with the wedding list getting bigger.” 

 

“After Chloe got done with me; I felt like a heel, so yes I’m ok with the expanding list. I trust you to pick out what ever you want and desire, you and our friends are more important than anything else. I love you Lana I’ll see you at home in two days.” Clark gave Lana one of those toe curling kisses that just melted her heart and left her very excited craving more, much more. 

 

Oliver hugged Chloe and passionate kissed her then talked to the pilot before they closed up the plane and taxied off to the ramp. 

 

“Well Clark we have two days with no woman around what do you think party time or what?”

 

“Come on Oliver you know me better than that by now I’ll take Lana over any party any day.”

 

“You wouldn’t be you without that answer I just wanted to check and see if anything else changed with Chloe talking you into having a bigger wedding.” 

 

“You know Oliver the thing that made me change my mind is Chloe telling me that Lana waited for this forever and went through hell to get where we are today and she deserves to have a wedding to remember and if I didn’t like it, well too damn bad, deal with it. I didn’t know what to say. Lana does deserve to have something special so I owe you both.” 

 

Oliver smiled and said “it’s ok, it’s the thing friends do for each other Clark.” 

 

The men watched the Queen jet take off and lift into the sky, Oliver looked at Clark “that’s our que to head out and back to work.” 

 

“Yea me too, back to the desk and Lois joy of joys”….

 

As soon as the captain turned off the seatbelt light Chloe offered Lana decaf coffee which she gladly took, “I’ve got to know where we are going Chloe.”

 

“How about a shopping trip to New York City. Maybe picking out a wedding dress, shoes, and veil for you Lana.” 

 

Lana just looked shocked. 

 

“We’ll meet with the designer when we land then some time wondering around then a relaxing evening. Followed by a spa day consisting of massage, relaxation, and pampering then a short trip home.” 

 

“Chloe you shouldn’t have done that.” 

 

“Sorry, too bad I made all the arrangement and its set in stone. We my friend are going to have fun so get used to it.” Lana just didn’t know what to say she just smiled ear to ear.

 

The jet touched down less than 2 hours later at a private airfield reserved only for business class jets, the ladies then loaded on to a helicopter for the trip to midtown. The chopper touched down on the heli pad of the Waldorf Astoria hotel where the women would be staying. Chloe and Lana handed over their small overnight bags. They were lead to their suite overlooking Central Park both Lana and Chloe drank in the view. 

 

Chloe finally has enough “hey Lana we need to get going or we will be late for your appointment with the designer.”

 

“Your not going to tell me who it is are you” asked Lana? 

 

Chloe smiled and said “let’s go already.” 

 

They took the elevator down to the lobby and headed off to the front concierge desk a smart looking young woman looks up from the desk “ah Mrs. Queen nice to see you again your limo is waiting outside see the bell captain he will point you to the correct limo.” 

 

“Thank you Alice” said Chloe. 

 

Lana is impressed her long time friend and confidant; she has grown up a lot in the last year she is happy they are together again and are friends. They arrive in midtown west in a little while and are ushered into a very modern looking building. Lana was completely surprised when she saw the name on the office as she and Chloe entered Vera Wang Design’s. Lana wore only Vera Wang once before in her life and that was the night she and Clark danced at the prom Lana thought (only Chloe would remember who my favorite designer was) 

 

Chloe walked over to the reception desk with Lana following closely. The lady behind the desk asked them both to sign in and greeted them with “welcome to Vera Wang Designs Mrs. Queen and I presume this is Ms. Lang” asked the receptionist? 

 

Lana was impressed these folks had it together. Moments later a lady walked out up to greet Lana and Chloe “hi I’m Vera you must be Lana Lang” she looked in Lana’s direction.

 

Lana said “Yes that’s me it’s a real pleasure to meet you Ms. Wang I have been a fan of your fashion designs for years.” 

 

“Please call me Vera, and thank you, your most kind to say that. Shall we enter the design studio Ladies” said Vera.

 

They went through double doors on the right and saw several people busily working on different garments there were white boards everywhere and cameras to capture almost any image anyone would want. They sat next to a table that Vera pointed to she asked “what kind of a dress are you looking for Lana?”

 

Lana had given some thought to what she wanted by looking in the various bride magazines. She told Vera that she was looking for something along the traditional lines as well as she was pregnant and would be three months along when the ceremony would be held. Vera started writing things down on a tablet. 

 

Lots of lace, or strategic lace, long train, or short train, length, hem, line color, and the questions continued for about fifteen minutes. The entire time she had been writing things down and making notations on the tablet. Vera finally saved the information and opened a starting design for Lana to consider. There were several dresses that looked ok but just weren’t exactly what she had in mind. Vera suggested they try a couple of the dresses to get a feel for what she wanted Lana and Chloe both thought this was an awesome idea. 

 

They were escorted into a changing room area with rack after rack of wedding gowns. Lana was ecstatic and Chloe was impressed. Lana’s first trial dress was a long line traditional which she liked. Some of the features were ok but she wasn’t all that happy over all with it. After about 15 or so dresses Vera looked over at the two ladies and said “you know I have a design that didn’t make it into production so I only have the one dress but thinking about it there is a good chance this dress is exactly what you’re wanting Lana”. 

 

Lana’s face lit up. A wedding gown that might just be what she wanted. An assistant brought over the gown in question. She got instantly excited the second she saw the gown. Lana had been getting concerned that even with a brand designer she wouldn’t find a dress. As Lana got into the dress the first thing she noticed it fit like a glove there was a little room but not much and it had everything she wanted in a wedding gown. Lana was falling for this dress before even seeing it on her once she was buttoned into the gown she walked over to the small platform they had in the changing room she looked at it in the mirror the front was perfect and what she could see of the back it was the perfect dress she fell in love with it on the spot. 

 

Lana called Chloe over “hey I think this is the one what do you think Chloe” Lana asked? 

 

“Wow that is the right dress for you Lana it looks awesome on you.” 

 

The wedding dress Lana fell in love with is a white elegant classic shaped gown with its strapless fitted bodice with floral embroidery that adorns the bodice. Also veiled lacquer-print irises on organza material which is magnificent layered on top. It's a sheer fabric layered over the skirt of the gown it's so beautifully transparent it just looks decadent. The skirt of the gown is a very full skirt that brushes the floor. The train is a chapel train long and gorgeous. The back of the gown has satin buttons leading up to a very sexy low cut back. Lana felt so elegant and regal as she wore the wedding gown which fit her like a glove, just like it had been exclusively designed for her. The gown perfectly showed off her beautiful curves to the exact degree certain to drive Clark wild.

 

Lana asked if they had a veil that went with this gown. Vera’s assistant replied we don’t normally do veils but we have the material some clients ask if we can custom make one to match their gown. Lana crossed her fingers before asking the next question Chloe noticed Lana’s crossed her fingers and chuckled to herself. Lana looked at Vera and asked if they had any material that had Irises in the design, now it was Vera’s turn to chuckle “well we just got some in the other day would you like to see a sample.” Once the bolt of material was brought out it was exactly what Lana wanted, netting with a appliqué of a iris. Lana asks for a certain length and that the irises be draped down both sides and the bottom edge of the veil. Vera says “shouldn’t be any problem we can make that up in a half hour can you wait” asked Vera? 

 

The ladies both say yes at the same time, Lana adds “I want to wear this gown for a while longer I really love it a lot.” 

 

They finished the veil bring it to Lana to try. The veil has an iris border along the sides perfectly complimenting the timeless classic gown. Lana is exceedingly happy with the shopping trip that’s two items off the list.

 

The next stop was more fun than either of the friends expected. Chloe and Lana went a little crazy in the La Perla boutique on fifth avenue, after looking at all the wedding lingerie Lana found something very sexy to wear under her gown a El Color Rojo white slip with matching panties with a garter belt the slip was stretch tulle sheer slip embellished with leavers lace having elegant macramé roses line the décolletage. The slip had to be modified by the designer to work correctly with the built in bra in the gown but that was a small issue. 

 

Poor Clark will have no idea what hit him when he gets to help her undress later. She couldn’t resist, the wedding lingerie was going to be the appetizer, and she had another outfit picked out for the consummation of their wedding night she bought a red Maison camisole top with matching tap pant and a plain black silk robe to hide what she would be wearing. Chloe was having way too much fun helping Lana; she even got caught up in the spirit of things picking several matching sets for her and Oliver to enjoy later. Lana bought sixteen outfits that day and something equally special for each evening. 

 

There was bed time to be considered too and those outfits had to be something to surly get Clarks blood boiling. Chloe just laughed and laughed. “If Clark survives the honeymoon he will have truly earned his title “man of steel” Chloe told Lana, they both cracked up at that.

 

Neither woman thought that they would be able to keep a straight face when someone said “the man of steel” ever again. When Chloe and Lana were done the sales associate had just became the top performer in sales for the month. The ladies had their purchases sent to their hotel and the El Color Rojo slip was sent by courier to Vera Wang Designs to be modified.

 

The one item that they didn’t do yet was the shoes Lana wanted a pump she could wear and not have to learn how to walk in. Chloe has just gotten some shoes from a European designer Manolo Blahnik who was very exclusive she showed the designers web site to Lana and they talked about shoes and what they had to have in the limo on the way back to the hotel. Manolo Blahnik, the elegant master of women's shoe design his boutique is in London. Chloe had a few hours to wait until she could call in her order but she would take care of that from the hotel. Chloe ordered Lana satin embellished white pumps with crystal-beaded vine appliqué on the front and side of the each shoe they had sexy 3 inch heels they were custom made for Lana. They will look superb with the wedding gown.

 

All in all the two women had a wonderful day together they decided it was time for something to eat and then hangout for the evening ready to attend the spa the next day. The ladies retired to their hotel and ordered room service. They were both tired from the busy afternoon and went to bed early.

 

The next morning found them up early and ready to go after a very nice room service breakfast. Chloe drank two cups of espresso to get her going for some reason the hotels coffee just didn’t have the kick she needed. They arrived for their spa day at 9 AM convenient that the spa was in the Waldorf where they were staying. The ladies had a full day engagement with different treatments Chloe just wanted to try and didn’t want to try them alone so she was glad she could enjoy them with Lana. 

 

Lana and Chloe finished their day at 4:30 relaxed, massaged, and pampered like neither small town girl had ever experienced. Lana thanked Chloe for the shopping trip and the spa experience. Lana had thought she had at least paid for her own lingerie but sneaky Chloe had the La Perla store refund all the charges back to Lana’s card and put the charges on hers. She wasn’t about to let her friend pay for anything. 

 

Both Lana and Chloe ate a light meal on the jet home. They arrived in Grandville much to Lana’s surprise Chloe told her it’s easier for her to get home from here for her. While the friends were exchanging hugs and thanks Clark stuck his head in the door of the jet asking if Lana was ready to get back to life in Kansas. Lana jumped into Clarks arms and hugged and kissed him “I missed you so much I had fun but I missed you.” 

 

Clark smiled and winked at Chloe “I missed you to baby its been a long two days for me.” 

 

Clark holding on to Lana turned to Chloe and said “I owe you and Oliver so much I have no idea how I’ll ever repay what you two are doing for us but somehow some way that will happen someday. 

 

Chloe smiled at Clark “Clark this is what friends do for friends. You owe me nothing and I won't put up with talk about repayment, got it!” 

 

Lana whispered into Clark’s ear “honey I think you can’t win this one.” 

 

Clark just shrugged. “How many bags do you have Lana” he asked? 

 

“I bought two new suit cases to fit everything into, oh, the best part was that I found the perfect dress just like it was designed just for me and the designer is sending one of her assistants to make any final adjustments to the dress the week before the wedding when they bring the dress out to us.” 

 

“Cool” said Clark “so I get to see the dress.” 

 

Lana replied with “no silly its bad luck for the groom to see the brides dress before the wedding silly man.” 

 

“Here are your bags” as the attendant handed Clark 3 bags. 

 

“Chloe once again thanks for everything and I’m off to load these into the truck” Lana hugged Chloe once more and followed Clark off the plane. 

 

Chloe was sad to see her friends leave but she was looking forward to seeing her archer. The attendant closed the door and asked Chloe to return to her seat so the plane can taxi and take off she figured that they would land on the private air field outside metropolis in 25 minutes at the most she would be happy to see Oliver and tell him how the first part of their plan worked so far. 

 

The wedding gown arrived as scheduled exactly a week before the wedding the surprise was a Natalie Briggs personally custom designed ultimate heirloom garter. Vintage style beaded white lace on a soft band of white satin, with beautiful irises and intricate bead work. 

 

Lana found a note in the box from Vera it read. “Lana thank you for choosing me for your gown you were such a great client I decided to ask my friend Natalie to make a garter for your wedding day. May you have a long and very happy marriage, all my best, Vera.” 

 

Lana thought that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for her. Lana laughed a little "a long and happy marriage" it was just funny to her at that moment for some reason.

 

This invitation was mailed out to guest’s days later 

 

Your presence is requested at  
The ceremonies of Holy Matrimony  
And joining of two souls  
Mr. Clark Jerome Kent  
And  
Ms. Lana Elisabeth Lang  
The Old Oak Tree Hobson’s Field  
Smallville Kansas  
May 14th 2009 5pm  
Reception to follow wedding at the Kent farm  
R. S. V. P.  


 

Five weeks later Bachelor and Bachelorette parties 

 

Clark and Lana wanted to have a small quiet intimate ceremony for friends and family. Well the friends and family list got a lot longer than expected along with Clarks frown. Martha told Clark to suck it up this is for friends and family. Besides it was for Lana so deal with it.

 

Lana had a stunning wedding gown from Vera Wang; she stuck with a gown with a higher waist line because she was pregnant and didn’t want her condition to be the talk of the town gossips. Lana wanted to have people talk about the wedding not the bride. She’s been down that road; she didn’t need to revisit her past. 

 

The day before the bride and groom spent with their close respective friends talking about old times and the future. Neither the bride nor the groom had any interest of get falling down drunk and doing something stupid. 

 

Oliver pulled Clark aside “hey buddy what’s up,” seeing the intense look on Clarks face. 

 

“I’m ok, just looking forward to being married like you and Chloe” replied Clark. 

 

“Did anything really change for you guys” asked Clark? 

 

Oliver gets this pensive look on his face “well the only thing that changed for me is I get to wake up every morning next to this beautiful woman everyday of the rest of my life. I love Chloe more today than the day before we got married, none of us are very clear on the how and why but it happened and I wouldn’t change a thing if that’s what you’re asking Clark.”

 

Clark thinks for a few moments and says “well so nothing changed then ok I get it, I just want to make sure that the rest of my life with Lana is open and I share all of me with her.” 

 

“Jesus Clark, you make marriage sound like it was the best thing invented ever.” 

 

“Well Oliver I know I’ve never been happier than now and with the upcoming event I can’t imagine life getting much better.” 

 

“I should hook you up with Eharmony as their new spokesperson,” fires Oliver smiling. 

 

Clark shakes his head. “Mentioning jobs I think I’m going to have a problem with Lois she has been acting strange the last few days in-fact ever since I told her about us getting married do you think she will cause any problems?”

 

“Knowing Lois as I do I would say yes expect something, better yet why don’t I get a couple of my security people here to see that things don’t get derailed?” 

 

“Well if it gets out of hand I’ll take your help” said Clark. “Oliver what happens if she won’t back off she has a connection to all of us I don’t want her hurt but if she is a threat to Lana or my family something will have to be done.” 

“I’ll have Chloe talk with her and feel out where she thinks that Lois is at mentally with you and Lana getting married but why would she be so concerned with you getting married?”

 

“Unless she found out about the altered time lines and has seen something that says things should be different like the time line where I erased Lana’s death and pushed her into the arms of that Luthor bastard.” 

 

“Clark lets not talk about that scum he’s not worth mentioning he’s gone and a part of all our pasts, let dead dogs lie in their graves they have no place with us in the land of the living. If she causes you issues I’ll take care of it, I know Chloe wouldn’t want anyone other than family to take care of Lois.” 

 

“Hey on a lighter subject I was wondering if you might be interested in working in a team environment. I was talking to the boys the other night about forming a team to take out villains and other bad guys delivering them and the evidence to the authorities. No more taking the law in our own hands it’s going to be by the rules and only by the laws of the land. We take them down collect the evidence and hand them over to the appropriate authorities’ simple and straight forward.” 

 

“That takes a new view for you Oliver I guess that means your changing your ways, nice to see you’re going by the rules now instead of taking the law in you own hands. I guess this is where I say I’m proud of you for making the right choice Oliver.” 

 

“Thanks Clark” said Oliver.

 

“Also I have a question for you are you really happy working at the daily planet I mean really happy you know what I mean? I was wondering if you might be interested in bring some of that wonderful technology that is locked up in your head to the people of earth not the dangerous stuff but small things that would make life better for people kind of thing. Tell you what; just think about it once in a while. You don’t owe me an answer until you’re ready to talk to me about it how about that?”

 

“What is it you think a reporter can do for you Oliver; I’m not following you here my friend.” 

 

“Ok if you worked for me say every couple of years you could invent something that would help people out and Queen industries would manufacture it so there is no direct path to you and you will have more time with Lana and your other job. Clark just think about it please; get back to me if you think it’s a good idea. Ok so no pressure, I know your happy doing your current gig so I do not want to upset what you have going on in your life and Lana’s. My question is please consider my offer it has no expiration ever. Once you work for me I believe you will be very happy with what you can do personally and professionally. Hell you could even free lance once in a while like Chloe does.”

 

Clark just stood there considering Oliver’s words he knew that Oliver was a man of his word so this could be something the happy couple could use as a backup plan if nothing else. . Clark looked at Oliver and said “I’ll think it over and talk to Lana about it as well. That’s the best I can do for now ok?” 

 

Oliver looked relieved that Clark took the information at all instead of an outright dismissal. “That’s all I can ask buddy” said Oliver

 

“Getting back to our prior discussion what made you change and thought up this team thing in the first place” asked Clark. 

 

“Well I think it might be something you said to my wife a long time ago. My friend you know how determined my wife can be, so it sounded like a good idea when she told me about this group of super hero’s doing good and fighting for the good guys.” 

 

“So what was it that I said exactly?” 

 

“Ummm something like you can’t be everywhere for everybody all the time you recall saying that to Chloe” asked Oliver. 

 

“Uh maybe something like that.” 

 

“I’ve always been a solo act but it would be nice to have back up.” 

 

“How many people are you talking to already?” asked Clark. 

 

“Well today it’s, so far me, Bart, Victor, AC, Myrna, You and Lana that is if you decide to join, Lana already did.” 

 

“Wait a second Lana already did?” 

 

“Yea just got the text a few minutes ago sorry to be the one to tell you your wife thought it was a great idea” 

 

“Man, ok count both of us in Oliver.” 

 

Oliver didn’t bother telling Clark that Lana has been a member from the day after she put on the Prometheus suit.

 

“Ok then on to the party then.” 

 

“What party are you talking about Oliver it are just us here at the farm” asked Clark. 

 

“You didn’t do something I’m going to be embarrassed by Oliver.” 

 

“No boy-scout just a little bar hopping and fun night out with the boys I promise no stripers involved at all.” 

 

“Hey my wife would kill me for doing something like that I’ve gotten attached to all my body parts in there current location I have no desire to have them rearranged for any reason, thank you very much” replied Clark. 

 

“Remind me to teach you how to cut loose some time” said Oliver as they walked to the table where the cards were set up.

 

The Potter House

 

Lana and Chloe sit on the couch with her aunt Nell, Martha and some other friends from high school Miranda, Shelly and Kelly and 7 other girls they are sitting on the living room furniture sipping tea and coffee with Martha supplied treats. “Well Lana what do you and Clark plan on doing to the old house dear”, asked Nell?

 

“We have talked about a bunch of things most of the plans so far are on hold until we have more money to do what we want to do.” “The big plans for right now are to fix up the plumbing and heating and paint rooms for now later we want to add space to the house mostly more bed rooms and bathrooms as well as renovating the old kitchen and expanding the kitchen out to include a large family room. We wanted to add a deck to the second floor off the master bed room and add a master bathroom and walk-in closets too.” 

 

“We want to do some more things but the cost gets to high to fast, Clark wants to do all the work himself but I just don’t see how he’s going to have the time with his commute back and forth from the city all the time.”

 

Martha says “that is a lot of work to do on a house.”

 

“How many kids are you two planning for” asks Nell being the noisy person that she is. 

 

Lana just gives a non committal answer knowing Nell wants a specific number. 

 

“We’ll be happy with however many we are blessed with” Lana smiles to her aunt.

 

Nell just looks at her with a why are you avoiding my prying into your life hurt look. 

 

Martha steps into the conversation with “I’m sure how ever many children you and Clark are blessed with that your children will be loved no mater what.” 

 

Chloe adds “it doesn’t matter how many you have just that they are loved. At least that how my husband and I are looking at having children.” 

 

Martha adds “that is a wonderful point of view Chloe I think you are both going to make great mothers well just have to work on your husbands to get them to the same level as their awesome wives.” All the women laugh at Martha’s Ice breaker. 

 

Nell is, still not happy, something she’s going to let it go for now but will have a Aunt Nell talk with Lana later to find out what is going on.

 

Lana’s cheerleader friend Andrea asked if she and Clark are going to stay in Smallville or move to some place else like metropolis where Clarks works. Lana says “we have talked about where we wanted to live but we both think its going to be Smallville, its funny if you think about it I wanted nothing else than to leave Smallville behind and see the world but a little time away from here. Only to find out what we want most was looking right at us the whole time.” 

 

“The first time I got married I thought at first the whole Lex thing was me but I realized that he was about money and possessions and he could never get enough. Lex Luthor was an evil and vile person he only loved himself if he was even capable of that and his infatuation with me which was no more than keeping me from Clark. I fell for his lies, I fell for his love for me, I even fell for the faked pregnancy and his lies about wanting children. I still have pain over that.” 

 

This was the first time anyone other than Chloe, Martha, and Clark knew anything about the fake baby that was the cause of Lana’s first marriage. 

 

Nell looked at Lana “Lana you never told me what happened, oh my god I’m so sorry … All those things I said to you about how Lex was the best thing for you. Oh my god you must hate me.” 

 

“No Nell I don’t hate you, I know you had no idea what was going on and I didn’t want you wrapped up in the evil that was the Luthors.” 

 

”I know you sold land to them but they were very evil people. Nell the kind of people that strip your soul from you and make you believe its for the greater good. Please don’t feel sorry Nell I went through what I had too, now I have what I really want. The choice I should have fought for and made a long time ago. I was just too stuck on the truth and didn’t see when someone was really lying to me. Lies cost me everything instead of trusting the person I loved in my heart and just waited for him to open up to me no mater how long it took.” 

 

“What I needed was my time away that allowed me to grow up. Seeing what was always right in front of me and if it wasn’t for a couple of small miracles that brought me back here I would still be looking for what I wanted and be unable to find what I desired the most. Nell please don’t be mad or unhappy I’m finally happy and have found the person who I had all along, right in front of me. I was the one who couldn’t see what I had. All I had to do was fight for what I wanted and go for it; I chose to ignore Clark and tried to cause him pain with my actions so he would see me.” 

 

“I was the one who didn’t act on the love of my life because I couldn’t accept him as he was at that time. All I had to do was wait; it was the simplest thing in the world to do and I couldn’t do it at the time. It took a Luthor forced separation after we had gotten together to make me grow up and be a adult woman realizing that there is more to life than just what I wanted, I was a fool. I’m going to shut up now before I say things I shouldn’t say, excuse me for a few minutes I want go outside and cool off for a while. I love you Nell but you never knew who I was growing up, I hid behind what everyone else wanted from me.” 

 

“I’m going out now please stay and enjoy the food I’ll be back in a while,” at that point Lana got up off the couch and walked out the backdoor to the porch and the porch swing to sit and think. She was glad she finally got it out but she was embarrassed that she let it all out in front of her friends.

 

The party went on inside the house the women had lots of good thing to talk about seeing Lana just had a melt down with her Aunt. Chloe slipped out and asked Lana if she wanted company or if she was in the mood to talk. Lana picked her face up from her hands she looked at Chloe “its ok have a seat.” 

 

Chloe sat down looking out to the farms back buildings she finally asked if Lana felt better getting all that off her chest with her aunt. 

 

Lana looked a little uncomfortable, she said “I wish I had better timing but I’m glad I said it, Mom knows everything I’ve been through she and I talked for weeks and weeks about the past and what Clark and I did to each other over time and how many times she saw what we were doing to each other; it hurt her too to see the both of us getting so close and missing the mark so many times. That’s all old history now what I said in there to Nell I needed to say to her I could have picked a better time however.” 

 

Chloe just chuckled and said “well it’s the first time your aunt hasn’t had anything to say for once. She has just been in there sitting and talking to Martha a little I think she got the message however I think you have changed your relationship with her forever tonight in a good way I think.”

 

“We can hope, ok I’m ready to go back in now I think” said a happier Lana. 

 

“Actually can we just sit and talk out here for a little bit the party will go on your old girlfriends from cheer haven’t had anything this juicy to talk about ever” laughed Chloe.

 

Lana just smiled. “Ok shoot what on your mind Chloe?” 

 

“First I was wondering what are you going to do after the baby comes are you going to go back to work or are you going to keep the Isis foundation going or are you going to do something else.” 

 

“Well Isis as you know is set up and running all on its lonesome. The way you ran thing you got the right people in place to do the most good I couldn’t have picked a better group of people to turn over day to day operations to you did real good picking the people you brought on in metropolis Chloe.” 

 

“Chloe with the people I hired in China Isis is a solid foundation helping women and anyone infected with meteorite issues, thank you Chloe” said Lana. 

 

“That not exactly what I was wondering about” said Chloe. “I was more interested in if you’re planning on being a active part of Isis again?” 

 

“Probably not for the immediate future I’ll still head the board and fund raise but that is about it once the Luthor estate got settled I ended up getting more Luthor money that I don’t want, it’s tainted to me because of the people it came from. I don’t want to let Clark know we have lots of money sitting in the bank from the two people he hated the most I think that would make my poor baby crazy. I just don’t want to expose him to that, its better if the money stays in Isis that way it’s doing some good in the world; I think Clark would be ok with that.” 

 

Chloe sighs and says “your probably right on target with that Lana he would never want anything Luthor even though he and Lex used to be friends there is just too much bad blood there and too much pain its better to just let that go.” 

 

“Exactly said Lana.” 

 

“So my next question is what’s he going to do short term and longer term?” 

 

Lana looks at Chloe and thinks “Well I expect he’s going to stay at the Planet he likes what he’s doing and it helps out he’s in a news hub he can react to different situations as they develop.”

 

“Well that’s a thought you know Oliver and I’ve been talking to other hero types and were thinking its time to form a group to fight for the good guys side of things and have shared resources that will allow super hero’s to be able to work together to get that job done.” 

 

“Oh” said Lana “that sounds like a good idea.” 

 

“That’s what I thought too I was wondering if you and Clark would be interested in joining our littler group of hero’s.” 

 

“That is something I’ll talk to Clark about it would give us more time together if there were more to spread the work around too. You know that Oliver has had me on call ever since I put on the suit right,” asked Lana?

 

“So the other thing is Clark working for the daily planet my cousin has been his writing partner and has been well, odd as of late. I’m sure she is going to do something stupid so don’t be surprised when it happens and Clark blows up at the whole situation. She is real good at making others look like the bad guys she is the master at twisting things so she looks like the injured party. I want to warn you so you can keep Clark on a even temper when ever this happens and also I want you to think about Clark coming to work for Oliver as a technology guy call it an inventor, he has tons of technology at the fortress and God knows what small things he could release to humans to make our lives better on the whole planet. I’m sure there are thousands of things that wouldn’t be to advanced or dangerous for humans to have.” “Please promise me that you will at least think about it the money side of it would be real good and he will never have to leave the farm ever. He will be inventor in residence; title and paycheck just one or two items every couple of years would be good enough. Please consider it I think you would rather have him around you with all these kids you’re going to have. Plus he will be home all the time; also you guys can still work the farm if you want to do that too. We could give you guys a satellite system with news scanning that would tell you were the trouble was happening in the world so you two can figure out what has to be done to save people.” 

 

Lana thought about what Chloe had just said they both wanted to help humankind and a news system that would keep them abreast of the worlds issues would be better than the wire services at the planet and having Clark home would be awesome. “Chloe it’s something to think about.” 

 

“That’s all I’m asking at this point Lana.” “Um Let’s go back in Nell looks like she is acting like herself now why don’t we rejoin this party Lana?” 

 

“This will go down in history as the worst bachelorette party ever” said Lana. 

 

“Not really” said Chloe “it just seems like it” said Chloe. 

 

(Hey my love what’s the matter, you feeling upset what’s wrong baby?) 

 

(I just had it out with Nell she picks today of all days to make a scene and attack us and our marriage, somehow I knew this was coming.) 

 

(Clark, the worst part is she brought up Lex and what a wonderful marriage I had with him.) 

 

(I unloaded on her after that she had no idea what I didn’t let her in on because it would have hurt her and me to relive it again) 

 

(Lana, do you want me to come over and hold you?) 

 

(Stay with the boys honey, I have Chloe with me calming me down.)

 

(Maybe just maybe Nell will go somewhere anywhere than here at this point I am so mad right now.) 

 

(Baby don’t let her get to you, we both know that your way stronger than that emotionally and physically so don’t give her the pleasure that she upset you in any way just brush it off, your in control not her.) 

 

(I know Clark it doesn’t make it any easier to deal with these emotions.) 

 

(It does bring up a point she can never be told about our super powers I’m afraid of her reaction to knowing we are super powered, I hate to say it but I think she would sell us out in a heart beat.) 

 

(Ok baby, I’ll leave that to you, if you think it’s a bad idea I support you 100%, just know that I love you and can't wait to have you in my arms as my wife.) 

 

(Thanks Clark I needed that, I love you too, see you at the oak tree, ok?) 

 

(See you in the afternoon, are you sure we can't just sneak off somewhere together?) 

 

(Recall we are doing this for family right.) 

 

(ok just a thought, you and me naked if front of a nice warm fire somewhere, dim candle light, a glass of your favorite wine, and your favorite cuddle toy next to you?) 

 

(Nice thought husband of mine save it for tomorrow night ok, I like the picture you painted by the way my love Mr. Kent.) 

 

(Love you too my wife to be.) 

 

“Hey Chloe lets go back inside this my party after all, why should I let my Aunt Nell ruin my night.” 

 

“That’s the way to look at it Lana, try as she might you are running the show and its your night if she wants to be a wet blanket and drag up the past you want no part of that, its her issue, maybe she wanted to marry Lex, wow there’s a thought talk about scary.” 

 

“That almost funny Chloe just let it go once were back inside.” 

 

Lana and Chloe re-enter the house walking quietly, Martha notices that they are back from outside and goes over to the women, “Lana honey I know that was a lot to relive, I sorry you had to deal with that.” 

 

“Thanks Martha, I appreciate that it’s nice to know that someone cares about what happened.”

 

“You know that Nell really cares about you, she had no idea what you went through with the Luthors she left as you were coming back in she said she felt real bad about all the things she said and thought. I’m sorry you had to deal with that tonight but just look forward to your wedding day.” 

 

“Nell will come around Lana she isn’t stupid she now knows what happened now and she knows how wrong she was thinking that the Luthors were good people I’m sure you will hear from her soon with an apology.” 

 

“Thanks mom” said Lana “I’m not about to let one person ruin my wedding to the love of my life I’ll send her a text message letting her know if she not for us then just stay away.” 

 

“Lana I think she already has turned that corner you might want to think about sending that exact message you might want to water down the intensity.” 

 

Lana thought for a moment and smiled the Kent smile at Martha giving her a hug she said “What would I do without you mom.” Both women smiled and returned to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding day

 

5:30 am

 

Clark wakes up with no Lana next to him he can still smell her on the other pillow on his old bed. Clark smiles to himself and thinks today is the day, today I marry the woman of my dreams my soulmate and we will be together forever as of this day.

 

Clark heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get going on the day’s chores. Clark super speeds through the daily chores and takes a few minutes to talk to Ben Hubbard his long time neighbor about the farm and what needs to be done while he’s gone, Ben assures him that all will be taken care of and that the farm will be exactly where it is when the happy couple return. Ben wishes Clark to have a good day and have a great wedding they will see him later that night at the reception.

 

Clark returns to the farm house taking a longing look across the fields to his and Lana’s house.

 

(baby are you awake yet?)

 

(Yes my husband we are just hanging out and talking with the girls right now soon we will start the process of getting ready for this evening.)

 

(Mom left sandwiches for the guys in the fridge hopefully they didn’t raid them last night before I went to bed I heard Pete and Oliver in the kitchen so I know Bart must have been with them too. I’ll have to check later, time to get the boys up from their hard night of partying. I went to bed around two am and the card game was still going on.)

 

(What happened Clark did Pete clean you out again?)

 

(No actually it was Oliver who cleaned me out.)

 

(I missed you last night I slept on your pillow because it smells like you.)

 

(I did the exact same thing Clark I still missed you more though.)

 

(Not having you next to me was the hardest night I’ve ever faced so far Lana I wish I could have been with you last night.)

 

(Baby we are married remember this is just for family and friends so they can be part of our life too, one night apart isn’t going to hurt us. We are in each others hearts we always have been there too even when we were apart and with this telepathic link we are going to be together always, I will always love you Clark you are in my heart and part of my soul.)

 

(Lana I love you so much when did you get so smart you know me so well.)

 

(I should Clark I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember.)

 

(Hey that’s my line) said Clark.

 

Lana giggles and says (call me if you want to talk husband know that you are the most important thing in my life.)

 

(I love you too) said Clark.

 

Clark banged the kitchen door closed a couple of heads popped up Oliver looked over at Clark “ok I get it you want us up man my head hurts what didn’t I drink last night?”

 

Clark looked at Oliver “so this is what happens when Chloe isn’t holding your leash.”

 

“Oh don’t even start Boy Scout my hangover from having too much fun playing cards last night is my issue to deal with, ok?”

 

“Right” said Clark “so pancakes for breakfast everyone up for blueberry or strawberry?”

 

“You cook Clark” asks Bart?

 

“Yea I’ve been cooking for a while now but I make awesome pancakes ask Lana or Chloe they both have had them and they seemed to like them.”

 

“Ok I’m in” said both Pete and Oliver, Victor just nodded his head. AC was already in the shower so he had no vote.

 

“Ok then let me get started anyone want bacon with the pancakes.” Clark goes through the process of making food for his buddies without using his powers until he gets to the bacon but this is after a pile of pancakes are covering the serving plates. “Hey Pete can you set the table?”

 

“Sure Clark” was his reply.

 

Clark took the cast-iron fry pan down and placed the bacon in it and decided to cook it quickly with his heat vision the boys stare in awe as Clark cooks up the bacon in seconds.

 

Oliver says “that never gets old that is just so cool Clark.”

 

Clark just smiles and says “Lana has gotten used to doing the same thing but it took a while for her to develop fine control over it.”

 

Oliver says “it’s still cool.”

 

They sit and inhale the food Clark made. While Clark super speeds through cleaning the dishes just so they can hangout. They head outside for some air and decide to head into town to get some coffee at the Talon.

 

Potter House 9 AM

 

Back at the Potter house the women are taking turns using the shower and starting the process of getting ready. Chloe sits at the kitchen table talking to Lana and Martha “well today is the day, I’m willing to bet that you never thought that this day would come.”

 

“Chloe I’m happy its finally here, this evening I will be officially Mrs. Clark Jerome Kent, wow it just hit me I’m going to be a Kent, Mom I’m so happy”.

 

Lana has tears running down her face at this point. Chloe looks at Martha and Lana giving them both a huge group hug.

 

Chloe says “well at least we get the crying done now so we don’t have to redo your makeup later.”

 

Lana smiles and says “I’ll try my best ok.”

 

Lana is all smiles as the last of the wedding party finishes up in the shower and they decide its time to head to town for hair and nails even though the hairdresser is going to make a spot check around 4 pm that afternoon to make sure everything is perfect for Lana. The party enters Harriet’s Hair Salon to find that they are the only customers for the day the 9 ladies quickly find themselves being pampered and catered to, Lana notices that they are the only clients and ask Chloe if she finds it strange that they are the only customers in the salon that day Martha comes to the rescue telling them both that she let it slip out that she was getting married today.

 

Lana accepted that answer without much question. Chloe is glad Martha came to the rescue because she paid for the hair dressers and the salon for the day for whatever the ladies wanted and she didn’t want Lana to know that she and Oliver were paying for this too.

 

Martha had a special present and gave Lana an Heirloom comb that belonged to her mother in law Laura Kent. That was sprinkled with small diamonds surrounding a few brilliant blue Sapphires. To add something old and something blue Lana was very happy with Martha’s small gift it meant everything to her.

 

No one other than the owner knew that they were closed for the day to cater to Lana and her entourage the hair dressers and Nail technicians were clueless to the fact they had exclusive clients for the day.

 

Lunch showed up around 1 pm everyone ate Lana barely ate anything she was too excited in less than 4 hours she would be Mrs. Clark Jerome Kent, Lana was never one to watch the clock but today time seemed to go on forever she felt that time slowed down just for her just to keep her from becoming Mrs. Kent. The one thing she has wanted more than anything else.

 

As Lana sits in the chair to start the transformation process the shop door opens and in walks none other than Lana’s Aunt Nell. Lana see’s her and sinks down in the seat Nell not to be deterred walked over to Lana and takes her hand looking deep in her eyes she says “ Lana I am so sorry I have caused you pain I want you to know that both of us approve of you’re marriage to Clark and welcome him with open arms.”

 

“I felt terrible last night after our discussion, I expect you to find it hard to forgive me because I did push you in the direction I wanted you to go in without thinking about what you wanted.” “I love you Lana and only now want you to be happy and if Clark is what makes you happy then you have my blessing, marry Clark and have a wonderful life together Dean and I will support you in what ever you decide to do.” “I just wanted you to know that before you got married today I’m going to go now and in a smaller pleading voice Nell said “I love you both honey” and started walking to the door.

 

Nell got about six steps before Lana came out of her dazed condition and looked at Nell saying “Aunt Nell please stay with us it would be nice to have you here today.” Nell came to a complete stop before she made the seventh step she turned with tears in her eyes walking back to Lana’s chair hugging her saying “thank you I will be proud to stand by you.” Well that started the tear fest in the whole salon Chloe passed out Kleenex to everybody.

 

Chloe was affected by the display of her best friend knowing the relationship has been strained for years and this might just give them both closures. Chloe thought this is looking like a stellar day. . Nell sat in the chair next to Lana and for once she didn’t try and take over everything and have things be run her way, she understood she was an observer this time she didn’t have to think for everybody else it was a nice new felling holding Lana’s hand and just smiling. Lana’s hair was beautifully styled up with her hair curled at the ends in a tress of ringlets and curls.

 

The Kent Farm 1 PM

 

Clark and the boys got a game of hops going on the side of the barn the guys played for a while finally calling it quits around noon so they had time to eat the food Martha had prepared for them the prior day and to clean up for this afternoons activities. Mean while the tents arrived with several trucks full or people, equipment, and plants for the reception. The tents went up first as soon as the site map was consulted. Clark looked on with awe as what seemed like an army went to work ensuring everything was in place and ready for tonight.

 

Clark looked over at Oliver “man these guys move fast and seem to know what they are doing.”

 

Oliver just laughed a little looking at Clark “it all in the planning or so I am told.” “Oh Clark no peeking by the way the tent is off limits to you buddy until you walk in with your wife later today.”

 

Clark got the wounded kid look on his face answering Oliver with “I can wait” some how it didn’t sound very convincing to anyone present. The guys headed back into the house to have lunch and get ready.

 

3 PM wedding day --- The farm

 

The groom is dressed and nervous he has been walking back and forth in the living room for only a few minutes and AC looks over and tells Clark to “sit down and chill your going to enjoy today don’t let fears or doubts cloud your mind just chill, look when Miranda and I got married we did a small wedding but had a huge sea party after it was cool too bad you couldn’t be there.”

 

Oliver said “Chloe and I got married on that Vegas trip we took and well it’s the best thing I’ve ever done, yea there were some issues with who got married but it worked out fine I wouldn’t change anything and you will get the same answer from Chloe too.”

 

Bart just laughed “nope never going to happen to me boys I’m just too fast to tie down.” They all laugh at Bart’s self inflicted pun.

 

“Well I just wish my dad could be here to see this day, I still miss him.”

 

Victor grabs Clarks shoulder and shakes it a little “Clark I’m sure he’s watching you and is very happy for you both you two have been going around each other for so long. I’m really happy for you both it's about time you two caught a break and made things happen.”

 

The rest of the guys nodded their heads in agreement with Victor’s wise words. Clark told the boys he’s going to clear his head and goes outside for a few he heads past the tents and the equipment in area so much stuff is happening and falling in place he watches the onslaught of equipment plants and furniture as it disappears into the tents. He walks past the barn to the animal pen fence which has the top rail off at the moment only to be startled by Jonathan who is standing there with a hammer in hand. Jonathan asks Clark to give him a hand fixing the rail.

 

Clark's shocked reaction is “Dad how are you here?”

 

Jonathan answers with “I’m always here Clark I watch over you your mom, Lana, the baby, and the farm.” “I wanted too tell you this day is one of your happiest days as Jor el already said you now have someone to support you and be with you through out your life.”

 

“Clark you have needed this so much. You and Lana have been kept apart by forces not of this world but now you have the chance to let your love for each other to conquer all.”

 

“Do that, you two together are stronger than anything in any world as long as you two work together nothing is beyond your reach Clark.”

 

“Always remember Smallville and the lessons you learned here, where ever you go Clark for the both of your sakes.”

 

“Remember Clark love can conquer all, love each other and you are a force to be reckoned with in the world.”

 

Jonathan hands Clark the hammer “here give me a hand” as he picks up the fence top rail placing it on the posts Clark looks to the nail head and raises the hammer to drive the nail in and looks back to see the rail in place and nailed, Did I just imagine that he wonders until he notices the hammer in his hand, Clark smilesso Dad approves also this is a great day.

 

Clark walks back to the house with a huge smile plastered to his face he pauses before he enters the house.

 

(Lana are you there?)

 

(Yes, Clark what’s up?)

 

(I just got a visit from Dad)

 

(You mean Jor El?)

 

(no my Dad, it was just like in the fortress, we were going to repair a fence on the animal pens but he gave me a message and then disappeared the only reason I know it happened is that he handed me a hammer and after he was gone the hammer is still in my hand)

 

(Wow Clark, what did he say?)

 

(Love can conquer all we are to love each other and we will be a force to be reckoned with in the world)

 

(Wow Clark that is so cool)

 

(All we need now is Jor el to give his blessing again and your aunt thought Clark).

 

(How are you doing my sweet, I don’t sense that your nervous or anything like that so you must be the calm and cool customer?)

 

(Clark I’m happy, this is happening at last, this is all I’ve ever wanted, oh let me tell you the best news Nell and I made up she and Dean accept you as my best choice and she now thinks finally that she pushed a lot of what she wanted on me.)

 

(Wow that’s huge, how did that happen?)

 

(Well same way things always started with Nell she started giving everyone her opinion I just couldn’t take another session so I fired back for a change I was really upset for a while last night. I think we settled everything between last night and this afternoon just about an hour ago or so.)

 

(I’m happy for you Lana!)

 

(Baby they need me for something’s I’ll see you soon Mr. Kent you are my light honey, I love you soo much!)

 

(Bye baby I love you too soon you will be my wife. This is the happiest day of my life I can’t wait to see you)!

 

4 PM Wedding Day The Farm

 

Clark and the boys are dressed and ready everyone has had their shot with terrible wedding night advice for Clark which he just laughed off. Clark was getting a little tense because time had seemed to have slowed down the day had dragged on and on. He was dressed in a simple black tux with a sharp white shirt with a black tie Clark decided to forgo the dress shoes and just wear his black boots which he shined to gloss finish last week.

 

Oliver was shocked to see the boots wondering if they were paten leather boots because he had never seen a pair of boots with such a shine. Clark for the first time in year or so washed out all the hair grease out and went with the mop look he had when he and Lana were dating in high school which was mostly the length of his hair all the time.

 

“Hey Clark glad to see you back man” said Pete when he saw how Clark was wearing his hair for his wedding.

 

“Thanks Pete I hope Lana likes it it’s a surprise for her she was saying a couple a weeks ago she missed the old farm boy look.”

 

“Oh man, does that mean the plaid shirts are back too?” Oliver laughed “Clark buddy Lois is going to kill you if you go back to the farm boy look.”

 

“She's just going to learn how to deal with it, both of us like this look she can get over it or not its her choice” Oliver just rolled his eyes not wanting to push the point right now he really wants Clark working for his company not the Daily Planet and anything he can do to make that happen faster the better in his opinion.

 

There were two teams of photographers covering each party Clark’s and Lana’s entourage. Pictures were being taken at almost every second it seemed like thankfully they weren’t posing people in ridiculous wedding planned shots just yet.

 

The men make their way out to the side of the house after a while and climb aboard a tractor drawn cart that has been set up with seats for the momentous occasion. Once everyone is seated the driver slowly takes off for the field. Neither Clark nor Lana knew what to expect at the field they just thought that everyone would be standing in the grass as the pastor presided over the service.

 

Oliver had gone all out for the nuptials site. The scene was set for a fairytale wedding fit for a prince and a princess. The contractor had built a low platform for the ceremony and a arbor that extend in a arc from the left to the right about 10 feet in the air which was covered in a very light periwinkle colored and white wisteria in full bloom draping down from the arbor.

 

There was a railing on both sides and a raised section of the platform for use during the wedding. They had placed a low platform that led between multiple rows of chairs. The isle ends were also draped with wisteria blossoms, white bows, a iris in the center with white roses on the ends of the rows. They have seating for over 250 people. As the tractor driver pulled up to the site the contractors were in the process of spreading white rose pedals on the alter floor. Clark was speechless he had no idea it would be so elaborate.

 

This was way more than he or Lana expected. Clark thought for a few moments of telling Lana over their telepathic link but he decided she would love what their friends had done for them so he held in his emotions so Lana would just as surprised as he was. The men took up their positions as other wedding guests arrived at the site.

 

The sun would be down in about a hour so the wedding had to start in less than 15 minutes, Clark had done his part his job was to stand around and greet people who came over to shake his hand and bestow wishes upon the happy couple.

 

All the women with the exception of the bride were loaded onto a tractor pulled cart designed for parades in downtown Smallville. The cart had low fold up steps so the ladies could ascend onto the cart without breaking heels. Four other carts were close to the site transferring wedding guest to the site due to the high growth of the fields grass.

 

Chloe and Oliver had a long conversation over cut the grass or not to cut the grass, Oliver almost won out with cut the grass. Chloe told him the happy couple would have been devastated if they changed the scenery of the field because she knew that Clark and Lana both loved the high grass it made outdoor sports not a spectator sport.

 

If Chloe had let him cut the grass it would have changed many couples afternoon delight not just Clark and Lana’s. Chloe helped Lana get settled on the jet black open top carriage drawn by two huge palomino's’ that came along to deliver the bride to the wedding site once Lana was settled in the carriage ready to go Chloe looked at her and gave her a big hug “this is it Lana, were ready to go”.

 

Lana just smiled it was really going to happen finally she had waited for this day for so long. “Let’s go already I don’t want to wait anymore. This is a long over due wedding Chloe lets go already.”

 

“Do you want me to ride with you?” asked Chloe.

 

“No I’m ok I just need a few moments to myself if that’s ok”

 

Chloe just smiled climbing down from the brides carriage walking over to the other cart getting aboard she loudly said “let’s get this party started.”

 

The team driver gave the cart a 2 minute head start then started for the wedding site after he asked “Ms. Lang are you all ready to go?” Lana just smiled that huge Kent smile and nodded her head, the driver said “next stop your wedding.”

 

The Oak Tree 5PM

 

Lana rode alone in the carriage she sat here enjoying the late afternoon weather in the meadow leading to the hill where their tree was located. Lana was lost in thought when she noticed she had a passenger with her sitting across from her it was her aunt Louise; she said “Lana you look beautiful I love your hair and dress Clark is a very lucky man.”

 

“Thank you Aunt Louise I was hoping to see mom and dad today have you seen them” she asked.

 

“I was told they will be able to watch you get married today but they won't be allowed to talk to you today, both of them told me that they approve of Clark and wish you a very long and happy life together.”

 

“Wait a second they won’t be allowed today you just said so at some point I do get to talk to them” Lana questioned?

 

“Yes dear at some point, but I don’t know when that will be I’m sorry Lana.” The carriage rounded the last turn entering the path that led to the huge oak tree and the wedding party. Louise looked over her shoulder looking at the crowd and the tree she turned back to Lana,

 

“Lana have a great wedding you two picked a place that has a lot of history which I can tell you about at some other time know that your mom and dad love you both as well as I” and with that Louise disappeared.

 

Lana sighed she contacted Clark (Baby my aunt Louise was here for a few moments she gave us her best and blessings. She told me both mom and dad approve of our marriage)

 

Clark replied with (Lana I know that must makes you so happy; what about your parents are they going to show up at some point).

 

(Aunt Louise said they won’t be allowed to be with us but I hope they can watch over us today)

 

(Me too)

 

(Hey pretty lady be happy we have the approvals you wanted and you have me forever)

 

(I am so happy Clark, I was hoping that they would be here of all days). Lana followed up that thought with (I Love you husband of mine).

 

Clark didn’t need to respond he tried something they had limited success with so far her opened his link to Lana and poured all his feelings of love into the link. Lana was still sitting waiting on the carriage she all of a sudden started to feel a warm glow all over and a sense of fulfillment and contentment like she had never felt before she smiled in that huge Kent trademark smile.

 

(Clark she asked was that you she was more than surprised to feel exactly what Clark was feeling)

 

(Yes I tried something new did you like it asked Clark)

 

(Wow Clark, it was almost overwhelming but I loved it I want to try it again and your going to have to teach me how it works too my love).

 

Lana’s carriage pulled up to the space set up for her reception on the field. They had set up a partition on the left just a few moments ago so the bride remained out of sight from the groom. Chloe helped Lana down from the carriage and the other brides maids in periwinkle checked over Lana and her dress to make sure everything was perfect. Chloe hired a make up artist to come over and touch up her magic on Lana's beautiful oval shaped face.

 

The pastor took his place center stage as Oliver shook Clark’s hand saying “here you go last chance to disappear Clark” with a smirk and a smile.

 

Clark just laughed a little at Oliver “I’ve waited too long for this already even kryptonite wouldn’t be able to keep me from her.” Oliver finished the hand shake wishing Clark all the best and he’ll be back in a few to take his place as best man as soon as he escorted the brides maid to her place on the platform.

 

The string quartet started with ‘Jesus joy of mans desire’ for the entrance of the wedding party as the brides maids were escorted down the isle one by one with their attended groomsmen. As the fourth bride’s maid took her place Oliver started down the isle with Chloe the maid of honor. The entire party had been on their feet from the second the carriage approached hoping to get a glimpse of the bride.

 

Lana thought she would be a bundle of nerves at this point but was surprised that she felt calm and collected she attributed it to Clark sharing his feelings of his love for her just a few moments ago. Lana just smiled to herself looking at Chloe and Oliver noting that they were their best friends and wondered how would they ever be able to have this wonderful wedding well beyond her dreams without their best friends, she made up her mind right then at sometime during the honeymoon she was going to have a talk with Clark about taking Oliver up on his offer. We owe the Oliver and Chloe at least that much if not a lot more. Lana thought as she waved to the cute couple as they walked out of her line of sight hidden behind the partition its good to have real friends who care about you and yours. Lana's heart had never felt as light as of that moment, she noticed that she seemed to be able to see the assembled guests and figured out quickly that she was air borne again.

 

Lana got herself back on the ground and settled herself as the last bars of the processional music faded she heard the starting bars of ‘Pachelbel canon in D’ Lana took her place as in practice she was told to let one complete stanza complete and then start her walk, the strings would drop out as she was helped onto the dais. Lana got another surprise for today Pete was going to escort Lana down the isle and be the person to give her away. The sight of her real father Henry Small asking if he could have the privilege of walking his daughter down the isle floored Pete and made Lana a very happy woman. Lana was almost speechless she hoped her father would be there for her on this her wedding day.

 

Lana smiled at Henry saying “Father I would be proud and honored if you would walk me down the isle.”

 

Lana and Henry took their places and started her slow walk down the isle she only thought of Clark and the baby that was to come in about six months. Lana had been lucky no morning sickness at all if this was what carrying Clark's babies was going to be like she wouldn’t have any complaints. Lana smiled the whole way down the isle as she caught eye after eye on her last walk as a single woman.

 

Lana noticed that Martha, Nell, and Dean were all sitting in the front row she took a small side trip to hug all three and share a tear with her aunt and Martha. Lana made a point to beckon Jennifer Small over to thank her for showing up and making this day the best day in her life. This drew an ahh from the crowd.

 

Nell whispered that “I couldn’t think of a better way of showing our support that sitting with Martha on the groom’s side.” That brought a tear to Lana’s eyes Nell quickly dabbed away the tear and placed the veil in its down position. The pastor asked after noticing that Lana had been escorted down the isle by someone other than Pete “who gives this woman to holy matrimony?”

 

Henry said in a loud voice “I her father do give this woman”, Henry gave Lana a kiss and returned the veil telling her “you are the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen.”

 

Henry took a seat on the left side next to his wife Jennifer both adults had smiles of great joy on their faces for Lana and Clark. Lana turned and with Chloe’s help stepped up to the dais and walked carefully to the place next to Clark. Chloe and Shelly one of her cheer friends and talon employees helped straighten out the wedding dress train once that task was done every one resumed their places and the pastor started the service. Clark and Lana looked stunning they were standing on a symbolic gem of truth that they made a couple of weeks ago at the fortress of solitude with Jor-El’s help.

 

Jor-El also told them about the kryptonian version of a wedding ceremony. The happy couple figured that seeing they were the beginning of a hybrid race of krypton and earth they should incorporate the gem of truth and decided that the bands were very important parts of their heritage. They decided that the wrist bands might not be the best idea but because earth relied on rings as proof of a joining they asked Jor-El if it would be ok if they made a small change to make the ceremony their own and the beginning of a new race. Jor-El resisted at first but relented in the end when Lana proposed instead of colored unique bands they instead used unique rings designed to each house and customized by the happy couples.

 

Clark and Lana made each others rings in the fortress Lana made Clark a simple gold band with platinum inlays showing the iris flower and the shield and eight symbols for the house of El, Lana included a zigzag band in the center of the ring with the pattern only being broken by the symbols. Clark on the other hand copied Lana’s design adding diamonds in-between the symbols and on the leading and lagging edges of the symbols with the center diamond being a fire brilliant white v1 grade stone (Clark made over one hundred diamonds before he got what he was looking for).

 

Jor-El was very pleased with the designs the bride and groom came up with. They also made the gem of truth and honor they and the pastor were standing on it was a project that both Lana and Clark worked on it was made of the same material that made up the walls of the fortress of solitude. A substance that looked a lot like water ice and in a lot of respects it was water ice. When Lana and Clark showed it to Chloe and Oliver, Oliver was amazed, they were more than impressed. The stone had 12 sides about 10 feet across 12 star facets with 12 main crown facets and 24 break facets the gem stopped at the girdle cut it was about 8 inches high. When Oliver thought no one was looking at the farm he took out a hardness gauge he had in his pocket and broke it trying to make a sample measurement. The nights before when it was placed on the platform for the wedding Oliver sent a team to measure and sample it. He had gotten a very shocking email on his phone moments ago. The project manager said in the email that they had never seen anything like it its properties were unlike anything ever seem. The one thing that stood out for the team was the fact that a 12 foot object was flat perfectly; not even a variation from within a wave length of visible light the surface redefined the term flat. That made Oliver’s mind up right then he had to have Clark working for his company and was willing to do almost anything to have him working for Queen Industries.

 

Lana, Clark, and the pastor all stepped on the gem of harmony and truth at the same time turning on an internal white light that just shined and back lighted the happy couple. The pastor starts the ceremony with a prayer and a short psalm followed by a bible reading. Next up was Chloe reading a bible passage.

 

I Corinthians 13:4-7.

Love is patient, love is kind and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant,  
does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked,  
does not take into account a wrong suffered,  
does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth;  
bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.

 

The reading was followed by a short sermon on the important of marriage in the world today a real snoozer it put more than half of the attendees asleep. This was followed by another psalm and Oliver’s reading of

 

"Wedding Prayer" by Robert Louis Stevenson

Lord, behold our family here assembled.  
We thank you for this place in which we dwell,  
for the love that unites us,  
for the peace accorded us this day,  
for the hope with which we expect the morrow,  
for the health, the work, the food,  
and the bright skies that make our lives delightful;  
for our friends in all parts of the earth.  
Amen

 

At this point the pastor announced in addition to the traditional wedding vows Lana and Clark and made an addition and the pastor wanted to make sure that every one was aware that this is something the happy couple created, which is to be added to the ring exchange. Best man may I have the rings please asked the pastor. Oliver forever the prankster takes out a ring box that looks nothing like the one Clark gave him twenty minutes ago. He hands the box to the pastor with a smile the pastor looks at the box and opens it notices that it contains plastic kiddy rings and does a ah-hem at Oliver he looks sheepishly at the box and rings and puts a what did I do look on his face. Chloe looks at Oliver and give him fix this now buddy or else look she is so famous for and Oliver produces the correct box with the rings in it and quickly swaps out the boxes and rings with a sheepish apology to the pastor, must have gotten mixed up. Lana and Clark just smiled and say it loud enough for Oliver and the immediate wedding party to hear “Oliver quit messing around”! The pastor opens the ring box and sees the real rings he says a short blessing over the rings and hands the brides ring to Clark. Clark repeat after me.

 

“I, Clark Jerome Kent, take you, Lana Elizabeth Lang, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. For where you go I will go and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

 

Clark tenderly places the ring on Lana’s finger desperately wanting to kiss her at this point he uses his telepathy (baby, I love you so much I just want too smother you in kisses at this second and its so hard not to do exactly that)

 

( Lana replies with I love you too just hold out for a couple of minutes were almost done baby just think soon it's just going to be you and me and baby for a couple of weeks)

 

Clark just mentally groans (ugh) the pastor takes Clarks ring and hands it to Lana after she passes off her bouquet off to Chloe for the ring exchange. Lana repeat after me.

 

“I, Lana Elizabeth Lang, take you, Clark Jerome Kent, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. For where you go I will go and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

 

Lana places the ring on Clarks hand then they both stand facing side by side in front of the pastor with their backs to the crowd for the moment the pastor smiles at the anxious couple “were almost done guys hang in there for just a few more minutes.”

 

Both Clark and Lana groan a little returning to the facing each other position again. Chloe returns the bouquet to Lana. Clark and Lana move to within 6 inches of each other Clark recites the kryptonian marriage vow to Lana “In the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you; from this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity.” Lana repeats the vow back to Clark with a huge smile on her face “In the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you; from this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity.”

 

The pastor continues with “I declare that you have been made husband and wife this day—and for all days hence. May the countenance of God ever shine on you”, “By the powers invested in me by the state of Kansas and God I now pronounce you Husband and Wife.” “Clark you may kiss your bride.” Clark closes the gap to Lana and raises her veil smiling with all love in the world.

 

He wraps her up in his arms and closes the distance between their lips Clark took his time capturing his wife’s lips once they made contact there was a short struggle for dominance with Lana surrendering to Clarks insistent lips slowly their mouths open to admit each others tongues they shared a long and passionate kiss. Clark had made his mind up early in the morning the first kiss as husband and wife had to be more than memorable.

 

Clark's kiss completely took Lana’s breath away and got her turned on like crazy if it hadn’t been for the 250 people in front of them they would have been without clothing in short order.

 

(Husband of mine that wasn’t very fair, that kiss, all I want to do is remove your clothes and ravish you every inch of you I want to attack you and have you).

 

Clark replies with (mission accomplished our first kiss as a married couple had to be an earth moving kiss. The passion I have been holding in all day has been keeping me at the boiling point I can’t wait until we're alone. Do you think the guest would miss us at the reception?)

 

(that’s an evil thought Clark, I like it but we do have friend and family with us so we will leave soon enough and we will have a whole two weeks for us, and just us) said Lana.

 

The newly weds turned to face the crowd. The pastor said “may I present the happily married Mr. and Mrs. Clark Jerome Kent.” With that the crowd broke out in loud and thundering applause. The string quartet started with ‘the wedding march’. The crowd reached under their seats under every seat was a small bucket with periwinkle, yellow, and white rose pedals as Lana and Clark exchanged hand shakes with the pastor and hugs and kisses with the bridesmaids and groomsmen they turned and started the decent down the dais once they reached the pristine white carpet two things happened at the same time behind the oak tree two huge fans were moved out and box after box of periwinkle and white wisteria blossoms were placed into the air stream created by the fans creating a down pour of white and periwinkle and the attendees started throwing the rose pedals into the air creating a shower of rose pedals both Lana and Clark thought for a moment that it was raining flower pedals as they made their way down the isle and to the carriage.

 

Once they were both inside and seated enjoying the well wishes of their friends and family they both noticed a trio watching from the adjoining hill both recognized the trio in question as Lana’s parents Laura and Lewis and Jor El. Lana had been happy before but now she was crying tears of joy because her parents had seen her wedding it was almost as good as having them there. Lana and Clark both knew that would cause way too many questions that couldn’t be answered easily Lewis, Laura, and Jor El waved to the happy couple and disappeared in front of Lana and Clarks eyes.

 

Lana grabbed Clarks hand Clark wiped Lana tears from her eyes. It was the most emotional moment in the wedding for Lana she was happy to see both her mother and father, it made her day. The carriage took the long route back to the farm and the tents. While the attendees were being transported back at a faster pace then when they were brought into the little valley. Within a hour there was no sign that anything had happened in front of the old oak tree except the trampled grass that was starting to spring back up, in a couple of days there would be no sign of any human activity happened here. This once again became a spot for lovers and stray cows.

 

\--------------------


	4. Chapter Three

Flash back 3:45 PM The Potter House.

 

Lana sits on a make up chair wearing her silk robe in what is going to be her and Clark’s bedroom. She had never been happier. She had a moment to herself the photographers were finally done for now the last shot they needed was her fully dressed in her wedding gown. She thought she would never see this day. That day over a year ago changed her like no other. She was very happy her ordeal was over and she had the life she wanted at long last. She expected Chloe to be back in the room any minute to start getting into her Wedding Gown she couldn’t not help but smile just saying the words ‘wedding gown.’ Today was going to be a great day. Lana sat there staring out the window sipping her decaf tea nibbling on a cucumber sandwich.

 

Soon enough Chloe quietly slipped in the door “I don’t want to disturb you Lana but its time to get you dressed.”

 

Lana smiled “Thanks’ Chloe for giving me a few moments to myself”.

 

“Lana my happy day was a blur I had been sort of dating Oliver we went out drank a magic enhanced bottle of wine. Next morning I wake up in Clark’s closet still drunk, wearing a wedding dress. I had the biggest panic attack and when we finally all got together a day later I had one half of a marriage license and Oliver had the other half the papers. They fit perfectly together and we decided so do we. I was a happily married woman.”

 

“Lana I wouldn’t trade a second with Oliver. So what if I can’t exactly remember getting married I am, I have a great guy who I love and he loves me just as much so what do I have to regret. I give thanks daily to Zantana the lady who gave us the enchanted bottle of wine if it wasn’t for her I might not have put Jimmy in the past and moved on with Oliver.”

 

Lana sat on the edge of her seat taking in all the information she reached over to Chloe giving her a hug “as long as you’re happy Chloe is all that maters, I learned that part away from the one I love it was a hard lesson.”

 

They both start tearing up Chloe hits the panic button “damn it no tears Lana you’re going to ruin that beautiful make up stop it now”.

 

They both think of something happy but not so emotional “Lana says “ok I’ve got it in control now thanks Chloe, but thank you for sharing I had no idea”.

 

Both women smiled “Lana lets get you dressed”.

 

Lana opened the doors to the closet there on a single hanger was her stunning gown the Vera Wang creation that felt like it was just made for her and her alone. Lana slipped the robe off her shoulders and dropped it off her arms lying to robe on the bed. Chloe looked over to Lana as she took the dress from the hanger and brought it over to her. “There are two ways to get into this thing as far as I can see you can steep into it and I’ll pull it up getting the straps over you shoulders or we can go with the pull it over your head method but I wouldn’t want to mess up your hair or make up”.

 

Lana thought for a moment “I’ll go with the first choice I don’t want to mess up my hair or makeup either Chloe”.

 

Lana already had on the wedding lingerie Chloe looked at Lana “you know you’re going to have a hard time keeping Clark off you wearing that lingerie when you and he change to traveling clothes”.

 

Lana smiled at the thought with a dreamy look in her eyes she said “I have already given that um problem some thought, I figure if we come back to here to change I’m going to be naked in no time at all but if I drag out the reception up to the time where we have to head straight to the plane I can drive him wild and change on the plane and duck into the bathroom to get ready. Changing into the outfit I picked at La Perla for the wedding night”.

 

Chloe smiled “I like it, sneaky and slightly devious, where is my friend and what did you do with her” laughed Chloe. Chloe had to certainly give Lana credit she had a plan and by the sound of things a well thought out one too.

 

Her long time friend was never going to know what hit him when Lana Kent sprung her man trap on him; Clark was simply going to be a goner but a very happy one.

 

Chloe helped Lana get into her wedding gown lifting here and tugging there finally it was completely in place Chloe started on the buttons on the back the under layers of the gown needed a little adjustment which both of the women took care of quickly. Chloe looked at her friend as she placed the veil on her head, she smiled at her, she was happy for Lana.

 

She finally got what she wanted for all those years. Clark and Lana she thought, they are made for each other Lana had been the other half of Clark for a long time it was Lana’s urging that got Clark to create the blur and help people. No one else on the planet knew Clark like Lana they were clearly soulmates nothing could keep them apart for long. Chloe was very happy that her friends were going to be together forever just like Oliver and her.

 

The thought warmed Chloe’s heart she felt a tear starting in the corner of her eye again she thought great I can’t let Lana see me cry that will start her too I have got to get this crying thing under control think about something else Chloe. . Lana looked at her friend she seemed to be struggling with something; Lana didn’t want to pry so she turned to the mirror on the closet doors and looked at the image that was returned to her a confidant woman in love on her wedding day Lana’s smile just widened at the thought.

 

Chloe said “ok Lana time to get the photographer in her to finish his trick shots and a couple with the entire wedding party down stairs”.

 

The photographer and his assistant entered the bedroom and did a double take “wow Ms. Lang you should have been a model you in that dress would certainly be a cover shot in my opinion.”

 

Lana turned a little red at the comment, they set up the shot they wanted and started taking down their equipment “the next shot we would like to get is you alone in front of that fireplace you have down stairs”.

 

“Then another with your bridesmaid and then with you mother-in-law and then the whole wedding party and we can do individual brides maids shot too if you want”.

 

Chloe looked at her watch “we just have the time if you want to do the individual shots Lana it would be nice for you to look back at years from now and remember all the people who were here for your special day” said Chloe.

 

Lana looked at Chloe “yea let’s do that, lead on” she said.

 

Chloe went over to pick up the train of the wedding gown so it didn’t get caught on something. Everyone adjourned to the living room in front of the fireplace as the photographer took shot after shot.

 

“We will try to stay out of the way as much as we can the only setups left are the garter toss and the bouquet toss” said the photographer.

 

“Ok” said Lana not really thinking about anything but the fact she is going to be Mrs. Clark Jerome Kent very very soon.

End of flash back

 

Carriage ride

 

Lana sat next to her husband Clark they were as close as two people would be. Considering that Lana had a wedding gown on that in its self was a good trick.

 

“Penny for your thoughts Mr. Kent” Clark just smiled at his bride with pride.

 

“Lana I thought we would never get to this day, I had lost hope. If it weren’t for Chloe and Oliver doing their best to keep me in the game I don’t know what would have happened to me or us.”

 

“I was broken Clark, I was ready to give up too, I have our Mom to thank for keeping me sane.”

 

“Baby its over we are husband and wife now the world lay at our feet. We can do what ever we want” said Clark.

 

Lana smiled with that crinkled nose thing she does that Clark loves so she quickly stole a kiss from her husbands’ lips and said “that is the past, today starts our future, no more looking back we look forward.”

 

Clark only had one word to say it was “yes” as he captured his wife’s lips, as their kiss deepened and deepened they lost track of time and lost track of where they were they felt weightless and very much in love.

 

They found themselves floating about a foot above the seat Clark noticed first contacting Lana telepathically (uh baby were floating again) (yea I know floating with you is the greatest) (Clark laughed baby we need to be on the seat what if the team driver looks back and see’s up floating up off the seat) (spoil sport) thought Lana as they floated back down to the seat again.

 

They continued kissing just keeping their emotions under a little closer control so they wouldn’t float away. Neither newlywed had any concept of time passing they were to busy with each other to notice or care. The driver had to actually shake Clarks shoulder once the carriage had stopped and he got out helping the happy couple down.

 

As he shook Clarks shoulder he though they have a great start to a new life together they couldn’t have asked for a better day in May for a wedding, now if I can get them to stop kissing for a moment and get them inside to the reception.

 

Clark realized that they were at the tents he had no idea how long or when they had arrived. The photographer’s were busy snapping shots.

 

Clark and Lana both thought that thank god they were alone on the ride back to the farm it wouldn’t have done anyone any good to have evidence of them floating a couple of feet in the air.

 

The Wedding Reception

 

The photographers wanted a shot of they happy couple entering the tents as the tent flaps were pulled back both Clark and Lana were blinded for a moment as their eyes adjusted to the bright lights shining into their faces. It seemed they were facing a sea of photographers. It looked like everybody brought two cameras there seemed to be that many.

 

The tent was around 200 feet in diameter; a raised dais was directly across from the entrance. On either side of them was a sea of round tables that filled at least half the tent. There was a partition behind the raised dais that ran the length of the tent from what the happy couple could see with x-ray vision that this is where the staff as busily getting things done and running.

 

As they entered further they saw that a reception line had been set up on one side of the expansive dance floor, Lana smiledgood she thought I have plans to turn up the thermostat of my husband while he sweeps me across that dance floor. Clark was surprised by the scale and scope of what he found before him the flower arrangements at each table were stunning tall irises with yellow peonies and white fragrant roses.

 

The spokes that made up part of the tent were covered in wisteria blossoms both white and periwinkle. Lana was stunned; Clark never in his imagination had ever seen anything like the tent.

 

Clark and Lana were directed by the party planner over to the reception line, they realized that they gave up most of their freedom when they agreed to a wedding planner running things and keeping things on track instead of dumping these duties on the best man and the bride’s maid.

 

The meet and greet started by the time they greeted every person they both felt their super arms were worn out the 150 or so people felt like thousands.

 

Clark was surprised at some of the faces he saw wishing them well, he saw former team mates, former class mates, co workers, his boss at the planet Tess Mercer, his editor Perry White, people he had known all his life even Jarvis, the Luthors long time butler who stayed in Smallville after his employers died and the mansion burned to the ground.

 

Master Kent he said “I’m very happy for you and Ms. Lana, “you two have always belonged together. I wish you all the best and if you ever need a baby sitter please don’t hesitate to give me a call I would be happy to help out.”

 

Lana gave Jarvis a big kiss on the cheek telling him “thank you” he was the only good thing she had while she was trapped in a loveless marriage with Lex he even helped her get away from the mansion the day she left Smallville. The happy couple knew that Jarvis was a good man who could be counted upon.

 

Both Lana and Clark were touched by the outpouring they felt from their friends and extended family. The happy couple was directed to the head table and told to sit someone got the room quiet and the toasts started first the best man then the brides’ maid.

 

Then floor was opened to a microphone and then it started the how Clark helped me stories and how Lana helped me it was a much longer testimonial than the wedding planner had expected. The wedding planner took a mental note to self, no more open mike or better do it once the food is served that would male sure that the long stories were shorter people do like their food she thought.

 

Next up was cake cutting which went off like clock work neither Clark or Lana did anything other than cut the cake and give each other a piece to take a bite out of, they both did it with such caution it seemed like they were afraid of breaking glass to the outsider.

 

The real story was they both had to suppress naughty thoughts, they both were restraining themselves because they both wanted to plaster the cake over the others face but were waiting for the other to take the first step.

 

That moment passed and they got to cutting cake for their guests, boy it was a lot of work to cut cake for over 150 people thought Clark little did he know that total was more like 250 people it was hard to turn away people that Clark helped in the past.

 

They all wanted to be there to wish them well on their special day. The only friend absent was Lois who took an assignment in Egypt right after before the wedding. Clark thought it was odd that he hadn’t even gotten an email from her saying congratulations.

 

Something was defiantly up but that’s an issue to deal with the next time he saw her. The next item on the wedding planners list was the first dance. Clark had picked a song that had great meaning for the couple it was the song from prom in what seemed like way too many years ago.

 

The opening for Lifehouse’s, You and Me, started and Lana melted into Clarks arms they took to the dance floor no one had to tell them it was their time they just knew. The miffed wedding planner grabbed the nearest microphone and announced “please help me welcome Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent to the dance floor”.

 

Clark and Lana floated across the dance floor enjoying each others embrace ignoring the onlookers. There was a warm reception of clapping that ended when everyone noticed the couple in love on the dance floor almost everything came to a stand still as they danced.

 

They went through the cycle of dances, dance with this one, dance with that one ect. The only dance that people took notice of was when people took notice of Lana’s dance with her father Henry Small the entire crowd applauded at a thunderous volume Lana and Henry were both surprised.

 

It appears Henry was not known to many people as Lana’s father but everyone was happy for her, especially her husband Clark who just smiled as he danced with Jennifer Small. Clark was happy for his wife it seems their friend were going to accept Lana’s biological father without question.

 

The planner announced that all couples may join on the dance floor as the final repeated stanzas of Lifehouse died. The DJ picked up pace with something a lot faster paced. Lana and Clark stayed on the floor for a few more dances until they hit another slow song they stayed for most of the song but left once they stopped dancing and started kissing.

 

They returned to their seats and watched the happy crowd on the dance floor. Time passed soon enough and it was time for the bouquet toss and the garter toss. They started with Lana the planner got the single women on the floor in front of Lana. The count was one two three.

 

Lana had turned her back to the group of young women behind her. She picked her target it was her long time friend Miranda and current talon employee, she had been at the talon with Lana and after it reopened run by Martha Kent who now owned it outright.

 

Tess sold Martha the building for a dollar and the talon for 2 dollars the deal of a life time. Tess just said she was owed that much at least for putting up with the Luthors. Miranda, she was also living in the apartment now days she had a guy she had been dating for a while maybe Mir getting the bouquet would give her guy a clue.

 

Lana took aim and carefully threw the flowers they hit her in the stomach; there was no way that she couldn’t catch the flowers. Mir got the clue and triphantly help the bouquet above her head Lana just grimed happy for her friend. Mir smiled at the bride and mouthed thank you at her.

 

Lana now took her place on a specially prepared chair for the garter removal she looked Clark in the eye (Clark, baby remember it’s the one above my knee that you are going to take off the other one up higher is for us it was a special gift from the gown designer.)

 

Clark smiled at Lana she looked a little nervous sitting there (Lana I’m not going to do anything to embarrass you honey.) Clark lifted her dress up higher and higher very slowly the crowd of single young males were giving the new husband a hard time by telling him to go higher and touts of show us more.

 

Clark just smiled he stopped raising the dress and ran his hands way up Lana’s thigh, Lana shouted (Clark!) in surprise at where his hands were. They were to her panties about 6 inches above the garter they wanted to keep (hey Mr. keep your hand down lower we will have all of our lives for that she gulped). Clark smiled that 10000 watt Kent smile as his hands lowered but not before his fingers brushed across the material covering her center (Clark!!) was all Lana could think (I’ve been a good boy all day I want to let out a little bad) pouted Clark.

 

Lana was tempted to smack Clark but figured it was mostly harmless at this point Lana gave Clark a stern look (just take the lower one already, I want you too husband of mine and you doing that is going to make it harder on the both of us, please Clark) the look in Lana’s eyes was enough for Clark, time to get it done and then they could start on the honeymoon.

 

(Who am I aiming for I don’t remember who’s Mir’s boyfriend again.)

 

(Uh Clark he’s the guy in the black suit with the periwinkle kerchief in his front pocket.)

 

(Oh, says Clark got it, hey I know him he’s a good guy I hope it works out for them they deserve each other, he was a running back on the team and a good guy, real respectful.)

 

(Don’t miss husband just think of where your fingers almost were and that should help your aim.) Clarks aim started to falter he turned and locked on to Mir’s boyfriend heart beat Clark too several deep breathe before firing the garter he had just taken from Lana’s knee. Ok Clark you can do this think about anything other than Lana and where my fingers almost were. Clark lowered the garter “I need a moment” still trying to get the image of his fingers and Lana’s body from his mind. Lana just smiled an innocent smile (what’s a matter Clark something bothering you?)

 

(You are so going to get it later.)

 

(Really?) Smiled Lana (Just remember that next time you decide to tease me in a public place husband.)

 

(Evil woman I will take this up with you shortly) smiled Clark at Lana knowing full well they were both teasing each other for the more fun to come later.

 

“Ok I’m ready” said Clark and fired off the garter, it hit its target like a drilled football pass and as far as the receiver was concerned it was just like catching his quarterback’s passes on the gridiron. Jeff smiled and looked over at Mir he thought we have some talking to do and maybe an event to plan.

 

With the completion of the garter toss that completed the wedding reception for the happy couple. They made their rounds to various people to thank them for coming and helping celebrate their happy day. With the exception of a few people they couldn’t seem to find Lana and Clark were ready to go and start their honeymoon or at least that what Clark was thinking.

 

Little did he know key people were being whisked away so the happy couple wouldn’t slip out early. Clark was almost ready to super speed to find the last few people he had to talk to before they left when Lana grabbed his arm and said in a very seductive tone “dance with me husband.” All it took was Lana asking him for anything and he was a goner. He was unable to say no to her he could and would happily spend his entire life making her happy.

 

Clark put the impending departure out of his mind as they joined the dance floor and Lana glued herself to his body making slinky seductive moves of her body against his. The effect on Clark was instant it was almost as if Kal had come out to play Clark encourage Lana into more aggressive moves. He was lost in her anything she wanted he would deliver. His world started and ended with one word Lana, his desires, his future, his world was her, Lana.

 

Clark forgot about leaving as Lana ground herself against the man of steel. Clark was almost at the point of having an embarrassing situation on his hands, not really his hands but his body a certain organ was waking and once the monster was awake it would take Lana to sate the beast.

 

Clark was wrapped up in Lana so much he didn’t notice that they were outside and had been for a while. There in front of him were his closest friends all smiling at him and his beautiful wife. Oliver started with “we wanted a private moment with you and Lana before you guys go.” Clark was a little bewildered, go where, were they going, Lana was all that matter to him, so go??? He just didn’t understand. Lana reached over and took his hand giving him a kiss to break the spell.

 

Clark was back he looked around “how did I get outside” he asked no one in particular. “Huh” was all he said with a look of total bewilderment.

 

Everyone just laughed at Clarks actions Chloe added “awe guys he’s got it bad for his lady give the man a break”.

 

Everyone laughed at that including his mother no one could bring down Clark like Lana she had power over him and he would do anything for her. They all exchanged hugs and kisses with the happy couple, Oliver finished with he started “we just want to tell you too that you can count on any of us for whatever you two need. We are a family and friends, family does for friends and family. Lana and Clark we love you guys and you are special we are your family don’t ever forget that!”

 

Clark was speechless this was unexpected he just didn’t know what to say “thanks guys we are a family.”

 

With that he and Lana returned to the tent there was less than 40 minutes before they had to leave on the private jet in Grandville so much for changing before they got on the plane. Clark found the wedding planner who was looking for them and said we need to leave shortly get the departure ready and the limo in place please. She looked at Clark like he was an alien and said “yea I’ve been looking for you two for a while to tell you that exact thing” she made a couple of calls on her phone and said “it will be here shortly”. She headed off to the microphone again to inform the dancing swaying crowd that the happy couple was leaving and it was time to say good bye to the couple.

 

People lined up outside around the limo and as soon as Clark and Lana emerged from the tent they started throwing rice and the same flower pedals from the wedding again. Clark and Lana were smothered in well wishes from their assembled friends. The wedding and reception would be talked about for a long time in Smallville. Best of all Lana felt secure in the fact that the gossips had nothing to talk about her and Clark other than the facts of the wedding.

 

They got in the limo and the driver closed their door and climbed into the car he informed the couple the Sheriff Adams had arranged for a police escort to the airport so they should get there in time to spare. They left for the plane and a honeymoon neither had ever hoped to experience it was a cool May evening and all you could smell was fresh manure turned into the ground and the smell of fresh plant growing to maturity some crops already for harvesting and a second planting following the early harvest.

 

These fact were lost to that couple as they kissed and kissed each time they kissed the kiss deepened soon they would be on the way to Velaa Island an exclusive resort at least that what the brochures said, little did they know they were in for a very unique experience they would never forget.

 

A Mile High

 

They arrived at the plane and were ushered aboard. The stewardess welcomed them as asked if they were ready to go noticing they were still in their wedding clothes, she told them once they were airborne they could change when the captain turned off the seatbelt light.

 

Clark and Lana settled in a love seat in front of a large display screen neither had any interest other than each other. Their kisses deepened yet again they didn’t even notice that the plane was airborne until it banked hard left and they felt their weight shift.

 

Lana’s hand started stroking Clark’s right leg.

 

Clark could only groan in response.

 

The stewardess had been briefed to say nothing about this couple on board it was a standard policy to not ever talk about what happened on the plane. This couple seemed to very much in love so she decided to offer her services only if asked. She tapped Clark on the shoulder and said “maybe you two would like to sleep the plane is equipped with a stateroom aft of this cabin.”

 

Clark could barely hear her because Lana was sucking on his neck and his concentration was so far gone. Clark heard one word it was Stateroom meaning bed, meaning sex with his wife. Clark carefully picked Lana up from the love seat and took her into his arms as he headed back to the state room.

 

Lana finally noticed she was in Clarks arms, ah, she thought the bed room Chloe told her about. She got her emotions and body back under control; she pealed away from Clark and asked him if he would please help her out of her wedding dress as she tossed a small prepared bag to the bathroom.

 

Clark just smiled as he closed and locked the stateroom door “sure baby I will love to help you out of your gown,” Clark had a devilish smile on his face and it wasn’t much of a stretch to figure where his mind was.

 

Lana smiled at her very horny husband she could feel the wetness in-between her legs it had been steadily increasing.

 

Lana knew if she didn’t get out of her dress soon it was going to be either ruined or in shreds, she coyly turned to Clark “honey help me with these buttons” as she moved closer to the bathroom.

 

Clark closed the distance he asked her “which ones, and where do I start, there are a lot of buttons baby.” Clark was a little taken back with so many fasteners.

 

Lana turned her back looking over her shoulder to him she said “start on the sleeves.” Clarks touch on her skin was electric, every time skin touched skin Clark and Lana could both feel little sparks of electricity. One sleeve done and Clark’s lips caressed her arm where the buttons had been. Clark moved onto the other arm repeating the same treatment on Lana’s right arm bring a sigh and a growl from Lana.

 

Clark asked in a lustful voice “what’s next baby,” Lana almost gave up her plan right there. She took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly calming herself. “Baby now I need you to undo the buttons at my waist and then and only then you can help me out of this gown carefully I want to wear it again when we get remarried at out 25th wedding anniversary”.

 

Clark heard “undo the buttons” and “out” and “gown” somehow he figured out he couldn’t rip off the wedding dress, man make it hard on a guy already he thought.

 

As he unbuttoned the last button he helped Lana slowly remove the gown down her shoulders and then he lowered it enough that she could step out of the gown. Clarks heart stopped right there standing in front of him was a vision of beauty in lace and silk fabric.

 

Clark was aroused and it looked like he would rip through his pants. Lana just giggled she had never expected that as a reaction.

 

Clark looked at her like a man whom had been denied food and water; he had a look of hunger in his eyes. She felt that if she stayed any longer in front of him her plan would be long gone. So far it had worked better that she had ever hoped.

 

She smiled at her smoking hot husband and said “excuse me baby while I change into something more comfortable”.

 

Clark’s mouth moved but no sound came out he was way past gone. He wanted one thing, that was Lana and only Lana could fill his need now.

 

Lana smiled to Clark and said "be right back baby” as she backed into the bathroom while closing the door still facing Clark. She winked at him and said “baby you should get comfortable too:” closing the bathroom door.

 

Clark groaned what the hell was up with Lana she had been teasing him all night granted he started it with his hands going under her dress and his finger brushing against her panties but gee you think a husband could be treated like a side of beef.

 

Clark super speeded through taking his clothes off tugging down the bed sheets then laying on the bed in his black silk boxers which he had just taken out of their bags.

 

He made a discovery when he opened the wrong bad there was a lot of lingerie in Lana’s bag. Clark got the idea that this honeymoon was going to be very interesting.

 

Seconds later Lana opened the bathroom door gone was the next to nothing wedding lingerie. He was looking forward to taking off his wife’s lingerie but in place of that outfit was Lana in what he would call a chemise shirt with tap pants he wasn’t sure how but Lana looked hotter that she did in the other outfit.

 

Man o man this honeymoon was going to be more than memorable. Lana looked over to Clark and noticed his still aroused state and smiled. Well looks like my plan worked after all she thought.

 

Clark motioned to Lana to join him on the bed with a sweep of his hand she slowly left the bathroom turning out the light and them walked down to the room controls and turned down the lights to the point that she decided to light the candles on the table across from the bed with her heat vision.

 

Clark transmitted his feelings to Lana like he had done earlier that day Lana felt an immediate warming of her entire body and a hot longing. She was overtaken by the longing she was feeling from Clark so this is what he feels she thought. Lana found herself panting Man he has strong feelings for me.

 

(So, Mrs. Kent coming to bed or are you going to tease me more, I have a bone of contention to talk to you about)

 

(Oh you have a bone alright, I can think of other things to do than talk but dirty talk is good too).

 

(Lana come over here, please I want to show you how much I love you, I might be super but I can’t do that across the room. You looked so hot earlier and that outfit is going to make me boil.)

 

(I invite you to take it off but be careful please don’t rip anything you wont believe what this stuff cost I love it and it looks good on me but I only wear something like this for you husband. No one else gets to see me like this ever; this treat is for you alone my dear).

 

They both grew closer to each other both exploring any exposed skin sending shivers up and down each others spines. Clark rested his forehead against Lana’s he smiled she smiled back.

 

Clark again opened his emotions to Lana through their link she felt the intense burning and passion Clark had been holding in all day underneath that was feeling of a powerful love that filled her soul. Lana was amazed at the feelings she was experiencing, she was almost overwhelmed.

 

Lana decided she had to try. She concentrated all the feeling she had she searched her mind for the switch that would allow her to share with Clark in a moment she found it. Clarks jaw dropped and his mouth hung open as she pushed all the love, trust, compassion, happiness, lust, desire, and her heated emotional state to Clark. Clark felt like he was on fire burning with love.

 

Clark was proud of his love she made the link without help and shared something he had never hoped to ever feel and that was the love of his wife for her husband the way she felt it. They melted into each other as they lay on the bed.

 

Clark pulled Lana closer like there was any way for two beings to be any closer.

 

Clark again captured Lana’s mouth this time she became the aggressor seeking out the roof of his mouth and every crevasse. Clark was a pliant willing subject he was at Lana’s command.

 

Lana rolled over on top of Clark, she felt Clark’s excitement, she reached down slowly drawing her body across his. She reached for his boxers she slowly remove them she made sure that she made lots of contact with Clark.

 

His enjoyment was evident. Lana licked the palm of her hand very slowly and ensured it was very wet. Lana reached for Clark enveloping him in her hand as she stroked him to new levels of excitement. Clark moaned he could feel the fire building in him.

 

Clark’s hands found there way under her silken chemise. His finger pushed the top higher and his lips came into contact with any skin exposed by the ever rising lingerie.

 

Clark removed the camisole revealing her body. Kisses traveled across her body it was Lana’s turn to feel like she was on fire. Lana groaned pulling Clark to her lips.

 

Lana whispered to Clark “I want you, I want you now, take me, take me now I want you inside me”.

 

Clark smiled he super sped taking of her tap pants ending up right back underneath Lana. Lana realized that they were both naked she moved herself onto Clark slowly allowing him inside her. They both let out a happy sigh as Lana’s body sank down completely on Clark. They started an age-old dance of joined passion together.

 

Clark’s fingers found Lana’s wetness; his continued contact brought her closer and closer to her consuming passion. They both felt the rising fire and heat building in them; their joint passion might have brought the airplane down if not for their restraint.

 

Their passion reached its peak as Lana’s eyes rolled back into her head and Clark bit his lower lip. Lana lay spent across Clark’s body they were still joined and sated for the moment.

 

Clark reached up and captured Lana’s lips kissing her deeply.

 

Lana smiled at Clark as she lay down on top of him and snuggled up to his neck kissing it gingerly.

 

“I love you Lana Elisabeth Kent with all my heart and soul”.

 

Lana’s smile broadened as she pulled the sheets over them not wanting to move an inch she replied with “I love you too husband” as they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

Interlude

 

Martha got to sleep late Lana and Clark had left the farm around 10 pm last night she imagined that the newlyweds weren’t even at their destination yet she was sad and happy all at the same time. Sad because her son now belonged to someone else. Happy because she got Lana as her daughter in law, she figured that they would marry at some point but that hope almost died when she found out from Clark what Lex Luthor did to her. She had many many sleepless night over that terrible situation. When Lana showed up on her doorstep in DC that evening 10 months ago Lana was a lost soul it was like she was alive but dead inside the poor girl had no life left in her. Martha loved having Lana around she always viewed her as her daughter and helping her through the fallout from Lex's actions brought the two women even closer. Lana had always treated Martha like her mother she never had and Lana had said that to Martha several times. The women had a very close bond. Martha was wondering what the heck woke her up this early. She got out of bed did her bathroom duties for the morning getting dressed for the day and headed down stairs. Waking early wasn’t something she was not use to doing she was after all the wife of a very determined farmer for many years until they lost Jonathan. She still had a sad spot when she thought of him, she missed him every day. Martha was a realist she knew that someone would maybe come along and she would have a love in her life again but they would never be her Jonathan.

 

Martha walked down stairs to the coffee pot and started a small batch she poked around in the fridge to see what was there for breakfast. She found farm eggs and bacon with local cheese, she decided on a bacon cheese omelet for breakfast. She heard truck and heavy equipment moving down the road and she could see some of it from the open curtains. Martha had her breakfast and shared a bit with Shelby who was at her side from the moment she came down the stairs. Martha soon had her second cup of coffee outside facing the front yard she wanted to visit her flowers that were just starting to grow out nicely. Martha noticed that something seemed to be going on at the Potter house. She stared in amazement at all the truck and people descending on her kids house; what the hell she thought Clark nor Lana said anything about any work being done to the house and Nell who got very loaded last night never hinted at anything. Nell was finally drunk enough last night to tell her the truth of what happened between Nell and Jonathan in their senior year. Nell and Jonathan had been dating for a while and well they had unprotected sex and she got pregnant. Nell the controlling person she was decided on her own to have a abortion without ever telling Jonathan and made her sister Laura tell Jonathan that Nell didn’t want to see him anymore. Jonathan was heart broken for a while, that was until he meet Martha his soulmate. Jonathan never knew that Nell was pregnant things might have been very different if he had known.

 

Martha and Shelby started across the acre and a half that separated the two houses she walked around asking various men who was in charge. She was led to a trailer, inside who did she find but Chloe sipping on a cup of coffee. Chloe looked up from the desk were was working at to see a very surprised Mrs. Kent.

 

“What are you doing here” Chloe asked?

 

“I was going to ask the same question Chloe” said Martha.

 

Chloe took a long breath well she started a very long drawn out breath “you remember all the things Lana said she and Clark want done on the house the other night, right”?

 

Martha nodded her head still a little lost as to what was going on.

 

“Yes” she said .

 

“We decided to give our friends a head start Mrs. Kent”.

 

Martha had a blank look on her face she just said “oh”. Chloe for her part just said “sh*t” to herself.

 

“Mrs Kent what are you still doing here I thought you had to be back in DC for a vote today”?

 

“Congress joined the electronic age a while ago Chloe I just have to use a special key and I can vote by phone too”.

 

“Wow” said Chloe “I had no idea”.

 

Martha got tired of tip toeing around the fifty ton elephant in the room “so Chloe what the hell is going on and why are you doing this” asked Martha Kent, the Senator side of Mrs. Kent Chloe had never seen before.

 

Chloe though I could try to give her the cover story or I could just try to bullshit her but somehow the truth I think is going to be the only answer she will put up with. Just as Chloe started to say something Martha put up her hand as she picked up papers from Chloe desk they were stamped and approved building plans signed off by the county as she looked over the plans she groused “well this took some doing so tell me Chloe what is it you want from my kids” she had the Kent no bullshit stare.

 

Chloe just gulped she knew that the only thing to say at this point was the truth. “Ok Mrs. Kent we want Clark to work for us”.

 

“Oliver and I both want Clark to use the knowledge he has locked away in the fortress to help mankind”.

 

“We have no interest in anything that can be converted into a weapon but things that would make life better for the human race”.

 

“Things that make day to day life for the average person better.”

 

“Yes Queen industries will make money doing it but we will make sure that we reinvest our earnings where its important creating jobs for other people and feeding people.”

 

“You have known Oliver for a few years now and he's a good guy Mrs Kent neither he nor I would want any part of something that puts anyone at risk”.

 

“We both want them happy”.

 

“Clark was always happy on the farm I watched him at the Planet he hates it there”.

 

“Hes getting better at it but we can supply him with better tools than he has now to allow the both of them to do their other job much better so they can have more time to themselves”.

 

Somehow Chloe just felt like she gave the Gettysburg address to a hostile crowd she was sweating and her heart rate was racing.

 

Martha put down the plans she looked Chloe in the eye “ Chloe thank you for telling me the truth.”

 

Chloe visibly relaxed it felt like someone had taken a great weight off her shoulders. “Do you have a little time when we can talk privately” asked Martha.

 

“Will right now work” asked Chloe.

 

“Lets take a walk” said Martha.

 

The walk over was in complete silence Chloe even ignored multiple text messages on her phone as she followed Martha back to the Kent farm. They walked into the house and settled in the kitchen close to the coffee pot.

 

“Well you sure got sneaky Chloe, did you talk to Clark or Lana about any of these improvements you guys are doing” asked a patent Martha.

 

Chloe said ”no, not directly but I’ve been talking to them both ever since Nell signed over the house to them about what they want to do with the place”.

 

Martha looked at Chloe and said “that is a nice thing your doing for them but I’m more interested in what you want from them”.

 

Chloe said “we want Clark and Lana to be the saviors of our world, Oliver and I both know that there are too many people who operate on greed alone”.

 

“They don't care what happens to the planet as long as they get what they want”.

 

“They both have the power to change what happens here on earth we want the change to be a good one for all of mankind not a select few”.

 

“We want the human race to survive I heard the story of how krypton fell and was destroyed I don’t want that to happen to us I want us to live and grow not stuck on one planet waiting for a disaster to happen that kills all of us”.

 

“Oliver and I talked about this just after Lex took Lana away from Clark, I remember the day before that happened Lana and I had just had a long discussion about her and Clark because they kissed at the talon the night before she was on could nine and when I saw them together the next day they were both so happy”.

 

“Finally they were together on the same level, they were so happy”.

 

“Then Lex had to go and do what he did that night was hell Lana and I both cried most of the night. I begged her to stay that we would find a solution, she was so hurt she just by being close to Clark it could kill him it was killing her but you know that part of the story better than I do I suspect”.

 

“I heard all about that during the time she stayed with me Lana is my daughter it feels like she has always been part of our family Chloe I just don’t want them to have anymore pain they deserve to be happy and together”.

 

“I agree Mrs. Kent that and other reasons were the driving force on keeping on Clark to stay in the game of life he could have so easily disappeared to never been seen by anyone of us ever again”.

 

“Ok Chloe I believe you, I think Clark would be happy here at the farm too so tell me about the plans you have approved”.

 

“You remember that they wanted more bedrooms and more bathrooms as well as expanded living space”.

 

“Not to mention a bigger kitchen and the deck off the master bedroom”.

 

“These plans I drew up from talking with Lana on our trip to NY city I included everything she and I talked about”.

 

“Oliver then talked to Clark about what he had plans for the house”.

 

“We then reconciled the plans and came up with these drawings Oliver got them approved thru the zoning people”.

 

“All we have to do is the work and get the inspector sign offs and it a done deal”.

 

“They will come back from their honeymoon to a new house 10 bedrooms 11 bathrooms and about 6000 sq ft of living space”.

 

“I think they will be very happy”.

 

“I think your right Chloe, so much for the small farm house down the road their house is going to be huge”.

 

“The house is a little over 1400 sq ft right now so the additional space is like four houses total”.

 

“Oliver and I are going to pick them up from the plane and deliver them home”.

 

“They will be landing past midnight so it will be dark outside and the side of the house they will see at night has no changes to it so they wont know a thing until they enter the house”.

 

“I would like to see their faces when they see the inside” said Martha who was considerably calmed down after her heart to heart with Chloe.

 

“I’ll see what I can do about that Mrs. Kent”.

 

“Chloe please call me Martha we have known each other way to long to have it any other way ok that goes for the both of you by the way”.

 

“Ok Martha I was having a little problem with colors can you help”.

 

The women descended into a discussion about the house and they colors of each room and what they thought Lana would like knowing that if they got it wrong Lana or Clark could repaint it in the time it took most folk's to just open the paint cans.


	6. Chapter Five

Honeymoon Island

 

Lana stretched alongside her husband who was sound asleep she cuddled closer to Clark laying her head on his chest listening to his heart beat for some reason she found it relaxing to listen to his beating heart. Lana lay there reflecting on her life and how she was going to make sure they always looked forward from now on. She also though about what she and Chloe had talked about Clark working for Oliver the more she though about it the more she like the idea maybe they could get their own group of satellites looking down at the planet and out to near space, she thought it would be great have the tools at their hands anytime they needed them. She hadn’t talked to Clark yet but she wanted to be a active part of solving the issues they faced from the meteor infected as well as criminals being a part of the JLA. One thing came to the front of her mind was removing all the kryptonite from Smallville and the surrounding county that would stop a lot of things and it would also make it safe for their children to go anywhere they wanted to go without fear of kryptonite poisoning. She was thinking what to do with the collected rock just as Clark started to wake.

 

He smiled at Lana, “good morning my beautiful wife did I tell you that I love you yet today”?

 

Lana smiled “you just did Clark I love you too” she stretched up to kiss his lips.

 

Lana returned to his chest tracing her fingers along his ribs Clark smiled “I love you Lana Kent, I have loved you from the first time we met in Nell’s flower shop all those years ago”.

 

Lana was surprised Clark could recall their first meeting she just barely recalled it Clark did have the edict memory where he could recall everything he ever experienced. They kissed and kissed more Lana stopped the kisses.

 

“Baby I want to brush my teeth we both have a case of morning breath I guess that’s the sign of a happy couple; morning breath cant stop them from kissing” Lana snickered.

 

“Ok you first” said Clark. Lana watched Clark for a moment with a questioning expression on her face.

 

Clark added “I don’t want to get out of bed” with his little boy look.

 

Lana just giggled “Clark baby you look so cute when you do that I could just pinch your cheeks”.

 

“No cheek pinching please” said Clark.

 

“Honey not those cheeks” as she grabbed has butt and pinched.

 

Clark jumped right out of bed, surprised at Lana's actions. Clark said “ok Mrs. Kent we’ll see about getting frisky after we both get our teeth brushed”.

 

Lana went over to the bed where the controls were for the flight information system. She turned on the display across from the bed she pulled up current flight information and found out they still had 4 hours till they land. She found a in-flight service menu where she ordered breakfast for the both of them. Clark walked up behind his wife hugging her running his hand along the sides of her naked body.

 

“Oh baby” purred Lana “more please”.

 

“I aim to please dear” was Clarks reply.

 

He asked what she was looking at she told him she ordered food and they still had 4 hours before they land. Clark asked “how long before we get food”? Lana smiled and said in about ten more minutes according to the flight system. Lana quickly disappeared to the bathroom taking care of her morning routine. They settled on the bed Lana showing Clark the functions of the information system as he started kissing her shoulder. The kisses progressed until they both heard the service bell chime telling them there was food in the pass through box Lana jumped off the bed surprising Clark as she got the food and returned to bed with it. They were unable to be apart for very long it seems without physical contact as they cuddled on the bed feeding each other breakfast.

 

They landed at Male international airport in the Maldives, they and their baggage were transferred to a helicopter for the 45 minute flight to Velaa Island, Noonu atoll. As they approached the island the pilot circled once so they could get a view of the place where they would be staying for two weeks. The pilot asked them what did they think. They both were awe struck, they had never see such blue ocean water and in other places the water had a crystal clear coloring and in others it was a color blue neither had ever seen. They touched down on the beach and waited until the rotor blades came to a complete stop before the ground crew approached the helicopter. They departed the aircraft and set their feet on the whitest coral sand beach they had ever seen.

 

A golf cart pulls up to the beach and a darker skinned gentleman jumped out hey greeted the happy couple with “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Queen we are so glad you have finally come to the island, your residence has been taken care of over the years by our staff”.

 

“I know this was a place your parents purchased a long time ago and I hope you enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. Queen”.

 

Lana looked at Clark

 

(um Clark they think we are Oliver and Chloe)

 

(where did they ever get that idea)

 

(you just heard the man say Oliver has never been here)

 

(let me clear this up)

 

“Actually its Mr. and Mrs. Kent”.

 

The Island manger grabbed Clarks hand and shook it saying” I am so glad to meet you my name is Saleem if there is any thing I can get you Mr. Queen I mean Mr. Kent as he winks please just call 21 from any phone on the island it will connect you to me”.

 

“Let me drive to your residence” as they climb aboard the golf cart they turned and headed west on the island they noticed all the people having fun on the beach and some of the amenities that are available on the island.

 

“Mr. um Kent” says Saleem “everything is available during your stay with us”. “The fishing and the snorkeling are fantastic and some of the best reef diving on the planet can be had about a hour away by boat as well if you decide that would be ok”.

 

Lana says “diving is out of the question I’m pregnant and don’t want to invite trouble with having this baby” as she touches her stomach.

 

“Well Mrs. um Kent we have a very good doctor on the island he was trained in America so if you need his services just dial 11 from any island phone”.

 

“Ah here we are your residence Mr. Queen I mean Mr Kent there is also a information channel on your television about the island and what you can do here please call me if you have any question” as the staff at the residence efficiently moved the bags inside the house.

 

“Wow, thank you Saleem; we will call if we have questions” said Clark. The manager waves as he drives off.

 

Clark and Lana look at each other “so what do you want to do first” asked Clark?

 

“Well lets check out where we will be staying Mr. Queen” laughed Lana.

 

“Oh don’t start that” said Clark.

 

They walked into the house to find a stunningly appointed 4000 sq ft home on two levels. They even have a fantastic view from the back of the house overlooking the lagoon. Clark discovered a hot tub in the bathroom and an huge walk in shower and a king size bed. There were other bed rooms to check out as well but they would be using the master.

 

Clark takes Lana’s hand while they are looking out the back of the house “is it weird or just me that Oliver has never been here but he sent us here”?

 

“This place is beautiful I say we enjoy ourselves but this is a Muslim country that follows shariah law so your going to have to be careful Lana, were ok I think because its a resort but if we go else where were going to have to be careful.

 

“I know it sounds kind of crazy in this day and age but that is what the local population believes”.

 

“Ok Clark I’ll be careful this atoll is stunning, want to go out to our beach and play in the water”?

 

“That sounds like a idea would you like some water before we go” asked Clark checking out the kitchen. Opening the fridge he found a couple of bottles of water and a assortment of vegetables that he assumes are salad kind of things grown locally.

 

“I have two bottles shall we unpack and then go”?

 

“Lets just go, I’ve never seen water so clear before or so blue” said Lana. They both changed into their swimming attire leaving the house and locking up on the way out.

 

Other than getting adjusting to few small cultural issues they are having a great day playing in the sun at the water. They have been in the water for a while when they hear a woman frantically screaming “please help, my son he’s drifting out to the open ocean”.

 

Clark looks at Lana and she tells him go “Clark don’t think, just go bring the kid back”.

 

Lana gave her husband a quick peck on the lips and said “go already”.

 

Clark hit the deeper water and took off moments later he surfaced next to a young boy on a air mattress. Clark smiled at the kid and asked if he was ok the child answered “I’m ok just a little scared the water took me out beyond where my mommy told me it was ok she has been yelling at me to come in but I can’t”.

 

“Could you help me get back to the beach please” asked the kid?

 

“My name is Clark whats yours” asked Clark, “I’m Michael” said the child.

 

“Well Michael lets see about getting you back to the beach” as Clark takes the air mattress and starts swimming for shore minutes later they hit the beach Michael gets off his air mattress turns to Clark and says “thank you Mr. Clark it was nice to meet you” as he ran down to the beach meeting his mother half way.

 

“Well Mr. Kent I say you deserve a reward for your bravery” as Lana kissed her husband. They were heading to their house for a little privacy when a man and a young boy came up to the couple “Mr. Queen I presume” asked the man?

 

“Actually its Kent, Clark Kent and this is my wife Lana Kent”.

 

As they shook hands Clark said “oh Micheal is this your dad”?

 

Micheal just nodded his head “yes sir thank you for saving me again”.

 

“Mr and Mrs. Kent I would like to invite you to join our family at dinner tonight at my expense please for saving my son”.

 

“Well your more than welcome but a reward for saving Micheal is not needed, we would simply enjoy joining you for dinner however”.

 

Mr. West looked to Clark then Lana thinking for a minute “that would be fine please meet us at the Aragu CRV restaurant at 7 pm please”.

 

“We will see you there” said Clark as Lana whisperer to Clark “oh what kind of clothing should we wear” asked Clark.

 

“I will be casually dressed and my wife will be wearing something casual but classy” said Mr. West.

 

“Ok we will see you at diner” said Clark.

 

The couple returned to their house, they cleaned up and spent time together in each others arms. Clark did deserve his reward after all thought Lana. After a hour or so of love making they decided that they were hungry and went to see what wonders the stocked fridge held. After their short meal the decided to take a walk around the island. They took in the sights seeing what the island had to offer, the day spa, and the restaurants, as well as the beach side restaurant that operated all day. They saw several thing that they wanted to try and one that they couldn’t. They made their plans for what they would do and maybe when they would try each activity. They looked at the information on the in house system to their surprise they found a warm welcome to Mr. & Mrs. Queen with a picture of them deplaning from the helicopter Lana laughed and Clark looked stunned.

 

“Well baby looks like were the Queens no mater how many time you tell them otherwise”.

 

“Yea this is disturbing wonder why they insist were the Queens”?

 

“We'll having never met Oliver, I assume that adds to the confusion as well”.

 

“Your probably right” Lana said. Lana just smiled a knowing smile to herself.

 

Clark called for reservation at the islands tower restaurant at 7 pm they both decided to lay down for a nap where they melted into each others body to the observer it would be hard to tell where one started and the other ended. Lana had set the alarm clock for 6 pm so they had plenty of time to get ready for tonight’s adventure. They were greeted as the Queens by the staff yet again and Clark had by this time decided to just go with it because he had come to the conclusion that anything else was going to be a long uphill fight. The Kent’s and West's had a nice quiet diner on the top floor of the tower overlooking the island. They engaged in normal small talk Clark and Lana thanked the West's for diner and retired for the night very full also oddly tired. They both slept soundly in each others arms cuddled together.

 

The next day found them awake before the sun came up so they walked the beach to watch the sunrise which is something that hailed back to their talon days when Clark spent the night with Lana in her apartment. Waking late and then scrambling home to be in barn before Jonathan so he could appear like he was home all night and just started his chores early. Funny thing was that Jonathan never caught on but Martha certainly knew what was going on between her son and Lana, crazy how a mother always knows. They discover that the best place to watch the sun come up is their bedroom on the second floor on their small private deck. Lana snuggles up to Clarks lap and kisses his neck and chest as they sit enjoying the rays of the recently risen sun. Lana's kisses continue and Clark’s temperature goes up significantly. Clark starts to moan in a low throaty growl, this gives Lana more encouragement. Her hands move further south to Clarks shorts which she expertly unzips. She removes his tee shirt and pulls Clark back inside to the bed where she removes his shorts and boxers in short order.

 

Clark notices hes naked and looks at Lana saying “hey, no fair”.

 

Lana chuckles “you want me to stop then?”

 

She leaves the statement hanging in the air as Clark goes “ please baby, I just want you as naked as I am”.

 

Lana nods and smiles looking to Clarks eyes as she grabs him in her hand slowly stroking him in a twisting motion as she engulfs his small head in her hand. Clark just moans “ um more please”.

 

“Clark I want you inside me right now.”

 

“I plan on pleasing you a lot today baby” as Clark super sped through taking off the remainder of Lana’s clothes.

 

“Hey she said talk about no fair.”

 

Clarks fingers start a walk on Lana's lower body as she arches her back as Clark reaches her center causing wave after wave of intense pleasure to cascade on Lana's senses.

 

“Oh Clark” was the only comment from Lana.

 

They spent the next two hours entwined in each others bodies making long slow passionate love, they have never been happier.

 

Hours later......

 

Clark woke Lana up gently kissing her lips.

 

“Baby we need to get up to eat and go. We have a submarine ride to go on at 10 am so we should get ready”.

 

Lana came fully awake when she heard submarine “Clark” she asked “is it going to be safe for the baby”?

 

Clark smiled at his baby “yes my love we will remain at one atmosphere the entire time we are under the water and before you ask its safe besides with our kryptonian bodies I doubt that anything can harm you or the baby but lets not try anything that might cause any issues”.

 

“I think we will be fine besides we are going to see a real live coral reef from the top to the bottom and all the sea life that lives there I can't think of a better way to spend the day with you than sight seeing under the sea”.

 

“ Clark you say the cutest thing” Lana said while hugging her husband. “Lets eat and we can go”.

 

They arrived at the doc at 9:45 the attendant handed them a bunch of papers to sign and once that was completed they were led to a small building where the transport boat was housed. The sub driver and captain smiled and greeted them.

 

“Ah Mr. and Mrs. Queen how nice, you are a little early”.

 

Clarks frustration level shot up Lana picked up on Clarks mood change and told the captain “actually were the Kent's, Lana and Clark”.

 

The captain introduced himself “I'm Steve Reeves I'll be your dive captain for the day”, he went on to explain the things that they would be doing under water and where they would be going and their maximum dive depth for the day was to 3000 feet below the surface at the bottom of the reef. All in all it sounded like a great and exciting day. Much better that visiting the aquarium back home.

 

They boarded a cabin cruiser which took them out beyond the outer reef Lana pointed out a dock to Clark “hey honey bet you that’s were we are going to meet the submarine”.

 

Clark smiled at Lana “how did I ever marry such a smart woman that surprises me at every turn”.

 

Lana reached up to Clarks lips kissing him “you say the sweetest things Clark”.

 

They arrived at the transfer dock and boarded the submarine. The sub had a large fish bowl like plastic enclosure for the occupants and all the controls and other things were outside the plastic bowl with the exception of the air system which is part of the bowl. They talked to the sub driver captain Steve who went on for a while about the features and safety systems of the submarine.

 

Lana looked at Clark and said “I'm a little nervous about going under the water in a fish bowl”.

 

Clark smiled “baby its ok a lot of people use these submersibles all over the world for tourism and salvage work as well”.

 

Captain Reeves added “your husband is right Mrs. Kent this model can be fitted for salvage work as well as its current duty in fact this sub is going to be retrofitted next week for some work on the outer reef off a couple of the islands so the reef stays healthy”.

 

Lana looked surprised “what can this do under water for the reef?”

 

“Well we can move more cement spheres into place for sea life to attach itself to so there is a new clean surface for reef animals to live on.”

 

“We also can fix up the damaged parts of the reef keeping the whole reef wall intact after a big storm”.

 

“The highest point here is like 10 feet above sea level so keeping the atolls intact is a important job.”

 

Captain Reeves signaled the support crew the sub was sealed up and they were towed out from the dock to the outer reef wall to start their dive for the day. As they slipped below the waves Lana talked to Clark (hold my hand please this is scaring me a little).

 

Clark took Lana's hand and smiled at her as the waves disappeared and the subsurface of the sea turned into a mirror.

 

(wow Clark look the bottom of the surface looks like a mirror)

 

(its a property of the light intersecting the surface that makes it look like that).

 

(When did you get so smart husband) teased Lana.

 

(well my dear I have been under going training with Jor-el for a while I attribute my knowledge to my fathers exhaustive cramming the knowledge of 28 known galaxies into my head).

 

The Captain broke their train of thought “well folks whats first the top of the reef wall or the bottom?”

 

Clark smiled and said “I've always been a top down man but there is something to be said for the bottom up approach too.”

 

Lana turned ten shades of red and spit up her sip of water she was in the process of drinking her only response was “Clark Jerome Kent”!


	7. Chapter Six

Safe Harbor

 

“Wow that was a amazing diner Lana just you me and a wonderful evening what more can a husband ask for that having his beautiful wife by his side.”

 

“You are so cute when your being romantic Clark.”

 

“Thank you honey I love you so much I am nothing with out you it is you that makes my life worth living.”

 

“I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have me Lana.”

 

“Clark there has only been one person for me it has always been you baby, I love you so much”

 

Lana attacked Clarks lips aggressively proving to him once again he was all hers and only hers.

 

“More wine baby?”

 

“Sure why not its a nice evening and without a moon tonight we have the best seat in the house to star gaze tonight”

 

“Well then you should be glad I made my own request for a special item to be placed on the boat, lift up that cushion behind you and you will find it Clark.”

 

Clark lifts the cushion and sees a wrapped present in a large box, he unwraps the box surprised that the box is a case as he opens the case he discovers Lana's present is a backpack telescope. “Lana when did you get the time to get this for me I love it by the way it has the same power as mine back in the loft with all the accessories.”

 

Clark wrapped his arms around Lana and gave her a kiss that left her wanting more much more also her toes were curled into knots. Much to Clarks surprise Lana's eyes lit up and emitted heat rays from both eyes. Fortunately for them both Lana happened to be looking at the water at the moment and there were two puffs of steam rising from the water.

 

Clark gave Lana a knowing look “I know what you were thinking dear” he smiled.

 

“Whoa, yea”, said a stunned Lana so that’s what turns on heat vision wow that’s going to take some practice to get used to dealing with”.

 

“Its ok baby just have to keep it in check until you are ready to release it in a controlled fashion.”

 

“Why don’t we take this new present you bought me and head to the deserted beach and star gaze and practice with your heat vision?”

 

“That sounds like fun but only with you “ as Lana kissed Clarks neck.

 

“Lets try hovering over to the beach from the boat the one who falls in the water has to clean up and do the dishes.”

 

“That sound like a idea, race you” said Lana as she left the boat floating about 3 feet above the water as Clark super sped grabbing the telescope a couple of glasses chairs and a couple bottles of wine beating Lana to the beach.

 

“Looks like you are doing the dishes Honey” said Clark as he finished setting up the telescope and chairs.”

 

Lana walked up to Clark slowly drawing her hand across his arm and chest “we have all night, we can get comfortable on the boat or on the beach your pick husband” she seductively smiled at Clark.

 

A couple of hours later the slightly tired and very happy and glowing couple returned to the beach to try star gazing again. “The thing about our being close to the equator is that we get to see stars from both the northern and southern hemisphere so we get to see something we never get to see stars from a section of the sky we never see at home in Smallville.”

 

“ Clark thank you for carrying me but I am capable of hovering myself over to the beach not that I'm complaining about being in your arms sometimes I do need to practice my skills if were both going to save the world husband.”

 

“ I'm sorry baby just thought it would nice to be close”

 

“No baby your not understanding what I'm saying I need to practice yes sometimes it's nice to be close and sometimes I'm going to have to figure how to get through the things I'll have to face on my own there will be times when I have to take care of things and not rely on you my sweet sweet husband to be there for me I'll be the one facing what ever it is alone and I will need to know how to deal with what ever I'm facing.”

 

“Clark I love you but you can't be everywhere 24 seven we need to work as a team both with strengths and our own weaknesses I have know for a long time that I am your weakness because you will do anything for me even ignore your duties”.

 

“I can't allow that to happen anymore we both belong to the world and once we both go public we will be depended upon to be the hope of the world and the last chance before there is no one else to fix what ever issue the world is facing.”

 

Clark took a long deep breath “ Lana you are right as usual how did I ever get lucky enough to marry such a smart woman a superwoman at that too.”

 

“I love you heart and soul Lana I always will, you are my light when I get lost always showing me the way home to you.” Clark and Lana fall into a deep kiss and a deepening embrace both realizing that they were very lucky people.

 

The next morning Lana awoke to the sound of the boat motoring without Clark snuggled beside her. She dressed quickly and went above deck to see what was going on to her surprise she found a set table with recently make food waiting for them both and hot decaf coffee made for her. She climbed the ladder to the flying bridge to find her husband consulting a chart, Lana took the opportunity to sneak up on Clark and surprise him with a kiss to his neck.

 

Clark melted into her kiss turning his head seeking her lips “good morning my beautiful wife.”

 

“Are we lost” asked Lana?

 

“Not really lost just checking the charts to make sure we get to this specific reef, one of the guys from the boat rental company said we would love because its the best sights to be seen under the sea, I can't believe I just quoted a Disney movie line.”

 

“better get used to Disney Mr. Kent we will be having a lot of children and a very big family you are going to see those movies a lot over the coming years my sweet husband.”

 

“I wonder if I'll still like Aladdin after seeing it hundreds of times” asked Clark.

 

“My favorite was the little mermaid I don’t think it will ever get old for me.”

 

“Glad to know we both have favorites from the same time period” smiled Lana

 

“it would be a real bummer if you were stuck on say lady and the tramp”

 

“ hey wait a second I like the spaghetti scene in fact were going to have a reenactment tonight at dinner my beautiful and lovely wife.”

 

“oh, I can't wait for dinner.”

 

“Maybe we can practice a little at lunch ?”

 

“How about we practice at breakfast because according to the GPS were here”.

 

“I need to set the anchor and we can eat in undisturbed peace and anything else we can think of doing.”

 

“Sounds like a winner husband see you in the galley shortly.” Clark set the anchor release and watched it drop to the bottom, he quickly calculated the correct amount of chain drift to make sure they wouldn't loose the hook and have the boat drift off just to make sure he quickly dove into the water and set the anchor under a big rock he found on the bottom again just to make sure the boat didn't drift off. Clark surfaced and climbed on board and used his breath to dry himself off.

 

Lana looked questioningly at Clark (what was that about?)

 

(Just making sure the boat doesn't drift off while were under water snorkeling and playing)

 

(Hey do you want to get some ability practice in after breakfast)

 

“That’s a great idea Clark I could use some more flying practice and more heat vision practice too.”

 

“What did you make us for food husband” asked Lana.

 

“I made hash brown potato’s and bacon I didn't do the eggs yet because eggs don't warm up very well”.

 

“Good plan husband eggs get rubbery when you reheat them and I'm not a fan of rubbery eggs.”

 

(so I did good)

 

(breakfast in bed would have gotten you more points but you have done very good this morning Clark)

 

(that was the original plan but someone woke up in route to our destination)

 

(its ok baby you got a lot of points for just doing this I might just have something special for tonight for you)

 

(oh I like special and surprise is even better, so what is the surprise anyway, wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it.) They sat and had a wonderful breakfast after making eggs.

 

They spent the morning flying around the boat and gaining high altitude and dropping to low altitude adjusting their speed and coming to a stop and hovering. Lana was getting real good at flying better than Clark at some thing. Lana didn't rub in her skill but did tease Clark a little just because she could. Clark for his part wasn't surprised Lana was such a fast study and quick learner her remembered many times in high school where Lana picked things up at a faster pace than Clark sometimes. Lana did notice that she never felt cold the entire time she and Clark were up in the air. Lana started to wonder what being in outer space would feel like as they were hovering at seventy five thousand feet. They also learned even with super hearing that it was better to read each others thoughts than talk.

 

(Baby want to try something?)

 

(Sure what are you thinking?)

 

(Follow the leader and your it) Lana takes off straight up all the way to 500 miles above planet earth.

 

(Lana wait up I not sure that is safe for you or the baby)

 

(Clark I'm fine and the view is unbelievable get up here and join me)

 

(I’ve never been this high before its beautiful)

 

(Do you feel that, what is that, it feels like I'm being charged if that’s the right word)

 

(I feel it too it does feel good however)

 

(More powerful is what I'm feeling)

 

At that moment Jor El's voice enters bot their heads. (Good my children you have discovered the full power of the yellow sun stay and let it fill your bodies with its power)

 

(Jor El what is this power we are feeling and how long can we stay outside the atmosphere safely and is this safe for Lana and your grandchild)

 

(Kal El, slow down this is how you recharge your abilities and recover)

 

(There is no risk to Lana or my grandchild enjoy the experience, your body will let your body will let you know when your ready to return to the surface)

 

(Thank you for explaining this to us father, Clark and I will and do understand)

 

(Kal El you chose wisely picking Lana to be your soulmate I had thought you would be alone but she is more than a match for you my son) Both Lana and Clark feel the connection to Jor El slip away as they bask in the power of the yellow sun. After a couple of hours floating in space snuggled together enjoying the sights the universe has to offer them both of them get a feeling of fulfillment.

 

(hows the baby Lana)

 

(baby likes this and so do I, snuggled to you anywhere is awesome I'm still having a hard time believing were in space I never thought I would ever see anything like this Clark)

 

(I just don’t have the words to express myself at the moment)

 

Lana heard Clark chuckling in her head (me too baby me too) The happy and for the first time the power charged couple descended to the atoll where they left over three hours ago.

 

(Clark I feel more powerful if that is the right words to say I've never had this feeling yes and before you ask the baby is ok and seems to like this as well)

 

(Baby I love you you are the most amazing thing in my life you and our soon to be baby)

 

(Clark I can see the deck of the boat like were ten feet above it what is going on!?)

 

(Its ok Lana, welcome to having telescopic vision it also can work like a microscope too just to warn you)

 

(Wow that’s defiantly going to take some getting used to)

 

(Lana just stay with me slow down with me were about to land on the beach)

 

They both touch down together softly Lana is beyond excited she has new stronger powers. “Baby I want you to try something for me pick a rock from the sand and then give it a hard puff of breath”. Lana selects a rock and holds it in her open palm she takes a deep breath and blows at the rock it shoots out of her hand disappearing in the far distance. Lana blinks and swallows a big gulp.

 

“Oh my god Clark.”

 

“Wow” is the only thing out of his mouth.

 

“Ok lets try something else think cold like freezing cold like your a ice cube and just gently blow above your head into the air.” Lana nodded and did as Clark had asked her the next thing she sees is that she has a small snow storm right in front of her face. Lana is sort of freaked out and excited at the same time.

 

Clark continues “ok lets try something else Lana focus your heat vision and write your name on the beach sand.”

 

Lana tries a small heat beam leaves her eyes she creates a molten glass cursive name sake in the sand.

 

“Hmm lets try focusing all your heat energy on to one spot see that rock sticking above the water on the outer reef wall blast it with everything you have”.

 

Lana took a deep breath and looked to the rock all of a sudden her whole face seemed light up red with heat vision and the rock disappeared in a blast like dynamite. Clark hugged a bemused and some what shocked Lana “ baby you have all my powers we just need to train you and we can fight for the planet and the people who deserve our help”.

 

Clark and Lana kissed and kissed more. Lana was still a little surprised it was like years ago when she accidentally got Clarks powers but they were never at this level.

 

“Baby I think I need to sit and think a bit, how about you make us lunch while I think”?

 

Lana lifted off the beach deep in thought with Clark following her “baby it will be ok you know that right” a worried Clark said.

 

“Its just a lot to take in being super-powered I just never gave it much thought seeing I wore that suit for so long I got used to the power but this is a whole new thing, these powers are much stronger now after just being in the sun in space that’s something too”.

 

“I'm sorry baby but can I just snuggle in your arms after lunch and think maybe we can talk about it too”?

 

“Sure my loving wife, anything for you baby” smiled Clark.

 

“Anything” asked Lana smiling?

 

“Anything for you love” grinned Clark.

 

“Make lunch baby your going to take your wife out to diner”said Lana.


	8. Chapter Seven

Around the World

 

“Were going to need clothes so I'll go find us some clothes or we might have to stop and pick some up on the way” said a smiling and very happy Lana. As she disappeared below decks.

 

I wonder what she has planned thought a perplexed Clark Kent.

 

Lana reappeared above deck with a medium sized bag and tossed it at Clark who was waiting on Lana to eat the lunch he prepared. A crisp salad with turkey sandwiches and chips on the side.

 

“You get to carry the bag husband”.

 

“Ok” answered Clark.

 

Lana kissed Clark sweetly saying “no peeking or x-ray vision husband”.

 

Clark answered with another “ok” like he had a choice.

 

They sat down for lunch and ate in mostly quite, Clark couldn't take it the suspense of not knowing where they were going it was killing him.

 

“Don't I get a hint as to where we are going”?

 

Lana laughed at the look on Clarks face, he had a cross of the lost little boy and his begging face. She caved in a little.

 

“Sweetheart all I going to tell you is think cold and wet for the first part and thanks for lunch I'll do the dishes remember no peeking” she warned.

 

“Cold and wet what kind of hint is that, are we going to visit Shelby's nose”?

 

“No sweetheart that would be cold, wet, and black if we were going to visit Shelby, good guess by the way very close however”.

 

Clark was going crazy.

 

(baby do you think you can fly and follow me with your eyes closed?)

 

(I think so I would just listen for your heart beat it would guide me)

 

(even when were flying real fast)?

 

(only one way to know for sure and that’s to try it)

 

“Clark grab the bag and lets go just please don't drop the bag”. Lana was more than excited and Clark could clearly hear her level of excitement in her heart beats. Lana reminded Clark to close his eyes.

 

They lifted off the back of the boat and rose into the air slowly at first and ever gaining speed this time they didn't leave the atmosphere they stayed below 75,000 feet high enough to stay out of commercial air traffic and above most search radar systems. Clark noticed that they were slowing and loosing altitude.

 

(baby are we here yet?)

 

(Almost Clark I'm looking for something once I find it we'll land and change our clothes.)

 

(Ah there they are follow me down baby I'll let you know when its ok to open your eyes.)

 

(Flying with you following your heart beat is kind of cool I think this is something we should both practice might never know when it would be handy to be able to find each other)

 

(My heart beats are that unique)

 

(They sound different in every person I've listened to some times when you were with Jason I would listen to your heart beat just to make me feel a little better about you being with someone else back then I had this stupid idea that I only wanted you happy and if you weren't with me at least I could once in a while hear that you had a happy heart beat.)

 

(You must have listened to a lot of unhappy heart beats then Clark because he never made me happy there was always some kind of pain with that guy even in Paris we had issues.)

 

(The only reason I dated him is he came all the way from Paris for me. I was a love sick teen age girl I was impressed that he came all that way for me. If you had come to the airport and asked me not to go and told me about you we could have had what we have now a lot sooner.)

 

(I see that now Lana but didn't want to hurt you then when I saw you in Lex's arms I just dropped the white rose I was carrying and super sped back to Smallville, seeing you with Lex broke my heart because I was going to tell you everything that day more importantly I was planning on begging you to stay with me on my knees)

 

(Clark were together now lets make the most of what we have today. The past is the past if we could change it well maybe, we could but as long as we have each other is all that matters this day now)

 

(I did find the single rose out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw you and ran over to where I thought I saw you and found that single white rose I took it with me I hoped that entire summer you would show up and beg me to come home with you)

 

(I love you Lana I will never be away from you longer than I have to be you are my home and my life without you I'm a lost soul drifting aimlessly through life)

 

(Your my home too baby, opps there they are, time to head down some)

 

(Ok Clark open your eyes)

 

They touch down on a Iceberg, Lana lands a little hard sinking herself up to the hips in ice. Clark laughs at Lana predicament being stuck in the ice, “here let me help you baby” says Clark.

 

Lana was a little pissed with herself they flew several thousand miles with no issues only to crash and freeze on landing. Clark pulled her out of the ice as the ice around them started to crack and chip away “hold on to me Lana” was the only thing Clark could think of saying.

 

The iceberg shattered around them they soon were floating 20 feet above the water Clark holding Lana and their bag. Clark laughed “ice cubes anyone”?

 

“Lets find a place for this bag and I assume you wanted to see the whales” asked Clark?

 

“I was thinking we could swim with the whales what do you think” said Lana?

 

“I assume we have suits in the bag”?

 

“Yes Clark I wasn't about to go skinny dipping with the whales”.

 

The happy couple quickly changed into their swimming attire and fly over to where the whales were and entered the water. The largest whale came over to check out the newcomers to their pod. Clark assumed it to be the alpha male and protector of the group.

 

“Look Lana were being checked out this big guy must be the Alpha whale”.

 

“I think your right Clark” said a concerned Lana who just now realized exactly how big these grey whales were.

 

“I thought they were smaller these grey whales are huge” exclaimed a surprised Lana.

 

“Still want to swim with them” asked Clark?

 

“Are you kidding they aren't making any aggressive move towards us so yea lets stay”.

 

They swam along side the male for a while and even got adventurous taking a hold of the dorsal fin and going for a ride. Finally a female came up along side Lana with its baby the mother and baby swam along side Lana for a while and then inched closer Lana got brave and reached over to touch the female she was surprised how soft their skin felt in some places and was rock hard in others. The mother whale nudged Lana once or twice towards her baby who had been staying out of range of Lana's reach. The mother whale seemed to be inviting Lana to pet her baby. Lana reached over and petted the baby’s snout she got brave and reached under the baby to scratch its stomach baby and momma stopped dead in the water as junior rolled over so Lana could give it a complete stomach scratching.

 

Both Clark and Lana never expected this to happen Lana felt very privileged to have this experience. Some where along the time they spent together Lana felt that the mother whale was aware of her being pregnant or at least she hoped.

 

(Clark I thing the momma whale can tell that I'm pregnant)

 

“Really” was Clarks reply

 

(I don't know how but I feel that they both know and are happy with our little adventure with them.)

 

(Could be true these giants have the largest brains on the planet and they have lived a long time they have been around for millions of years)

 

(could we be able to communicate with them?)

 

(that’s a question for AC he's the king of the ocean)

 

(we will have to ask him next time we see him)

 

(Clark smiled my Lana always thinking of others first even whales first)

 

Lana scratched the baby’s tummy one last time and gave momma a hum on the snout scratched her flank and swam away from the pod with Clark. Once the whales figured out their visitors were leaving they started slapping their tail flukes on the waters surface and some of the whales were doing flips as the broke the water and crashed on their backs. Lana and Clark watched stunned, maybe that was the way the whales said good bye.

 

(Clark when you see AC again ask him about Grey whales please I really want to know what that means)

 

(I want to know now too baby)

 

“Ready for our next location and some more swimming husband”?

 

“I'm ready anytime your ready.”

 

(Follow me husband) as Lana took off heading further east.

 

They approached the coast of Alaska and found a pod of killer whales.

 

“Ok here’s our next stop”

 

“ok let me stash our bag on the shore out of the way of animals and we can play with these whales”.

 

Clark dug a hole and put the bag in and reburied the bag in moments. They hovered over to the pod of killer whales and approached the alpha male first to show that they were no threat to the pod. These guys unknown to Clark and Lana were a pod formed by a released show killer whale alpha who had spent a long time in whale shows.

 

The alpha had no fear of humans and looked on them as lesser individuals who backed off with a gentle nudge. The alpha went to nudge Clark out of the way when Clark nudged him out of the way the Alpha didn't know what to think he had never ran across a human who could push him around. He backed off as other from the pod came up to both Lana and Clark neither of these humans seemed to be a threat but he decided to just watch. Lana and Clark were both surprised that the pod was a little aggressive but they seemed to calm down and adjust to the human presence in their waters in no time whales and humans were playing. The whales were doing their best to splash the humans that game turned into the killer whales pushing the humans up and out of the water with their snouts.

 

Lana was happy the whales here were willing to really play with them even pushing them up and out of the water just like they had seen trainers do in aquatic water parks and zoo's back home Lana was thrilled, what a experience. The whale pod suddenly just stopped the smaller whales circled Lana stopping the larger whales from getting to her. At first Lana was unsure what was going on until she noticed they had formed a protective ring around her and below her. It finally hit her they were protecting her and her baby. Wow, Lana didn't know what to think.

 

(Clark the female whales are protecting me and the baby.)

 

(huh)

 

(They are stopping the more aggressive whales from getting anywhere close to me.)

 

The female whales closed tighter around Lana they seemed to be checking her out gently nudging her, Lana touched as many whale as would let her pet them. They seemed to be fascinated with her and the baby. Finally the alpha male started over to check out the competition around Lana the females parted to let him pass with Clark trailing behind him closely. The male slowly approached Lana she heard a series of clicks and pops and the male turned over with his belly facing the surface Lana knew that meant scratch me. Lana and Clark obliged the male his belly scratch it had been a very long time since his last belly scratch in captivity and he was going to enjoy the attention from these special humans. The pod disappeared below the waves shortly after that leaving Clark and Lana on a empty beach they had spent about three hours playing in the water and decided to get out dry off and warm up by a fire for a while before continuing their trip.

They left the beach a half hour later saying good bye to a great adventure off the Alaskan coast in the arctic sea. The next stop was a mountain side in Iceland there were naturally heated pools all over the side of this volcano they picked on that wasn't too hot and washed the sea water from their bodies. Lana's bag included soap and shampoo so once they reached their diner destination they would be presentable and not smell like something dragged out of the sea.

 

They both enjoyed the romantic nature of their position but Lana told Clark that they had to wait for any fun till later. Lana had never turned down Clark before so this had to be something big he decided to go with the flow and play along. They took off for their final destination 20 minutes later Clark again closed his eyes following Lana's heart beat which increase every couple of minutes as they flew through the air. Lana's heart beat was pounding in Clarks ears she was nervous about something she then announced that they were here and for Clark to open his eyes. Below and to the south spread out before them was the city of lights, Paris the city of love. Lana had a lot of good memories wondering around the streets of Paris before Jason intruded in her life and now it seemed the Jason memories were not as pleasant. They were rushed and hurried go here, see this, go there. Nothing like the ebb and flow of life in this great city. Clark had only seen book pictures of Paris and some of the pictures Lana took with the expensive camera Lex gave her before leaving Smallville. Seeing Paris for the first time with Lana at 20,000 feet was breath taking.

 

(Clark I know this is going to sound funny to you but this feels like I'm seeing Paris for the first time even though I've been here a couple of times.)

 

(I can't explain it I know where I want to go but it feels like I've never seen it before.)

 

(I understand Lana my breath was taken from me when you had me open my eyes, I felt the exact same thing the first time I saw Smallville from the air too.)

 

(Come on lets get going I going to take you to the restaurant I had planned on taking you to when you came to Paris to reclaim me from my high school trip I had so many dreams of us going there and please don't laugh in every dream you asked me to marry you.)

 

(I was such a fool, if I ever get to go back in time again to that moment I'm going after you and coming to Paris I was a idiot, plain and simple dumb-ass.)

 

(I like your idea better lets not change the past lets just live in the moment ok.)

 

(You are right my beautiful wife so where is this restaurant and will we not have a problem without reservations.)

 

(Nope I got to know the owners real well over my stays here we'll probably get the chefs table.)

 

(Chefs table?)

 

(A special table just for guest of the Chef in the kitchen so you get to see the food being made its a high honor to be allowed to the chefs table.)

 

(Good thing the fortress downloaded French as one of the many languages I was trained in.)

 

(You can talk French to me but let me do the talking in the restaurant, ok.)

 

(Ok.)

 

They landed in a alley behind a bunch of buildings in what appeared to be a courtyard of some type Clark found a place to stash their bag as he and Lana both super sped through getting dressed for diner in the appropriate clothes. Clark took a couple of tangles out of Lana's hair and she messed his hair to the perfect messy Clark hair do. She was excited to be back in Paris and more than excited to introduce the man she talked about to the owners Sadie and Harold her now husband. Clark took Lana's hand “which way dear” he asked.

 

“Walk with me” was her answer.

 

They left the shadows of the alley to join the crowds on the streets of Paris enjoying every sight. They arrived in front of what looked like a busy restaurant with a long waiting line. Clark looked at Lana with a eh, were never going to get in here look and she just grabbed his arm and led him to the maître d' station. “Bonsoir” the greeting from the maître d' who didn't look up from his book in front of him.

 

Lana smiled and asked “how are the french fries tonight”.

 

The mans face dropped and his eyes smiled “Lana Lang what are you doing here come with me Sadie and Harold will boil me in oil if I don't take you too them right now”.

 

For the first time the man noticed Clark “Lana is this who I think it is”?

 

Lana smiled “it gets better Maurice see my rings” as she showed him the engagement ring and the wedding band.

“Lana your married to your dream man”!

“Its Clark right” said Maurice.

Clark shook hands with Maurice “I'm Lana's husband Clark, Clark Kent”

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kent”.

 

“please call me Clark”.

 

“Clark it is then follow me, Sadie and Harold are going to flip Lana Lang married sorry Lana Kent now”.

 

“OK Maurice I'm dropping the bomb too I'm pregnant as well”.

 

“Well this is a special night been busy Lana or was it a busy Clark”?

 

Clark answered with “both actually”.

 

“I like you Clark much better than that a**hole who thought he owned Lana what was his name umm, ah, Jason even if he had a french last name he was still a a**hole”.

 

“Maurice” Clark said as he placed his had on his shoulder” this might be the beginning of a beautiful relationship, I didn't like him either”.

 

All three laughed as Maurice led them to the chef's table in the kitchen.

 

“Harold, Sadie look who just walked in the door with a lot of news”!

 

Sadie saw Lana first and screamed “Lana” as she ran towards the chef's table Harold looked up from his station checking the dishes as they were ready to go out he yelled “Lana” as he too headed for their table. They both hugged and gave Lana kisses finally they calmed down a little allowing Lana to introduce her husband Clark.

 

Harold was first to offer his had congratulations “its about time you two were together the last time we saw Lana she was heart broken because something kept you two apart, it reminded me of her first time here in Paris where she was waiting on someone to show up on her door step”.

 

Clark started to turn red at mention of his past mistakes. Harold said “never mind what is now important is that you two are finally together”.

 

Sadie shook Clarks hand and then gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek “I hope your hungry its busy tonight and we are on fire in the kitchen” smiled Sadie.

 

Clark and Lana sat at the table Maurice while produced a house wine bottle and glasses as wait staff quickly set the table. Maurice smiled and said “enjoy” as he left the kitchen.

 

It was around 8 pm local time and the restaurant was very busy so early in the evening. Soon Harold appeared at their table with a plate of appetizers “here try these” he said as he ran off to do something else. Clark was amazed at the pandemonium that was Lana's friends restaurant.

 

(Lana how do they get anything done in here to me its chaos I have no idea what going on.)

 

Lana took Clarks hand “sweet sweet husband just sit back and enjoy you are in for a real treat”. Lana smiled and Clarks heart melted. “Please tell me how you know these people......”.....

 

Flash back to 4 years ago early June.

Lana was sitting on a park bench she had just gotten up and ran smack into this man. “oh I'm sorry” said a shocked Lana she hadn’t seen anyone coming in her direction.

 

The man looked at the young girl in front of him he said “your American”?

 

Lana answered “I'm from Kansas in the Untied States” “I'm soo sorry I ran into you please excuse me, I'm a little home sick and well just wasn't paying attention”.

 

“No problem said the man what is your name asked the man Lana answered I'm Lana, Lana Lang”.

 

“From Kansas asked the man”?

 

“Actually I come from a small town called Smallville” said Lana.

 

“Well Lana Lang my parents had a restaurant in Smallville for many years until Luthor Corp somehow got the deed to the land our family restaurant sat on, we had to close the restaurant and I came here to learn how to really cook even though I still use my family recipes a lot at my restaurant”.

 

Lana was shocked she looked the part too, “really” was Lana's answer.

 

“I was just coming back from the market to open for the day it was more than a chance meeting that I meet another person from Smallville, you should come to our restaurant I'll cook you something like home cooking from my mothers cook book”.

 

“Wow and really” were the only words out of Lana's mouth.

 

“Come Lana Lang my wife would love to meet you”.

 

“Can you make American style french fries I'm so sick of fritters” said Lana, Harold just gave the young lady a knowing smile. Lana followed the man she didn't know on the promise of a free meal, a home cooked meal she was sick of her cooking there is only so much you can do with a hot plate she thought. They arrived at the restaurant shortly after Lana just laughed out loud she noticed the name “oh my god, Smallville really”?

 

It was a statement more than a question. Lana felt a lot better already still homesick but better. Harold called out as they entered “Sadie we have a visitor come meet a nice young lady from my home town in the states”.

 

“Sadie, Lana, Lana, Sadie” as he made introductions.

 

Sadie gave Lana a hug like she was a long lost family member she said “your are welcome here anytime Lana Lang”.

 

Lana was a little over taken by the warm greeting, she realized she still didn't know who the man was so she asked “who are you”?

 

“oh I forgot to introduce myself again didn't I” said Harold. “I'm Harold Potter” he smiled warmly to Lana.

 

Lana was more than shocked, she comes to Paris France to run into a Potter, her mothers last name talk about a small world. Harold and Sadie both looked at the Lana who seemed to be lost in her own head at the moment, Lana finally came out of her daze.

 

“Are you related to Ezra Small through the Potter family and have a great Aunt Louise”, asked Lana.

 

Harold looked surprised “yes to both”.

 

“Well we are related then because my Mother was a Potter, Laura Potter she died in the first meteorite showers that hit Smallville”.

 

“Wow” said Harold “small world cousin”, as he gave a smiling Lana another hug as he said over his shoulder to Sadie “hey baby looks like family's here too”.

 

“Turn on the deep fryer baby I'm making french fries” said Harold.

End of Flash back back to present time.........

 

“So you had some family the whole time you spent here in Paris during high school” said a surprised Clark.

 

“I still felt alone Clark without you”.

 

“Well your not alone anymore you have me and our family and even a cousin in Paris”.

 

At that point Harold came by their table “so cousin I like your husband what ever happened to that rich a**hole American I threw out of the restaurant multiple times”.

 

Lana just smiled “oh you mean Jason he showed his true colors here and I thought I left him behind but he followed me home to Smallville and turned my senior year of high school into a nightmare, him and his mother, they both died in the second meteor shower” said Lana.

 

Harold gave a signal to one of his chefs and on came the next item.

 

“Lana smiled a lot here in our restaurant Clark” said Harold “the times she was in Paris with us both Sadie and I look back on fondly, even the nights that I threw out her date that a**hole Jason, funny thing was Clark she stayed after we tossed him out she finally just didn't bring him here anymore the last couple of weeks before she left to go back to you and the states she actually dropped him with some coaching on Sadie's part”.

 

Harold got up and said “enjoy” as he left the table.

 

Sadie came breezing through the kitchen just then, she joined Clark and Lana for a moment “so you two how do you like the food” she asked Clark more than Lana ?

 

Clark managed “a really good” Lana just giggled Sadie just got up and dashed off.

 

Clark looked at Lana “what was that about”?

 

“Darling husband isn't this exactly just what you wanted to eat at this moment”?

 

“Uh, yes” said a perplexed Clark.

 

“Well my love my cousin seems to be able to understand exactly what you want to eat, when you want to eat it”.

 

“He has never had a bad review and his cooks make everything to his orders they have a menu but people who show up here mostly get what they want not what is on the menu”.

 

Clark let this settle in for a moment it finally hit him “ your cousin can read minds”.

 

“Not really he just can read your desire of what you want you remember the Ezera Small story back home and his predictions he made when he founded Smallville”.

 

“Yes I remember”.

 

“Well I think Harold got a little of his ability some people thought Ezera could see the future and some thought he was crazy”.

 

“Clark every time I came here Harold made exactly what I was thinking about he saw something in Jason that was evil he tried to warn me, Sadie was the one who finally got through to me and two weeks before I left Paris Harold just smiled at me when I told him I broke up with Jason he told me look for tall dark and handsome when I got back home little did I know Jason was stalking me then”.

 

“Clark I think if Jason hadn’t shown up you and I would have been together then and just maybe you might have told me your secret back then”.

 

“Lana I came so close to telling you and telling you how much I loved you before you left but after a summer of no word from you I didn't know where we stood”.

 

“That’s all old history now Clark we are together and will remain so forever”.

 

Clark Smiled “I love you Lana Kent”.

 

Lana replied with “I love you too my husband”.

 

The happy couple enjoyed the remainder of their evening before leaving Harold and Sadie who were both shocked at the amount of food Clark Kent could put away one of the dishes they ate that evening Clark told Lana one dish tasted just like my mom made it. They enjoyed their evening before long Clark felt the he and Lana should return to the Maldives before sun rise and get some sleep tonight. They left a happy Harold and Sadie promising to stay in touch and Harold said he and Sadie might just come to visit some time just to see what had become of Smallville and the place where the old restaurant stood many years ago before. Clark didn't have the heart to tell him the history of that piece of land and the evils committed by Lex Luthor on that land.

 

Clark recovered their bag Lana smiled and said “race you” as she rocketed into the sky.

 

They returned to their boat and settled in for the night Clark and Lana cuddled in the master stateroom on a king sized bed. Clark realized he had been a fool in the past Lana was finally his she could have been his earlier if he had just told her the truth he saw that now and made a vow that moment Lana only gets the truth from him and only the truth no matter what his “I have to protect her mode” tries to do. Clark felt more in love with Lana at that moment, he knew from talks with his parents that love grows as time moves on and this was his first step down that road. Clark has always been in love with Lana right from the first time they met in Nell’s flower shop as a five year old’s. He still recalls every word he said (his first words) and everything Lana said to him. Lana was his home he didn't know how or why but that is how its been maybe it had something to do his fathers experience with Louise but what ever it was the bond was undeniably strong. He was happy no matter what he had his soulmate the one person in the world that accepted him unconditionally even before she had any powers. That was the thing Clark loved about Lana she didn't crave power, she had great power in her life several times and she ultimately rejected power every time. They worked as a couple because they filled holes in each other hearts, holes neither knew that they had until they were apart.

 

Clark and Lana got ready to go to sleep Clark joined Lana on the bed as he snuggled behind her Lana said “oh Clark” as he closed the distance between them making them as one, other words followed but you already know what they were doing at this point. We leave our happy couple on their boat at anchor, at peace with the world.


	9. Chapter 9

There be Pirates

 

Clark and Lana were both having a shared dream which was going to happen at some point because of their telepathic link. Lana's dream had them at the Kent farm house on a weekend, Clark had gone out to take care of the daily farming chores. Lana was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the family, Clark had just come in the door. Clark turned to Lana giving her a huge hug and kiss he asked her “have I told you that I loves you yet today”.

 

Lana just smiles and says “no, I think you need to show me how much you love me”.

 

Clark and Lana are about to kiss when they are interrupter by a gaggle of noisy kids blasting down the stairs invading the kitchen. Lana was happy, here she was with her family all together enjoying each others company.

 

Lana hugs her kids and husband, she says “who wants pancakes” as she tickles her youngest, Clark scopes her up for that kiss. As their lips seek each other out Clark starts to wake up.

 

Clark slowly wakes up to someone poking his shoulder saying wake up “Mr. Queen, wakee, wakee”, in a moment Clark is wide awake he opens his eyes to find their bed surrounded by armed gunmen. All of them staring at Lana's naked body.

 

“Well Mr. Queen nice of you to join us this morning we missed you at your first stop for the night but we seem to have caught up to you now”. Clark quickly pulls the sheet over Lana's body.

 

“Let me introduce myself, I'm Darius I'll be you captor for the next few days or until your company pays our ransom demand”.

 

“We have captured many ships over the years oil, freight, and oil rigs almost any type of ship”.

 

“All of them made us money one way or another”.

 

“We are demanding a billion dollars, if it isn't paided, you will watch us kill your wife and then you will join her in death shortly there after”.

 

“Just so you know we are the real deal were going to take your boat then transfer you to our ship and abandon your boat at your third night location with ransom instructions”.

 

“We have come a long way for you Mr. Queen and we will be paided and paided well”.

 

(Lana are you awake)

 

(Lana are you awake)

 

(Lana wake up)

 

(Come on Lana please wake up)

 

(Clark baby why are you waking me?)

 

(I don't want you to freak out but we have been taken prisoner by Pirates. Just pretend your asleep for a while yet and listen to whats happening)

 

(ok)

 

(Oh by the way were Mr. and Mrs. Queen, now all the Queen stuff on the island is starting to make sense.)

 

(what)

 

(we need to pretend were the Queens you know our friends Oliver and Chloe)

 

(yes baby I know who they are)

 

“I'll give you the choice to wake your lovely pregnant wife of I can have one or more of my men do the job”.

 

“I will wake my wife I need to get her and myself clothes”.

 

“One of my men will get the clothes you will remain on the bed under guard until I say” stated Darius flatly.

 

“Get them some clothes” he barked at this men.

 

Clark gently shook Lana's shoulder “Chloe you need to wake up baby we have a problem just stay under the covers until these men bring clothes to us”.

 

Lana played along with a “oh my god please don't shoot me or my baby.”

 

“Who are these people Oliver” Lana said looking at Clark.

 

“Baby we are being held ransom. They want the company to pays a billion dollar ransom”.

 

“What” said a really surprised Lana.

 

“A billion dollars ransom” her voice sounding very small and very scared.

 

Darius left the Queens and went up to the flying bridge to make a radio call to his boss “ Mr. Green we have them under control we will be at the base ship in a hour and transfer them then, so far no problems”.

 

“Darius sounds like everything went according to plan”.

 

“We did have a wrinkle sir they weren’t at the day four site we found them at the day three site”.

 

“ Well how did you figure out that they weren't where they said they were going”?

 

“We took no chance we stole more boats and had crew checking all their sites and just spent time looking around in case they changed something”.

 

“ Well then you did a good job I hope you destroyed all the other boats and are sticking to leaving their boat abandoned in a shipping channel close to their day three site still”

 

“Yes sir, that is the plan still and it should be done in less than two hours, we planned on leaving evidence that they didn't go down easy”

 

“That should make the board of Queen Industries sit up and take notice, their CEO fought and we still took him, too bad they wont live to see freedom again, feed the bodies to the sharks after we get the ransom money”.

 

“Yes sir it will be done per orders”.

 

“Your next check in is in two days”.

 

“Yes sir”.

 

Meanwhile Clark and Lana have been doing a little planning of their own.

 

(Wow you should have considered being a actor baby I'm so believing what you're saying)

 

(I'm not acting but thanks, that’s a lot of money they want Clark)

 

(These guys are really organized and they knew exactly where we would be they even have our float plan I don’t think were in any real danger but I think we need to figure this out so we can stop this from ever happening again)

 

(You are right my love I hope I don't get scared)

 

(If they are going to really hurt you use your abilities and we will break out to safety and get away)

 

(Ok as long as we are together I'm ok, apart from you I'm not so sure baby)

 

“Ah here are the clothes get dressed” snapped a abrupt Darius.

 

“Can we get some privacy asked Clark”?

 

“No but you may cover your wife’s assets with a blanket from the bed while she dresses”.

 

Lana and Clark dressed taking in all the detail they can remember about their captors. Darius arrives at the cabin door “in a hour we will meet up with our ship and resume our course to home waters”. “Your company needs to pays the ransom before we get there”. “You won't live long once we arrive at our home port”.

 

Clark and Lana gulped acting the part for the moment.

 

“Once we are on board the support ship set course for the Arabian sea and we will get radio messages and satellite images to see if we ok to enter the gulf of Aden” said a confident for the moment Darius to his pirate crew.

 

Clark and Lana both heard this information using their super hearing.

 

(Clark these guys are Somalia pirates, they kill people and take ships all the time their dangerous)

 

(we need to know who is providing them with satellite access and radios and support that the only way to shut them down) added Lana.

 

Clark and Lana spent the next hour and a half talking about their situation and piracy in general. Their telepathic conversation was interrupted as Darius appeared at their cabin “ok you two we need to transfer you to our ship so up and out with you” he turned to the guards; if anything happens to them before I tell you it will be your heads”.

 

All six guards nodded their heads “yes Darius” was the only answer.

 

Clark and Lana were put in ajoining cabins on the ship which turned out to be a modern looking transport ship. Separate but close enough to hear each other once in a while when they were being questioned. Darius started with Clark first “how soon can your company put together a billion dollars Mr. Queen or do you have that much sitting in a bank somewhere”?

 

“The company will have to raise the funds” said Clark.

 

“What is the pass-code for you email account Mr. Queen” Clark thought WTF.

 

“It changes every two days and once I'm not at work a retinal scan is needed to create a new password but that has to be done at the company headquarters”.

 

Darius decided on a different tack “How many cars do you own Mr. Queen”?

 

“What does that have to do with anything” asked Clark.

 

“I want to know how many expensive cars you own I want to have a target number”.

 

“I've never really counted them just use them as flash for myself” said Clark.

 

“Once I retire from this line of work I want to own many so I think you can provide that for me”.

 

“I own ten I think” lied Clark.

 

“Come on Mr. Queen we will be good friend by the time this is all over we even might send Christmas cards to each other isn't that what you Americans still do”?

 

“Yea” said a skeptical Clark. Clark started to think about all of the details of the ship after Darius left him alone. The ship was built by Luthor corp and had equipment all over the place from Lex corp could it be a coincidence or was it all related. This is something that he would talk with Lana about.

 

Lana's questioning was very different Darius started out as a hard ass but he seemed to be very taken with Lana's looks. He said a few things that frankly scared her especially the comments if she didn't cooperate he would let her guards have their way with her any time they wanted if she didn't do exactly as told. This little bit of mind game actually scared her. Darius started looking at Lana with lust in his eyes and that completely scared Lana. The last thing Lana wanted was to be raped or gang raped, it was not something she wanted to experience, she was getting truly scared.

 

(Lana can you see any marking on the ship or the stuff in the room they have you in)

 

(Yes Clark, there are markings that said Luthor corp and the guards radio say Lex corp what the hell Clark you and Oliver shut this kinda of stuff down a long time ago how are these guys still operating?)

 

(Clark Darius threaten me with being given to the guards as a sex toy if I don't cooperate with him I acted scared but even thinking about that makes me sick)

 

(Lana believe me I will not ever let that happen to you I will kill them before they even get the chance)

 

(Clark I believe you but we don't need to kill anyone just make sure we get out of here please. What kind of people can run something like this?)

 

(The better question than that is who's supporting this operation it takes a lot to run a ship of this size and this ship is like a new cargo ship but has a hidden crew compartments all over something here isn't right we need to find out more information)

 

(your right we need more information)

 

(did you notice the sign when we were brought below decks Clark)

 

(Some of them but not all I was looking at a lot of things)

 

(I saw signs that said 33.1 and a arrow pointing deeper in the ship)

 

(oh my god, hopefully they have no meteor rock on board we are going to have to be careful getting out of here)

 

(I think its time to use our X ray vision to see what exactly is on this ship Clark because if there is green Kryptonite here we need to go, I not risking our baby)

 

(Ok you check what ever is behind above and under you and I'll do the same. That work for you baby?)

 

(Don’t stare at one place to long they might catch on that we are doing something)

 

(Good point Clark thanks I love you lets get this done)

 

Ten minutes later Clark check in with Lana

 

(You find anything Lana)

 

(Um looks like there's a couple of lead lined vaults behind us and below deck I counted 36 people on my side of the ship and I found what might have been a 33.1 facility but I cant really tell can you try and figure out what it is please Clark)

 

(How many compartment back from you and up or down)

 

(Three back from me and two down to the right side of the ship)

 

(I also found a couple of spaces packed full of computer equipment)

 

(I found what looks like satellite dishes that are concealed or retractable 40ft forward of where we are)

 

(I hate to say this Lana but we need to stay put for a while and try and take over the boat then contact Oliver this could be a big hidden part of 33.1)

 

(Ok from what Darius said to us while we were on our cabin cruiser they sound like they are from Somalia or somewhere off the African east coast. From what I remember of this part of the world Clark there are some very nasty people who work in this side of the world. I just hope we can take down everyone before something happens)

 

(We will do whatever it takes to make the take down happen I think we should try the middle of the night tonight I overheard some of the crew talking that they are three days to port)

 

(Clark while we were apart I spent some time in this part of the world before I found my way to your mothers door step. These people have little respect for human life there are warlords that run operations and drugs and human trafficking here we could be dealing with them or something bigger)

 

(Lana with all the signs that say Luthor corp and Lex corp I'm concerned because this would be perfect for Lex or Lionel to have set up testing center where no one cares what happens as long as they get paid)

 

(What really scares me is that this happened and we found no evidence of this operation going through the files left behind by either Luthor)

 

(I never saw anything while I was married to Lex about Africa and/or business activities there but that just might be a big clue that something was going on too)

 

(We'll have to figure that out once someone has had time to look through all this information that is on this ship and then shut down what ever is still going on.)

 

(How do you think we can safely take the ship away from them Clark)

 

(There is a large hold the other side of the wall in this room. It has a total of six doors and it looks like its the crew sleeping quarters, if I'm right once they shift to a night watch there will be a minimal crew working so if we super speed thru the ship grabbing crew and dropping them in the hold after we weld all the doors shut below decks we should have a place to keep them contained. The only question is I counted 15 more people on my side of the ship that I scanned which brings us up to 51 people we have to contain. I counted 45 bunk spaces so that leaves 6 people on the night watch I hope. We can weld the doors shut and capture all six before any alarms can be sounded we just might be able to pull this off and take the ship away from the pirates)

 

(So we wait for a while then)

 

(Unless something happens and we are in danger, punch through the side of the ship and get out and find help from Oliver and then retake the ship)

 

(Ok we have a back up plan too, cool. I like working with you husband we make a good team)

 

(We do Lana, we do, but I'm worried about the baby still especially if there is Kryptonite aboard this ship)

 

(Hopefully not husband, rest for a while we have to be real alert when we need to make our move)

 

(Let me know if you want to talk about anything Lana I love you so much)

 

Hours later

Their captor Darius returned a couple of hour later to check with the guards and look in on the Queens he had some more mind games planned but decided to save them until they were fed. He had planned to add a little drug to their food which would get Mrs. Queen to forget most everything. Darius planned on giving Lana a date rape drug he had a fondness for that he found on the ship. This wouldn't be the first time he used a drug to get what he wanted out of a woman. He had a eye for hot women and he knew he could get a good price for a fine piece of ass like that. All he needed to do what get rid of the baby, drug her up for a while get her good and addicted. Then she would do anything for her next fix, the perfect whore in his book compliant and submissive willing to trade her body for her next fix. Darius thought that life was just so good, everything was starting come together. Hell he might keep her for himself she was a looker after all. Darius told the guards to make sure no mater what the Queen's didn't have any marks on them, until he gives the order to kill him. Tasers only, if he got out of control. Yes now that he thought about it the Queen bitch was going to be his personal slave he could just imagine the first time he gets to break her in, he got hard just thinking about it. He also told the guards watching Lana that if they tried to touch her, he would personally cut off their balls and maybe more, the guards backed up from Lana and left a lot of space between her and them. Darius just chuckled as he stroked his chin painting a picture of Lana bent over with his manhood shoved inside every hole she had. Life was very good to Darius. Too bad for him Clark understood every word he said. Clark was getting more upset by the second he was having a hard time keeping his cool just thinking about what Darius said a few minutes ago was enough to have him rip this ship apart and feed every person aboard to the nearest school of sharks he could find.

 

(Clark baby whats wrong you are getting very angry what are they doing or saying to get you so angry baby)

 

(I need to concentrate on a conversation someone is having baby I'm ok its just the subject that is upsetting me I just over heard someone is planning on drugging us so don’t drink or eat anything I have no idea how we will react to whatever they give us lets not take a chance ok)

 

Clark figured he sort of told the truth and he owed Lana the whole truth but not right, now he needed the anger to take the ship, if he got into trouble Lana still had to be able to get away.

 

The night shift came on and they were down to one guard each as Clark expected and Lana verified that left 4 other people doing tasks that night. Lana had pretended to have gone to sleep a hour ago waiting for a sign to move from Clark. Clark acted asleep 30 minutes ago he couldn't wait to see the faces of the pirates as they were sealed into the ships hold. Clark had no plans on providing food or water. These guys were scum and nothing more. After they got in touch with Oliver he decided he might have a little fun with Darius a game of see who can throw him higher sounded like just the answer.

 

(You still awake Lana)

 

(Yes baby are we ready to act yet)

 

(Give it another 20 minutes or so some of the crew are still wandering about on the ship I want most of them in the hold when we make our move. Dealing with 4 will be a lot better that dealing with 10 or more and we know about the lead lined compartments and who knows whats in them. I don't want you anywhere near them ok, please)

 

Lana smiled to herself she could almost see Clarks begging face in the dark (ok baby just for you stay safe for me please)

 

(Yes my love always we are a team after all)

 

20 minutes later Clark contact Lana

 

(Baby get ready flex your muscles and make sure your ready to go we are taking these chumps down in a few)

 

(Ok Clark I'll let you know when I'm stretched out)

 

Moments later Lana contacts Clark

 

(I'm ready)

 

(Me too)

 

(Lets go, first the guards and then one of us will go to the wheel house and the other goes to the engine room. Then we'll make our way to the lower section of the hold and we weld the doors shut. There are two doors on each deck and the hold is three decks high. To make it faster the hatches to the hold have a wheel in the middle that opens the door weld the wheel and do a couple of spots on the door seal we can come back and weld them completely around later after we have every one contained)

 

(What do we do with the ones we knock out?)

 

(We dump them in another room and weld them in just like the hold)

 

(Hey how about we weld them in here there isn't anything of any use in my room other than the bed)

 

(You are so smart baby I love you Lana)

 

(On three)

 

(1,)

 

(2,)

 

(3 …...) and off they went into super speed mode breaking the leg chains and then the handcuffs and tapping the guards on the head knocked them both out. Lana smiles to Clark as they both caught the unconscious guards and put them in the cabin where they held Lana captive. Clark couldn't resist he hadn't felt Lana’s lips for way too many hours he closed in for a kiss, Lana wasn't about to refuse, she needed a Clark fix in the worst way.

(Lets finish this)

 

(Who is going where?)

 

(I'll take the engine room knock them out and take them one at a time back here and then we can weld the door together)

 

(I like together)

 

Clark smiled (I love you)

 

Lana heads to the pilot house and knocks out both of the people there without them realizing that someone had even entered the room. She took the first guy below decks and dropped him in her old accommodations. Clark mean while was at the engine room he was fast but the twists and turn slowed him down he lost the element of surprise the man at the control board was a easy tap and slumber land Clark had to resort to using x ray vision to find the other guy who was working on something with a real big wrench. Clark approached the guy and he swung the wrench with all his might. The wrench shattered on impact with Clarks face the look on the guys face was a mix of what and oh sh*t. Clark tapped him on the forehead and he was out too. Clark took both his prisoners back to Lana’s room and dumped them he was using his x ray vision to make sure everyone was still in the hold he counted up the people and came up short one. That’s a problem he quickly welded the doors on his side and was almost through the ones Lana was going to do when he heard Lana contact him telegraphically.

 

(Some one is out I just saw some one on deck Clark)

 

(Lana stay put don’t move unless they come to you then take them out)

 

(Ok Baby)

 

Clark speeds to the last of the hatches and uses his heat vision to weld them shut.

 

(Hold is sealed its just the guy on deck and the one you have Lana)

 

(Clark he's coming up here to the pilot house he's calling to the crew what do I do?)

 

(Clark its Darius he wants do bad things to me doesn't he?)

 

(Lana your strong he cant really hurt you)

 

(Run if he has a chunk of green rock)

 

(He's opening the door oh my god I'm scared Clark)

 

Darius enters the pilot house “where are you guys, your on duty, I should shot you and throw you off the ship worthless Africans damn it”. “What” as he has seen Lana he quickly pulls out his gun and points it at Lana.

 

“Well well Mrs. Queen who would have ever thought you would be the hero type how did you get out”?

 

“Never mind you are a problem, I don't like problems, I hate to waste such a fine example of a woman as yourself but I can't have you behaving badly so it looks like this is it for you Chloe”.

 

Darius raises his gun and pulls the trigger. He fires several shots at Lana. Lana closes her eyes she is thinking this is it I'm going to be dead in a second. Darius is looking at Lana with his mouth open not believing what he just witnessed the bullets bounced off Lana like they were rubber he didn't understand. Lana blinked and opened her eyes “shoot at me” she was pissed off and madder then hell with a dose of fear included. Just then she pointed her hands at Darius and from her hands comes a powerful blast or purple energy. Lana takes down Darius the blast of purple energy striking him in the chest. Lana raised her hands he immediately was raised to the top of the compartment wall. Darius is dumbfounded he is swearing every name in the book at Lana, bastard cant move whatever the purple energy is its holding him fast he isn't moving anytime soon. Lana stand there with her mouth open this is no power she has ever seen Clark use and she never knew she had this power it just came from somewhere from her apparently. Darius finally starts to call Lana a fu-king swine loving witch. Lana raises her hand and closes her fist at Darius a bolt of purple energy gags Darius's mouth shut.

 

(Lana called to Clark)

 

(Um baby darling can you come up here please I need you to see something)

 

Clark was standing next to Lana in a split second he couldn't believe his eyes purple bands of energy holding Darius and his mouth shut up against the ceiling of the pilot house.

 

“Lana did you do this”?

 

“Yes Clark baby but I don’t know how I did it”.

 

“I know you don’t remember Isobel but she did the exact same thing to me in the barn when I tried to take the stone of transference from her back home”.

 

“You mean I did this or Isobel did, because I didn’t black out like the last time Isobel came to visit Clark”.

 

“I don't know what to say baby that’s something else”

 

“I remember something Jor-el said back at the fortress”

 

“Baby lets take care of this a**hole who wanted to kill us before we have a talk about anything important”.

 

“You're right again Lana do you think I can move him or is that something you are going to have to do because of the purple energy?”

 

“I'll try first husband if you don't mind” Lana reached up and took him down without issue the energy bands stayed in place “Cool, huh” said a smiling and very happy Lana.

 

Clark picked up the other guy and followed Lana to there old accommodations. “Very cool baby you are the greatest wife ever baby” said a very pleased Clark.

 

After they dumped the both of them in the cabin and welded the door shut they went back to the hold hatches and welded the hatch seams completely. They burned two quarter size holes in each side at the top of the wall next to the hold so the scum could get some air. Darius was beyond pissed he wanted blood no one does what these two just did to him he swore he would kill them little did he know his future was going to be a military prison for the remainder of his life however long he had left.

 

Clark and Lana returned to the pilot house looking for communications gear they found all sorts of radio and satellite transceivers but nothing they knew how to use. Lana started searching through the desk and cabinets and came up with Clarks cell phone she didn't even bother to ask Clark she dialed Oliver's number from the address book.

 

“Baby I'm calling Oliver, let me put it on speaker phone for you”.

 

A grumpy Oliver came on the line moments later “What is it boyscout not nice enough for you on that atoll”?

 

“The atoll is fine Oliver, getting kidnapped wasn't any fun at all” said Clark.

 

There was silence on the line Oliver couldn't make up his mind if Lana and Clark were pulling his leg or what. He decided to go with the safe option “come again what happened to you two”

 

“Well we got kidnapped but they thought we were you and Chloe they wanted a billion dollars for our safe return which they planned on killing us anyway and dumping our bodies as shark bait”.

 

All Oliver could say was what at this point. “Where the hell are you two”?

 

“Were on a ship headed to the African coast somewhere south of the sea of Aden”.

 

“Somalia” asked Oliver ?

 

“Yea” said both Clark and Lana.

 

“Wholly sh*t” said Oliver “man this is a story. you have to tell me from the start”.

 

“Forget that Oliver” cut in Lana “we found more what looks like 33.1 part 2 according to what we have seen so far we need your help”.

 

“33.1” screamed Oliver “on a sea going ship, this is bad”. “Can you guys tell me where you are and your current heading and speed if you can find out that information I'll send some of the league to help out”.

 

“We have a lot of prisoners too Oliver” said Clark.

 

“Prisoners, boy you two don't mess around what happened to the quite honeymoon for metropolis’s newest power couple”.

 

“Well until this is dealt with looks like its on hold”.

 

Lana asked if there had been any news of Oliver's capture or anything about a ransom “nothing yet but I will have to check with the office to see if someone didn't believe the demand because I've been in the office all week so far looks like that’s going to change I think I'm coming out to see this as well”.

 

“We might need someone who knows how to operate a ship too this is a lot bigger that the cabin cruiser we rented from the island”.

 

“Cabin cruiser” asked Oliver ?

 

“Yea we saved a couple of people from drowning and well we ran into issues lets just say we had a following our only chance at privacy was to get on a boat and leave for a while so people would leave us alone”.

 

“We couldn't get five minutes to ourselves it was terrible” added Lana.

 

“Well wait until I tell Chloe what you two have been up too she is going to be happy you are ok but this is just unbelievable”.


	10. Chapter 9

Holy Cow Batman

 

The core members of the JLA were on site they also brought a team of tech's to take all the computer systems and the satellite transponders. Once it was all documented they took everything off the ship to a justice league secure facility to be analyzed. The members all met in the dining room of the galley. Oliver started out the meeting “well Clark and Lana have brought us a huge unseen issue”.

 

“This ship was taken by its current crew 5 months ago the pirates killed the crew, Lex corp scientists, and their remaining patients”.

 

“The records we have looked at so far indicates some of their patients had been captive for over five years that's three years after both Luthor came to a sudden end on the pavement of Metropolis”.

 

“So I'm taking on finding out how this was funded and the money trail”.

 

“I also thought we were done with the last of the Lex clones but documentation just found indicates that there are more of these ships out there and maybe more clones”.

 

“The only good thing out of this is we have the memory implantation device and a copy of Lex's memories right up to the day he and Lionel met their end”.

 

“There might be a chance that we can find the other ships and give their computers a virus or a modified Lex memory file”.

 

“Both are long shot options however this ships computers haven't been online in six months but it will be a worthy try”.

 

“Any other ideas”?

 

Aqua man spoke up “I can have the porpoise and dolphins look for ships that match this ones profile”.

 

Batman looked at the others “we have to put a final end to the Luthors we have to get rid of any clones and stop anyone from creating any more”.

 

That statement brought a lot of nodding heads. Flash contributed for the first time in a while with “we've got to stop things like this ship from happening anymore I'll be more than happy to run out to any location you can give me to check out”.

 

Joon the Martian Man hunter “I'll wipe the memories of the current crew and scan them for any information Lex corp or the ship activities”.

 

Clark looked at everyone “I don't want to sound like a heel here but do you think my wife and I could try and pick up on our honeymoon where we left off ?

 

Lana sitting next to Clark just smiled she had plans for a couple of make up days but the other JLA members smiled as well Oliver added “sure guys are you going back to the atoll of somewhere else”.

 

Lana finally spoke up “guys from the day we got to that island the staff kept calling us the Queens, both Clark and I believe the pirates had some one on that island feeding them information I think Wonder Woman and Joon should scan the entire staff to find the leak”. “That way this wont happen again, in this day and age having pirates around is unbelievable we need to stop this now”.

 

Everyone got quiet Wonder Woman looked at Lana then said “she is right we would be doing the world a disservice by not taking down these clowns and then turn them over to the US navy that has been patrolling these waters maybe they would pay closer attention and stop this before it gets worse”.

 

“We have almost everything we need from this ship right”?

 

“We found the captains log book its a long tale of piracy on the high seas so I think we should drop the ship off in front of the current carrier group patrolling the Aden sea” said Oliver. It was like a flash bulb went of in everyone’s head at the same time.

 

“Clark and Lana do you two think you can pick up this ship and carry it about 900 miles”?

 

Lana and Clark smiled at each other both said “we'll try”. Green Lantern spoke up “I'll give them a hand”.

 

Oliver got a smirk on his face “how about we have Joon place a tell all command in their heads so they volunteer all illegal acts that they have ever done”.

 

Batman spoke up “that should give then a lot of information to chase down it will keep the government busy for years”.

 

The JLA had been facing its first legal challenges and with Oliver's teams of lawyers every suit brought up at least 4 counter suits. The government was learning that its not a good idea to sue the Justice League.

 

Oliver got everyone to settle down “ok we have several suggestion on the table for possible action”. “First is the computers patient records and hardware on this ship is being appropriated by the JLA”. “Yeas”? All hands go up. “Nayes?” No hand show. “Pass we take it.

 

“Second item the crew probed for useful information and a post hypnotic suggestion to tell all”. “Yeas”? All hands go up. “Nayes?” No hand show. “Pass crew is to be memory wiped and a post hypnotic compulsion placed to confess to every crime they ever committed”.

 

“Now to the third item this ship is to be given to the US Navy with the pirate crew and any incriminating evidence”. “Yeas”? All hands go up. “Nayes?” No hand show. “Pass we will have Lana and Clark with Green Lantern in support if needed “Yeas”? All hands go up. “Nayes?” No hand show. “Pass”.

 

“Ok lets get this ship ready to be given to the navy think they would be pissed if we put a pink ribbon on it” asked Oliver? Everyone just shook their heads at Oliver's lame attempt at a joke.

 

“Lets be ready to deliver in 3 hours” were Oliver's final words.

 

Oliver motioned for Clark and Lana to come over “whats up?” Oliver asked Lana “well I was wondering with everything that happened to you two on this trip if I can make it up to you with something closer to home for the next week?”

 

Lana smiled “why thank you Oliver what do you have in mind”?

 

“First we have to tell Clarks boss he's chasing a story so he gets more time to be with you and how about a resort in Jamaica, not something so exclusive this time ok”?

 

Clark said “this would be a good time to make sure that the helpers on the atoll were found and also turned over to American authorities”.

 

“Joon and Diana should be able to complete that in a couple of hours, I'll ask them to join you when you return to check out the Islands staff”.

 

“Where should the jet pick you two up this time”.

 

“How about they just pick us up at Male international and we go from there” while asking Lana for her thoughts telepathically suggested Clark”?

 

“I promise I'll have Chloe pick it out the resort this time something nice but very public ok”?.

 

“Thanks Oliver” the tired couple said.

 

Three hours later.............

 

Everybody is off the ship other than the pirates and their accomplices from the atoll. All the incriminating evidence and computer records are in the captains quarters with the sign Clark wanted with “look in here” in big red letters. One helicopter remained behind to shuttle Lana and Clark back to the male international airport. As far as the islands staff were concerned the Queens left in the company of a couple of a couple super heroes.

 

Clark and Lana each grabbed the front and back of pirate ship, (you ready Lana we should be able to do his without help but green lantern is willing to follow us and help, its only 900 miles and we flew over 23000 the other day so this should be easy).

 

(Clark tell me when your ready) (husband remember to slowly build your lift ok) Clark smiled his super wife was so smart. Lana felt a warm feeling all over her body she just smiled. Vortexes and small whirlpools formed below the ship, they slowly built in intensity as the ship lifted out of the water. Very soon they were 1000ft in the air then 5000ft in the air then 35000ft in the air, they leveled out and headed for the Sea of Aden and the US fleet. The trip took a hour they didn't want to deliver s ship full or red slime. Green Lantern flew ahead to alert the US fleet but they already knew that something big was coming their way thanks to the latest Milstar satellites. The heroes heard a collective wow from the fleet. The radar officer reported that a object of unknown size and configuration was quickly approaching the fleet as Green Lantern landed on the bridge wing of the USS Abraham Lincoln. “We ran into some pirates and thought you would like to have the honors admiral just look for the captains cabin you should find everything you need to shut down a lot of piracy in this part of the world”. He didn't stick around for a thanks. The military crew were all a little dumb struck as the pirate ship was delivered 1000 yards off the port bow. Every optical device on all of the ships were trained on the hero's they figured out that one of these two super hero’s was a girl and a hot one too! All the optical devices got refocused on Lana rather quickly.

 

Lana and Clark moved behind the ship out of view of most of the fleet for a deserved kiss as their lips met they floated around in a circle holding on to each other for dear life.

 

(wow Clark we did it we lifted a ship out of the water and moved it too)

 

(we sure did my beautiful wife, I'm certain when were we together can do anything we set our minds to accomplish)

 

(I love you Clark)

 

(love you more Lana)

 

(Um I think we put on enough of a show for the sailors what do you say we head straight up and recharge for a while and return to the helicopter)

 

(Clark I don't want to be a show off but race you to high earth orbit)

 

They waved to Green Lantern to let him know they were ok and leaving. OK 1, 2, 3 and they rocket out of sight in seconds. They passed mach 4 in a half a second and reached 500 miles above earth in a record 9 seconds. Lana was in the lead the whole way. The jet jockeys were upset because whoever those two were they bathed the whole fleet with multiple sonic booms.

 

(Clark did you notice anything)

 

(yes I did and I like what I'm seeing)

 

(Clark Kent our clothes shredded because of our speed)!

 

(yup and I'm liking what I'm seeing I wounder what sex in space would be like)

 

(Clark Kent your a dirty old man, I might be talked into entertain that idea at some point but the more important issue is we are going to need clothing that will stay on us when we are helping people unless you want to be known as the hero in the buff. I'm sure you don't want to have every guy on the street ogling you wife)

 

(sounds like we need to see Jor El about this issue)

 

(how are we going to get to the helicopter I for one don't want any one else but you seeing me naked)

 

(your right Lana hey I know that beach boutique had some nice bikinis and suits why don't I grab you one off the rack and bring it to you in the air and then you can change)

 

(get me a wrap too please and a light jacket too if they have it please leave the tags and have them charge it to our residence)

 

(yes dear)

 

(Clark gets ready to speed off as Lana reaches for him, where do you think your going Mr. Kent)

 

(Getting clothes for you)

 

(nope space cuddle first, I love being up here in your arms my love)

 

(that’s a invitation I cant turn down)

 

Lana and Clark floated in the heavens for about a hour enjoying the feel of each others skin.

 

(Ready to start down Baby) as Clark snuggled Lana's neck.

 

(ok I guess, wait we have a long plane ride again in that stateroom, oh the plans I have for you)

 

(let me get you that bikini) as Clark dashes off to get the clothes Lana requested.

 

Clark finds Lana floating on her back at 10000ft.

 

(ready to go to the helicopter)

 

(let me get dressed)

 

They both descended to the waiting pontoon equipped helicopter the pilot was a Queen industries employee and Oliver Queen himself had told him to tell no one what he will see that day. Lana and Clark both landed on the pontoons and got in the helicopter. They had a short uneventful ride to the airport they thanked their pilot and headed for their jet that was parked close to the heli-pad. Lana felt a little crusty after the ocean experience and then space she wanted to be clean for her husband she took a towel bath and changed into something for traveling. She found Clark on the bed and fast asleep, she got on the bed and as if by magic Clarks arms captured her and pulled her into him. Lana fell asleep with a huge smile on her face and a very happy heart. They were so tired from their adventure they slept all the way to Jamaica and Montego Bay international airport. The stewardess woke them after landing that they somehow slept through. The stewardess served them a diner meal before they left the plane and Clark used the planes phone to call Perry to tell him he had a huge story on piracy in the Aden sea. After Perry heard Clarks story he said “wow kid that’s a great start but you need fill material in that story” (Perry felt bad that their honeymoon got interrupted) he told Clark to have the story in by next week and use his writing partner to fact check his information and that he wanted to see him back in the office next week. Clark and Lana now had a three week honeymoon.

 

Lana and Clark got their reservation information from the on board information system and were off to Sandles Royal Plantation, Villa Plantana a quiet adult resort where they could have a quiet time or if they chose explore the island and its wonders. Clark punched out his story in about three hours Lana read it three times she was very proud of her husband. One for writing the story and, two telling the story in a way that made the reader want to see the end of piracy period. She almost fell of her chair when she read the part from a confidential source on the USS Abraham Lincoln and the two super hero's that took off into the sky the amazing hero's that lifted the ship full of pirates and delivering them to the fleet and the details of the piracy acts that that crew committed in that part of the world. Lana realized they would be making a trip to see the fortress and figure out something for clothing they could wear without it being ripped to shreds as they took off fast. She had a couple of ideas and the end of their honeymoon was not the time to talk to Clark about costumes. That could wait for the plane ride home. They had six days of their honeymoon to spend and Lana wanted to create memories that will last a lifetime and then some.

 

An Hour Later

 

Clark laptop beeped it had a new email. Lana looked at Clark they had been enjoying a relaxing cuddle and kisses on the porch in their exclusive villa enjoying the view and each other.

 

“Clark didn't you turn that thing off after you finished your story” asked Lana?

 

“Yea thought I did, let me see what is is I bet its junk mail”

 

Clark goes over to look at the screen, “hey Lana its from Oliver let me open it” Clarks eyes get very big and very round, “um baby we need to call him right now”. Clark picks up the phone and dials the number Oliver gave him in the email, he enters the code and the call connects he puts the phone on speaker so they both can hear.

 

“Clark and Lana sorry to be pestering you two but the tech team found more ships and discovered whats going on or at least what we know with the information you two gave us”.

 

“Cut to the chase Oliver whats wrong”.

 

“Well we think there might be at least 15 more of these ships out there”.

 

“Looks like from what we can tell after Tess burnt Camdus Labs to the ground, if you recall that’s where the original clones came from if you recall”.

 

“I remember that hold on”, said Lana “while I had access to Luthor corp books there was a lot of money being shifted to that company”.

 

“Something like hundreds of millions from what I recall” added Lana. Clark smiled at his brilliant wife.

 

“Here is the problem lots of money and no physical location left”.

 

“Wow” said both of the Kent's “how much disappeared down that rabbit hole”?

 

“A little shy of 4 billion dollars total”.

 

“2 billion after Tess burnt down Camdus labs and what at the time we all thought were the clones”.

 

“So there could be a lot more Lex Clones out there”.

 

“We also found out the ship you two took down had operated for three years before they got caught by the pirates”.

 

“Good thing we can notify a lot of families that someone found out their loved ones expired”.

 

“Oliver you might want to hold off until we track down the other boats and their crews”.

 

“Besides Lex's experiment's what else happened on these ships”?

 

“We aren't sure yet but there looks like there was a lot of tissue typing being done”.

 

“What does that mean Oliver” asked a lost Clark?

 

“They were harvesting usable organs from experiment subjects”.

 

“Oh my god” came out of both Lana and Clark.

 

“Look I just wanted you two to know you found a gold mine for us, I wanted you to know the importance of this information”.

 

“Stay in Jamaica enjoy your honeymoon, by the time you are back we will have a complete picture of the pirates and these Lex spawned hell ships”.

 

“ Lets save the full conversation once you two are back home and ready to face the world, hold on Chloe wants to say something”.

 

“Hey love birds don't wear out the beds ok some one else would like to have a nice honeymoon too”.

 

“Just kidding how are you guys, Clark I'm jealous of your finding this story, if you need a writing partner I'll volunteer its going to be huge I can just feel it”.

 

“Thanks Chloe did Oliver tell you that they thought we were you guys”?

 

“He told me, I still don't believe it, still all they had to do was use any of the computers they had and download a picture of us from the companies web site”.

 

“Do you think they were using the computers”?,

 

“We saw them using the radios but not the computers”.

 

“Something else to consider” added Oliver “Any way, you two have a uneventful remainder of your honeymoon we will pick you guys up at the airport when you’re back ok see ya later” said Chloe “bye” added both Lana and Clark.

 

The happy couple sat with their mouths open this was a lot bigger than either expected. Clark spoke first “I wonder how many follow on stories do you think I can get out of this”?

 

“I have no idea” answered Lana “but have you thought that maybe writing a book about our experience and piracy on the high seas would sell Clark” was Lana's question?

 

“I have no idea but the book could be a great idea once were back home I could start on it if the story sell a lot of papers plus I'll have the justice league research and I should be able to get interviews of the sixth fleet officers when the bring in the pirate ship crew I expect after they document the ship the will send it to the bottom”.

 

“I doubt they will bring it back”.

 

“Clark I'm sure you will get the rest of this story and I want you to write the book regardless it's our first mission together and if it turns into a best seller thats all the better”.

 

Clark gave Lana that heart melting Kent smile and well Lana melted. Clark smiled “where were we at before that email and phone call, humm let me see, oh yea I was going to show you how much I love you today” said a mischievous Clark said with a sly grin as he picked up Lana and returned to the isolated private bedroom. A few moments later the only sound to be heard was Lana panting “Oh Clark”.


	11. Chapter Ten

Homeward Bound

 

Chloe is doing the final walk through, the house is stunning in her opinion. Lana and Clark should be overjoyed, after they get over the shock from the extent of the renovations. Lucky for Chloe and Oliver that the house facing the street shows no changes. The dark granite in the kitchen perfectly offsets the warm modern style cabinets they installed. New appliances through out the house including hidden LED flat screen televisions in the kitchen, family room and master bedroom, they installed a custom 9.1 sound system in the family room with theater style leather couches. Football night at the Kents will be a party not to be missed! Chloe was thrilled it is finally done, with a couple of days to spare. The coolest feature as far as Oliver thought was the jamming system no one would ever be able to ease drop on the Kent house hold, all they would ever hear was white noise. After checking the last item on the list she signed off the construction plans, the bank will release the final payments to the contractors. Martha asked Chloe to have a camera recording the happy couple as they enter their new home for the first time. She just hoped Lana and Clark would be happy, after they got over the shock.

 

**********Flash back to Black Thursday fund raiser**********************

Lana was walking around talking to various people about the fund raiser and how important it is to give money to help the folks that lost everything due to Black Thursday. Lana wasn't still clear on the events of that day. Lex became some guy call Zod who pinned her to the wall of the Luthor mansion library wall with a ninja sai knife, like a bug that was pinned for display. Lana still feels the pain sometimes as she absently rubs the back of her hand which burns for some odd reason. Lex sees Lana across the room and walks over to her “how are you doing”?

 

Lana still flinches when Lex touches her because of Zod or is it something else? Lana is somewhat lost in thought as she smiles sadly at Lex and says “I'm ok just thinking”.

 

“Are you having a good time” asked Lex?

 

“Yes I can't believe you sponsored this fund raiser for the people of Smallville”.

 

“Well after everything that happened on Black Thursday, I feel that I have to do something Lana”. Lana half smiles at Lex. “Oh there is the senator from the other district, to bad our senator didn't show up, huh Lana”.

 

Lana dropped her smile the second Lex looked away, Martha Kent had always been like a mother to Lana and Lana had true feeling for Mrs. Kent. Lex handing out snide insults was yet another thing she was getting to not like about Lex.

 

Again she smiles weakly at Lex. “Ah” says Lex “the entertainment part of the party is about to start”.

 

The lights dim and on stage, a lady in a top hat and tails appears in a puff of smoke. Lana starts to feel funny, her thoughts are still on Clark and how he hurt her when he told her he didn't love her anymore. Lana felt that that was a lie, she could always tell when someone was lying to her. Just like the last two weeks with Lex, everything` out of his mouth was a lie. Lana was unsure what life had in store for her, the only thing on her mind was after this party, she was going to move out of the mansion forget Lex and go visit Aunt Nell's for as long as she would have her.

 

Lex's constant lying was really starting to get to her. Lex was a way bigger liar than Clark ever was and why did she have such an intense pain in her chest. Her heart hurt everytime she said Clarks name or thought about him. Did she still have him in her heart? She needed to see Clark and see if the pain she felt got worse or better when she was in his presence. Lana knew that Clark would never show up at a Luthor sponsored event there was nothing left between Clark and Lex other than hatred and mistrust.

 

Lana had been warned by Clark and all of her friends to stay away from Lex. They all told her he was bad news. She had to get away from Lex. She knew that she needed to leave his side before the darkness surrounding Lex became a part of her life too.

 

The entertainer on the stage was asking for a volunteer and Lex pointed to Lana, the spotlight was on her in a second. She really didn't want to be part of this, yet another thing Lex was making her do against her will.

 

Lana walked up to the stage reluctantly not wanting to be the center of attention. The feeling of pain she had before was increasing with every step she took towards the magician.

 

What was wrong with her her hands, they felt like they were on fire. She looked to her hands, what was that purple energy she was seeing?

 

Oh no, not Isobel she was long gone she no longer had the tattoo on her back. The tattoo went away after Isobel killed Jason's mom with the stone, Lana gave the stone to Clark before she got on the helicopter that crashed during the second meteor shower.

 

She didn't understand what was happening; the energy was getting stronger. She felt faint, not Isobel again was all she could think, as she stumbled on the stage while the magician made her disappear. Lana found herself standing inside a box with an assistant telling her the trick will be over in a minute, the burning feeling was all over her body now she was scared and wanted Clark.

 

Clark always managed to save her and that’s what Lana wanted desperately right now. At that moment Lana went away and Isobel came out to play.

 

Where am I, ah back with little good girl Lana again humm thought Isobel searching Lana's memory. She and Clark were no more, too bad maybe she could do something about that.

 

What was that light power she felt near her and she felt incredible power too. (The simpleton Lex was looking for the stone of transference too, well she would have to see about that).

 

Isobel found herself close to a powerful magical presence (so this is what woke me this time).

 

Isobel heard “abracadabra and presto” the door in front of her box opened showing Lana to the crowd.

 

Then Isobel felt a great power coming from just in front of her. The sorceress just finished a protection spell as Isobel was getting ready with a drain power spell herself. (Too bad this one had a lot of power) and now it was out of reach to Isobel.

 

(Now what too do she thought, well I could enchanted that bald slime bag Lex Luthor), she could cast a spell on him with the promise of sex. She walked off the stage at the conclusion of the magician trick, she returned to Lex's side and hung on to him almost wrapping herself on him. Lex noticed the change, he wondered what brought on?

 

Last night and all today Lana had been distant to Lex. He was almost ready to have the Lana clone 503 take Lana's place in the world while the real Lana would become a 33.1 experiment.

 

Isobel ran her finger up and down Lex's arm she could see and feel Lex's arousal. She decided it was time to get control of Lex, get him in bed then cast a enslavement spell with all his money and power at her disposal, she would have the stones in no time.

 

Isobel whispered to Lex's ear “I want you inside me now”.

 

Hearing this Lex was surprised, (looks like I get to have Lana too) thought Lex.

 

(I won't miss this opportunity if she wants me she will have me), Lex always wanted everything Clark had.

 

They arrived at the mansion and left a trail of clothes from the limo all the way to Lex's bedroom. Lex's staff was more than surprised at this behavior from Lana, she had seemed to be a humble and demure woman, not like one of Lex's regular hired sex sluts.

 

The house staff was shocked at this behavior from Lana. Lana would have been shocked too, but she was sealed off in her mind somewhere while Isobel was in the drivers seat. Isobel wanted to use Lex for her own plans mostly getting the stones of power from who ever had them. Isobel was in the drivers seat when it came to sex, Lex was along for the ride as it were.

 

Lex couldn't understand where this sex drive came from in Lana. He was thinking of a new plan with Lana because the old plan looked like it was failing. Lex was beyond happy with the recent change in behavior, he got to have sex with Lana, now all he had to do was keep her around.

 

Lana grabbed Lex's hardness and sat down on it until all of Lex was inside her. Isobel rode him hard and he was spent long before she was ready for him to be done. Isobel whispered a little spell and his hardness returned with a vengeance. With a little magic they had a long night and a very good night, a night Lex wasn't ever going to forget.

 

They fell asleep as the sun was rising Isobel felt her control slipping as she fell asleep. The question is who will be in the driver seat in the morning Isobel or Lana?

 

Lana awoke in a strange bed with a person next to her. She felt the soreness of her body and she was at a loss. She remembered the fund raiser last night but she couldn't remember anything after being brought up on stage being a volunteer was the last thing she remembered.

 

(Lex had her volunteer, ok that's right), she remembered but the rest of the night was a blank. She might as well see who's bed she was in, her heart sunk to the floor when she saw a bald head (oh my god I went to bed with Lex).

 

(What the hell is wrong with you Lana) she asked herself.

 

(If this got out any chance she had patching things up with Clark would be gone). (She didn't think that Clark would be forgiving at all when it came to her sleeping with Lex). Lana was loosing it inside, (you slept with Lex what the hell was wrong with you Lana).

 

She slipped out of the bed looking for any sign of birth control items she found none, now she was really freaking out. (I could be pregnant with the child of Lex Luthor). (Oh boy, now what did you do Lana)?

 

She went to the bathroom as she came out wearing a robe she found, she noticed the bed was now empty. (She gulped oh no, here we go) as she felt arms grabbing her waist, she heard Lex ask her how she slept as he kissed the top of her head.

 

Lana's panic button was now pushed. “Oh um, I slept well how about you” she asked?

 

“I liked what we did before we fell asleep Lana” as he turned to her to face him, he kissed her on the mouth. Lex pointed to the bathroom “you know there is room for two in there”.

 

Lana said “uh ah, I need to put this special conditioner in my hair today so I need to go back to my room”. The last thing she wanted to do was take a shower with Lex, (“ew gross”) was her thought.

 

“Ok” said Lex “see you at breakfast” as he closed in for a kiss with tongue, lots of sloppy tongue. Lana was passive during the kiss Lex broke it off saying “I'll see you later” as she just nodded then she almost ran for the door.

 

Lana was freaking out, she had some kind of feelings for Lex but those were friendly feelings, she had crossed a barrier she would be unable to come back from this time.

 

Lana slammed the door to her room. Closed and locked it, then headed for the bathroom slamming that door and locking it as well before she broke down. (What the hell did you do last nigh Lana) as she sat on the toilet?

 

Lana had the start of tears running down her face. (What ever could have talked you into doing something like that Lana)?

 

Lana thought long and hard as the hot water made a steam bath in the bathroom. (Ok, I drank a little, the Cleopatra costume was a little overboard but Lex insisted because of his Alexander the great costume). (Then I talked and drank a little, then danced a bit, the entertainment started and that’s the last thing I remember um purple hands, oh my God, Isobel came out to play).

 

(How am I ever going to explain Isobel to Lex without sounding crazy). (I am so screwed, and we didn't use any protection what will I do if I am pregnant with Lex's child never mind that, what will Lex do if I am pregnant)?

 

(I want to raise my children I have in a family environment being brought up by nannies or any other way sucks). (I don't want to be a single mother). (sh*t, what am I going to do)?

 

Lana thought and thought, (I wonder how long before those home pregnancy tests show a positive test result). (I refuse to raise my child as a single parent and knowing Lex he would make us captive in his castle).

 

(The timing of this suck thanks Isobel at least you could have went for Clark to have sex with, Lex is like a creepy perv to me). (I had sex with a creepy perv)! (sh*t what am I going to do)?

 

Lana was going off the deep end her phone rang it was Chloe;

 

“Chloe thank God you called can I come over to your apartment please”?

 

“Whoa what's up girlfriend”?

 

“I think I'm in trouble and need to talk to you in person please”.

 

“Since you asked so nicely, I'll see you when you get here”.

 

Lana got in the shower to scrubbed off any traces of Lex from her body. All of a sudden Lana felt she was no longer alone, someone or something was in the bathroom with her. How could that be she locked all the doors?

 

She stood there as the shower door slid back and Lex popped his head in the shower, “Lana” he said as she screamed at the top of her lungs and lashed out with a spinning kick to her attacker, as she ran from the shower.

 

After she got out of the shower she noticed that it was Lex who she nailed.

 

Lex was rubbing his face where she kicked him and nailed him hard “ouch Lana”, he said “remind me to never sneak up on you again”.

 

Lana wasn't surprised Lex violated her privacy considering what they did last night, “sorry Lex I just reacted to a someone in my personal space”. Lana was just finishing putting on her robe she grabbed as she was running out of the shower.

 

“Well I wanted to see if you were going to join me for breakfast before I left for the office ”.

 

Lana finished tying her robe. (Think fast Lana),

 

“I had plans with Chloe today were going shopping and having a girl day. I miss her, I don't see my friends as often as I used to, now that I live here at the mansion”.

 

“I'm sorry about that Lana, that's the cost of living with me.”.

 

“Ok I get it” said Lana.

 

“Seeing that you have a stalker now your going to have to get used to having my security people around you all the time Lana”.

 

“I'm going to have breakfast please join me if you can”.

 

“Maybe Lex this is a lot to get used to”.

 

“When did I get a stalker asked Lana”? She felt this was yet another lie Lex created for his benefit.

 

“The week after you moved in, the picture in the Daily Planet of us together was what started the threats”. “I didn't want you to worry, so I didn't say anything because I didn't want you freaking out”. “My staff got the first threat” said Lex. “There have been others and I won't take a chance with your safety Lana I love you too much”, Lex reached for a stunned Lana giving her a kiss on the lips. Lex took his lips off of Lana's and headed to his helicopter.

 

Lana just stood there not knowing what to do she was in shock. (Chloe I need to get to Chloe) repeated Lana, Lana asked for a driver to take her in town in 20 minutes. Once she was dressed and ready she left the house and went to the carport looking for the limo. She got in and found two of Lex's security staff waiting for her.

 

She asked “do I really need two guards following me everywhere”? They replied “Mr. Luthors orders”. Lana just sighed (this was going to take some getting used to). (Lana chuckled to herself these two remind me of Tweedledee and Tweedledum).

 

Lex was in his own world as he thought (well the first part of my plan was accomplished, I got Lana in my bed and had sex with her). (Now all I need is to start the second part of my plan). (Lana would be getting a regular dose of artificial hormones to make her body and mind think she was pregnant and something in her breakfast to make her throw up so she would think it was morning sickness and then the doctor would be called to inject more of the hormones). Lex had to be careful not to overdose her. (They would make it seem like she was really pregnant right up to the end of the first trimester, then they would inseminate her with a clone baby). (This will be my heir).

************End of flash back****************************************

 

Honeymooning Part II

 

Lana and Clark had more fun in six days in Jamaica than the two weeks in the Indian ocean. Lana thought it was because of the pirate incident and Clark thought it was the entourage they had following them the entire time that they were on the atoll. Jamaica was more laid-ed back and slower paced no one seemed to hurry about. It was a refreshing change of pace. With the exception of Lana's planned outing, they got to do everything they wanted to do. They went horse back riding a couple of times, skinny dipping in the ocean and climbed the water falls, went para sailing, sailing, long walks on the beach, Lana painted a landscape, lazy days making love, and enchanting quite dinners together. They both loved Jamaica, it wasn't fast paced it was whatever they wanted it to be. The happy power couple hoped that they would be able to return at some future point. Lana loved the plants she had never seen anything so green before and the long leaves were a sight to behold not to mention the wondrous flowers that were everywhere.

 

Lana said to Clark many times “you can bring me here anytime you want”. Clark just smiled he knew that they found a winner in Jamaica.

 

Clark and Lana reluctantly returned to the airport so they could return home. Neither wanted to leave it was beautiful and peaceful. The flight home would take them less than 4 hours. They both joined the air crew on board with a sad heart that the honeymoon was over. Lana knew that they made memories to last several lifetimes.

 

Clark got the itch again “why not yet again claim our joint membership in the mile high club” he whispered in Lana’s ear and shortly they retired to the stateroom with instructions to not be disturbed until thy touched down in Metropolis.

 

Little did he know they would be landing in Grandville to be met by Oliver and Chloe. Clark and Lana made slow passionate love in the state room one last time as a sort of reaffirmation of their mile high club membership and because of their deepening love. This was a slow and purposeful love making time, there was nothing left untouched they explored every inch of each other. Clark started at Lana's feet and worked his way up to the top of her head.

 

Lana had no complains other than a occasional “Clark it tickles” it was like a wave that crashed all around her again and again then slowly drifted away.

 

Saying it was different was a massive understatement. Between the sexual releases in Jamaica and the ones on the plane ride home Lana felt like she had been in a constant state of orgasmic euphoria the entire trip. Some how the honeymoon seemed to be divided in half pre-pirates and post-pirates at this moment Lana's vote was for the post pirates phase. Clark would also vote post-pirates as well but he was floating above the bed aggressively enjoying a certain part of Lana's anatomy, both were enjoying this activity immensely.

 

Soon enough the stewardess knocked on their cabin door announcing their impending arrival. Clark and Lana noticed that the plane had been loosing altitude for a while now. They knew that it was a matter of time before their honeymoon was over and they had to deal with the real world again. The happy couple got regrettably dressed, they weren't ready to go home just yet. Clark and Lana exited the stateroom and took seats in the loveseat relishing every remaining second of their honeymoon.

 

They were far from ready to face the real world Lana and Clark both sighed as they felt the touch down Lana turned to Clark “baby I know that we both feel we're not ready to call they honeymoon over, how about we decide its not over until we both decide its over”.

 

That put a smile on Clarks face Lana couldn't not smile with her husband, “baby that’s a great idea this way the honeymoon is never over for us”.

 

Lana and Clark got lost in their hug and kisses for a while they failed to notice the plane came to a complete stop, they stopped kissing as the engines were shutting down. Clark kissed Lana one more time “I guess that’s it my love, were facing a long ride home in the limo”.  
They started to get up as Chloe and Oliver joined them on the plane, “Oliver look what we found the elusive Kent love birds” joked Chloe as she gave a hug and a kiss to both Lana and Clark.

 

Oliver hugged Lana and shook Clarks hand.

 

“Hey you two, nice to see you back” said Oliver.

 

They deplaned and headed over to the limo as Clark noticed they weren't in Metropolis. They landed someplace else, “Uh Oliver where did we land” asked Clark?

 

“Oh noticed did you” said Oliver. “We had the plane land at Grandville airport the runway was just long enough for this plane to land here”.

 

“You now have less than a twenty minute ride home lovebirds” added Chloe.

 

“Ok lets go, I want to carry my bride across the threshold of our house” said a very excited Clark. Lana had a huge smile plastered on her face.

 

The happy newlyweds chatted with their hosts all the way home Clark looked at the Kent farm with longing as they drove past it, he sighed as the limo turned into the drive of the old potter house. Clark thought (“this is now our house not the Potter house anymore”).

 

Lana was deep in her own thoughts she looked to the house and thought (“we're home”), She didn't need to apply a label to it, it was home plain and simple.

 

Lana thought to Clark (“were home husband isn't it a wonderful feeling?”) (“Yes my love it is a wonderful feeling”).

 

They both had huge smiles on their faces and even let out a sigh of contentment at the same time.

 

Chloe was freaking out H hour was upon her, she was praying that her long time friends would still talk to her after all the changes they made to their house. She hoped if Clark decided to kill them he did it quick because she had heard Clark when he was real pissed off before it wasn't a pretty picture it was more like your worst nightmare. Oliver for his part was a little nervous as well but no where to the level that Chloe was feeling. He looked down to his hand that Chloe had been clutching from the moment they got in the limo he hoped feeling would return to his hand sometime. Chloe had been squeezing it so hard and for so long it had no color left and the pins and needles feeling left a long time ago. Oliver was wondering if he was ever going to be able to use his right hand ever again after Chloe's death grip.

 

Clark got out of the limo followed by Lana, Clark picked his wife up to carry her to the front door and through the threshold. Oliver and Chloe were close behind the newlyweds. Clark kissed Lana and said “its great to go somewhere but it's even better to get back to our home Lana”.

 

“Yes, Clark our home” said a very happy Lana Kent.

 

Clark stopped for a moment he looked at Lana Chloe and then Oliver, “Guys if I haven't said thank for helping getting us back together again, I going to say it now thanks for hanging in there with me as I was in a very dark place”. “Thanks for being my friends and looking in on me all the time even if I wasn’t talking to anyone”. “Thanks for getting me back on track”. “Mostly of all thank you for helping me find a solution to the Prometheus suit and green K”. “ I love you guys for everything you did for me and Lana even though I was a stubborn ass not doing anything for myself I was in a place where I was wishing I could die because I didn't have the love of my life with me”. “Lana I want to say I love you, our love will grow more with each passing day”. “Our relationship over the years has had its ups and downs, the lowest point was when we weren't together and you were with someone else. Our highest hasn't been reached yet”. “I love you Lana you kept hope alive in your heart”. “If it wasn't for that hope, I might have done something I would later regret”. “I love you for being in my heart when you weren’t able to be at my side”. “I love you Lana Kent and I promise to always find my way back to you”.

 

Lana had tears in her eyes she was too choked up to respond at the moment other than to squeak out a “I love you too Clark Kent and I will always make my way back to you”.

 

Chloe was standing there alternating between fear and crying at Clarks heart felt statement, she pressed the button on the camera remote starting up the camera inside the house. Oliver sniffled a little and said “well said Clark” as he patted his long time friend on the back.

 

Clark turned and put his key in the front door and turned the handle to open the door he reached a little to his left and hit the light switched for the entry way and the hall where the stairs used to be. Clark carried Lana over the threshold while kissing his wife, they walked in a couple of feet and just kept up the kiss. Oliver and Chloe were both stressed out waiting on a reply from either of their friends what they didn’t notice is that Lana and Clark were a little preoccupied at the moment to notice that the old stairs were no longer there and they were looking at a very large open space off the entry way. Oliver cleared his throat and Clark finally caught a clue to invite their friends in for something to eat or drink before they were off to their home or so he thought. “Hey guys can we offer you something to drink or maybe something to eat I asked mom to leave a apple crumb pie for our return home”?

 

At this point Lana started to notice the changes or at least some of them. A wordless and stupefied Lana tugged on Clarks arm. “Um honey …...” she just couldn't get any words out. Her eyes were wide open Clark finally picked up on Lana and finally looked where she was pointing. “Huh” Clark could hardly believe his eyes from where he was standing he could see from the entry area into what once was a small dining room with a door way leading to a kitchen what he was looking at was about thirty feet of open space directly in front of him. They both shuffled forward not believing what was before them. Once the lights were on a huge family room with a large open kitchen at the back of the house was revealed.

 

They both stood there speechless until Lana managed to get out “what happened”? Chloe was ready for anything but this response from her friends she was now at a loss as what to say to her best friends. Oliver decided this could go on all night it was time to get everyone on the same page.

 

He walked around the Kents and said “we thought you would like some more space here at the Kent Ranch so while you guys were off taking down pirates and honeymooning we made some of the changes you both had been talking about doing to this house”.

 

The silence was deafening no one was talking. Chloe couldn't take the silence any longer. “Please say something you guys, the quiet treatment is killing me”. “I lived at the hotel in town and came out here every day supervising making sure that everything was done and done right”. “Please, say something”!

 

Lana spoke up first “Chloe we love you this is a lot to take in its a huge surprise even bigger than Jor-El's, oh by the way your pregnant announcement”. “I just need time to take it in”.

 

“What Lana said” added Clark.

 

They walked in further slowly taking in every detail. Chloe being Chloe said “well at least let me show you two what we did, follow me please for the guided tour of your new house”.

 

“Ok” both Lana and Clark said together.

 

Oliver just stayed to the right of Lana and Clark still holding Chloe's hand until she took off giving a detailed description of the new additions and the new features installed in their house. They went up the stairs on to the second floor Lana's old bedroom was still intact however the rest of the second floor was way different. The master bedroom went all the way to the back of the house and had a balcony now, here the happy couple could watch the sun set every evening if they so desired. Joined to their bedroom was the master bathroom with sunken tub a door off the bathroom led them to the his and her walk in closets. Finally there was a home office with every type of home office equipment imaginable to man. There was a hallway that led to the new addition which was mostly bedrooms and bathrooms.

 

After they got done with the tour Lana hugged Chloe she said “ I love it Chloe thank you, you did a wonderful job we both like the changes you made”. Chloe finally let out a long sigh, “boy for a moment I thought you were hating the changes”.

 

Clark smiled at Chloe giving her a hug “you did good at first a little too much to take in but I also like what you did the family room is really nice and the master bedroom and balcony are going to see a lot of use”.

 

“Thanks Chloe and you too Oliver that explains why Chloe was not on the coms when we were taking care of that pirate ship” said a still smiling Clark.

 

Oliver looked to Chloe who was doing her best to hold back her tears from her emotional overload, she was happy they both like the changes. She was finally calming down as Oliver comforted her.

 

“Why don't you guys stay the night with us then you can show us all the features of our new old house” invited Clark?

 

“That sounds like a good idea Clark” replied Oliver. “There are a couple of the guest bedrooms made up so we'll sleep in one of those, I'll call the pilot and let them know were staying the night so they can get a hotel room for the night”.

 

Clark and Lana found the stairs again and climbed up to their new master bedroom at least most of their original furniture was still in the room and their new cal king size bed. They both started getting ready for bed they just smiled at each other and just enjoyed their new bathroom that was bigger than the one in the Metropolis Marriott. They both had knowing smiles on their faces as they got ready for bed.

 

“I can't believe this is all ours I keep expecting for someone to come along and wake me up is this really real asked Clark”?

 

“I can fix that” said Lana as she garbed Clarks butt and goosed him.

 

“Hey frisky watch it”, said Clark “save that for the bedroom”.

 

Lana looked at Clark with a questioning look “we can only make love in the bedroom”? “When did this start, I seem to recall a young man who thought having sex in every room was just fine, in fact I seem to recall a certain apartment over a coffee shop where we christened every surface”. “So my darling I expect to do a lot of christening because we have a whole lot of house to break in”.

 

Clark smiled remembering all the fun they had at the Talon, so putting on his best Kent grin. Clark picked up a surprised Lana and said “were starting here” as he pulled down the comforter and plopped Lana on the bed. Lana just giggled and said “come here” as she pulled Clark into a deep kiss and embrace.

 

Clark thought to Lana (“hope they did a good job insulating this place for sound”) (“hope so or the construction manager isn't going to get much sleep”)

 

Clark didn't want to peak in on their friends but a little super hearing would be ok right, the second he tuned his hearing in he tuned it right back out. Voyeur wasn't a word to describe Clark (“I think they wont hear a thing” thought Clark).

 

(“Clark Kent you didn't look in on them with your x-ray vision did you”?)

 

(“no baby just listened for half a second even that was too much”)

 

(“ok honey peeping tom, even that was a little too much information, shame, Mr. Kent, shame”).

Clark attacked that spot on Lana's neck that drove her wild (“more doing husband less thinking”).

 

Meanwhile on the first floor Chloe and Oliver were celebrating their completion of their current project to get Clark and Lana to become full JLA members. They were too far into each other to notice any noises from other parts of the house they were making music of their own. They were deeply engrossed in their love making.

A Painted Weekend..................

 

Saturday morning found Lana exploring her new kitchen, and I do mean exploring there was a lot to look at and see. From the new appliances to the kitchen gadgets Lana was floored, she had never seen so many gadgets before she couldn't figure out what half of them did. Maybe she could get Martha to help her out determining what everything did so with that in mind looks like its going to be blueberry pancakes for the first meal in her new kitchen. She found the sifter, cake flour, eggs, some buttermilk, baking powder and baking soda, blueberries and a bowl. Lana added all the ingredients to the bowl she almost resorted to hand mixing the ingredients but accidentally found the hidden mixer recess and started the mixer. Lana was flat out impressed that they had a built in grill surface. She had so many ideas about things to make, omelets came to mind but well there was always tomorrow for the next breakfast. The smell of cooking pancakes and bacon woke up the rest of the house. Clark made it down stairs first followed by Oliver then Chloe who Lana knew by heart was barely civil until she had at least two cups of coffee in her. Chloe walked over to the cabinets where the coffee mugs were kept and poured herself a cup added a little raw sugar stirred twice and took a sip her first words of the day was “you can't beat that Talon special blend”. Lana laughed a little, Clark smiled, and Oliver hugged his wife and kissed the top of her head adding “I love you”.

 

Moments later Lana announced “food is ready” and put a platter of bacon next to the platter of blueberry pancakes she put up seconds ago. The breakfast bar was being put to good use for the first time Chloe smiled.

 

After they ate Lana turned to Clark “baby I have a honey do list for you”, Clark looked surprised “um, baby” he said “this place just got done a few days ago what could it possibly need”?

 

“Clark I love you but you can be so clueless sometimes didn't you notice all the walls are white”?

 

“Yea so that's a bad thing”?

 

“Ok I'm going to give you a hint Clark, color”.

 

“Color”?

 

“Yes sweet heart color, you know paint that goes on the walls”.

 

“Oh I guess were going in town to get a little paint then”.

 

Oliver figured this would be a good time to bow out before they got stuck painting too. “Guys Chloe and I are going to call the flight crew and get ready to fly home so I'm going to call the limo so you two can get on with your weekend projects”.

 

Chloe added “oh come on Oliver it will be great fun to stick around and watch these two sling paint all over the place”. “Remember they do have to get the house ready for the house warming party in what two weeks”?

 

Lana cringed at Chloe's announcement “yea, um. Clark honey baby we have to hold a house warming party in two weeks because it's the only time your mom can attend”. She smiled the I hope I'm not in trouble smile of hers that just melted Clarks heart.

 

Clark being Clark couldn't be mad at Lana so his answer was “sure baby two weeks shouldn't be a problem in super speed we can get it all done in a hour or two”.

 

“Yea we might be doing different colors pallets and some custom colors. We also have to see if the paint is the same color after it drys, because some times the wet paint looks great and the dry paint doesn't look anything like the color you wanted”.

 

Clark just said “oh”, he had no idea what to say it sounds like painting was going to take a while (“so much for cuddling on the back porch all afternoon”).

 

A little while later the limo showed up they said their good byes. Clark and Lana stood on the gravel driveway as the limo pulled away they waved to their friends.

 

Chloe turned to Oliver after they were out of sight from the new Kent ranch. “Clark showed me what he has written up for the Planet, Mr. White the new editor is going to love this story”. “Clark has enough for a series I told him that last night”. “He told me Lana suggested he write a book on the subject from the point of view of a hostage”. “I think it will sell and I expect if they do the paper should make it a multi-part series Clark might be the youngest reporter to get a Pulitzer prize”.

 

“Wow” said Oliver “that’s like a lifetime achievement for a reporter and writer”. “I'll call in Tess today and pitch the idea”.

 

“Yes” said Chloe “it is a big award and a big step just the step we need to nudge Clark out of working for the Planet and working for Queen Industries and the JLA”. “He can free lance on the side like I do now”.

 

“Did anyone ever tell you are a devious and scheming woman you probably could have given Lex a run for the money, baby but I so glad your mine” finished Oliver with a kiss.

 

“You know it mister your lucky to have me”.

 

“Yes I am” said Oliver as they settled in for the short drive to the airport and the flight to Sherwood their new home north of Metropolis.

 

Clark and Lana left the farm a short while later heading for downtown and the local hardware store for some paint. Lana had a design in her head for colors she wanted for the house she wanted warm inviting colors and the colors of the land surrounding them every day. She also wanted to do some paintings for the house, she had the one she started in Jamaica it need a little detail work but she could surprise Clark one night when he got home from the city. Lana wanted to make their house a home.

 

You would call it a canvas that had no oils, she knew how to fix it with furnishings and decor to their new house. It also meant that Lana was going to tell Clark about the money they had and her ISIS Foundation and her finances, now their finances. She hoped Clark wouldn't be upset with her but they had a reason now they had a house to furnish it wouldn't take millions just thousands. Clarks checks from the Planet would cover day to day living expenses just fine but they needed more to furnish their new home.

 

They walked into the hardware store and headed for the paint isle Clark picked out the tools and Lana made decisions on colors. Lana paid with her credit card as Clark was pulling out their check book “I took care of it Clark can you help the boys load the truck”.

 

The young cashier said “please pull your truck around back then we can load it for you”.

 

They loaded the truck in very little time Clark was surprised that the truck bed was full. He wanted to ask Lana about how were they going to be able to pay the credit card bill but he held his tongue this was his wife and he had to trust her that she knows what she is doing.

 

Clark sat quietly driving home with Lana, the silence was getting louder and louder she finally couldn’t handle the quite any more, she screamed “Ahhh” out the open window. Clark was startled but kept the truck under control.

 

“What was that about Lana” asked Clark?

 

“Clark I have a little confession to make, I still have most of the money I got from Lex as the divorce settlement”. “I have been funding the ISIS foundation that you know about”. “The foundation has been getting public donations for the last few years”. “I haven’t had to invest any money”. “The foundation has been running on its own, I have been thinking of calling a board meeting and taking a lesser role in the foundation”. “That is all besides the point because we have accessible to us in cash today is a little over 8 million dollars”.

 

Clark slammed on the brakes, the truck came to a screeching halt. “Lana repeat that please”.

 

“Clark we have a little over 8 million dollars”. “We also have the insurance and money from my parents estate and the sale of their old house” my stock inheritance that my aunt managed for me.

 

Clark was lost for a second. “So with everything exactly how much money do we have asked Clark”?

 

“Almost 11 million dollars” squeaked out Lana who was now holding her breath waiting for Clark to get mad or something.

 

“So if I don't want to work I could jut take time off or we could do the super hero gig full time”

 

Lana started to smile a little “yes Clark you no longer have to work if you don’t want to work any more but being a superhero isn’t optional its our calling and destiny”. Clark smiled at Lana she smiled back at him even crinkling her nose a little for him. “Think about what you want to do Clark you can take as much time as you want to decide”.

 

Lana thought it would be a good idea to talk about something else so Clark wouldn't focus on the money and hopefully she wouldn't be in trouble with her husband. “So the whole super hero thing, after loosing our clothes due to high speed travel I think we really need to talk with Jor-El about that and having separate identities too”. “This way we can be Clark and Lana and be hero's too”. “I know you have been worried in the past about your family’s security and that’s something neither one of us want to put at risk, so we need to talk to Jor-El about masks or something”.

 

“Baby” said Clark drawing out the word baby, “I'm still on the money part I need some time to let it settle in and understand what it really means”.

 

“Just as long as you're not upset or angry with me for not telling you sooner Clark”. Clark took a deep breath and let it out slowly, very slowly. Finally he said “lets hope I'm never angry with you Lana and if I ever am, I promise that I'll make up with you before we go to bed every night ok”?

 

“Yes Clark we never go to bed angry with each other that's a wonderful idea my love”. The happy couple continued home to get started on their first home project together.

 

They parked next to the back deck and started unloading the paint and supplies Clark unloaded the entire truck in less than a few seconds. Lana had just walked into the house put down her purse and washed her hands and all the supplies were in the house. She thought (wow being a kryptonian is still presenting challenges I should be used to this but somehow I'm still surprised). (Well using super speed should make things go a lot faster maybe we'll get the painting done in a couple of hours).

 

Clark asked Lana “what goes where”?

 

“We'll we start with the small cans of paint to see if the color looks as good as I thought it would”.

 

“Oh” is all Clark said it made sense if you thought about it but this was them working together as a team but Clark knew he was going to be following Lana's instructions. Clark really knew deep down that Lana was in control and he was just there to make sure it all happens. “Ok then what colors go where” asked Clark.

 

Lana smiled at her husband “why don’t I just super speed around to all the rooms and place the color swatches on the wall where I want that color then you can place the paint cans and then we can both paint in super speed”. “Then we can have lunch while we wait for the paint to dry”.

 

“Sounds good to me baby” said Lana.

 

Clark gave Lana a brush and a paint can opener you “ready” he asked?

 

Lana smiled “as soon as you give me a kiss husband”.

 

“Well let me take care of that right now” as Clark captured Lana's lips. The kiss lasted for a while because of their physiology they didn't need to breath as often as their human friends. And off they went paint appeared as if by magic on the walls broad splashes of color. Lana and Clark stepped back to view their work and as Lana said some of the colors changed as the paint dried much to Clarks surprise. They ate lunch on the balcony and they were happy with most of the colors Lana gave Clark a couple of new ones to try in place of the ones that didn't look right.

 

Clark repainted the four repaints and stepped back (what if I used my super breath to speed up the drying)?

 

Lana just chuckled “no baby it has to dry the old fashion way otherwise the color can be inconsistent”.

 

“Oh” was Clarks answer. (“We get a kissing break then”) thought Clark, Lana replied with (“hum sound like a plan my husband”). Clark and Lana both finished painting all the rooms in two hours Clark did the walls and Lana did all the trim work.

 

They were finally finished there was just a little clean up to do. Clark put the new painting tools in the barn on the first level surface he found. He was dismayed at the state of the barns contents the barn itself wasn't in too bad of a condition. But the mess inside it looked like a overflow storage and anything they didn't have a place for, it ended up in the barn. Clark decided to look at the other out buildings while he was outside. He found a tack shed, a tool shed of a sort, a chicken coup, plus the horse stalls in the barn. Well that the first thing he was going to work on so when Lana wanted horses again the stalls were ready. Clark noticed some more buildings out back of the property he decided to ask Lana about them later and headed back inside.

 

Lana was making something simple for their first dinner home together sweet corn, steak, steak fries and a garden salad on the side. Clark watched in amazement as Lana moved around her new kitchen. Lana asked Clark what he was looking at “I'm watching the most beautiful woman in the world make our first dinner in our home”. “I'm getting a lot of enjoyment watching you buzz about in your new kitchen, you look happy”.

 

“This kitchen is a dream compared to what we had before, I was going to ask for our first remodeling project to gut the kitchen. I hated that old kitchen it still had appliances from the 40's and the turn of the century”. “I do like that they refinished the soap stone sink and reused it, at least I think this is the old kitchen sink”. The island sink is bigger that the soapstone sink by quite a lot so I think we'll be rinsing the dished and placing them in the dishwasher”.

 

They ate dinner on the side porch facing the Kent Farm and washed down diner with a bottle of Cabernet. Wine had no effect on their bodies anymore but Lana just liked the flavor, it complemented their meal. The happy couple retired to their balcony and their hot tub for a while just relaxing and staring at the stars.

 

“Clark sometimes like now I feel as everything that has happened is a dream and when I wake up it will be all different".

 

“I have had the same thoughts Lana but I know we were destined to be together”. “The love I have for you in my heart is so powerful and strong I feel like I wouldn't last a day without you at my side”.

 

“I feel the same way Clark the only thing I haven't figured out is when Jor-El changed my body to kryptonian how did that happen”. “I must have had some kryptonian genes in me somewhere or was it Isobel's magic that made it possible”. “I have wondered about it a lot recently because changing my body would be a huge thing for any technological race to accomplish”. “If I already had some gene's I think it would be a lot simpler to do”.

 

“Jor-El did it and you are alive so I have no complaints”.

 

“Clark we have to ask him about that and some other things too”. “Its too bad we have to go to the arctic all the time to talk to him I wonder if there is something we can do from the house at some point to be able to talk with Jor-El”. “I guess this and more will be revealed by Jor-El once we both start training right”.

 

“I hope so Lana how come you have so many specific questions for my father and most of the time I have very few”? “I suggest that we go to the caves in the morning and visit my father and set up a schedule for training”.

 

“That’s a great idea Clark, let's go after breakfast and take a lunch with us suggested Lana”.

 

“You're so smart baby what would I ever do without you Lana” said Clark.

 

Sunday morning was spent making omelets on the grill and hash brown potatoes. They ate and packed a lunch and went to the caves for the first time Lana didn't feel the cold at the fortress. She took this as a sign that things from now on would be a lot easier for them both.

 

Lana asked Jor-El to teach them how to build a transport device and how to lock its location. Lana asked for something Jor-El didn't think Clark and Lana were ready for yet. The ability to have his presence in the Smallville estate, he could see the need but was concerned that the technology would be discovered by others who would misuse the technology. Better arrangements would have to be made before Joe-El would allow them that technology that step would be made. Lana was amazed at the amount of material they would learn in the trance they endured in the learning machine. They both stepped on the platforms and were enclosed in a whitish blue light and so it began.

 

They never opened their lunch they brought when the learning machine turned off Lana could speak, read, and write kryptonian. Clark was proud of Lana as she told him she loves him in their native tongue.

 

Clark said “Khahp zhao rrup”(I love you) and Lana replied “Khap zhao rrip”(I love you), Lana just realized she spoke another language with out even thinking about it. Lana was floored she spoke another language other than French and English. Lana recalled many years it took to learn passable French. She was blown away that she learned another language in a day. “Clark this is going to be fun I can hardly believe I learned a whole language in a day”.

 

“Wait until we get to the real technical stuff you can spend weeks in that beam without a break, time runs at a slower rate while your in the beam”. “The beam provides a wavelength that our bodies use to recharge us so eating isn't required while your in the beam”.

 

“So this wouldn't work on humans at all” asked Lana?

 

“It will do some things for humans but the interface is different than what we use”, answered a smiling Clark.

 

“What time is it at home”?

 

“ A little past 6 pm” said Clark.

 

“Well we should go back home then, it's kind of a waste bringing lunch though, huh”?

 

Clark picked up the picnic basket and they pressed the panel as they left the fortress “thank you Father” they both said as they disappeared in a flash of blue white light.

 

They both settled into their married life, to Clark there was no change, with Lana it just strengthen her love for Clark. They started to think about their coming baby girl, they were both overjoyed at their first child it became hard to tell who was more excited. The happy couple or the grandparents including Henry who was now working in the environmental protection arm of Queen Industries. Lana was proud of her father doing his best to protect people and the planet.

 

Clark got his Pirate story published it was above the fold on the front page in fact the story ran on the front page all week. Everyone was in total shock that all editions of the planet sold out by 8 am. Tess made a special production run selling a total of a additional 500,000 copies every day Clark's story ran.

 

The news room was abuzz with the Planets newest star Clark Kent investigative reporter. Chloe dropped everything and called Lana first and then Clark to congratulate him on his story she also added that she was green with envy.

 

If Lex was still alive he would have taken his revenge on or plotted a vengeful scheme to pay Clark back, but since he was in Hell he figured it was part of his torture. If he ever got the opportunity he thought he would have taken a different path, forget the road to darkness he now craved the road to light.

 

The only one who wasn't happy was Lois she was upset, she felt that the story should he hers and Clarks. Everyone who heard Lois go on and on about how it should have been her and Clark thought that somebody was loosing it.

 

There was talk of Clark's nomination for a Pulitzer prize that just floored Clark after his meeting with Tess and Perry he called Lana and told her the news. He begged Lana to fly to Metropolis to celebrate his nomination. Lana of course instantly agreed meeting Clark later that evening at Oliver's penthouse Tess and Perry treated the young couple to a night out on the town, the Planet even sprung for the penthouse at the Marriott for a couple of days. They also gave Clark a huge raise, Lana smiled at her smart sexy husband and the hero of her heart.

 

Clark was offered a private office which might have made his life a little easier as a hero but he turned the office down for now he liked the bullpen. Chloe applauded Clarks choice for staying in the trenches. Clarks choice built respect with all his co workers. Clark and Lana spent two days in the penthouse they termed it their mini-moon. Maratha called Clark to congratulate him on his nomination and told him his dad would have been proud of him.

 

The night they got home Clark and Lana went to the cemetery to tell their parents of Clarks good fortune. They even went to the fortress to let Jor-el know but he already knew Clark would receive the accolade.

 

Lana reminded Clark about her idea of writing a book about their experience at the hands of pirates. Clark mulled the idea over he hadn't given a lot of thought to her suggestion but he started thinking it over, it was more than a great idea. That night as they lay in bed after their continuing expression of their love for each other Clark looked at her “Lana baby you are the smartest, your idea is something I'm going to do”. “I'm writing the book about our experience and I'll need your help ok”.

 

Lana started bouncing up and down on the bed she was so excited as she kissed Clark she said “I'll help you baby remember its us and its always going to be no mater what we do”.

 

Clark just nodded his head “I love you my beautiful wife you are so right we'll do it together, its us or not at all”. This was the beginning of a powerful alliance from now on it would be them together always. Clark and Lana started that very night on the pages that would become a novel.

 

Lana and Clark had finished the house projects and painting, they were still getting used to their new house. The house warming party was less than a week away Lana had talked to the caterer that Chloe has been using, they were very good according to her. Lana seemed to be happy with the choices they presented her with but she wanted something a little more laid back than having people running trays of food through the guest reminded her a little too much of her time with Lex she decided on an hors d'oeuvres table instead with someone making sure everyone got what ever they wanted. Lana didn't want the white starch waiter look it was a memory she didn't want. Oliver suggested an open bar both Lana and Clark laughed at that idea, alcohol had no effect on them now so they thought it was kind of a waste but relented for the open bar. They both enjoyed the taste of a quality wine while champagne still tickled Lana's nose. Lana thought that they would most likely enjoy the warm weather while they could with a back up plan of having it inside in case of rain or really hot weather.

 

Finally it was time for Lana and Clarks house warming party the weather forecast was for mild temperatures and no rain, they went with the outside party plan Clark and Lana had a contractor come out and pour a big concrete pad off the back deck of the house. It was dry just in time for the party. Lana was busy with the details of the party Clark was ready to throw a bring a dish to share and I'll supply the alcohol party. Lana quickly killed that idea there were too many people who were important to both of their futures coming to this party. Martha was taking a weekend off as the Senator to help out because a showing pregnant Lana got worn out at sometimes. Chloe was helping out too, Lana appreciated the help and with the caterer in place things were looking up.

 

Clark endured the drive everyday his co-workers insisted he should get a apartment or rent a room for during the week. Clark told them anytime away from his wife wasn't in the cards for him. The drive gave him time to work out his stories in his head and put all the pieces together of a current issue. The women thought he was the best husband ever and the guys thought he lost it, that was one hell of a drive. Little did they know he parked his truck in a rented garage outside Metropolis and flew home every night except the weekends when he actually drove the truck home.


	12. Chapter Eleven

A Witchy Party Time

 

It was Saturday afternoon, people started to show up for the house warming. Chloe's cousin Lois Lane was invited also she had been working at the Planet for a while, after a two year stint at a tabloid. Lois wanted to be Clark's partner but he was now on another level, she was on the bottom rung a basement dweller, she was actually belligerent due to her low status, “for crying out loud” her cousin was married to the CEO of the company Queen Industries. “Ya think a family connection would get you somewhere”. Beside she knew Smallville back in the day, she even slept in his bed while he got the couch. She was the campaign manager for his fathers election to the state senate and filled in as chief of staff for Martha when she took the US Senate seat. “Come on now, did all that have no meaning”?

 

Clark still considered Lois a royal pain in the ass and actively avoided her at every chance he got. Even Perry was having second thoughts about hiring her maybe not one of his best choices but time will tell. Tess was attending the party as well, all of the JLA showed up as well in civilian clothes. The funny thing was Tess worked for Chloe at watchtower, being the communications, command, and control center for all JLA activities. Oliver and Tess ran the combined companies the remaining parts of Luthor Corp and Queen Industries they traded jobs every six months. Tess ran Queen Industries for six months then ran what was left of Luthor corp the other six months. Oliver mirrored her activities exactly but was still a little above Tess because of his longer experience. Chloe set up a small com center in one of the farm buildings it was locked and guarded by heavily armed security staff from Queen Industries.

 

Zantana, a JLA member was going to be tonight’s entertainment. She did her trade mark entrance in a puff of smoke, there she was to all the guests surprise. She started out with her introduction “ladies and gentleman my name is Zantana and I will be tonight’s entertainment”.

 

All of a sudden she shouted “lla ezeerf” at the top of her lungs. She felt a dark presence one she had felt before a while ago but it was different this time it's great power was growing slowly. Zantana felt the power continue to grow even with her freeze all spell. She quickly walked carefully around trying to locate the source of the darkness, there were a couple of people at the party that had darkness in their hearts but they weren't the source of what she felt. Suddenly standing in front of the hosts she felt the source it was coming from Lana, Clarks wife. She took a look at Lana she seemed to feel that they had met before but couldn't place the event where they met. Zantana cast a couple of shield spells at Lana and herself, she wasn't about to loose her powers to a dark force.

 

She walked about in the crowd tapping JLA members on the shoulder and they became unfrozen. She got to Oliver and Chloe they both exclaimed “what the hell happened”.

 

Zantana explained she felt a growing powerful darkness she had had a brief encounter with once before and that the source was Clarks wife Lana. Chloe's mouth dropped open “oh my god it's Isobel again what brought her back asked Chloe”?

 

Zantana smiled and said “when there is a strong light force anywhere close to a dark force the dark force will always try to steal the light forces power”.

 

Oliver said “thanks for freezing everybody it will stop a lot of uncomfortable question from Clark's and Lana's guests”. “Please unfreeze Clark, can you cast a containment spell around Lana she shares powers with Clark”.

 

“Already done boss” said Zantana.

 

“Lana has a blood witch ancestor who has taken over her body in the past a couple of times, the last time she showed up she was weak because she had no spell book”. Zantana took all this in while reinforcing the contain shields she had conjured.

Clark had tears running down his cheeks, this time he could hear Lana/Isobel screaming in his head. “Can you please do something for my wife” begged Clark, “please”?

 

“We have to cast the blood witch out to another being” said Zantana. “Its the only way to get rid of her forever the last thing we need is a blood witch with Clarks powers, if we don't get this done soon she might be able to gather enough power to break out”. “Then we might never be able to capture her again”.

 

Isobel was casting power spells in her head normally the spells had to be said out loud so she didn't know if this would work but it was better than just being caught like she is now. She began to feel a little power build. The shield spell Zantana cast blocked Lana. Isobels fingers were searing but she could hear Clarks thoughts in her mind(“well now this is something new”), she called to Clark (“help me Clark they are hurting me, its me Lana I fought Isobel and won Clark please help me”). Isobel kept up the call to Clark to help her as Clark dashed off to the caves to the west.

 

“I need a small animal quickly” said Zantana.

 

Bart raced out to the fields and came back holding a small mouse, “will this do” he asked?

 

Zantana looked “perfect” she said “place the mouse in this plastic box” Bart dropped it in the box and placed it behind Lana.

 

Zantana cast a darkening spell so Lana/Isobel couldn't see what was going on (“now what”) thought Isobel (“help me Clark”) she could feel his pain and her power grew a little more (“ah that feels better”).

 

Zantana told Green Lantern to “hold on to Lana and don't let her move at all” Green Lanterns created a huge fist out of green energy, the fist changed to iron, Lana clearly wasn’t moving anytime soon. Wonder woman said an amazon spell for Lana's soul to stay in her body and to stay safe.

 

Lana was trying to fight Isobel in her head (“I want you out Isobel your time has passed your soul needs to go to hell where it belongs”) and Isobel answered back with (“as long as you live I can still come back I am made from Blood magic silly girl you are doomed to the back of your mind I might let you see out once in a while just to torment you”).

 

That was it Lana decided Isobel had to go forever and if her magic ability went with her that was ok she could still be by Clark's side. (“What”) said Isobel (“you can still be by Clarks side what is this”).

 

Lana thought of quadratic equations to keep Isobel out of her memories she thought about biology, she thought about the presence of light and how evil hated it, Isobel screamed at that thought (“Light ahrr”) she hissed.

 

(“Oh don’t like light”) Lana made her light in her mind brighter Isobel hissed louder. The fight was on! Zantana had everyone in place Chloe stood next to Oliver with a closed box of kryptonite ready to weaken Lana if she stated to break out of her bindings. Everyone was scared this could be the end of a lot of things all of a sudden the sky darkened and lightning could be heard in the distance.

 

“She is gathering power to her we have to cast her out but leave Lana behind Bart tell Clark to let Lana know to hang on”. Bart takes off and finds Clark hiding in the caves shaking Bart delivers his message Clark had been hearing the battle going on in her mind and is helpless to do anything to help her Lana (“hang on baby fight her right up to the last ounce of strength you have”) said Clark Lana was too busy fighting to reply but Isobel wasn't she was gathering more power to come to her, she thought she would win and Lana would be an old memory. Clark prayed Lana understood the message (“hold on baby I love you”) is the last thing he thought.

 

Zantana started a transference spell moving the soul to another vessel. Isobel screamed she could feel herself starting to drift a little, Lana for her part pushed Isobel to the vortex forming in her mind. Isobel screamed (“no I'll take her with me”) Lana pushed harder, the pull of the vortex was stronger growing every second (“nooo”) screamed Isobel as Lana shoved against her. Isobel slipped like falling off a ladder screaming as she entered the vortex Lana hung on, Clark could feel Lana again he lent his strength to Lana, her grip got stronger she could feel Clark holding on to her. Lana's spirit soared at the last second Isobel reached out for Lana to drag her down to the same fate as she but Lana now had Clarks strength too she gave Isobel the mental equivalent of a spin kick she was so famous for delivering to many opponents (“oh nooooo”) was the last ever heard of Isobel as she tumbled into the bottom of the vortex.

 

Isobel found herself looking out at a blue wall she felt something pick her up the last thing she felt was the rock dropped on her crushing her body. Isobel had a faster trip to hell than Lex.

 

Clark could only feel Lana, (“Clark was her call to him I'm back I think Isobel is gone forever this time”).

 

(“Hang on Lana I'm coming as fast as I can”). At the same time Zantana felt the change, Lana no longer had a dark aura, her aura was bright and clear She let out a sigh as Clark appeared at Lana's side Clark announced to everyone “she gone its only Lana now”.

 

Oliver looked to Zantana who nodded her head “she's the only one in there” pointing to Lana's head. Oliver looked over at Clark “where can I get rid of this mouse” he asked Clark?

 

Zantana interrupted the conversation “it has to be burned her soul will go to hell directly but she could do the demon creep and move from a dead body to anything that eats the body its just safer to destroy it”. Green Lantern releases his grip on Lana the green energy of his construct dissipates and wonder woman removes the lasso as she check with Zantana to see if everything is in the clear.

 

Zantana sat down exhausted this happened fast and drained a lot of her power but she was glad she did it. Lana from what she heard was a great person she had heard about Lana getting the suit away from Luthor and then the heartbreak of separation for her and Clark. They had a tough time of it they deserved a break. Soon as Lana was free she was in Clark's arms collecting many many kisses, her husband came to her rescue he lent her his strength which helped her to defeat Isobel for the final time.

 

Clark told Lana “we have to burn the mouse up so its reduced to ashes do you want to do it alone with your heat vision or is this a couple thing”.

 

“Baby its a couple thing” as they both focused their heat vision in the rock at Oliver's feet the mouse body disappeared in a flash and a puff of smoke nothing left. They both scanned the area with telescopic vision looking for any stray parts or bits, nothing it was all gone before anyone really noticed.

 

Zantana noticed and walked towards the happy couple Zantana had met Clark a while ago just before his depression set in it was nice to see a happy and smiling Clark, Clark introduced Zantana to Lana “she saved you Lana” was all Clark had to say “no Clark it took a team to save me but it took my husbands strength to defeat a dark enemy”.

 

“You should listen to your wife Clark” said Zantana.

 

Clark chuckled, “ok busted” after a few minutes of everyone talking about what happened Zantana had everyone move back to where they were so she could unfreeze the other guests and the party could be resumed.

 

Lana got introduced to Zantana again, Zantana said “didn't we see each other at the fund raiser here in Smallville for Black Thursday”?

 

“That was kind of fuzzy that night” answered Lana “but I think your right that would have been the first time I think”.

 

Lana and Zantana talked for most of the night Clark said to Oliver at some point “it looks like my wife has a new friend”.

 

“Clark maybe she can help Lana with her magic the first time these two met Lana was with Lex Zantana told me she felt a strong dark presence that night that appeared out of nowhere”.

 

“That presence left when Lana and Lex left the party to go home”.

 

“Wow Lana never told me about that but we hardly ever talked about her time with Lex, it's just something we don't talked about”.

 

“At some point she will want to talk to you about that time in her life Clark take my advice be a supportive husband, be on her side just let her get it out once she feels ready if it makes you mad go slam a tree or two into the ground or something ok”. “If you let it out like that she will love you forever Clark” said Oliver.

 

“I'll take it under advisement Oliver” said Clark.

 

Meanwhile Zantana resumed her magic show with “can I get a volunteer”?

 

A while later Clark was talking with Martha when she asked him “did I miss something Clark”?

 

He looked at her in surprise “um well”.

 

“Ok so I did, one second you were out by the fields talking with Bart and the next your next to Lana having a talk with that dark haired girl Zantana”.

 

Clark dropped his voice and got closer to mom “yea mom we had a problem but a little team work took care of it you know I'm starting to think of joining the JLA, mom there are some really good people involved it could be good for both Lana and I”.

 

“Clark I know a little about that group you both should join they are good people the kind you like Clark in fact most of them are your friends already with a few exceptions”.

 

Clark thought on this a little, “Mom this is something I need to talk to Lana about”.

 

The party wrapped up, everyone had a great time Lana and Clark got some nice things for their house and kitchen. As the caterer left Clark turned out the outside lights and locked the house he headed upstairs and was stopped cold by his lovely wife at the head of the stairs.

 

“Where do you think you are going husband” smiled Lana,

 

“I was coming directly to you I want to kiss the love of my life”. “Today scared the hell out of me Lana, I thought I was going to loose you today”.

 

Lana smiled and hugged Clark “but you didn't, you gave me your strength over our link which is something new by the way I wouldn't have been able to completely push her out of my mind and body with out your help”. “I love you so much Clark you did a lot for me today weather you realize it or not you saved me Clark”.

 

Lana kissed Clark and slowly sucked on his lower lip and then moved on to his neck for a few moments. She broke off the seductive kisses and said “I made a new friend tonight, Zantana she said after we got rid of Isobel that she felt that I still have a strong affinity for magic”. “She is willing to work with me to train me how to start using my powers I think its cool that the powers are still there and I'll be able to use them for good”.

 

This is the moment Clark decided time for talking is over it's time for some old fashioned loving as he picked her up, carried Lana to the bed, and undressed them both in super speed. Lana giggled “you are so sexy when your naked above me husband”.

 

Clark lay awake after their multiple sessions of love making, he looks over at the love of his life snuggled up to his body (she is such a gift and so precious to me I couldn't live a single day without her she is my world).

 

A (“damn straight”) came over the link Clark chuckled a little and kissed the top of her head as he thought about the day. It was a close call today but the upside was he's her light and he knew that she was his light as long as they had each other they could save the world and everybody in the world. That is provided they wanted to be saved Clark now knew that he couldn't save everyone, he had to save as many as possible and not beat himself up over not saving everybody with Lana at his side he had the strength to be able to make the tough calls without her he would never be able to make a clear choice. Without Lana at his side the guilt of the people he couldn't save would eventually be too much for him to handle and he would have retreated into himself again. Lana was his light Clark smiled and fell asleep seconds later joining Lana in dream land.

 

The one thing that had been on Lana's mind for a long time was removal of all the meteor rock they could from Lowell county. Lana wanted it safe for their children and their children's children. It would also bring down the number of meteor rock infected. There was enough genetic variation because of the meteor rocks why add more to what is already there. Lana and Clark started the turn in a meteor rock program for every pound of rock turned in they were given $100. The rocks were collected and stored in several secret hidden facilities around the world. Lana and Clarks rock foundation even received rocks from far away as eastern Europe everyone was shocked at that revealing fact.

 

Two years later all the surface rocks were mostly collected, some people made a tidy little sum from the rock foundation. Clark was thrilled that he and Lana could go almost anywhere without the fear of kryptonite poisoning. They both had suspicions that there were more rocks still in the ground but were certain that almost all the rocks on the surface were gone. They had all colors of meteor rock green, red, blue, yellow, silver, gold, pink, purple, and black. They went to Jor-El for their weekly training sessions and asked what was the purpose of each color rock. Jor-El told them to never touch the gold rock it will strip their powers forever. Clark and Lana gained a new respect for meteor rocks that day. The other color Jor-el warned them about was the purple when combined with a nuclear explosion it would increase the explosive force by a 100,000 times making one medium atomic weapon a planet killer. Clark had Bart check every research facility on earth for purple rock. If he found any he was to take it and give it to the team Oliver had in place to store the rocks. Oliver built the team so they would only look at the rock containers to verify it was still in its locked lead lined storage containers every six hours. The team had no knowledge of what the rock could do and even the team working on finding a use for the rock weren't told about purple, the only people who knew the truth about the purple rocks were Clark, Lana, Bart, and Oliver. They decided it was better to have it that way the less who knew the better. One of the research teams found out by accident that if you superheat the green rock and pulse it with a lot of energy it turned white and became a energy storage device. The problem was it took over 20,000 degrees and 180000 Terrajoules of energy to make the change [180000tj = 1 atomic warhead], seems technology would have to catch up before it could become something useful for the human race. Clark and Lana both secretly knew there was another way, however that knowledge was to be kept between them. Lana wore her necklace once in a while but when asked she claimed it was a raw diamond. The only people who knew different were in the circle of close friends so the information was safe for now and for many generations ahead.

 

*************Flash back********************************************

 

Camdus Labs, Smallville

 

Tess finally got the back door open, she had found out about this facility because of a sharp accountant that wasn't being paid by Lex or his remaining team. The accountant had come to Tess the week before with news. He traced where the money was going, it appeared huge sums were transferred to a non Luthor Corp project and accounts in the Cayman Islands. So far they had traced several billion dollars according to old documentation Camdus was running special projects for the government. Tess knew better there were no government contracts she or anyone else could find that related to Camdus. What she did find is that Lionel had used an inflated company value to snooker Sir Henry McGreedy out of business and into bankruptcy.

 

Company records indicated the facility was mothballed and all work at that site was suspended. This was a dark research facility but what were they doing here was the question. Tess left Oliver a message that she was going to Smallville to trace a money leak. She had no idea what she was walking in too. Tess walked by what was a receiving area, she noted new batches of chemicals and recent deliveries of bottled gases, she also saw large boxes of medical supplies. Tess thought what the hell is going on here? She walked carefully into the first lab, she saw bench after bench set up for mixing chemical and several large vats of what she though of as gel, there were several vats that had a yellowish/green gel/liquid in them. She went on to the next lab, she wasn't prepared for what greeted her, there were human limbs in trays that had the strange yellowish/green gel. Others contained organs and other body parts. She was more than appalled at the happenings here. The other burning question was who worked here? Tess tried to enter the last lab but couldn't get past the locked door she looked around and finally saw that there must be a observation window she headed into the little office space and found that the conference room looked directly in on the lab. Tess's heart skipped a few beats when she finally realized what was going on, they were cloning at a very advanced level. Tess looked into the locked lab and saw a nightmare in the making, a mature Lex clone was floating in the tank in-front of the observation window Tess picked up her cell dialing Oliver.

 

“Hello Tess whats up” said Oliver.

 

“I found where all that money was going to Ollie”.

 

“Great” replied Oliver. “What are they doing”?

 

“You're not going to like this, but they are cloning Lex”.

 

“I'm looking in to a locked lab at the moment staring into the eyes of a Lex clone”.

 

Oliver gulped “that's not good Mercy, get the hell out of there” said Oliver. “I'll send some JLA guys to clean out the place”.

 

“I have already pulled the drives out from all the computers I found”. “I can't let this stand, there is no reason to let any of these clones live Oliver” said Tess.

 

“Look, let me send out a team. We can get something out of what was left behind” said Oliver.

 

Tess agreed by saying “yes that sounds like the best course of action”. They hung up Tess looked at the Clone in disgust, “No Lex, there will never be another you in this world ever again”.

 

Tess's mind was made up she found the appropriate chemicals in the store room and in the receiving area. She made several high temperature ignition devices, Tess had been trained as a spy at one point in her life, she remembered the training and how to make incendiary devices. Tess placed the charges around the building, she opened the valves on the oxygen and hydrogen tanks, she places gallons of flammable liquids and solids around the locked lab. Tess wanted the only evidence of this place to be ashes nothing more. She took out what was important, she found several more laptops while she was setting charges and several more standard Luthor corp servers in what had to have been the computer room. Tess found a box of timers that would do to set off the devices she built. She wasn't interested in a big boom, she wanted a hot fire to purge the earth of Lex Luthor forever. She never wanted to look into his face ever again. Tess knew Lana had issues with Lex but Tess's issues are far greater than hers. Tess took one final look at the face of Lex floating in that yellow/green gel. All of a sudden the clone reacted to Tess's presence he put his hand up to the glass of the container he was in. Tess raged at the Lex clone. After a while a emotionally worn out Tess walked out the back door with box's of records detailing hopefully what was going on in this building. She took them to her car and drove off to what she thought was going to be a safe distance. Soon she saw the first signs of fire in the building and shortly there was a small explosion as the flames reached the oxygen and hydrogen gas tanks. The roof of the building lifted up a few feet and fell back down. Tess could see the fire was burning very intensely now there were many blue/white spots in the fire and even more whitish red spots. Within a few minutes a couple of cars started down the road to the building but they stopped. The occupants got out, it looked like they were talking. Then they got back in their cars and drove off but not before Tess got the license plates of the cars and pictures of the two people as well.

 

Tess sat in her car waiting for the Smallville VFD to show up on the scene.

 

Tess called Oliver “hey Ollie there must have been some incendiary devices located in that building”. “When I pulled the server drives a fire started and it grew quickly, someone knew I was there to investigate, I got all the computers and hard drives I could get”.

 

“Damn Mercy, is it always this exciting around you”?

 

“I'm happy you didn't get hurt, next time please wait for the team ok”.

 

“Ok next time I wait for the team” said Tess. They hung up. Tess looked at the fire which has consumed the whole building now, she noticed Smallville's finest in the distance. Tess looked at the fire again “f*ck you Lex I hope that fire is exactly what you got in hell”. Tess smiled it felt like tons of weight has been lifted off her shoulders almost as good a feeling as she got when Clark saved her. Tess finally felt safe. She started her car and drove out of the industrial park with a smile on her face.

 

************End of flash back****************************************

 

Lana was sitting at the breakfast bar reading one of Clarks stories in the Planet when in a puff of smoke Zantana appears. “Hi Lana I was wondering if you had some time today to investigate your magical powers”?

 

Lana is surprised at the unannounced visitor “well hi to you too Zantana what made you pick today to show up”?

 

“I spoke with Clark and he told me that you didn't have any plans for the day he seemed to think today would be a good day”.

 

“You do want to learn about your magical ability, Right”?

 

“You could have called me and asked me you know” said a slightly perturbed Lana.

 

“Sorry Lana next time I'll call you first or we can maybe do a magic message between us, ok”?

 

Lana perked up at that, “a magic message”?

 

“Lets work on that, later ok”.

 

“Lets make this simple first I need a few things from the castle”.

 

Lana mouth opened and her jaw dropped “you live in a castle”?

 

“Yes, can I get my supplies please”.

 

“Oh, sure” said Lana.

 

Zantana cast her spell “em ot emoc” as she pointed to the family room table. The table is first covered in smoke and then all sorts of supplies.

 

“That's so cool” said Lana with a smile “so where do we start”?

 

“Well first I need to figure out exactly what kind of magic you're capable of doing which sounds weird but you come from a family that didn't practice magic so we can't do anything until I know what kind of ability you possess” Zantana said with a hopeful smile.

 

“There are different types of magic both white and dark”. “I use word magic, my power comes from the spells I say out loud”. “There is blood magic which involves human blood sometimes the witches or the sorceress that cast the spells uses their own blood and other times in is the victims blood that is needed”. “There is casting magic that is done by powerful magical beings. They create power spells that create a magical element, lesser magical beings detect that a new magic element has been created. They then create a new spell because the power to do something new has been created”. “The rarest kind of magic is thought magic, where you create what you want to happen and you're will makes it happen”. “The cool thing is you don't have to use words or a casting caldron and ingredients to make magic happen”. “So do you think your ready to try a few things”?

 

Lana looked a little out of her element “uh sure, what do I do first”?

 

“Let's try word magic, mine works on words said in backwards English”. “I have a friend who has to use Latin to use his magical powers”.

 

Lana cracked up laughing “that must be terrible, does he carry around a Latin dictionary so he can get the words right”?

 

“He did when he started out but like all things, to get stronger you practice”. “Practice makes the difference just like growing your strength through exercise”.

 

“Let me place this wine bottle on that family room table and you can try to get it to come to your hand”.

 

“What do I say” asked Lana?

 

“Hold out your hand and concentrate on the bottle say this with me “em ot emoc”, humm” said Zantana “try that again once more Lana”. She gets this look of intense concentration on her face as she said “em ot emoc” still nothing.

 

“Let's try that in Latin, shall we repeat with me Lana “veniat ad em” still the bottle hasn't moved.

 

“Ok, so much for word magic let's try a spell” Zantana took out a mortar and pestle from her bag on the table she takes out a few items from her bag dumps them in the mortar crushes them looks at Lana “I have some blood here in the bag but how can we get blood from you with your skin being like steel”?

 

“Let me get the box with the rock, you're going to have to cut my skin and re-close the box for me, ok”.

 

“No problem Lana, ready” asked Zantana”?

 

Lana bit her lip and nodded ready.

 

Zantana opened the lead box and the rock started to glow a bright green, Lana managed to say “hurry” as the pain hit her.

 

Zantana made the cut on Lana's finger she collects the drop's of blood. After her exposure to kryptonite Lana moves a chair into the sun so she can sit down and regenerate. After a little time has gone by Zantana hears Lana softly crying she goes over to her and sits on the arm of the chair and she strokes Lana's arm. “what's wrong Lana”?

 

“I'm just thinking about poor Clark and how many times I put him through the pain of kryptonite exposure from preschool when we first met until our freshman year of high school when we finally talked for the first time in the Smallville cemetery. My old boyfriend lost the pendant and it was Clark that gave it back to me with the lead box he was given by Lex”. “The necklace my aunt had made to honor my parents, it caused him pain every time he got within a few feet or me, things are so different now”. “If I had only known what I was doing to him”.

 

“Lana that’s terrible to cause the one you love pain, but you both know now and I can see how your auras change just talking about each other never mind how bright they get when you're both together”.

 

“Going to need shades humm”?

 

“Exactly” smiled Zantana.

 

They both returned to the family room “ok you add these three ingredients then add the blood, mix again”. “Light the mixture with a match,then comes the fun part say “bottle come to me” “then try “veniat ad em ispum” also”. Lana lit the contents with her heat vision and does as Zantana has instructed without a result.

 

Lana looks over to Zantana “well that's disappointing this would be nice if it was as simple as saying bottle come to me”.

 

Zantana starts pointing to Lana both looking as the bottle leaves its place on the family room table and floats thru the air to a very astonished Lana's hand. Zantana and Lana both shreek at the same time.

 

“It worked”.

 

“You did it”.

 

“Wow I did it, I don’t believe it it worked, I can do magic, am I ever going to surprise Clark when he gets home tonight”. Lana was ecstatic, Zantana wondered if that was the extent of her power.

 

“Lana I want to try a couple of other things so we will then identify what kind of powers you have”. “First let me put the bottle back on the table”. “This time I want you to call the bottle to you with your mind focus on the bottle and make it come to your hand. You will have to concentrate on the bottle once you have a connection then make it appear in your hand”. Lana reached out to the bottle she could feel it, she made the bottle move a little on the table.

 

“That’s right Lana, feel the bottle now make it move to your hand” said Zantana. The bottle made a little more noise it rattled more then in a flash it disappeared from the table and reappeared in Lana's hand. Zantana was confused did she move the bottle or did she transit the bottle making it reappear in her hand. “We need to try that again Lana I'm not 100% sure what I saw”.

 

“I felt the bottle like you asked me to do then I focused on it being in my hand and wham it was just there I expected it to float over to me, it just appeared I think”.

 

“Can you watch it in super speed mode to see what happens” asked Zantana?

 

This was going to be something to watch closely this time for both them. Zantana again placed the bottle on the table and stayed behind the table and bottle watching closely. Lana again reached out with her mind she could instantly feel the bottle this time she raised her hand calling for the bottle to her. The bottle disappeared from the table and reappeared in her hand. Zantana's mouth opened and her jaw dropped to the floor. “Oh my God Lana you can make things disappear by calling them to you”.

 

Lana didn't know what to say she saw the same thing but had a better perspective the bottle disintegrated from the table and reappeared in her hand bit by bit. She had never seen anything like it. Zantana ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.

 

“Lana that was amazing I saw it leave the table and reappear in your hand”. “You my friend are a hugely magical being, you have more power than me”. “I will have to teach you how to sense dark beings with and without powers”. “Dark beings will try to steal your powers, the dark side is always looking for more power, they will always try to take yours”. “You have to be always on guard the best solution is to have a protective spell up all the time”. “Once a protective spell is in place it's easy to strengthen the shells or add more shells of protection”. “Let's work on those protection spells and I'll teach you how shells work”.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon working on protection spells and how to detect dark auras. Clark was due home around six p.m. Zantana helped Lana remove the lightning burns from the fresh paint Zantana had been throwing big lightning bolts at Lana all afternoon just to ensure she got it. They even got some time in at the Metropolis mall to see if Lana could detect dark auras and she did very well. Zantana was very happy with Lana's new abilities. Lana and Zantana parted ways for the day after she taught her the magical messaging trick. Lana and Zantana had talked about further training. One thing on her mind was how to surprise Clark and she had an idea or two. Clark was going to loose his clothing tonight and not in the normal or kryptonioan way of getting undressed either. Lana knew she had a lot to learn and practice to grasp her powers. Lana had a lot of work ahead of her but she was happily looking forward to it.

 

Clark came through the door a little after six, Lana was busy in the kitchen Clark tried to sneak up on her. Her new found powers gave her an edge she could feel his aura not just his presence like normal because of their link. Clark turned her around and stepped into her for a kiss which she gladly met his lips. They kissed for a while Lana could smell something just about to burn so she broke off the kiss. “Hi baby how was your day” was her question as she handed him two chicken breasts to be grilled she put on her puppy dog eyes and Clark just laughed “ok I'm going how long do I have”?

 

“Not more that 10 minutes” said Lana.

 

Clark kissed Lana's head on his way out to the grill “are we eating inside or outside”?

 

“How about outside” smiled Lana (she wanted to show off her new powers and her control) Clark started the gas grill and gave it a little help with his heat vision. The chicken was on the grill moments later. Clark walked back into the house “Hey baby want me to set the table”?

 

“That would be great honey” as they shared a hurried kiss.

 

Clark took the diner ware out and set the table he even took a moment to cut some fresh flowers for the table and a couple of candles as they were loosing daylight. The chicken was done just as an overloaded Lana came out carrying several plates she even had a bottle of wine tucked under her arm she set her load down on the table and turned to reenter the house “I forgot the bottle opener I'll be back in a second” as she went back in but left the bottle at the door. Lana returned just as Clark was taking the chicken off the grill.

 

“Lets sit baby” said Clark.

 

They sat next to each other holding hands as they stared into each others eyes. “How was your day”? They said in unison to each other. And again out came at the same time “you first”. They both laughed and smiled. “Can I go first asked Clark”?

 

“Sure baby” was Lana's answer.

 

“I'm going to kill Lois, I feel like her personal savior, she is always getting into trouble”. “I'm getting tired of her feeling that she's just lucky all the time”. “I'm going to let her get injured someday, she spends way too much time on the bull pen floor annoying me”. “She is assigned to the basement they write obits and add copy, once they have been there for a while and understand the job then they are given a chance to move up if they have what the editor wants”. “I think she believes she is still working for that rag she worked for before”.

 

Lana looked over to the door “oh I forgot the wine sorry baby” smiled Lana.

 

“I'll get it” offered Clark.

 

“No need baby” she reached out to the bottle. She willed it to her hand and it appeared she handed the bottle to Clark “would you mind opening it honey”?

 

Clarks eyes rolled around in his head did he just see what he thought he saw. He was at a loss for words.

 

Lana just smiled at him “something wrong baby” she innocently asked?

 

“What was that with the bottle, it disappeared and reappeared in your hand, what's going on Lana” he asked with concern? He was getting ready to restrain Lana thinking Isobel was back again.

 

Lana decided to taunt him a little more “what bringing the bottle to the table”? She smiled at a very confused Clark.

 

“Um it's you right Lana”?

 

“Clark it's me, who were you expecting Lois Lane”.

 

“That's not even funny Lana”.

 

“Seeing your not going to pour I'll do it”.

 

Lana focused on the wine in the bottle and thought into the glass. Her glass was full. She asked Clark if he wanted some wine, he just sat there with his mouth open, she focused on the wine and then Clarks glass was full.

 

Lana smiled at Clark “cat got your tongue baby”?

 

“Ok what's going on”?

 

“How did you do that”?

 

“Do what Clark” smiled Lana?

 

Clark was dumb struck he had no clue as to what was going on, all of a sudden Lana just cracked up she was laughing so hard her sides hurt. Every time she seemed to stop laughing all it took was one look at Clarks perplexed face to start howling all over again. Lana's laugh was so infectious Clark started laughing he had no clue what was so funny but he was laughing with Lana. They finally started to clam down their sides were hurting from laughing so hard.

 

“Really baby how did you do all that” asked Clark.

 

Lana snickered a little she reached over and grabbed Clarks chin “I'm a magical being Clark a very powerful magical being I might add”.

 

Clark got it right away he smiled and said “Zantana came over today didn't she, she wouldn't tell me what she wanted other than she wanted to visit”.

 

“Visit she did Clark I have more magical power than her and if I train hard I'll be able to access all my power and who knows what that will mean”.

 

Clark smiled at his darling smart sexy and now magical wife “I love you Lana and will always be by your side, I will find my way back to you always, no matter what”.

 

After they finished diner they headed back inside Clark settled on the big couch in the family room Lana joined him moments later after applying a little super speed to the dishes. Clark turned on the entertainment system just in time for the kickoff on Monday night football. Lana figured out high-school football while she was a cheerleader for the Crows. She developed a real interested in football when Clark became the teams new quarterback. They were both enjoying the game. Lana smuggled up close to Clark's chest his scent was overwhelming her she was running her hands up and down his arms and chest. Lana was thinking football or Clark naked in bed hummm, quite the dilemma. Lana pressed the record function, she smiled at Clark as she reached up for a kiss, Clark would never turn down any attention from her. They kissed through the commercials once they were back to the game she resumed her hand movements on Clark. This shirt is in my way she focused on the shirt and then the laundry basket upstairs Clarks shirt was gone as Lana attacked his nipples. Clark let out a low moan as Lana continued her attack.

 

“When did you take my shirt off baby” he asked?

 

“The rest of your clothes are going to the same place unless you take me to bed right now”.

 

Clark looked to the game for a half second turned off the entertainment system and super sped Lana up stairs removing her shirt, skirt, bra, and panties on the way upstairs. There were lots of cheers in the Kent household that night and a lot of groans and moans lots and lots of moans.......not to mention a few high pitched screams of oh God..................


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Flash Back - Daily Planet** 2007

 

Lex Luthor sat in his container truck he had plans for the united lovers whom he hates so much. Lana his ex-wife who he believed had betrayed him in so many ways. Clark Kent his one time friend who was a chronic lair and more as far as he recalls. Never mind all the times Clark saved Lex over the years from being killed.

 

Lex sat in his custom environment chamber thinking about his sweet revenge. It just didn't get better than this either abandoned the bombs and save their relationship or deactivate the bombs and Lana would never be able to be within 10 ft of her love, it just doesn't get any better. He has waited for this day for so long he felt that he was finally getting his brand of justice. The hidden Nat router in the other truck sure fooled Clark and Lana, Lex wondered who blew the truck up. Lana stopped Clark from extracting his revenge so it wasn't them. There was another player on the board not accounted for not a good thing.

 

Lex reminded himself he had one more person to visit this night it would feel strange walking into a place he had known most of his life and now would be walking out of that place for the final time after he drained all the companies cash to his offshore accounts and took care of the matter of his father.

**End of Flashback**

 

Kent Ranch - Late Fall 2009

 

Clark and Lana were planning on hosting the entire Justice League for Thanksgiving. The last time they had that group assembled on their ranch they had a surprise guest show up in the personage of Isobel. With luck there wouldn't be a repeat of that event this time.

 

Clark got up at 5:30 to start the prep work Lana was now 8 months pregnant and carrying low she was tired and wore out easily. Clark made an executive decision he was going to take care of getting all the prep work giving Lana an easy day. Besides there would be lots of hands in addition to Clarks to help today.

 

The only thing he didn't do was the pies Lana wanted to make. That was going to be her project, if she needed help Clark would be by her side in a heart beat. His plan was to only help if she asked him. Clark made a couple of ham and cheese omelets with hash browns. He was almost done when his cell phone went off Clark smiled “Good Morning Chloe, Happy Thanksgiving” he greeted his caller.

 

“So tell me is she ready to go to the hospital yet”?

 

Clark chuckled a little, “no not yet”.

 

“Well I told you, I didn't think this was a good idea and your going to go through with this gathering anyway. I hope she doesn't cast a spell and send you to a alternate dimension because its too much for her”.

 

“Chloe, do me a favor and don't put that idea in her head, ok”?

 

“Ok so you have everything under control”.

 

“Yes its all set up and ready for people to show up. I just finished the last of the prep work so all that remains is to cook it ”.

 

“Very good Clark I always told Lana you would make some lucky girl a real nice wife one day”.

 

“Hey wait a second”.

 

“I'm just kidding Clark you do so much for her every day she is so in love with you, just wait until the baby comes”.

 

“I know, is it strange that I'm as excited as Lana for the baby to arrive”.

 

“No Clark you just love her a lot”.

 

“Hopefully its soon, she is very tired of being pregnant, right now I do what I can to help her but she can be head strong sometimes”.

 

“Imagine that Lana Kent headstrong, just like her husband I hear”.

 

“Ok Chloe your on thin ice. I have Mom, Nell, and Dean coming in 40 minutes for breakfast so I need to go, ok”.

 

“See you in a couple of hours Clark”.

 

“Bye”.

 

Clark had forgotten until he was talking with Chloe that they agreed to have the in-laws and Mom over for breakfast. It would be good for Lana she hadn't seen Nell in a long time and well Clark imagined she could use the shoulder of someone she cares about to talk to and cry on. Martha had always been a surrogate mother for Lana, she spent most of her time in DC now and Lana didn't feel it was safe to go flying with a baby on board and the phone just wasn't the same as being there.

 

Clark quickly woofed down both omelets. He made coffee and then set the kettle on the stove for Lana's tea. The first guest of the day was due shortly, so he cleaned up the kitchen in super speed. Clark was sitting on the bar stool when he heard a car coming up the drive. He could tell it was his mom's car he would recognize it anywhere. Nell and Dean seemed to have very elevated heart rates, Clark would go the extra mile to make them feel at home.

 

Moments later he heard knock knock at the door he rose to greet his visitors. “Mom” he said as he hugged her. Clark hugged Nell and gave Dean a hearty hand shake. “Hey you guys its great to see you thanks for coming, what would you like I can make just about anything but Lana did say she wanted omelets for today”.

 

“So omelets and sausage or bacon” Clark asked?

 

“Omelets sound fine” said Dean with a smile “need help”?

 

Clark smiled “ok, sounds like a plan, before we start let me go wake Lana and see how she's feeling this morning”. “She's been having back pain the last few days and she has been getting tired as well so just be fore warned”.

 

Clark went upstairs to wake his lovely wife and soulmate. “Baby its time to wake up honey” he said as he sat on the side of their bed. Lana stretched like a cat waking from a long nap.

 

Lana had a smile on her face as she kissed Clark “you know what's the best part of being a kryptonian”?

 

“No baby what's the best part”?

 

“No morning breath” as she reached up for a kiss from her husbands delectable lips. “Wow Clark I feel a lot better today, I'm not nearly as tired as I've been in the last few days, think this might mean that the baby is coming soon”? She smiled at Clark crinkling her nose at the same time.

 

“You have me there I have no idea”. “We do have guests down stairs and they are wondering where my stunningly gorgeous wife might be hiding in this huge house”.

 

“Mom, Nell, and Dean” asked Lana?

 

“The same” answered Clark.

 

Lana put her hands behind Clarks neck, she smiled and asked “pick me up big boy”?

 

Clark laughed “you are so cute how could I ever say no”. As he picked her up from bed “every time I think I can't love you anymore you do some small thing and my heart grows with more love for you”.

 

“Right answer husband, if we didn't have guests down stairs I'd show you how much, right now”.

 

Clark made a puppy face and shyly asked “rain-check”?

 

Lana laughed “rain-check”. Clark put Lana down she super sped through getting dressed “give me a couple of minutes and send Mom and Nell up, we can have some girl time while you and Dean make breakfast husband”.

 

Clark returned to the kitchen “ladies give her a couple of minutes to get herself together and head upstairs she's expecting you”.

 

“Thanks Clark”, Nell gave him a kiss on the cheek as she headed up the stairs with Martha. 10 minutes later Lana led Mom and Nell downstairs they all looked happy. Lana's smile could have lit candles a mile away it was so wide and bright. (This telepathy thing works out great, food is ready my dear) Clark smiled at Lana.

 

Nell spoke up “I don't know how you two do it, you communicate more with a smile than most people communicate talking for hours, you both just flat out amaze me”. “I've seen other married couples who have that type of communications but they all have been married for more than 40 years”.

 

Martha smiled Nell “lets just say there special”.

 

“I believe that too” added Dean.

 

“Ready to eat” asked Clark?

 

Dean set the plates up on the breakfast bar Clark pulled out Lana's chair. Dean looked at the pair he walked over to Nell who seemed to be waiting and pulled out her chair too. Martha just sat down Clark and Dean were the last to be seated. Everyone was waiting for a prayer to be said. Clark was a little slow on the uptake “uh oh, Lord thank you for our family and the blessings they bring to us every day, amen”. Nice Clark, brownie points for you husband thought Lana. With out further comment they all dug in to breakfast.

 

After they finished they were sipping their drinks Nell spoke up “I can hardly recognized the place you two have changed so much of the old house or should I say your friends did, it was nice of them”.

 

Lana smiled “I hope you like what we did to the old place aunt Nell”.

 

“I'm just a little overcome with all the work done”. “Its very nice the colors you picked match so well its like you brought outside in with you, great job”.

 

“What's next for you two now that the baby is due soon, how's the Planet working out for you Clark”?

 

“Well I have a book due out this weekend about our experience, remind me before you leave I'll give you a pre-release copy”. “I'm considering giving up being a Senior Reporter I have been thinking about being a special investigative writer”. “Who knows if my book sells well, I might never have to work again we could be very wealthy from the book”. “Wait a second your a Senior Reporter”?

 

“Yes, I got promoted way ahead of everyone else the Pulitzer nomination did a lot to help but my follow on stories really made the promotion happen”.

 

“Wow Clark I had no idea”. “Talk to Dean about investments if you really want to make some money, Clark I hope it works out for you” said Nell.

 

“He'll be my second call ok”. During this conversation Martha had been quiet she was proud of Lana and Clark they had a very bright future ahead of them. Now with both Luthors gone hopefully things would be a lot easier for them. The group sat down on the couches with Clark finding the first game of the day, Clark turned up the sound a little.

 

Dean had a huge smile, the men were enjoying the game. Lana was trying to follow the game but her attention was drifting because it seemed Nell wanted her to be part of her conversation. Clark was watching Lana's reaction to the game action while seemingly being interested in what Nell was taking about. Clark nodded at Dean to get his attention on Lana as the Sharks made the first touch down of the game.

 

Lana jumped off the couch screaming “yea, that's the way you do it”!

 

Nell looked like someone hurt her “oh Lana I forgot you became a football fan in high school while you were dating Whitney”.

 

Lana wasted no time as the extra point was kicked and good, “no Nell I watched football and was a cheerleader during that time”. “I became a fan when Clark led the Crows to a State Championship”.

 

“Oh” was all Nell said Dean looked at his shoes as he said “let's all watch the game for a while”.

 

Martha figured with the men out of the way she could get the girls talking again, if she could get them to the kitchen to get going on making the dinner.

 

“Lana how about we get all the prep work done for dinner” suggested Martha.

 

“Clark took care of all that this morning mom I'm so lucky to have such a great husband”.

 

“Did he get the turkey ready too” asked Nell?

 

“Yup that too” said Lana “he even made up all the appetizers last night they are in the fridge waiting to be warmed up or cooked”.

 

“Wow Lana Clark really takes care of you” said Nell.

 

Martha smiled at her, Clark knew how to treat Lana. The boys spent the next two hours watching the game having a great time.

 

Chloe and Oliver were the next guests to show up followed by Bart, then Victor and Kathrine. They had invited many others (JLA & JL) but some had other plans and family commitments. There was a new guy from Gotham he had sent his regrets, he had someone to talk to about the rest of their life's together if she would have him. Funny thing about Bruce, he held the belief that a hero lived a solitary life but that was before he met the super powered couple, he quickly changed his tune. Wonder Woman showed up with an Air Force officer on her arm.

 

By noon time they had a full house, they brought wine, more food, and home made specialties, could the day get any better. They sat down to eat at 3PM by then Nell had become everyone's best friend she had way too much to drink Dean was planning on spending the night at the Kent farm he had no plan's to drive back to the city defiantly not with a drunk Nell. The one who had no use for a drunk Nell was Dianna Prince she couldn't stand women who couldn't hold their liquor and Nell had gotten on her nerves.

 

Diana cast a sleep spell on Nell she fell asleep in mid sentence Lana actually laughed when she got Diana alone later she thanked her for putting her aunt out for the night, they both had a good laugh. Zantana was the late arrival she made it around 5:30 pm she got fed and Bart took to hitting on her. Zantana and Lana were thick as thief's by this time they spent a lot of time together.

 

Lana begged her to go easy on Bart he was a good guy after all just needed a little training to shine through. Zantana laughed at the idea of training a guy “hmm that could be a good thing” she giggled with Lana. Bart never knew what hit him.

 

Dessert was served around 7 pm everyone had a little of this and that Lana cheated using her heat vision to warm up a couple of things. Clark about had a heart attack when he saw her using her powers but calmed down because he realized if anyone said something her magical abilities would be used to replace those memories with something else.

 

Lana's thoughts popped into Clarks head (whats going on honey I can feel your anxiety level rising)?

 

(I'm still uncomfortable with civilians seeing you use your powers it seems even though I know you can wipe their memories or have them forget the last few moments it still makes me uncomfortable).

 

(Well the warming oven was full of other treats so the simple thing was to use heat vision at low power).

 

(Ok I'm fine I just had a moment there sorry). Clark came over and laid a hot kiss on his wife to cat calls from their friend in the kitchen. “Come on guys were married I even have a piece of paper to prove it too”.

 

“I don't know Clark you could open a school to teach the other boyfriends and husbands how to plant hot kisses”.

 

“Oh geese” said a quickly turning red Clark “thanks Chloe I really needed that”.

 

Lana gave Clark a squeeze “oh my poor baby your so cute when you turn flustered red” as Clark added a few new shades of red. “Ok I've been abused enough for the day, I'm returning to Dean at least he won't embarrass me any more than you guys”.

 

“Oh honey” said Lana “still love me”?

 

“Always” answered Clark as he left the kitchen.

 

Gathering a few “Ah's” from the women hanging out with Lana. “I'm so lucky” said a smiling Lana. Martha watched the whole scene play out they are so wonderful with each other Clark is one lucky boy she thought. They are the perfect couple.

 

Martha had gotten very worried the day she got a call from Lois saying she was moving in with Clark and how much she loved her son. Thank God that was over Martha would rather see her son married to a man than Lois Lane, boy talk about a mismatch. Talk about a mothers worse nightmare.

 

Her Clark and Lois Lane, Martha still shudders at the thought of them as a couple. What would he ever see in a girl who has issues with keeping her pants on, certainly not Clark's type of girl. Lois is the girl boys never take home to Mom. Thank God for Lana and Clark getting back together and their curse being lifted.

 

Lana was talking with Zantana and Martha all of a sudden Lana gets an intense look of pain on her face “oh my God” Lana takes several short fast breaths “oh man that hurts”.

 

Martha is about to call Clark when he walks into the kitchen “what's wrong baby”?

 

“Ugh damn braxton hicks contractions”. “I've had them on and off today this one was sharp, real sharp”.

 

“Do we need to summon the special team”?

 

“Until my water breaks I think its pointless and it would take a lot of people away from their family's on a holiday I would rather wait if at all possible”. “I think the non medical term is false labor”.

 

“Hey Oliver put a hold on that call” said Zantana.

 

Oliver now joins the group in the kitchen “ok call them or don't call them”?

 

“Oliver not yet” said Clark “its false labor we have been dealing with this for weeks now Lana just needs to chill for a while”. “Baby you want to go upstairs or pick a place on the couch”?

 

“Couch sound fine to me Clark I do want to see everyone and still want to be part of this party if it gets to be too much I'll let you know, ok”.

 

Clark picked Lana up in his arms “oh little baby calm down please don't kick mommy's kidneys, Clark put your hand on my stomach you can feel the baby kicking”.

 

“That is so cool”. Now everyone wanted a turn feeling the baby kicking so Lana put up with the group feel. Soon as Clark got her settled on the couch the baby stopped making Lana's kidney a punching bag. Lana was a happy camper she had a great day with everyone she was proud of Clark he had mostly pulled the thanksgiving dinner together by himself.

 

Martha was even impressed that he did all the prep work and had everything ready just needing to be cooked. Nell was impressed too at least until she annoyed Wonder Woman and found herself under a sleep spell. Dean enjoyed the break from Nell and spent a lot of time talking to Oliver about Queen Industries. All in all this was one of the best Thanksgivings most of the team ever had Oliver nominated the Kent Ranch as the home of the teams thanksgiving celebration.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The next day Black Friday...

 

Clark and Lana spent Black Friday shopping like the rest of Kansas, little did they know their quiet shopping day was about to get a sideways turn. The mall was full of people shopping for deals our intrepid couple were no difference. They had both grown up in tight financial situations so a opportunity to save a few dollars was always a welcome opportunity.

 

The first problem started when they were walking by the book store in the mall and someone recognized Clarks picture from the jacket cover of his book. They were swamped in short order folks shoving their books at Clark for an endorsement in the books inside cover.

 

Lana quickly found the store manager and insisted they do something to organize a impromptu book signing. Clark was overwhelmed for a while until Lana sat down next to him and the crowd noticed her advanced state and started to calm down. It became a friendly signing very quickly Lana cast a calming spell. Lanas presence alongside Clark changed the tempo and the hurried atmosphere it changed to a relaxed environment.

 

Little did they know some pregnant soon to be mommy was so concerned that people would get hurt trying to get a signature from Clark. The book store was small so to prevent a worse problem she cast a spell to one make everyone happy and second for everyone to calm down and live in the moment. Lana only intended it to affect the book store but it covered most of Metropolis.

 

The book store sold out in two hours. To help cheer up the disappointed shoppers Lana volunteered that she and Clark would return next week for another signing session. The news later reported that Black Friday was one of the happiest shopping days ever it just set the tone for the remainder of the year.

 

The mall shoppers noticed that this year shopping seemed some how calmer. No one could figure out what was different but there were a lot of "Merry Christmas's" being exchanged in place of the normal hurry up and get on to the next deal. It was like some one spread happy through out the mall like happy was sprinkled on each person.

 

The mall was taking in a lot more cash than they had in other years with all that cash on hand they called for multiple armored cars to transport the money back to the transaction center. This was today's big problem a crew had been counting on a busy day for the transfer company and planned to hit a truck or two so they would also have a nice Christmas too. They planned on hitting the truck after the guards returned from their multiple rounds in the mall.

 

There were two armored trucks at the main entrance to the mall. Time to get the job in play as the loaded guards returned to the trucks. They struck both trucks together, they jacked them up on airbags which were slipped under each truck easily. The bags inflated in seconds the drivers never knew that they were facing a holdup. The master planner gave the go signal for the next phase from his office across town between the additional cameras and the tapped security feeds they had things covered.

 

Once the guards outside the truck were taken down the criminals took to opening the trucks to get at the money inside they lit cutting lances to get through the back doors but first they drilled a hole in the side of the trucks and dropped a sleeping gas canister in each. Within a minute they were inside both trucks. Little did they know someone got a message to the police that a robbery was happening at the mall.

 

Clark and Lana were done shopping and were returning to their SUV for the drive back to Smallville.

 

"Clark do you hear that" asked Lana?

 

"The police sirens approaching or the people yelling help"?

 

"Both, we need to help baby" said a smiling Lana.

 

"Ok first thing is our bags into the Range Rover".

 

Clark disappeared in a flash and returned to Lana's side "do we just take them down and deliver them to the police or do we just wrap them up for the police"? They changed into their costumes Jor El built for them in a heart beat they were floating over the armored cars. The technology changed their physical appearance including hair, eyes, facial features, body size and shape. Lana's suit also masked her pregnancy too.

 

"Ah boss we have a problem there are two people floating in the air over the armored cars we need to get out of here, I've never seen people fly before I don't want to see what else they can do".

 

"Plan B then retreat to the mall take hostages leave bombs in both truck set a couple off in front of the mall too".

 

"Bombs away boss" as he hung up the sat phone. "Retreat to the mall plan B, plan B", he told his crew.

 

Clark descended on one truck while Lana descended on the other. The criminals retreated to the mall as they ran they dropped some small packages on the side walk. Lana pointed to the grenades on the side walk Clark swept in and picked them up hugging them to his chest as they exploded a little smoke and dust filled the air.

 

People outside the mall were backing away and saw what Clark had done, they were shocked. The guards were along side the trucks when the bombs went off inside. The trucks were mildly damaged but the guards were ok any real damage was to the trucks. Lana dragged the guards clear of the trucks while Clark asked the crowd to stay back. Security guards started to show up and created a barrier to protect the civilians.

 

Lana took to the air above the mall by now she was using her X ray vision to find the crooks. Lana found them quickly enough they had taken about 100 hostages and were trying to take more, Lana crashed through the roof cutting off their attempt to gain more leverage and hostages.

 

(Clark we need to stop this before this gets anymore complicated I just chased them back to the food court where they are holding the hostages they managed to grab).

 

(I agree how many have you counted the ones out in the open number around 12 but there are about 20 more trying to do their best to hide) Finally the police could be heard getting closer.

 

(Baby do you feel up to some super speed)?

 

(I can do a little for a while but I just might get tired and start to slow down).

 

(Think you can handle 12 bad guys, just knock them out I'll pick them up and we can dump them in the armored trucks they wanted in so much).

 

(That's a great idea Clark).

 

(So where are the 20 others hiding)?

 

(Looks like 10 are watching something in front of a store and the other 5 I can see as looking for a way out or to secure the place so the police can't get in).

 

(Ok than leaves 5 unaccounted for at this point, wonder where they are hold up). Lana has returned to Clarks side by this time (well what do you want to do husband we need to end this now). A team of 5 men broke through the roof door they set up a AC-30 mini canon facing the road where the police were going to enter the mall property.

 

(I can guess what the first take down is going to be) Lana smiled at Clark.

 

Lana zoomed down to the unsuspecting criminals. Lana was seen, the guy behind the gun swung it up at her and pulled the trigger 30 caliber rounds blasted out of the multiple barrels straight at her. Lana put her hands in front of her to deflect the rounds much to her surprise the rounds had no effect on her it was like nothing she cupped her hands until they were full of bullets she had enough of this. Time to stop this, now that she was sure she couldn't be hurt. Lana focused her heat vision and melted the gun on its mount the crooks started for the door when Lana went into super speed mode knocking them all out within a second.

 

(There that wasn't to tough, still getting used to having superpowers its good to know they really work).

 

Clark went into action one second there were ten armed crooks watching over the hostages the next there were none. Lana delivered her 5 from the roof Clark knocked down a steel pole and wrapped it around the 15 together.

 

(Please put them under a sleep spell).

 

(Clark I'm not so sure about a spell I'm still learning shouldn't I summon Zantana to put them under)?

 

(Baby you can do it I know you can, it just takes a little faith in your abilities).

 

Clark always knew what to say to her, she thought I'll try. Lana took a deep breath she focused her energies on the crooks in front of her sleep was her command a purple cloud covered all of them they were going to be out for a while. Lana rose into the air to see what Clark might need help with she used her x ray vision she saw Clark running in super speed trying to find the other ten who were out side of the store a while ago and the 5 that went in all sorts of directions either escaping or to further turn the mall into a fortress.

 

Clark dashed back to the front of the mall with 5 more bad guys and quickly incapacitated them and secured them. Lana was flying overhead she flew through the hole she made earlier she went to the hostages who had finally figured out that their guards were missing.

 

She touched down to a shocked group of people she smiled at them and said "the guards are gone I will lead you out to safety my name is Nocturne follow me if you want to get out of here".

 

Lana led the group of 100 former hostages who were so happy that they didn't even think to ask what she was, where she was from, or anything that a reporter would have asked. They just wanted out of the mall and to safety. Lana's group was out the front doors of the mall a cheer went through the crowd.

 

The first police were showing up on scene Lana stood her ground as the police drew their weapons at her, several of the hostages got in front of the police. "She saved us from those men over there" as they pointed to the bent steel pipe holding about 30 crooks. Lana approached the police "we suspect that they have been setting bombs in the mall, we faced several on first contact with these idiots".

 

Lana took to the air "keep your officers back until we can clear all the explosives". The sergeant on scene called in for a bomb squad response to the Metropolis Mall. Clark was running through all the public areas in the mall so far he found and disabled 12 bombs, (baby I've found 12 bombs so far but I know there must be more these guys were planning on causing a major disruptions).

 

(Clark the bigger question is were the bombs and the damage the primary reason or was it the armored car hold up we stopped).

 

(Both are good questions which we have neither answers for right now).

 

(Really, ya think) said a slightly exasperated Lana.

 

Clark knew better than to mess with a pregnant woman that was going to be a slow painful death. Clark smiled to himself my mama didn't raise a fool! Clark found several more bombs and disabled them. He ran across two more of the crooks setting more bombs. The last crook Clark took down had a bag full of all kinds of explosive devices.

 

Clark dropped the latest pair into the hands of the police "I found these guys setting more surprises inside we think there are a few more we will scan the mall for the last few and destroy them". The ranking police sergeant shook his head as Clark lifted off into the air they are never going to believe this when I get back to the station house. Clark found two more criminals he promptly turned over to the police and Lana dropped down from the sky with the ring leader kicking and screaming to let him down.

 

Lana laughed "really you want me to put you down right now" she asked? The ring leader screamed at her to let him go as she touched down still holding him off the ground she looked at him and asked "are you sure"?

 

"Yes damn it let me go".

 

Lana smiled "well let me grant your wish" as she let him drop the two feet to the ground.

 

He screamed "you crazy bitch" as he noticed he was in front of a cop.

 

"Officer arrest that woman she held me against my will".

 

The sergeant just laughed "ok Mr. whats your name"?

 

The crook looked guilty Lana and a floating Clark both laughed "officer if you check his bag you will find the plans for this attempted robbery and a satellite phone he was using to talk to the mastermind behind this robbery". "He also has a detailed plan on where to place the explosive charges".

 

"Well that makes it very clear your under arrest for the attempted robbery and unlicensed explosive charges in your possession take this one away with the others".

 

"Exactly do we have to thank for saving the day sir and madame asked the officer"?

 

Clark said "were friends you can count on when things get out of control, I'm Superman and the lovely lady is Nocturne the White Angel". Clarks suit gave him the appearance of a blue eyed Adonis and Lana appeared to be a ginger haired green eyed goddess. The cop wanted the pair to stick around but Lana rose into the air as Clark addressed the crowd.

 

"The attempted robbery is now over the mall is safe please return to your Christmas shopping and a Merry Christmas to all of you" as he and Lana continued to rise disappearing into the distance as they super sped off to the north. A camera crew had just gotten set up and caught Clarks impromptu speech and their more than impressive departure. The phrase a star is born just wasn't the right phrase. This was much larger, today there was someone new helping out on the side of right they were Superman and Nocturne the White Angle.

 

The whole next week the worlds press spent camped out on the roof tops of building trying to get a glimpse of the new hero's. Back on the Kent ranch Lana and Clark were having a big laugh at their new public personas. They decided that they would have to make a stronger public statement soon. Their first public appearance went off ok considering for the next two weeks straight the news outlets did noting but replay the little video they had of our two heroes.

 

Lana wanted to do a press conference but Clark wanted to hold back until the baby arrived, looks like Clark was going to win on this one.

 

Baby Lara Martha was born on December 20th to a pair of intensely proud parents. Oliver's special team was summoned at 2 pm Lana's water finally broke so this time they knew it was the real deal no more false labor. The team arrived by helicopter at 3 pm, Chloe beat the team by 20 minutes Oliver made it by 3:30 he had to take a second helicopter because Chloe wasn't going to wait on him she wanted to be at Lana's side if she need her girlfriend for support.

 

Clark did fine until it came time to really push he thought the pain he was feeling over the link was too much for Lana he kept yelling for the doctors to just take the baby out, Lana was determined to deliver this baby and no one was going to talk her into anything else. Labor was a short 16 hours Lara was born in time for breakfast to a very relieved Clark and a hugely happy Lana.

 

"Clark now that she is out you owe me big time and I mean big time"!

 

"What ever you want baby is fine with me I love you and our daughter". "When do I get to hold her, I can't seem to get her out of mom's arms she is very possessives of her grand daughter". "Mom can I please hold my daughter please you and Lana and Zantana and Chloe have all held her its like your afraid I'll break my daughter or something".

 

"Clark Kent I am this little darlings Granny and I intend to spoil her at every chance so get used to it son, its going to happen and there isn't anything you can do".

 

"Ok then, this is me the Dad begging to be able to hold my daughter please"!

 

Finally Lana spoke up "ok mom we have tortured him enough please let Clark hold our daughter".

 

Clark smiled at Lana (what was all that about).

 

(Clark honey you are surrounded by a pack of women who will protect that little girl with their lives if necessary). (Be extra careful with our daughter of it might be a long time until I can get your mom to trust you with our daughter again).

 

(Ouch that hurt I'll extra careful).

 

Martha gave Clark a distrustful eye "hold her head like this and don't use any strength with her in your hands Clark".

 

"Mom its my daughter I'm not going to hurt her please".

 

Chloe could be heard snickering outside the bedroom Martha was very serious Clark had never seen her like this before the mommy, correction Grand mama bear had come out and no one better mess with her grand daughter.

 

The team left two doctors and 4 nurses behind for a day or two if any complication happened they would be on hand to handle any emergencies they weren't going to trust Smallville medical center with the first kryptonian birth in a long time. They had reserved space at the hospital if they needed it but that had been relinquished by this time. Martha protecting her name sake grand child, Martha was a sight to see Lana barely had any baby time and she was the mother.

 

December 23 saw the remainder of the medical staff leave the Kent ranch so life settled down to Shelby, Lana, Clark, baby Lara, and Grandma with a soon to arrive Nell and Dean for the holiday. Nell arrived with Dean in the evening of the 23rd, "Lana oh my god baby Lara is so beautiful you and Clark make the most beautiful babies and how many more are you two planning on having"? Leave it to Nell to cut to the chase Dean just shook his head sometimes Nell made him want to scream. Fortunately those times were few and far between.

 

Clark smiled and showed them what bedroom they could use during their visit and the two men exchanged pleasantries while listening to Nell. Dean patted Clark on the shoulder as to say your are a better man than I in sympathy for Clark. Clark just smiled "hey Dean I have several football games I didn't get to watch yet want to take some time and join me watching them".

 

Dean smiled "that sounds great lets ajorn to the family room while the women are upstairs with your daughter".

 

"I have a question for you it looks like the publisher has just started a second printing of my book seems all the book stores in Metropolis are out right now looks like my book is high on the Christmas list this year". "I was wondering about the money aspects of this I want to keep as much as I'm legally able to keep without cheating on my taxes I just want to have a idea what to do". "Do you have any advice for us"?

 

"Well Clark the first thing I would do is to have a independent accounting firm go over the publishers books to make sure they aren't short changing you". "The next thing is to have you created a company for your assets and the income your going to be getting".

 

"I really don't want to admit this but with the baby I haven't done much of anything financially, yet Oliver chews my ear off about financial stuff frequently but I'm a simple guy I don't do complicated well".

 

"I see" nodded Dean "well I can set you up with a accountant if you want me to but always check the reports they send you make sure they balance with the prior reports so you will then know that someone isn't accessing your money without your knowledge or permission".

 

"That's just the kind of advice I need maybe over the few days you guys are here we can talk in more detail".

 

(Clark I think we will need to tell Nell and Dean about our secret honey)

 

(Huh what brought that on)?

 

(Nell said something about babysitting for us and well if Lara has the beginnings of any powers it would freak her out to see a toddler pick up a couch).

 

(Ok sure I get that will be a future conversation but do you think sharing that we are the newest super hero's is going to go over big with her).

 

"Can we set some time aside the later today" asked Clark?

 

(Better they both hear it from us than having it broken to them over the news).

 

(They are going to be with us for a few days so can I have a day to think about it please).

 

(Ok fine you have a day dear remember that it will be harder the longer we drag it out, we have been down this road before Clark it caused us a lot of pain trying to keep secrets).

 

(I will never forget, and I mean never ever forget my love).

 

Clark got some solid investment advice from Dean (so he would at least understand what Lana was talking about when it came to money) and he wouldn't feel so out of place when Oliver decided to give him advice with the next here is how you make millions speech. Lana was happy she had her family around her and she was a mom, she had Clark, baby Lara, and her world was complete. This was the Kent family's first Christmas on the ranch. Much later they would long for the simple days again but that is a long time in the future from right now.

 

**Flashback to Luthor towers 2007**

 

Lionel sat at his desk looking out on the world. Clark had visited him earlier this evening and it looked like that relationship was blown and maybe the one with Martha too. Clark had been very pissed at him if it wasn't for Jonn interceding for Lionel Jor El's avatar Clark might just have killed him over the facts he had discovered about Lana's forced marriage to Lex and several other times he was manipulated.

 

Clark still wanted to kill him, because Lana and Clark were kept apart. They were ready to leave Lex at the altar to his own devices leaving Smallville to restart their lives somewhere else. Both weren't foolish enough to expect to be able to do that to Lex without suffering his wrath. Lionel claimed he was only trying to give Lex a chance at a life in the light too bad it was too late for that and to protect Clark. That time went away about the time Lex was sent for electro shock therapy. Lex made a dark turn in his life and gave up his soul without even knowing what he had done. Lex's future was to be death incarnate, his future was to destroy planet earth and all that dwell there.

 

Lex was unloaded from the back of the truck, his wheel chair and breathing tanks quickly made there way to a private elevator that would take him to the top floors of Luthor towers. Lex checked the action of his killing weapon of choice, a chrome plated colt 45. Lex carved many notches on the wooden handles over the years. Tonight's fun will bring the new total to 27, wouldn't a prosecutor like to have this gun, it would answer murders going back at least 8 years. He arrived on the top floor there were three offices on this level and he headed in the direction of the CEO's office.

 

Lionel sat at his desk and just finished a highland malt. He arouse to the bar pouring himself another, thinking about the things he has done to try and save Lex from himself. He returned to the window behind his desk to view the cityscape. Lex entered the office without his father noticing until Lex was around the desk. Lionel asked a smoldering Lex "where have you been son, I have missed you so much". "Oh my god Lex what happened to you", Lionel notices all the damage to Lex's body?

 

"Hello dad" says Lex drawing out dad "I really appreciate all the search teams you sent out looking for me dad" again drawing out dad.

 

Lionel said "after the wreckage of your plane was found buried in the ice and the lack of bodies and all the frozen blood the searchers postulated that your body was dragged off like the other crew members by hungry polar bears". "We called off the search when we couldn't find any tracks human or otherwise".

 

"And having me declared dead"? Lex smirked at Lionel he didn't care what the answer was it wouldn't change anything that was going to happen tonight.

 

"The insurance company insisted we had no body and only found a finger of yours at the wreck site I had no choice son". Lex smirked as he pours himself a highland malt and picks up the glass for a sip of the scotch. Lex starts to cough violently at the burning going on in his body from the scotch. Lex replaces his breathing mask and presses the mist button to cool the burning.

 

"Good malt dad, to bad I'll never be able to drink it again, you see that my body has been damaged and a series of machines are what keep me alive now".

 

"Lex let me help you, I can have you in the hands of the best doctors in the world in no time they will get you better".

 

"Sorry dad I've been in you caring hands before it didn't work out so well for me the last time" he calmly stated.

 

"Lex I just want to help you".

 

Lex laughs and coughs again "help what are you going to help with dad put me in a secret facility never to see the light day again or am I going to be another 33.1 guest dad"?

 

"No Lex, never ... I want you to get better, you are my son I have no ill ilk towards you".

 

"How about all the lessons you taught me over the years dad and the lack of any humanity towards me dad"? "How about all the times you crushed me beneath your boot heel dad"?

 

"Its not like that Lex".

 

Lex reaches for his 45 drawing it out slowly. "Well dad looks like time is up".

 

"Lex what are you doing I'm your father Lex listen to me son put that gun down". Lex at this point is enraged at all the help he has gotten over the years from his father.

 

"NO DAD, …. time is up and the bill is due, time to pay up dad", as Lex shoots at the glass pane behind the Lionel! "Time for you to jump dad. that is after you give me your master password so I can rearrange a few things in my favor".

 

"You cant kill me Lex I'm your father, I love you Lex".

 

"Your love is nothing more than a page out of the Marquis de Sade play book". "Dad really, you, you loved me"? "Dad I was a play thing for you that you endlessly tortured, I was the mouse and you have always played the role of fat cat so well". "No dad our time together dwindles, move to the opening dad before I shoot you".

 

Lionel realizes that his hope of turning Lex to the light is for naught, Lex is a creature of the dark, his soul is dark as are his actions, there wasn't any hope left for Lex. Lex continued to rage at Lionel about all the things gone wrong in his life and how he hates Lionel for what he put Lex through. Lex keeps inching Lionel towards the broken pane of glass and to his death. Lionel didn't mind dying what he didn't want was to leave Lex behind to pour his brand of evil upon the world. Lionel kept talking to Lex not begging for his life but to hopefully get Lex to see the light.

 

"I'm tired of this dad its time for you to go".

 

"Don't do this Lex, this is something you will never be able to recover from". "This act will stain your soul forever you will be a thing of the dark Lex". "That's something you don't want trust me, I was saved by Clark my days of serving the dark side are long gone". "I just want to see you well again Lex its my only wish for you".

 

"My wish for you is to shut the f*ck up and die old man" as Lex shoved Lionel out of the window, Lionel was ready for Lex at the last second Lionel grabbed Lex's jacket and with the combined mass of the two drew Lex out the window to the hard ground over 90 floors below to meet their fate.

 

Lex raged at Lionel the entire way down Lionel only smiled his only words were "I can't leave you behind Lex you are too much of a danger to the world and humanity good bye son" were Lionel's finals words.

 

Lex couldn't believe he was falling to his death he had such great plans getting Lana back, killing Clark slowly in front of Lana so she would remain broken and his forever. The creation of his private clone army, his taking over the world, and his destruction of planet earth. Lex heard his dads final words after the long fall and the side walk coming up fast his final thought was (this isn't how it was to happen I'm Lex Luthor I will be the emperor of the world all will bow down before me) at that moment he smashed in to the side walk followed by Lionel, Lex felt nothing for a second and a brief but massive amount of pain as his life was extinguished.

 

Lex felt his soul being ripped from his broken body "wait" he screamed "I'm Lex Luthor you don't understand I'm the emperor of the world you cant take me" as a demon dispatched from the deepest levels of hell stabbed Lex with his spear and dumped Lex's soul over his shoulder "you should be entertaining" as the pair shifted dimension "the boss will have fun with this one" as they faded from earthly existence.

 

Lionel's soul looked down at his body "what a shame" he shook his head looking at Lex's lifeless and soulless body "if you only turned to the light Lex" as he felt his soul being drawn upward.

 

A powerful voice announced "you have much to do Lionel, I hope you are ready for a lot of hard work".

 

Lionel smiled "yes I am".

 

Jimmy was outside shooting night shots of Luthor towers when he saw the glass panel shatter and a few moments later saw the bodies heading for the ground. He flipped a switch changing the camera into a action capture device He followed the bodies all the way down before his camera indicated he had filled the memory card. Jimmy didn't know who they were but he captured the while thing. That should earn his job back at the Planet if nothing ever else did and maybe Chloe too. Jimmy emailed the pictures to Chloe and Lois hoping to get back into Chloe's good graces again before they went through with the divorce.

 

Jimmy was happy things were looking up for him as he was walking across the street as truck ran the light hitting Jimmy dead on as the car came to a stop. The driver backed up a little and made sure the tires ran over his body as the truck took off. Davis Bloom strikes again, Jimmy was still awake as he dropped from he hood of the truck he lost everything when he car ran him over again. His final thoughts were about Chloe and how much he loved her, realized he was going to die he made a pledge. I will watch over you Chloe the rest of your days and Jimmy was gone.

 

Chloe sat with Oliver in his apartment overlooking the city from the balcony when her phone beeped new message she opened the message seeing it was from Jimmy she almost didn't read it she browsed the pictures quickly her jaw hit the floor, "oh my god Jimmy". Oliver heard the excited tone in Chloe's voice.

 

"What happened" he asked.

 

"Two people were thrown from Luthor towers tonight and Jimmy captured the whole thing". Chloe was proud of Jimmy for doing such great work. "Oliver can you turn on the TV and see if anything is on the local news please". Oliver switch the music off and turned the TV on finding a local station the reporter was just talking about the tragedy to befall Luthor Corp both Lionel and Lex Luthor already reported dead, fell to their deaths this evening.

 

Oliver froze in place Chloe looked at Oliver but "we tracked Lex to that trailer rig and it blew up".

 

"Something is not right here" they both said in unison. Two hours ago Lana and Clark saved the Daily Planet and the city. Because of the deactivation of the kryptonite bomb Lex had Toyman created Lana was now poisonous to Clark. Clark had gone to the farm after Lana left him balling her eyes out because of what Lex did to them. The next night was the fateful night that changed their lives forever.

 

Lana left Clark at the near the point of death in the barn after he insisted he get one last kiss. That act was too much for Lana she left that night and roamed the world for a while before showing up on Martha's door step in agony. Clark recovered the next day that night he just sat there in complete disbelief that this could have happened to them. The downward spiral started for Clark, he started to loose interest in life slowly in six months he wasn't even leaving the farm in a year he didn't leave the loft most days. It was a dark time for the world.

 

**End of Flashback**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Christmas 2010 Kent Ranch

 

Clark had just finished putting the last of the new decorations Lana bought up in front of the house. Lana decorated very tastefully Chloe and Zantana both thought it was good enough to be a magazine cover. Lana appreciated her friends confidence in her abilities but she wanted nothing to do with a magazines or a public persona to keep up. Home was a retreat where you could relax and forget the world for a while both Clark and Lana felt strongly about that. Clarks book was in a second printing already it was a week before Christmas the publisher was already trying to get Clark to do another book. He was thinking about it but not too hard.

 

The farm was decorated the tree was up and the presents were under the tree. The bar was stocked they were ready for the holiday party or as ready as a happily married couple could be. Still no baby yet, the team of medical experts were undecided what the false labor meant they figured Lana was going to carry the baby until later in December or early January. The problem was no one knew how long a pregnancy lasted for a kryptonian they had the earth human model to work with and the fortress was not helpful with that either.

 

Lana relaxed, the work for the day was done both her best friends were visiting Chloe and Zantana. They were having a light after lunch snack all seemed right with the world for now. Clark was in Japan due to a land slide from the heavy rains hopefully he would be back before bed time. That was their life at the moment Lana missed going out with Clark on patrol but her being close to delivering made it something out of reach for now.

 

Chloe smiled at Zantana "so how's it going with Bart, keeping him in line"? Lana smiled Zantana had for the first time a solid guy in her life hopefully it would turn into something else.

 

Zantana just smiled a knowing smile at both Lana and Chloe "its a challenge but its a good challenge".

 

Chloe sat there with her mouth open "that's it, its a challenge, come on we want some detail here Zantana".

 

"You guys, ok lets just say he's very energetic and needs to be focused a lot".

 

Chloe laughed "so is that with the whips and chains or after"? Lana turned several shades of red "oh my" she said.

 

Zantana laughed at Lana's reaction to Chloe "well leave it to Chloe to be a lot on the side of blunt".

 

"Well come on, he hit on me back in high school and he was really hot back then I'm sure hes only gotten better". No one was going to answer that no way. Lana struggled to get up she wanted more tea she found a tea that she could stand with low caffeine as not to hype up the baby. She was walking back to the family room when she made a strange sound,

 

Chloe asked Lana "are you ok"?

 

"Yea I'm fine, but my water just broke looks like its a Christmas baby after all".

 

Chloe whipped her cell out "Oliver get the team to the ranch now Lana's water just broke".

 

Zantana levitated Lana back to the couch laying her down carefully "is that going to be ok Lana" she asked.

 

"Yea I'm ok for now just would like to be out of my wet clothes". Zantana in the blink of a eye cast a change spell. Lana's clothes disappeared in their place was a Iris purple blue night gown on her.

 

Lana was surprised "thanks Zantana" she said with a huge smile on her face.

 

Chloe looked up from her phone call she had a look of pure surprise on her face "it still takes me a couple to remember that you two are magical still getting used to that, nice choice Zantana". Zantana smiled "thanks you guys" she said "I thought Lanas favorite color would help sooth her a little".

 

Lana telepathically called to Clark (my love my water broke it looks like were going to be parents for Christmas).

 

(Oh I'm on my way home now).

 

(Finish what your doing my love Chloe and Zantana are both with me and Oliver's team has been called they should be here in less than a half hour I'm fine for now we have some waiting to do my body has adjustments to make before I can deliver our child Jonathan Clark).

 

(I'm almost done here now I have some motivation now to be done a little faster).

 

(Take care of what has and needs to be done Clark you have time before your a daddy).

 

Lana smiled inwardly saying "daddy" to Clark.

 

The next thought came from the hormonal pregnant wife (and you better get here soon if you miss the birth of our child so help me Clark).

 

What else could Clark say but (yes dear). Clark returned to digging people out of the ruble of a six story building that fell apart.

 

4 hours later

 

Clark has been home for an hour the pandemonium surrounding him at the moment was more than he could handle. Lana asking him for something then Chloe yakking at him on the same subject and the endless activities of the nurses he was getting close to his wits end this was all too much of an invasion of his home. Even his mother was repeating anything out of Lana's mouth. The helpful suggestion being passed along were doing nothing for his mental health either.

 

(Lana please stop talking to them I don't know how much more I can take of getting things repeated to me, Jor El offered the fortress for the birth of our son I'm starting to think all these well meaning friends are too much).

 

(Look I'm the one giving birth here, they want to be part of us Clark).

 

(Sorry but it is getting to be a bit much think the doctor can clear the room to give us some peace for a few asked a pensive Clark)?

 

(I can ask him). Clark walks out of his bedroom to the hall to find the other room where all the medical staff has spread out.

 

"Dr. Winters can I talk to you for a moment".

 

"Sure Clark as they both left for another bed room".

 

"What's up Clark"?

 

"Boy I don't know how to say this without hurting my friends feelings but both Lana and I feel like this has turned into some kind of event". "My bedroom has turned into a three ring circus I'm worried about Lana and the baby at this point I can feel her stress and some of her pain but its the stress that worries me it can't be good for either of them".

 

The Doctor consults his tablet "yes her stress level has elevated in the last two hours not to a critical level but enough to be concerned".

 

"Lets see how your son is doing, wow his stress indicators are high too time to clear the room medical staff and daddy only".

 

Clark smiled "thank you doctor Winters, we both appreciate this I really didn't want the entire justice league looking at my wife's private parts while the delivery was going on".

 

The Doctor laughed "we wouldn't allow anything like that to happen but this should ease your mind a little I'll be the bad cop and kick everybody out".

 

(Baby the doctor is clearing the room in a couple so hang in there I'll be back in moments).

 

(Thanks Clark, I love Chloe and your mom but this is just getting to be a bit much).

 

(Just take a deep breath and try to relax).

 

(Yea you do that while delivering a baby).

 

(Please just try to clam your self a little please for our son, please).

 

(Ok for our son).

 

Clark walked back to his and Lana's bed room he stood against the wall just inside the door Doctor Winters made his announcement "Folks if I can have everyone's attention please, thanks" as the room quieted "the baby is starting to show major signs of stress". "This isn't good for the baby or Lana so I'm kicking everyone except Clark out of this room now".

 

That set off Chloe who had plans of having a front row seat to this event. Martha was getting more red by the moment "Ah doctor the Grandmother should be allowed to stay to see the birth of her grandson", there were similar comments being shared around the room.

 

"I'm sorry folks but Lana and babies health are the important thing here so if you'll please exit now we will keep you informed as things progress".

 

It looked like Chloe and Martha were going to fight to be the last one out the door, Zantana picked up on the strife and cast a calming spell, the room seemed to adsorb sound and was quieter than it had ever been both Chloe and Martha left talking about who was going to spoil this child more.

 

Zantana walked over to the bed "I'll be down stairs good luck Lana not that your going to need it".

 

"Thanks Zantana your spell seems to have gotten the delivery back on track".

 

Clark smile at them both as he approached the bed "thank you for that".

 

Zantana said over her back "I'll come back later and check in" as she disappeared.

 

"O god" came out of Lana mouth as a hard contraction hit her. "Why did I ever let that thing of yours near me this hurts damn it".

 

The nurse came running in their bedroom "well that looked like a strong one".

 

"No sh*t" growled Lana.

 

"Well you don't have to be testy about it I know delivering a baby isn't the easiest thing to do in the world but hang in there it will happen all too soon".

 

"Are you kidding me I want my baby out now not later".

 

"Let me call the doctor to check you and see where you're at".

 

"That would be great" Lana rolled her eyes (Clark this woman has no clue).

 

(I think you're right baby I'm starting to think we should have done this at the fortress with Jor El I'm thinking this might be a mistake).

 

(oh god, Ahhhhh this hurts its almost as bad as when that horse broke my leg back in high school, forget that its a lot more painful than that). (This hurts so much Clark, oh my god why did I ever let you put that thing of yours in me what the hell was I thinking).

 

Clark is more than shocked by some of the things coming out of Lana's mouth.

 

Clark decided it was time to apply some of the training they got during the Lamaze class starting with touching his wife and calming her down. Clark got on the bed with her and asked if he could get behind her so she could partially lay on him. They got into the different position the new thinking for Lamaze was movement not to be still. They stayed on the bed for a little while Clark just held Lana and would do anything she asked shortly they were outside walking back and forth on their balcony.

 

Lana's mood seemed to lighten a lot she smiled at Clark "you know I didn't mean anything I said before this keep me in bed stuff wasn't working being up with you is working much better".

 

Clark smiled at Lana "I know baby, I have heard so many horror stories from other men about what their wife's went through to deliver their children it almost made me not want to have kids to have to put you through all that".

 

"Are you happy your going to be a dad Clark" asked Lana?

 

"Yes without question I was worried about you and what you were going to have to go through Lana I always worry about you my world would come to an end without you in my life".

 

The Doctor enter the room looking for Lana to be in the bed he circled the room once before he saw them outside on the outside deck. "Hey you two I need to check her again to see if its time to start this party".

 

"Great Dr. Winters now me giving birth is a party wonderful" groaned Lana.

 

"Sorry Lana and Clark poor choice of words on my part".

 

"Can I get you back to the bed so I may perform a exam again, please".

 

"Sure doc" said Clark as he got onto the bed and helped Lana to get into a comfortable position. Lana climbed in to Clarks waiting arms she settled as the Doc did yet another pelvic exam "well the good news is your 8 centimeters you have two more to go and its delivery time".

 

"Are you sure you cant just get this little one out now I am so tired of being pregnant". "Oh my god I felt the baby move a lot oh man that hurt".

 

"Lets get a quick ultra sound to make sure your son is in the right place ok".

 

Lana lay in Clarks arms "baby lets not do this again ok this sucks it hurts so much I don't think I can go through this again".

 

"This is just too painful almost as bad as our least favorite green rock".

 

"Wow Lana I had no idea I guess what they say is right if it were up to men to get pregnant the race would have died out a long time ago".

 

The nurse help the doctor with the ultra sound as Lana get another contraction "well it looks like the baby wants out now what you felt Lana was your son getting into position to be born he is ready it just up to you now".

 

"Clark see if you can calm her down a little more get her to relax".

 

"Can I massage your shoulders baby" he asks?

 

"Sure Clark that might be ok". That didn't last too long it just made Lana irritated.

 

"Let me try rubbing your feet ok asked Clark"?

 

"Ok lets try that", in moments Lana is making all sorts of cooing noises as he gives her a deep tissue foot massage. Lana is getting very relaxed by Clarks foot massage it is just what the doctor ordered as he notes the stress levels in both the baby and Lana drop significantly.

 

Dr. Winters turns to his head nurse "give it 20 minutes or so and I bet she will be ready to deliver".

 

Jonathan Clark Kent was born a hour later to a happy and not so worn out Lana Kent. Chloe and Oliver were happy with their new titles of God parents. Martha only wished that Jonathan had lived to see their kids born. The ranch was a happy place the delivery team left and the support team took over to ensure the second kryptonian child born on earth was healthy and stayed that way. Clark, Lana, Lara, and Jonathan spent the first day of his young life cuddling in bed together with their parents.

 

A year later 2011

 

Life had settled into a routine at the ranch Clark or Lana patrolled Metropolis on a regular basis the need for current information spanned several computer projects that Chloe was happy to be buried with. They made a couple of very significant break through in processing power and speed. They devoted a building of the ranch to the surveillance systems for news notifications and current events/disasters. They averaged a crisis about once every 2 months. On the rare occasion when both Lana and Clark were needed to resolve an issue Zantana or Chloe became the default baby sitter like they minded they looked forward to every second they got with Lana and Clarks kids.

 

Life had been good Clarks book was in a 4th printing now and sales were through the roof Clarks book sales doubled their net assets in that first year money was never going to be a problem for them if they were wise with their money. Lana wanted a car big enough for a large family but built like a tank Lana rode around with Lara in her Range Rover for now. She made Clark buy a Ford Excursion. They paid a custom car shop to give it a bumper to bumper rebuild the truck was better than new.

 

Clark always wanted a muscle car after Uncle Jack showed up at the farm and his dad gave his friend so much grief about leaving a whole 6 inches on a power slide, Clark had the bug. He was hooked when Uncle Jack took him to Smallville high parking lot and did a bunch of hole shots leaving clouds of tire smoke and a hell of a lot of black doughnuts all over the parking lot, Clark was hooked, he had the "I have a need for speed bug". Clark had two cars a 67 Chevelle SS and a Audi R8 V10 for when he and Lana just wanted to get away from small town life.

 

The ranch was run by a manager they had 8 full time hands and 4 more part timers. Clark did buy a couple of horses and the Kents went riding a lot Lara loved the horses and they seemed to love her too. The Kent Family settled into life planning on a new addition in the near future.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Late Summer 2012 Kent Ranch mid morning

 

A/N (Devcon 5 is a peace time military force status, Devcon 1 is a state of war exists or is about to exist.)

 

Kansas time=CST 10:30 = EST 11:30 = GMT 22:30

 

Fundamentalists obtain a 15 mt weapon and the codes to activate it from supportive members of Pakistan's strategic forces. The sect had been purchasing red mercury from anyplace they could they had a couple of tons now all they needed a was a bigger bomb to spread the red mercury. They moved the weapon to a safe house preparing it for shipment as a huge dirty bomb. They were planning on shipping it to a US port for deployment and detonation.

 

GMT 22:39 During the process of adding additional radioactive material they removed some of the shielding from the bomb. That shielding was to protect the bombs detonation circuits. The exposed timer circuits start to degrade then the count down timer starts unnoticed by anyone the countdown timer counts down towards detonation.

 

GMT 23:01 The stolen device detonates potentially spreading radioactive material all over the northern part Pakistan. US Satellites pick up the explosion Norad and Space Command upgrade to Defcon 3. All US forces start the readiness process gearing up to go to war or to prevent a war from happening.

 

GMT 23:03 China's and India strategic forces all go on alert weapons are readied for release. Pakistan's remaining forces ready for deployment and engagement.

 

It was early September summer was gone and the first hints of fall were in the air. It was a quiet day when all the system alarm went off on the information system. Clark turned to Lana “get the babies to Chloe or Zantana we have a big issue to deal with”.

 

Chloe popped up on screen “whats going on guys every system alarm we programmed seems to have hit this time what happened”?

 

“Um, it seems that Pakistan has had a nuclear bomb explode on the ground and that's all we know right now” said a scared Chloe.

 

Lana cast a magic summons for Zantana, both Lana and Clark phased into their alternate identities and disappeared in a flash leaving a contrail headed for the other side of the world. Zantana showed up to babysit her favorite playmates.

 

Our hero's could smell the faint odor of burnt flesh long before they could see any signs of damage they saw the rising mushroom cloud in the distance and knew something big had happened. Clark and Lana both heard Martha calling them.

 

“One of us has to go back baby”.

 

“Clark you go I'll try to take the radiation to space”.

 

“Try to make a tornado at least start it moving I hope to be back before then”.

 

Washington, DC 22:03 GMT

 

Clark was in DC 15 seconds later at Martha's office. He knocked on the window to a completely startled Martha and her staff who were all talking about leaving DC by the fastest route.

 

“Superman what are you doing here” she asked for the benefit of the staff?

 

“Someone told me you were a good source for information”.

 

“A large atomic weapon was just detonated in the far east we believe the bomb went off in Pakistan”.

 

“I am aware of that event is there any more information” asked Clark?

 

“The Whitehouse would have the best info but were getting ready to leave the city and head to the bunkers outside the city”. “We just heard that the military just upgraded to Defcon 3”.

 

“Senator I need to borrow you for a few moments” he turned to the staff “continue with what ever you were going to do I'll see to the Senators safety”.

 

Clark picked up Martha and they left by the open window he came in, as soon as they were out and got some altitude Martha turned to Clark “I never thought I'd get to experience flying with you Clark where are we going”?

 

“The Whitehouse mom your my ticket in without causing a lot of issues”.

 

“Ok, well we were told to retreat to the bunkers we were assigned”. “Clark it sounds like the 50's all over again but this time there are a lot more weapons on the planet, enough to destroy all life”. “You and Lana can't let that happen”. “Were is Lana”?

 

“She's in Pakistan right now trying to create a tornado to take the radiation out of the earths atmosphere”. “Then we can see about the people on the ground”.

 

They arrived at the windows outside the oval office Martha knocked on the window with Clark standing beside her “Mr. President I have someone who you need to talk to sir”. The secret service drew their weapons Clark stepped in front of Martha to protect her from any gun fire.

 

“Mr President we need to talk is there going to be a problem” Clark asked?

 

“Superman what are you doing here”?

 

“I came because I heard that the executive branch of our government has ordered a general evacuation of DC and the military has upgraded to Defcon 3, sir that concerns me, sir what is happening with the other nations”?

 

“Well an atomic weapon was just detonated in Pakistan 4 minutes ago the bomb destroyed 10 miles of city and might set off world war three”. “The Russian federation is afraid of Chechnya rebels and China is on high alert”. “The other members of the atomic club are all readying there weapons for deployment its a scary time I never though that this might happen on my watch”.

 

“What can you tell me about the bomb Mr. President and whoever had it before it exploded”?

 

“We heard chatter that one of the fundamentalist groups were planning something big but that was a couple of month ago we believed it was all noise and not real intelligence”.

 

“Guess I might be firing a few people at the CIA and DCI if we make it out of this Superman”.

 

“What are you talking about Mr. President”?

 

“If any nation launches their weapons the remaining nations will all launch their weapons too”. “Life on this planet might be over in less than a hour Superman I hope you and Nocturne can stop this from happening”.

 

GMT 23:07 The remaining strategic Pakistan command decide to bring all their weapons on line and ready for deployment they also mobilize their conventional forces sending them to the border regions with India. The border guards warily watch each other as they close the joint borders.

 

“I will promises this Superman we will be the last to launch our weapons”.

 

“I guess that's all I can ask you to do Mr. President”.

 

“Superman turns to Martha are you ready for your ride back Senator Kent”?

 

“Please take me to my farm in Kansas”. “If this is going to be the end I want to be with my family Superman” as tears start to fall down her cheeks.

 

“I'll need to wrap you in my cape otherwise the wind would rip you to pieces Senator”.

 

“Lets go” as Clark wraps her and nods to the President “I'm counting on you sir to keep your word”. Clark leaves the window and they rise into the air disappearing in a second.

 

“What we could do with a army of him general” asked the president? “Take us to Defcon two” Admiral Chase.

 

Clark slowed dropping Martha at the doorstep of the ranch she was a little disoriented “give me a moment or two Clark I'm dizzy give me a second”.

 

“Mom I have to go Zantana is inside with Lara and Jon please stay with her I have a feeling this is going to be a bad day”.

 

(Lana how are you doing?) (I got hung up talking to the President and bringing mom home to be with Lara and Jon).

 

(I've been dealing with the human cost of this tragedy).

 

(I'll be there in seconds).

 

Flash back to 23:03 GMT.

 

Lana floats closer to ground zero she see's total destruction in front of her. What she has been looking at will remain with her the rest of her long life. A whole mile of a city is just gone like it never existed all that remains is crumbling blocks of cement and some broken bricks. The city is destroyed Lana is over a mile and a half from the detonation sight when she finally see's the first sign of humans. She floats over what was once a home the only remains are of walls it what was they back yard she finds the burned and scarred remains of the family, the blackened and ash colored skeletal remains.

 

At two miles she starts to see dead bodies and some who are hanging on to the ends of the threads of life. Lana as a medical student knows these remaining souls have little time left even her advanced skills couldn't save them. Water bottles appear in the hands of these temporary survivors they thank the floating angel in white most die before they can open the bottles.

 

Lana now is three miles out from the epicenter she finally see's people who stand a chance of survival. She is triaging the injured, who needs what and who is the neediest of them. Lana is heart broken how can man seek to issue this kind of death on another man, she is at a loss of words. Lana rises into the air the survivors are all reaching for the floating angel with their open outstretched hands. They are seeking salvation and the end of their suffering.

 

Lana has seen enough, Lana closes her eyes she casts a spell may all that need medical help be deposited at a hospital that can help them. A flash of white light moves out from Lana, the energy causes all that it touches to disappear. Lana has tears running down her face she can't imagine how anyone could visit this kind of destruction on to another human being. Lana rises higher into the air now its time to deal with the cloud of deadly radiation and its fall out.

 

Seconds later, all over the world hospitals with advanced burn care centers have refugees from Pakistan showing up on their door steeps and in a lot of cases they appear in empty room in the burn centers. Lana's peers world wide get to work saving lives no facility was overloaded with burn victims but they all didn't have to deal with radiation. It took a while for the staff to figure out that these people that showed up in their burn centers were from Pakistan and they just lived through a nuclear explosion. The doctors finally called for radiation detectors much to their surprise there was no radiation on the victims in fact they all appeared in white clothing, sterile white clothing. The medical community witnessed a miracle today one that would help change the world.

 

GMT 23:11 India saw the increase of Pakistan's border force and the massed army behind them and the border guards warns the Indian prime minister that they are about to be invaded. Due to the EMP from the detonation communications between the Pakistan government and Indian Governments are non existent.

 

GMT 23:14 Commanders from the forces meet to try to figure out what is happening but staff members on both sides are distrustful. The meeting ends in a shouting match the Pakistan Commander gives the order for their forces to invade India believing that it was a Indian warhead the destroyed Islamabad and killed his family.

 

Clark arrives seeing Lana struggling to keep the tornado going its keeping the radiation in but she can't get it off the ground. (why not use your magic to get rid of the radiation)?

 

(I used a lot of magic already so my powers a little low at the moment, care to give me a hand)?

 

(baby move to the bottom keep it together and don't let it falter I'll take the upper section and together well move it up to space).

 

(Wont it fall back to earth Clark)?

 

(No were going to take it outside earths orbit the solar wind will dissipate it and move it away from earth). As they rise from the earth and reach a orbit well outside earths atmosphere they look back to earth.

 

GMT 23:17 First exchanges are limited to theater weapons fired from gun type weapons quickly escalates to airborne weapons and then missile launches.

 

Lana and Clark both super speed catching all the fired and launched weapons flinging them into high orbit.

 

GMT 23:19 No one is sure who launched at North Korea but they have put all their forces on a hair trigger where they launch on detecting anything heading their way.

 

(Clark what are those bright lights rising up from the ground)?

 

(Oh God it started)!

 

“Watchtower are you online”?

 

“Yes, Superman I've activated everyone, Aqua Man is finding subs and keeping them deep so they can't launch their weapons. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman are covering Europe”. “Cyborg is in Japan so he can cover a bit of Asia”. “Others are taking the nearest city doing what they can”.

 

“Were going to need Wonder Woman and Green Lantern up in orbit with us were going to be intercepting missiles as they rise up we should capture them and send them into the sun”.

 

“Wow Superman just like Smallville all over again”.

 

“That's the idea have anyone who can catch a weapon send it to high earth orbit we take care of them sending them on to the sun”. “Can you switch me to Green Arrows private channel please”?

 

“Sure Superman give me a second, ok go ahead”.

 

“Green Arrow that special satellite we put in orbit last year is still in place and online”?

 

“Yes Superman why are you asking about that now remember it has a EMP generator”.

 

“If this gets out of hand the only way to stop this madness will be to destroy the supporting technology”. “The thing is a last resort Green Arrow I'm going to be too busy to make the call so I'm putting it in your hands”. “If it looks like we aren't going to be able to control this use it”. “The EMP will take the planet back technology wise for a couple of years but that's better than it being a deadly radiation zone”.

 

“Earth will still have us to protect them and we will be in the center of rebuilding technology”.

 

“A hard year or two is far better than no earth anymore period”.

 

“Ok Superman don't put any pressure on a guy or anything”.

 

Chloe's mouth was hanging open Clark cant be serious taking the entire earth back to the stone age.

 

GMT 23:20 North Korea launches on Japan, Guam, India, China, South Korea, and Vietnam.

 

Lana pointed back at the earth (look Clark).

 

Clark looked (oh my god) “North Korea just launched have Victor disable all their remaining launch systems so they cant launch anything else”.

 

“Ok Green Arrow your on the button Nocturne and I have a lot to do”.

 

Clark flew down into the atmosphere he caught the first rocket and threw it into space to the point he and Lana had decided on the point was better than half way to the moon so the rocket motors would stop a long time before they got there. In a couple of seconds all the launched missiles have been moved into a high orbit Lana takes off at light speed to catch the first of the rockets they both quickly start using their heat vision to weld the rockets together in one mass. They look back to the earth again to see more light rising from the ground.

 

GMT 23:22. India retaliates with launches on Pakistan and North Korea.

 

Lana looks at Clark (so soon)?

 

They enter the atmosphere at high speed leaving a trail of fire behind them as the boost the new rocket into a path to meet with the missiles already in orbit.

 

(Clark we cant keep this up all day someone is going to have to stop this).

 

(We can only prevent them from blowing up the planet they can keep shooting rockets into the sky all day just hope they don't have altitude triggers on the warheads otherwise we might get a nasty surprise).

 

(I don't think it would hurt us but I'm not looking forward to finding out).  
Lana races ahead of Clark slowing the new arrivals as they both use their heat vision to weld these rockets in place. They don't even stop as the last weld is made returning to earth at light speed to catch yet more rocket plumes rising into the sky.

 

GMT 23:23 Pakistan launches on India, North Korea, and China

 

This time there are only like six rockets rising up from the ground Lana wastes no time she hurls the rockets out of earths atmosphere Clark catches up to them welding them to the others.

 

(Baby I know this is making you mad but you have to slow down a little I just barely caught the last few you threw my way).

 

(Sorry Clark these idiots are really getting to me). (They just keep firing these deadly weapons I get the feeling they just want to destroy the world, they could care less what ever else happens).

 

GMT 23:24:30 China launches on India, Guam, North Korea, South Korea, Taiwan, and Japan in their first strike.

 

Clark caught a flash on the water (what the hell is that Lana) as he pointed to the south China sea. They also see more rocket exhaust rising into the atmosphere. This time the rockets don't even get into the upper atmosphere they have short trajectories long low loops. This time Lana and Clark both head into the lower atmosphere shoving the rockets into high orbits quickly.

 

(Lana look) as they see a couple of ship explode in the south China sea.

 

(We should help but I'm afraid if we do someone will start landing missiles on the ground and that would be more lives lost).

 

(Clark we will help them but we can't right now maybe AC can get some of his friends to help out).

 

“Watchtower we have a second, there are ships in the south China sea that need help”. “They exploded a while ago and are on fire, were unable to help with someone shooting missiles all the time were busy”.

 

“Superman I'll see what can be done for them but they might be on their own for now”. Plumes of ocean water erupt in several locations across the south China sea.

 

GMT 23:25 US forces in the south china sea are attacked by China's newest submarine force they meet success before being destroyed by a new US anti Submarine weapon. US forces go to Defcon 1 a state of war exists worldwide.

 

GMT 23:29 Chinese strategic forces launch on Russia while the premiers and presidents of both countries are talking, the missiles are over Moscow in less than 5 minutes.

 

Both Clark and Lana are in near earth orbit corralling more weapons to the ever growing mass they created in a following orbit. They see several more flashes over the eastern china sea.

 

(We need to head back Clark).

 

(Yea Lana we do, maybe I can get Chloe to give us some help too it would be nice to have some on flying over us picking up on anything coming our way).

 

They reached a lower atmosphere and saw the results of the flashes they saw from space several warships were engulfed in fire a couple looked like they were about to sink as well. Lana picked up on the sound of more missiles launching again.

 

(Clark they are at it again said Lana look to the north).

 

Clark raised his eyes to the north to see rocket exhaust rising into the sky.

 

(We better take care of these Lana).

 

They ripped through the air leaving a trail of fire marking their passing. In seconds they were over Moscow shoving more rockets into high orbits were they could catch the missiles and join them to the others. 12 rockets in all were intercepted this time and all made into high orbit it looked close this time a couple made it over Moscow and started down both Lana and Clark thought they might have to had faced a nuclear explosion but that didn't happen just yet.(hey Guys what can I do to help you)?

 

(Thanks) said a notably relieved Lana (its been a little busy) she smiled.

 

Clark just wiped his brow (yea a exhausting day to say the least),

 

(Can you run high orbit while we throw these rockets too you and then weld them to the ever growing mass we have created in trailing earth orbit)?

 

(What the hell are you going to do with all those weapons)?

 

(Well after everybody is done shooting at each other were going to launch them at the sun it will burn them up before they can detonate and that's the end of these weapons we really don't need them anymore so getting rid them will be a good thing for planet earth).

 

(I'm on board with that idea) said the lantern.

 

(Good looks like our break is over boys) as Lana pointed to the earth as they saw more missiles rising into the air again. Lana takes off leaving a trail of flame and smoke in her wake.

 

(Clark you better catch up with her she showing you up my man) said Hal with a smile. Clark just shook his head and took off after Lana leaving his own fire trail.

 

GMT 23:30 The Russian president launches his first wave attack at China, North Korea, Japan, India, and Pakistan.

 

Moments later they were catching and flinging rockets with the hammer and sickle emblem on the tail section Russia had held off till the last it seemed. They fired on every party that had fired a missile in the first place. This time they caught all the rockets in the boost phase so these rockets weren't even at the highest point of their parabolic paths yet and they were boosted into high earth orbit where Green Lantern was busy catching them and securing them.

 

GMT 23:31 The second Russian wave is launched moments later at the Canada and the US.

 

The people of Russia and China have heard nothing but what seems like constant sonic booms for the last half hour. They had no idea what the cause was but they did see missiles rising from hidden launch facilities they all went seeking shelter as soon as they saw the launches. The people of China who saw launches confronted the soldiers who manned the launchers. They all wanted to know who told them to fire the missiles. The other parts of the population took cover where ever they could find cover waiting for the mushroom cloud they expected every second to appear.

 

Lana looked down at the earth she saw yet another series of rockets rising on to their intended targets she shook her head she and Clark were never going to let this happen to their home no one was going to destroy their earth, their home. Lana was beyond pissed off at the leadership of these countries what were they thinking.

 

(Clark baby we have more missiles rising time to go into super speed again). They both left fiery trails through the air catching and redirecting the rockets into a safer orbit with the other weapons of mass destruction in high lagging earth orbit.

 

(How many times are we going to stop this before they get the idea its not going to happen with us on the planet.)

 

(I wish I knew the answer Clark).

 

Lana grabbed yet another rocket as as she pushed it up out of the atmosphere a brilliant flash filled the sky. (Lana) screamed Clark, (Baby no), (God no, not that, please not that) he begged.

 

The missile Lana had just shoved up into a higher orbit exploded causing a EMP Clark watched helplessly as the debris filled his sight from the massive explosion. Clarks heart was broken in a flash of nuclear energy release he lost the love of his life his heart stopped, he stopped, nothing mattered anymore.

 

Clark just hung floating in space as Green Lantern contacted him (Clark what was the flash in the atmosphere).

 

(That was my wife Hal, she's gone).

 

(What)?

 

(Lana just became a nuclear explosion).

 

(NO)!

 

Clark was crying now as he screamed at the earth “you bastards you killed her, the only good thing that was in my life and you took it away”! “You deserve to burn in the nuclear fire you want to set so bad”!

 

(Clark you can't mean that).

 

(Yes I do they can all burn in hell for all I care).

 

Clark rose in to space nearing the massive pile of nukes floating in space. Clark took one last look at the earth and the spot were Lana was moments ago he noticed a ball of purple energy floating in the dust from the explosion. Clark tore through the space getting to the ball of energy. Clark rushed to her side as he approached the energy ball dissipated.

 

(Lana are you ok) he asked?

 

(Baby please be ok) as he picked her up into his arms.

 

Lana stated to come to “Clark what happened” she asked?

 

“The last rocket exploded next to you I thought you were gone with the detonation of the warhead”. “I'm not sure what happened but it looks like your magic saved you”. “I found you floating in the sky asleep, god I so glad your ok Lana I was about to do something I never thought I would ever do”. “I was going to take out Moscow for killing my wife”.

 

(We need to stop this Clark, this is going to destroy the planet, lets go lower where we can talk to Chloe and Oliver and have them get in touch with the president and the nuclear leadership). “Watchtower this is Nocturne we need to talk to all the world leadership right now this has to stop and stop now please set up the calls to the worlds leadership”.

 

GMT 23:31:25 US Command and Control advises the president of the incoming action they initiate the continuance of government program and government officials are evacuated from Washington. US forces are placed on Def-con One. Special units are given war orders.

 

Clark, Lana and Green Lantern have placed all the missiles fired so far in high earth lagging orbit safe for the moment. The calls have been placed and in some instances a very good hacker got the message through to the leader of the specific country. Lana insisted that they save the ships in the china sea before they went to Guam to use the military communications systems for their to talk with the world leadership. The message for now if anyone fires another missile Superman and Nocturne will destroy their country and ensure the demise of that countries leadership.

 

GMT 23:32 The Emergency Broadcast system is activated for the first time nation wide the president announces that hostilities are imminent and wishes everyone god speed that they might survive the on coming holocaust.

 

“Clark, honey please let me do the talking I can be force full enough for the both of us can you just stand their looking very pissed off and very menacing”.

 

“Its a good idea for you to do the talking I'll just probably scream at them for almost killing you”.

 

“That's something we can't let them know it will blow our cover they will know were married we can't risk our cover and lives like that”.

 

“Your right as usual Lana I love you so much I just couldn't believe that you were gone”. “It felt like my heart stopped beating just the thought of you being gone it choked me up I even screamed at the planet I'm sure I scared half the planet with my scream”.

 

“Clark I'm here and fine were indestructible remember and my magic created a shield of some kind to protect me”. “It will all be ok Clark, trust me we will make this right and stop this madness ok”.

 

“I love you”.

 

“I love you too just look pissed and mad ok”.

 

“ok”.

 

They landed at the base and were led to a room with a wall of monitors with a couple of cameras and status boards of the readiness of the United States Forces in the pacific.

 

Lana walked to the front of the cameras Clark took up a spot behind her off to her right shoulder “Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Nocturne the White Angel, Superman and I have just spent the last hour preventing you idiots from turning this planet in to a radioactive dust ball that no one would survive”. “I don't know how this started and we don't really care why, it stops now or we and the other superpowered being that inhabit this planet will see to your immediate demise and the complete destruction of your military forces”.

 

The communications center went wild “how dare you threaten us were the leaders of the world what we decide goes who do you think you are” said the Russian president with nods from all the other players at their table. Unknown to these world leader at that moment a broadcast signal of the proceedings were being transmitted to every device on the planet TV to cell phone every one on the planet was able to listen to their leader tell Nocturne and Superman that they would do what ever they wanted.

 

These few men and women's careers were over they were all about to find themselves unemployed. “Ladies and Gentlemen I say again stop this madness once and for all mankind doesn't deserve ending in a atomic holocaust”. “May I suggest that this is something the United Nations could be used for to create a treaty to never use atomic weapons on the earth ever again” asked Lana?

 

At that moment the current world leadership was going to change as military and political leadership changed in front of the worlds eyes the presidents leaders and dictators of the world were being forceably removed from office and the negotiations. Even the North Koreans just took out their fearless leader with their top general taking charge through a interpreter he agreeded to the immediate stop of hostilities {they shot off all their weapons so quitting now seemed a better choice}.

 

Lana turned to Clark and smiled off camera (see that's how its done).

 

(I love you Lana that was something else you're a hardass when you want to be).

 

(No I think it was you standing off my right shoulder looking pissed off that got their subordinates to see reason that their leaders were drunk with the power at their fingertips).

 

“Were going to return to orbit to dispose of the weapons we collected up there”. Lana turned and walked back on camera “I think you all have the plan in hand and know what needs to be done, good day ladies and gentlemen” as both Clark and Lana flew off back into space.

 

A moment later Lana stuck her head back on screen “just remember we”ll be watching we will completely ruin whoever breaks this agreement” and flew off screen again.

 

GMT 23:35 The US bombers and all the missile subs are deactivated all US forces world wide are told to stand down from nuclear alert the world is at peace for the first time ever. Within two hours all US forces are back to Devcon 5.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

June 2015

 

Metropolis University advanced medical school.....

 

The dean reads the next name on the list “Magma Cum Laud, Dr. Lana Elisabeth Kent”, several loud hoots are heard as she smiles and slowly crosses the stage to collect her diploma. Lana is pregnant with their third child. This one is due in September so another warm summer being pregnant thank god she talked Clark into air conditioning for the ranch and the new lab they built under the barn.

 

The pool in the back yard helps too on those hot days when nothing feels right. Clark now had written three books his latest was titled'Money Madness a story of power and greed the Luthor family'. It became a best seller after a review by the Wallstreet Journal calling it an insiders view of the Luthor family. Clark devoted a chapter to Lionel's reforming and the good he started to do in the world.

 

Clark carefully picked up his wife and slowly spun her around finally “your done with school, a year as a surgical resident and your a real doctor.”

 

“Thanks to this kryptonian brain of mine I finished at the top of my class and it was easy Clark I always had trouble in high school with math.” “Now its like nothing I would never had believed being changed would make such a difference but when Jor El told me my brain was going to change too”, “I was scared but now that I know it just made me smarter I'm ok with it.”

 

“Thank god for that” said Clark. “Did I tell you I love you today” he asked?

“Yes you have but I still like to hear it from you anytime Clark” she said.

 

They talked to some of Lana's classmates wishing each other well on their up coming residency's. Lana got a coveted posting at Metropolis General hospital she was going to be in the advanced surgical program. This is the hardest assignments to get as a doctor its the most competitive openings in the program. There were no strings pulled this time it was all Lana.

 

Chloe and Oliver found Clark, Lana, Lara, Jon, and Martha “hey guys wow that was a long speech what did that guy finally say” asked a yawning Oliver.

 

Chloe as she jabbed him in the ribs “what the hell, he's sorry was that rude."

 

“His speech was rude” said a smiling Oliver.

 

Clark and Lana both just smiled (Chloe will step on Oliver later lets get out of public before he really says something offensive). Chloe saved the day “how about lunch downtown so we can walk over to Lana's new home away from home Met General."

 

Lana gave no one a chance “yea that's a plan lets go." They left as a group they picked a couple of Justice League members along the way Bart and Zantana were waiting for the crowd to thin a bit before chasing down Lana and Clark to congratulate the soon to be practicing Doctor Kent.

 

They almost missed the Kent family but Zantana saw them and pointed to the direction they were going and Bart zipped them over there in a flash. Zantana had gotten to like Flashes burst of speed it was fun and something new for her. She had fallen for Flash a while ago but thanks to Lana was holding back about her feeling for companionship until he grew up a little more.

 

Bart was a long way from the punk kid Clark met over ten years ago in Metropolis the first time. Bart had become a mature man who was using his head. He had slowed down a lot he had a regular home and a life with a beautiful woman named Zantana. Bart had come a long way Clark was happy for his friend he just wished Flash would realize what a special woman Zantana was and what they could have together. He planned to talk to Flash at some point today, time to get the boy to be a man and make his move.

 

They went to Lunar a older place in the city, it had a long history of great food and service. Lana enjoyed her lunch and the baby in the belly didn't even complain one bit. Clark got Bart aside “hey thanks for coming I know this isn't your kind of thing."

 

“No problem Clark, man I would be here even if my lady wasn't Lana's best friend." “Hey I have a question for you I know that you and Lana have this huge history but I want to know how you knew she was the one?"

 

Wow thought Clark am I hearing this right “are you talking about Zantana?"

 

“Who do you think I'd be talking about Clark?"

 

“Well this is a serious question you asked." “I'm surprised Bart are you feeling ok” asked a stunned Clark?

 

“Just answer my question please."

 

“Ok I knew because every thought I had was about her and I wanted Lana so bad, you have to understand I've known Lana for along time." “We drifted apart in Junior high school and parts of high school but we got together as a real couple after high school." “The one event that told me she was the girl for me was the high school senior prom, she was with another guy at the time she and I danced and she just felt so right in my arms." “I had strong feelings for Lana for years but my secret or other people kept us apart for awhile but that night was the moment."

 

“I knew it was her, she was the love of my life she just had this smile she had for only me and no one else." “I knew that someday she would be mine it was going to happen and I just knew in my heart that it would someday."

 

“I told her once and it cost her, she died in my arms my dad gave me a crystal to reversed time and I got to do the day all over again this time I didn't tell her the truth." “I suffered for years it was hell." “I lost hope for a while when she was with my worst enemy and again when I couldn't be within a few feet of her." “There was a time in between those events that felt like heaven it was Shelby, Kara, Lana, and me on the farm." “All was finally right with the world but we got over that final hurdle thanks to Oliver and Chloe." “So how do you feel about Zantana?"

 

“I couldn't live without her she has become my everything my day isn't complete without her smile." “I'm ready to be the man she wants me to be, Clark I want her in my life forever, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

 

Clark smiled at his long time friend “that's great Bart do you need some help getting a ring or anything” he asked his friend.

 

“No dude, I got that covered” and he removed a ring box from his pocket “check this out” as he handed the box over.

 

Clark popped the box open to stare at a 2 carrot blue white diamond. “Oh man she is going to go crazy over this stone” he closed the box noticing it was a hand made Chinese lacquered ring box.

 

“Nice box” Clark said “she is going to be a happy girl once you ask her."

 

“Yea about that I don't want to steal Lana's thunder here but I plan on asking her tonight while were at the ranch if that's ok with you dude."

 

“You have my permission Bart Lana will be more than happy for the two of you. What took you so long to get around to ask the question?"

 

(hey you sitting down?)

 

(yea why?)

 

(Um, Flash is going to ask Zantana tonight!)

 

(What, really, no way, at last, Zantana is going to be so happy!)

 

(Nice rock too and he has the right wooden box for it as well and no I didn't help him out)

 

(Now I'm going to be smiling like a loon all afternoon and evening until he pops the question, how am I ever going to keep this from Zantana)

 

(Just tell them its the baby moving around or the link you two share, how is Lewis Jonathan doing)

 

(Lewis is happy, so is his mommy, she has special people in her life that make her day better all the time)

 

(You just have a couple of hours to hold out from her I know its going to be torture but you can handle it baby)

 

(Oh, Mr. Kent you are going to so get it later)

 

(That's what I was hoping for) Clark smiled at Lana as she was talking with Chloe and Zantana she shook her head and smiled back at her husband.

 

They left the city and drove back to the ranch Clark and Oliver had a sort of race on the highway Clarks R8 Audi versus Oliver's Lambo. The boys had fun while the wives texted each other about what idiots their husbands were being but they would be doing the same thing if Lana wasn't pregnant. They spent the rest of the ride telling the husbands to slow down a little.

 

They arrived at the farm to find Zantana and Bart sitting in each others arms on the porch swing kissing.

 

(well looks like someone popped the question)

 

(that's my though too, lets see shall we).

 

“Hey guys how long have you been waiting” asked Lana?

 

“We've been here for a while but I have some news as soon as the rest of everyone shows up I'll share ok” said Zantana. Flash just smiled Clark smiled back knowing the answer to Bart's question.

 

“I should have given you the keys to the ranch so you could at least be inside”said Clark.

 

“Not a problem Clark remember magical being can do just about anything” said Zantana.

 

“Oh right” said Clark “I forget sometimes."

 

They entered the house as Oliver and Chloe pulled in “ok Clark you beat me this time but next time I bring my 'A' game, Clark Kent your going to be eating my dust” which brought a laugh from everyone present.

 

“I'll be waiting for you Oliver” teased Clark.

 

“Lets get the food ready shall we” as they entered the kitchen they all took something and got things happening.

 

Martha showed up a half hour later. Her first words were “Clark Kent who ever taught you to drive like a mad man that was completely uncalled for you and Oliver racing around like a couple of kids."

 

“Mom, Uncle Jack and Dad used to do the same thing all the time and you used to go riding with them from what Uncle Jack said."

 

“I'm going to have a talk with Uncle Jack about that subject” as she smiled.

 

“Busted mom” said Clark “besides I donate a lot of money to the sheriffs department."

 

Zantana and Bart walked to the breakfast bar , Bart addressed his friends “well guys I'm sure most of you would never thought this day would come but while we were waiting for you guys to show up at the ranch I asked Zantana to marry me and she said yes, were engaged."

 

Zantana held up her ring for the women to look at and examine. Zantana had a smile on her face Lana had only seen once before that was when she and Lana were talking about their relationship's. Zantana was in a good place with Flash and was very happy that was the day she realized that she loved Bart and wanted to be with him forever.

 

Lana smiled sharing the memory with Clark he smiled too Zantana looked at them both “ok you two I've seen that look before so give already." “We were just sharing a memory of the day you figured out you were in love with Bart."

 

“That was a good day wasn't it” she asked?

 

“One of my favorites girlfriend, and one of my favorite memories” Lana hugged Zantana.

 

Zantana found Lana sitting on the couch a while later with her feet up “long day Lana?"

 

“Yes it has been but I'm happy, I done with school and well a year long internship. I'll passed my state boards and then I'm the real deal, Dr. Lana Elisabeth Kent MD surgeon." “Its going to be a tough year but I'll get through it with Clarks help, lucky for me he doesn't have any book commitments he's going to be the wife for a while." “What a switch” they all laughed at the image of Clark wearing a apron slaving in the kitchen with a kid on his hip.

 

They had a live in Nanny for the little ones because they both could be on the other side of the world in a moments notice. Today was her day off but she had become one of the family it was hard to imagine their family without Jean Franklin as part of it. Oliver found her somewhere but they were glad they had her. They figured Jean would be with them a very long time. The little ones Lara, and Jonathan just loved their nanny Lana hoped Lewis would also love Jean as much as his brother and sister.

 

Lana and Zantana were having a girl talk session when Clark walked back into the family room. “Hey you two whats going on in here” he asked?

 

“Just girl talk” Clark he knew better than to ask the last time he got way more than he asked for they started talking about their periods and Clark quickly was on information overload, way to much information.

 

Lana and Zantana were talking about the men in their lives but they decided to have fun with Clark so the period discussion started the look on Clarks face was priceless they both almost busted up laughing a couple of times but held it in until Clark left the ladies alone again they laughed so hard it hurt.

 

The best part was that Clark never caught on they were pulling his leg. He heard their laughter that day but figured it was still girl talk. Little did he know that the girls were giggling about how Clark looked so uncomfortable that day he just had no idea what to do. Lana thought Clark was being cute trying to be the attentive husband but the look on his face was too much. Zantana and Lana were laughing about that day again remembering Clarks reaction.

 

Lana was happy she had her friends and family around her so unlike her teen age years where she was undecided and inconsistent most of the time, she was glad she grew out of that and matured. She loved her life and family.

 

Next on her list was to start volunteering at the homeless shelter in the city and setting up her practice but she had a little time before that was going to happen. This would have to wait a while the funding wasn't a problem with Oliver and Chloe's help but Lana had to get her surgical medical license first.

 

Lana figured this would be a good for her public persona to be vastly different from her hero persona. Lana had been thinking about helping people from her early days with volunteering at the old folks home in Smallville now she was really ready to help her fellow man.

 

Star City September 2015 Headquarters Queen Industries

 

Clark walks in to the main building of his employers campus he stops at the reception desk “Clark Kent for Mr. Queen."

 

“Right, Mr. Kent here is you access card please return it before you leave."

 

“Right” said Clark he was so glad he worked from home this office thing was beyond him. A security officer met him at the elevator she said “Mr. Kent?"

 

“Yes actually its Clark."

 

“The mystery Mr. Kent shows up at headquarters, you know your a mystery around here all the research team works here but you work off site is it?"

 

“Yea” answered Clark.

 

“Well I'm going to have a story to tell everyone, I met the mysterious Mr. Kent no one is going to believe me."

 

“Would a picture of us together help” asked a surprised Clark.

 

“Thanks Mr. Kent but no photographic equipment allowed in this building." “Here we are sir your meeting is at the end of the hall have a nice day Mr. Kent." Clark is unsure of all the Mr. Kent business he mumbles a thanks as he heads down the hall. The doors open as Clark approaches the doors.

 

“Clark you finally made it” said a smiling Oliver as he greeted his long time friend. “Clark these folks are the senior directors they insisted they had to met the man who has made our latest venture possible." A server brings Clark a cup of coffee “Hey you go Mr. Kent” said the server.

 

Clark mumbled “thanks."

 

“Well Clark today is the big day our first space shot, here's to your contribution on the engines to lift the payload and the high efficiency solar cells." “The packaged factory will be up and operational in two weeks provided we have no issues with delivery systems." “Just think Clark this is the first functional factory off the planet it a great day for mankind and you my friend."

 

Within the hour the first launch has gone off without a hitch the second, third, and fourth launches were all on schedule. Clark sits down in a chair feeling very out of place he feels at home on the farm the only reason he came was because Chloe asked him to please be there Lana begged him too.

 

So here he sat he talked and met the board members they all couldn't understand why Clark wasn't a MIT or Stanford graduate but were all happy that his inventions worked and were Queen Industries products they could see the money rolling in just on the lift engines alone.

 

Chloe came over and sat with Clark “hey how are you doing?"

 

“Please tell me this is the last dog and pony show I'll ever have to attend I'm better at crisis management and saving people, this makes my skin crawl."

 

Chloe smiled “this is it Clark they saw that your a real person, the board has been questioning Oliver a lot about you." “Your inventions have changed a lot of things and this one flying to space today is the first step for man to get off this planet and reach the stars." “You and Lana are doing great thing Clark your Dad would be proud of the man you have become and the things you do."

 

Clark sipped his coffee, “thanks Chloe this is the first time in a suit for me in a while other than Lana's graduation." “In know that the technology will work as long as the designs are followed." “This should be a nothing day but I'm still nervous about everything is that strange?"

 

“No Clark I understand whats going on, I really do if its too much for you that door over there leads to a private area that only Oliver and I have access to if that helps." “If the board guys start to bug me again I might take you up on the offer but I think I'll be ok for now."

 

4 hours later

 

“Well that's it folks” said Oliver “all the vehicles launched and all reporting in the green we have two days and they will be landing on the moon." “Then we deploy the modules and build phase one of our lunar factory, in six months we will be retrieving the returning payloads and then we will be able to complete the helium fusion project."

 

“Thank you very much for joining us today and being part of history." Oliver turned off the cameras and said to the board “I want to remind the board members of Mr. Kents contract stipulation." “He works from his home only so no one is to try to see his residence or lab, he is our companies secret weapon anyone who ignores this directive will be fired from the board and stripped of all their shares and other punishments, there are no exceptions” Oliver had a very grim expression on his face.

 

Chloe smiled to Clark “that's our cue Clark time to go." Chloe, Oliver and Clark disappeared into Oliver's office.

 

“Well buddy we did it, the first space factory is about to go on line the solar cells will be made from the moons surface and that will power the rovers. They will process the helium three ions and compress them for the return to earth." “When we started this I was unsure Clark but after seeing Jor El's model for the reactor we will be bringing the age of fossil fuels to a end soon."

 

“Better buy up all the gasoline you can find farm boy cause in say ten years it will be hard to find." “You'll bring cheap electrical power to the world Clark that's a big accomplishment." “Its hard to think that this will happen all so soon Earth will be a green planet, a real green planet."

 

“Hows you farm acquisition project going” asked Oliver?

 

“What farm project Clark” asked Chloe “this is the first time I've heard anything about you expanding the ranch?"

 

“It must have slipped my mention sorry been busy with other things” said Clark. “I just bought 800 more acre's and have a option on a 1000 more I own a strip of land that runs from the top to the bottom of the county."

 

“Wow what are you going to do with all that land."

 

“Farm it what else I have several new thing I want to try." “I'm hoping I can turn things around for a lot of folks who are struggling to make it, simple small things that will make big improvements in production and yield." “Yield is what has always been the killer in the past, too many people lost their farms to the banks or the Luthor's because their fields couldn't produce enough."

 

“Its a shame Clark I bet that's been going on for a long time."

 

“It has, it was Lex who pointed it out to my parents a long time ago but Dad still had his Luthor thing going and ignored everything Lex said to him." “Lex had some good ideas I found the handout Lex gave dad in the barn in the year Lana and I spent apart." “I start putting some of his ideas in place and we made improvements right away." “That first year the farm made a lot of money every year from then on I applied more and the profits got better." “Having his brain focused on something positive was great, Lex was a smart guy, too bad he chose the dark path."

 

“Clark Lex was that always on a dark path I knew him from the Excelisor academy days his darkness started with Lionel and the sh*t he put him through it just made sure he stayed on the dark road, there's not a thing you could have done to change him."

 

“Clark, he was going to do what he was going to do and be, I'm sorry Clark."

 

“Its ok Oliver he was my friend and I know now I cant save everyone."

 

“Well so much for dead subjects Clark you did awesome today congratulations” said a smiling Chloe just hearing Lex's name brought back a lot of bad memories for her. She wasn't going to let Lex's name overshadow the events of this day.

 

“Hey boys why don't you two take a lady out for a drink to celebrate somewhere?"

 

“Beer at the farm” said a smiling Clark?

 

“Sound like a plan, think you can get Lana to zap us there big boy?"

 

(Lana, Hey baby the launches all went off perfectly Oliver is real happy).

 

(Can you zap Oliver and Chloe to the ranch)?

 

(what I'm not invited)?

 

(baby I want you there and I know they do too, can you get away for a little bit)?

 

(give me a few minutes please)

 

(ok love you)

 

(love you too)

 

“She's busy right now but will join us soon."

 

Clark takes a last look at the control center Lana appears in a flash of purple light “Hey guys” as she reaches for her husbands lips for a kiss.

 

“Hey baby I missed you today how was the launch I expect that all went well?"

 

“Went off like clock work the rocket engines worked perfectly and it will be about week before we know what the factory modules are doing but they will be on the moon in two days that's five days faster than the Apollo missions."

 

“Wow that's huge, I'm happy your sharing our technology with Oliver's company 20 years till it becomes public knowledge."

 

“We can tie it up for another twenty with application reviews but mostly yes what do you want to happen Lana” asked a slightly concerned Oliver.

 

“Well I was thinking the next improvement should happen sooner that 20 years how about giving the patent to the people of earth as soon as we switch."

 

“Sure you want to be a doctor Lana because you sound more like a business marketing type at the moment."

 

“I going to be a doctor for a while maybe marketing at some point in the future thanks for the offer however Oliver” Lana gave him a smile.

 

Chloe laughed “sorry Oliver you cant have the both of them on the payroll you need to be happy with Clark."

 

“Shall we go guys” asked Lana.

 

“Yea let me tell the staff I'm stepping out” and Oliver made a fast phone call and said “Lets go."

 

Lana smiled and muttered a incantation in a flash all four disappeared in a flash of purple light.

 

November 2015 Kent Farm

 

“Where are we going to live in metropolis Clark?"

 

“I found a nice house in the historic district some of the houses date from the mid 1850 but most are from the 1930-1950 some nice houses are to be had." “The ranch will still be run by the farm manager until we get back when you're finished with your internship at Met Gen."

 

“If we decide to come back” said Clark he wasn't really sure where Lana wanted to be if it was going to be at Met gen or back here in Smallville.

 

Lana took Clarks hands "baby I only want one thing, thats to be with you as long as were together with our family, the rest will fall in place."

 

Clark kissed her "I love you so much I'm so lucky you married me."

 

"I don't know whats going to happen anymore than you do Clark but as long as its us together I'm ok with what ever happens." "But you didn't ask the question I expected. I still want to come back to our home here in Smallville." "This is where we will raise our family we might live somewhere else for a while but this is our home the ranch."

 

Clark drew Lana in for deep kiss. "I agree" said Clark as they hugged.

 

They looked for a house in the historic district but couldn't find anything that met their needs. They found a ranch style home 5 bed 5 bath in a new subdivision in the north west of the city. Thing was Chloe and Oliver were less than 15 minutes away so Chloe just about lived at the Kents house talking with Clark about several investigative projects. Superman and Nocturne had seen a decrease in their calling it seemed the world didn't need them a lot right now that was fine with Lana she was more than busy with her internship at Met Gen.

 

There were weeks where she didn't see her family as much as she would have liked. Clark whined about his missing wife but was a good sport about the whole thing he knew it was going to be over in less than a year, so a temporary situation at best. The thing that kept Lana going was Clark he was always there for her it was just what she needed besides kids. Lara was a precocious three and a half year old Jonathan had just turned two and Lewis was just born three months ago.

 

Lana was ready for her internship at the hospital and her family would support her. Lana couldn't expect a harder year but she knew in her heart that she had to be the doctor in the family they couldn't always count on Jor El to take care of them she felt she had to step in, besides if she advanced human medical knowledge a little bit so be it. Humankind could only benefit from her efforts.

 

Oliver showed up on the ranch with several small cylinders of this gas Clark just had to have. Oliver gave Clark the total supply of helium three from the moon they had recovered so far.

 

“Clark your sure that this will work this is a hell of a lot of money in these cylinders."

 

“I adapted the design from a older kryptonian power generator design they used a different frequency than us but the principal is the same calm down Oliver it will work don't worry ok."

 

“Easy for you to say this stuff is several billion dollars worth for each cylinder of this rare gas."

 

“Will we not have a steady supply of this rare gas?"

 

“I have a lot of it on the moon sitting, we have to do something about a better delivery system."

 

“Want me to zip up their and bring it back down as Superman?"

 

“No that will cause the justice league all sorts of issues."

 

“How soon for the working prototype not that I'm pushing you or anything” asked Oliver?

 

“Give me a month and I'll have something to blow the boards socks off but this time I wont be there just to make that clear." “You get to do the dog and pony show all by your self."

 

“Ok I deserved that fine.” “One thing you should know is about the latest pirate ship, we took down a few years ago the clone ships as we have been calling them, we rounded up two more we discovered that it's funded by a man called Mr. Green.” “He even controlled the pirates on the first ship as well." “We haven't found out who he is but were working on it, I hope to have more information soon but this guy just appeared from no where with billions, he has a total over 27 billion just sitting there no telling how much he has in play.”

 

“I'm going to increase security around you, Lana, and the kids sorry but this guy scares me more than Lex." “There will be covert security, you won't see them but they will be there, ok."

 

“Oliver can you add my mom to that list please, if I'm a target then mom is too."

 

“I can do that Clark no problem see you this weekend at Sherwood its Chloe's birthday hope to see you guys."

 

“Hopefully nothing comes up to interfere."

 

Clark delivered a working model of his dual torrid super hetrodyned electrical generator. It took 10,000 kilowatts to get it running but once it was turned on the output climbed to 40,000 kilowatts. The technicians and the board member were completely blown away by the mysterious Mr. Kents design, it was the job of the techs to scale the design up to commercial applications. This was going to change the world the board started dumping there energy company stocks, time to get out of oil. The entire world was on the cusp of a change for the better.

 

Winter 2016

 

Clark sat at his desk looking over the latest information on the mysterious Mr. Green no one could find much about him he seemed to appear and disappear all over the world even the money trails went cold that in itself was beyond strange. The only alive eye witness report they had was from Columbia a Mr. Sanchez. He was far from helpful his description could fit half a million faces, green, blue sometimes brown eyes, medium height, and no distinguishing marks it could be anybody.

 

The interesting fact was that whenever Mr. Green talked to anybody directly it was in their native language. Clark was getting convinced that Mr. Green was a puzzle not a person. The whole thing gave both he and Oliver headaches. Well Mr. Green we will figure you out, just not today as he put down the folder he had in his hand and closed his desk up and locked it.

 

Little Lara came toddling in Daddy's office “Daddy play time” she said as she grabbed Clarks finger.

 

“Ok sweety where is your brother Jon?"

 

“Ge” (short for Jean) said Lara.

 

Clark smiled “what do you want to play honey?"

 

“No me sweety, mama honey” she said with a very determined look on her cherub face.

 

Clark laughed how this little person could bring him so much joy was still a surprise for Clark. Years ago he and Lana had Evan for the time he was on earth and they both enjoyed being foster parents and took the responsibility seriously. Clark even paid for the stone that marks his passing from the world its right next to his dads and not far from Lana's parents grave in Smallville cemetery.

 

Clark loved being a dad and being home with the kids most of the time was a extra special bonus, he felt close to his family closer than most of the other fathers he has met over the years. “So what are we going to play sweety."

 

“Airplane daddy you fly me around."

 

“Ok” said Clark as he picked his daughter up and placed her body over his head he started to make airplanes sounds but it seemed Lara wanted more than that.

 

“Daddy in the air” she pointed to the sky out the window.

 

“Oh” said Clark “but its day time sweety people would see us and that would be a big problem remember we have to keep our abilities from people."

 

“But Ge” said Lara “she knows” she said with a smile.

 

“That's because Ge is a special person she takes care of you guys when mom and dad are working or busy saving people."

 

“So” said the little girl.

 

Clark took a deep breath “if people found out we were different from them they would chase us away we wouldn't have Gran-ma any more and we would have to move from the ranch because lot of people don't understand different sweety I will take you flying before bed time tonight ok”

 

“After the sun goes down ok so can we play this kind of airplane for now?"

 

“Ok for now” a determined little girl said.

 

Lana came home tired she had a long day reports, reports, reports, and charts, charts, charts, who ever thought that being a doctor had so much paperwork involved. Today was a hard day she lost a patient on her table today. This has happened a couple of times. Lana always feels blue on these days the only thing that keeps her going is the advice she gave Clark years ago you can't save everybody. Save the ones you can, good advice too bad self help advice doesn't have the same impact as if it came from someone else.

 

The head surgeon Lana worked for Dr. Littlefield, took her into his office after they finished on the other patient that survived the accident that landed the husband on her table today. He also took over telling the wife that they did everything they could to try to save her husband but it was just his time. Lana didn't look forward to the day when she was going to be the one delivering the message to loved ones.

 

She shook her head as she parked her Range Rover in the garage. The jacket and briefcase felt heavier coming home tonight she felt as she had a black cloud following her the remainder of the day. Clark was in the kitchen as she entered the house “hey baby how are you?" Lana felt like crying.

 

(baby whats up)

 

(I lost a patient today Clark)

 

(oh god Lana why didn't you call me I would have come to you at the hospital to comfort you today)

 

(this is something I had to do alone Clark remember all the times I told you that you can't save everybody)

 

(yes)

 

(well I now know how it feels and have a idea what you had gone through over the years everytime you couldn't someone you saved died)

 

(I hate this feeling I almost feel helpless).

 

(baby don't do that to yourself your going to be a great doctor, the best this planet will ever have).

 

(we both know we can't save everyone in fact you taught me that it took me a long time to learn that lesson. I hope you don't take as long as I did to come to grips with the facts).

 

(its still hard to face mortality Clark)

 

(its always going to be hard to face mortality Lana, the rules the rest of the world lives by don't apply to us, it never will were very different)

 

“Come here you need a hug and kisses I'll tell you what our daughter did today if you cheer up a little."

 

“Ok” they kissed, damn if Clark wasn't right his kisses made her feel better and being in his arms brought hope back into her heart amazing how the one you love can just change your whole day with a kiss.

 

“So what did our little angle do today” as she got a glass down and opened a wine bottle?

 

“Don't laugh but I called her honey without think much about it we were going to play airplane she stopped me and said not honey, mama is honey, me sweety."

 

“Oh Clark that is so cute."

 

“She is a angel I had to explain to her that were different from other people and we have to hide our special abilities she seemed ok with that but brought up Jean, I told her Jean was special so that seemed to be the end of it oh I took her flying tonight before bed time."

 

“What” said Lana “I thought we had this talk Clark no flying were in the city someone might see us we only fly when were in Smallville or at the fortress."

 

“She was just determined to fly with her dad today what can I say she loved it."

 

“Next your going to have Jon then the baby Lewis begging you to take them up too Clark please honey this is a no fly zone unless it saving someone please I hate taking the fun out of things and being the police around here but come on Clark the last thing we need is someone seeing you fly with our kids think Clark please think."

 

Boy oh boy “sorry” he said dejectedly. He felt like crap now his up mood was now a downward spiral.

 

“Come here you big lunk, I love you I can see the hurt look on your face just be careful please."

 

“We have a family to protect the last thing either of us want is us being outed as aliens living on earth, right?" A sheepish answer from Clark was “yea your right sorry." Lana reached over for Clark picking him up and carrying him to the family room plopping him on the couch where she jumped on him settling on his stomach kissing him with abandon. Clark started feeling a lot better about things all of a sudden. Their necking session almost turned to sex on the couch but Clark said “here or the bed?" “Bed is softer” said Lana. Clark super sped them to their room as the door closed in their passing.

 

Jean chuckled to herself well they are after all a normal married couple she turned out the down stairs lights and went to bed too. Later Lana was laying in Clarks arms as she listened to him breath she finally felt that the day wasn't as bad as she had come home thinking it was. She offered a silent prayer to god thanking him for giving her Clark he made the difference in her day every day she smiled and nestled into Clarks body further content for the first time today as she drifted off to sleep with a huge Kent smile on her face.

 

Six weeks later

 

Lana was taking a break in the doctors lounge she was called to the ER for a consult Dr Littlefield was out sick today he had come down with a spring flu bug that the CDC got wrong this year almost half the hospital staff were out sick. Fortunately for the patients Lana was immune to earthly disease she was on call 20 out of 24 hours until the crisis passed.

 

The accident case she was reviewing looked bad the husbands blood pressure was low and getting lower it was a matter of time until he was gone. The wife wasn't doing much better what tore at Lana's heart was their daughter who sat with the paramedics until some family could be notified of the situation. Lana saw the little girl she heard her sobbing in the elevator while going down to the ER.

 

Lana made up her mind this was it, these parents weren't leaving their little girl behind she was determined to save them both. Lana transferred the two from emergency to surgery both had sustained chest wounds and had multiple broken bones. Lana's surgical team raised a eye at what Dr. Kent was about to try to do they were wheeled into ajoining surgeries bays Lana planned to work on one then the other but first she needed to stabilize the husband, he would never survive in his current state.

 

She scanned his body noting every broken bone and every leaking vein and artery. Lana found his heart had sustained damage he was leaking around the aorta he had a broken color bone that was causing pressure on his radial arteries too. This was the most likely cause for the low blood pressure. She cast a spell moving the bone back into its place and starting it to mending. She cast another to repair the tissue around the leaks in the arteries and some veins in his neck. The head nurse reported that the blood pressure had stabilized.

 

Lana smiled under her surgical mask. She left this patient to check on the other as she entered the woman's heart went into arrest all life signs went to zero. Lana rushed to the patient swearing “what happened” she asked the team.

 

“Doctor she was fine one moment and now” the nurse held up her hands. “Give me a injection of eppie” she said “and let me look at her then have the paddles ready."

 

Lana looked deep into the woman's body the heart seems to be ok the blood had a funny color however. Lana scanned deeper and deeper she found the cause the woman's spleen was split it two and her pancreases was diseased with what Lana could only assume to be cancer. Lana cast the spell for the woman's spleen to repair itself she cast a purity spell to clean out any toxins in the woman's blood. As soon as the spleen repaired itself she placed the paddles and said “clear” as she applied the charge to the woman's body.

 

The first charge didn't work Lana muttered under her breath “come on live for your baby." She increased the charge and applied the paddles again. Still nothing Lana had two choices crack her chest open and use mini paddles directly on the heart or one final higher charge, Lana got ready to apply the paddles again she said “come on beat damn it” as she applied the charge the heart started to change color a little and then her heart started beating strongly this time.

 

Lana took one last look at the pancreases and cast another purity spell the pancreases turned a nice healthy pink color and healed under her x ray vision. Ha said Lana to herself. Witch and doctor not so hard I should have been applying both all along. She looked to the other surgeon “get the nurses to clean her up and then look for other things we need to address” as she walked from the room to the other patient “call me if she changes for the worst."

 

Lana jumped into the heart surgery on the husband it seemed to be a somewhat simple repair job to her trained eye Lana cracked the chest and closed the patient in less than a half hour his vital signs were good and strong. Lana smiled at her new found confidence in the operating room. Lana returned to Mom, Dr. Kent we finally got this woman's medical records she is a oncology patient her records indicate terminal but her blood work came back fine she is healthy like she never had cancer.

 

Lana was glad she had on a surgical mask to hide her smile. Cancer my ass she thought. “What about the rest of her injuries” Lana asked?

 

“Well it looks like we will have to replace her hip joint she broke her femur up by the ball joint it will never heal right so I see no option but to cut into her and replace the joint."

 

“She has been rock stable after you restarted her heart Dr. Kent."

 

Lana cast a spell over her hip, “lets take a second X ray just to make sure” the medical staff retreated while the film was shot. They waited the 10 minutes it take to develop the film.

 

“Dr. Jones, Dr. Kent you had better come look at this” said the tech.

 

She handed the film to Dr Jones first he said “what the hell” he was looking at the same patient less than thirty minutes had passed and the bone looked like it had never broken.

 

The other file clearly showed a hair line fracture. “Take it again” said Dr. Jones.

 

Lana held up both films she said “huh."

 

They repeated the earlier procedure again mean while Lana started sewing up the woman's other wounds. Lana had a smile from ear to ear she was very happy the other nursed noted Lana smiling under her mask they knew because they did it all the time when thing went right it the OR.

 

Nurse Greenburg handed Lana yet another tool “great save on both Dr. Kent."

 

“I didn't do much just got the heart of this woman going again."

 

“Dr. Kent this woman was terminal she was going to die soon you somehow saved her." Lana answered with the only answer she could use “she saved herself I just helped her a little."

 

Lana walked out of the OR a half hour later as the pair were transferred to post op team. She made it a point to find the little girl. Tammy was still sobbing softly onto the EMT's shoulder as she held the little girl of 4.

 

Lana walked up to Tammy and the EMT, “Hi Tammy” she said “I'm Dr. Kent I worked on your mommy and daddy they are going to be both fine."

 

“They are in the recovery room right now and I can't take you to see them right now but when they are transferred to intensive care you can see them." “Now don't be scared Tammy because there are a lot of wires and lines running from their bodies. All that stuff will be gone in a day or two but they will both be fine” Lana smiled. Tammy smiled as Lana led the little girl to the critical care ward so she could see her parents that they were alive and going to be ok.

 

Tammy knew Mama was sick so the doctor said she was going to be ok it was great. Mama would be better and not sick anymore, she decided the doctor was angel so she called her Doctor Angel, the nursing staff heard the little girl call Dr. Kent, Dr. Angel the name stuck from now on the staff would call Lana Dr. Angel.

 

Tammy asked “Dr. Angel can you make my Mama better she was sick before the car crashed please Dr. Angel make her better?"

 

Lana bent down and picked up Tammy “I already did she will be with you for a long time." Two things happened that day Lana got a new name and a great future doctor was born in the guise of a little girl named Tammy.

 

Many years later their paths would cross again this time little Tammy would be a Doctor she was the recipient of a Jonathan Kent award, Lana presented the award to Tammy at her hospital. Tammy remember Dr. Angel and called her that name thanking her for getting her started in medicine.

 

Lana didn't remember Tammy's last name but she recalled the little 4 year old that was so scared of loosing her parents, Lana smiled for days afterwards knowing she touched someones life in such a positive way. This was one of the driving forces in later years that kept Lana going making a difference in peoples lives getting them to strive to be better.


End file.
